Mártires de la guerra
by Lavender 0002
Summary: James y Lily Potter han vuelto. ¿O es que nunca murieron de verdad? Un pergamino y una sala que entrañan varios secretos les esperan, pero sobre todo deberán aceptar el destino de su hijo, Harry.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: si, soy rubia pero no soy inglesa ni gano dinero por esto, así que no, no soy Rowling.Sólo uso su mundo de fantasia para escribir.**

_Y regresarán aquellos que enfrentaron tres veces la muerte,_

_Aquellos, que un día se alzaron vencedores; ilusos dueños de su vida y su destino._

_Aquellos, que no ignoraban su final y lo enfrentaron._

_Al final de la segunda era del segundo milenio, el equilibrio se romperá._

_Y ellos volverán a la vida._

_ Lily, Lily_ una voz rota de hombre rompió la oscuridad, sonaba a voz que llevaba años sin usarse, una voz que ha pasado demasiado para un hombre corriente_ ¿Lily, dónde estás? No veo nada.

_ James_ la voz de la mujer era mucho más dulce pero también sonaba a años de abandono_ ¿Dónde estamos? lo último que recuerdo es un rayo de luz verde… y todo desapareció

_ Una maldición asesina_ se quedó callado_ ¿crees que estamos muertos?

_ Yo me siento agarrotada y cansada. Me duele todo, sobre todo la cabeza. No creo que estemos muertos.

_ Sigo sin ver nada.

Y en un momento dado, después de permanecer callados largo rato, recordaron que eran magos y quisieron buscar sus varitas. Las llevaban en los bolsos, como si alguien las hubiera dejado ahí, esperando que sus dueños las volvieran a usar algún día.

_ Lumus_ dijeron a la vez y se miraron respectivamente al hacerse la luz.

El hombre vio una hermosa pelirroja de ojos verdes y la mujer un hombre alto sin las gafas que creía recordar llevaba y el pelo muy negro y muy revuelto.

Entonces James Potter deseó tener sus gafas para ver mejor a su esposa y no sólo la mancha de ojos verdes que veía y nada más desearlo unas gafas le aparecieron, se las puso y miró a su bella esposa.

_ Estás preciosa.

Lily sonrió, aunque no era momento para ello.

_ ¿Dónde estamos?_ susurró y por primera vez miraron alrededor suyo. Estaban tumbados en dos camas paralelamente puestas en una habitación grande y cerrada, toda blanca, incluso las camas y las cortinas que tapaban una gran ventana eran blancas inmaculadas.

_Parece un hospital_ murmuró James al rato.

_ ¿Un hospital?_ Lily se tocó la frente mareada_ No tiene ningún sentido… ¿Crees que nos herimos en alguna pelea contra los mortífagos?

_ No, lo último que recuerdo es un rayo de luz verde.

_ Y yo, la maldición asesina pero si estamos aquí no podemos estar muertos.

_ Viene alguien_ susurró James y ambos miraron fijamente como se giraba el pomo blanco y entraba una enfermera que al verlos dio un grito sorprendida y tiró todo lo que llevaba en la mano.

_ ¡¡Han despertado!! ¡¡Han despertado!!_ gritó_ ¡Es un milagro! ¡Por todos los cielos es un verdadero milagro!

_ ¿Quién es usted?_ preguntó James.

_ ¡Y parecen estar bien!

_ Disculpe, ¿Quién es y donde estamos?

_ Ah si, si_ la enfermera muggle (se veía a leguas) se secó los ojos y explicó: Soy Karen McGanner, enfermera de este hospital, encargada de la planta de terminales y personas en coma y llevo cuidando de ustedes siete años.

_ ¿Hemos estado siete años en coma?_ inquirió Lily en un asustado susurro.

_ No_ la voz de la enfermera sonó rota_ ha estado casi quince. Hubo una antes que yo, pero ya se jubiló. Ahora he de llamar al doctor para hacer los teses requeridos en esta ocasión.

_ Y oiga ¿Quién nos trajo aquí?

_ Un hombre muy anciano, muy extravagante…tenía la nariz torcida y vestía una capa violeta y botas de tacón de punta. Nos dijo que ustedes_ los miró nerviosa_ bueno, que tenían un bebé. Le dije si quería que le buscara un hogar, pero me dijo que el niño viviría con sus tíos.

_ Harry_ murmuró Lily en un sollozo.

_ Vino una vez hace hará unos tres años por aquí, tenía el mismo aspecto de la primera vez. Le pregunté si el niño no vendría nunca a visitarlos, y me contestó que él no sabía que estaban vivos. Le dije si le había contado que estaban muertos_ lo último lo dijo en voz muy baja_ y contestó que era mejor así. Era muy extraño todo, pero yo no quise preguntar más, así que las pocas otras veces que vino no hablamos de nada.

Creo que sólo él sabía que estaban ustedes vivos_ se estremeció_ Todo tan raro…_ se quedó pensando, y de repente agitó la cabeza y dijo ya con voz normal: iré a buscar al doctor Spencer.

ooOOoo

_ ¿Porqué Dumbledore no se lo diría a nadie?_ preguntó Lily sin esperar contestación.

_ No lo sé, a lo mejor no creía conveniente que Harry pasará el rato llorando por unos padres que no están muertos pero lo parece.

_ ¡Mi bebé! Que ahora tendrá quince años.

_ ¡Si no cumplió ya los dieciséis! ¿En que mes estamos?

_ No lo sé. Luego preguntaremos, cuando vengan.

_ Lily… ¿Crees que estará bien?

_ Irá a Hogwarts, estará en quinto, o a punto de empezar sexto.

Se quedaron callados, pensando en su hijo hasta que James planteó la pregunta que ninguna de los dos se atrevía a formular: ¿Cómo sobrevivimos? ¿Cómo lo hizo Harry?

_ No lo sé_ la pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior_ Yo sólo se que cuando ese monstruo quiso matar a mi hijo me puse delante, luego el avada kedabra y todo quedó oscuro.

_ Pero estamos vivos.

_ Si, y creo que debemos de estar agradecidos.

James se rió por primera vez y tenía de verdad la sensación de que llevaba catorce años sin reír.

_ Cuando salgamos de aquí iremos a ver a Dumbledore_ dijo Lily_ Y luego le diremos que nos deje ver a todos, a Sirius, Remus, Alice y todos. Y a Harry.

_Si_ asintió James con un nudo en la garganta_ Quiero verlo. ¡Lo echo de menos!

_ Ya será casi un hombre.

James asintió con la cabeza y justo entró el médico acompañado de la enfermera Karen, pareció estupefacto al verlos hablar tan normalmente y procedió a realizar las pruebas requeridas.

ooOOoo

La noche era tormentosa, parecía de todo menos julio, claro que ese mes de julio no estaba siendo normal. No había hecho sol nunca. Es el efecto de los dementores, y eso que él se encargaba de mantenerlos muy lejos del castillo.

Jamás volvería a permitir que un dementor volviese a traspasar los muros del colegio desde aquel que besó a Barty crouch junior.

Era como si el tiempo reflejara el estado de ánimo del viejo profesor, sentado en su magnifico despacho, recordando tiempos aún peores que los que tocaban vivir próximamente y pensando, que a pesar de todos lo que decían de él y de su gran inteligencia, era un estúpido.

Se había sentido tentado, por un segundo volvieron los sueños de juventud, el perdón por haber sido un egoísta. No recordaba que el anillo era ahora un horrocrux.

Y se había condenado, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. Ya estaba muy mayor, no es que no sintiera la alegría de la vida, era sólo que veía a la muerte como una vieja amiga.

No, lo único que le atormentaba era haber sido tan estúpido y no tener tiempo de enseñar al joven Potter todo lo que debía saber para enfrentarse a su destino.

Picaron a la puerta.

_ Señor_ el celador entró con aire huraño_ Ha llegado una carta para usted.

_ ¿Una carta? ¿Y no viene la lechuza?

_ No, venían por correo muggle.

_ ¿Muggle?_ se sorprendió_ Aquí no pueden llegar cartas muggles, no ven el castillo, amenos que…es imposible. Muchas gracias Argus.

El celador se retiró.

Dumbledore abrió la carta con dificultad por la mano herida…era imposible, ¿pero que otra posibilidad había?

__Estimado señor Dumbledore:_

_Pidió que le informáramos en el casi de los señores Lily y James Potter despertaron y ha ocurrido la mañana del diecisiete de julio._

_Tras realizar las oportunas pruebas hemos decretado su estado de salud como: Muy bueno y hemos procedido a darles el alta._

_Me ruegan que le remita que le escribirán a usted, me he tomado la libertad de darles su dirección._

_Atentamente: Doctor Mathew J. Spencer, jefe de la planta de intensivos_.

No era imposible. Era un milagro.

A pesar suyo y de saber que a Harry le costaría mucho más aceptar su destino con sus padres vivos, sonrió, porque le importaba mucho más ese chico que un montón de caras desconocidas.

Pero debía de pensar en el bien de todos_ se estremeció "_por el bien de todos_"_ Debía de prepararle igualmente y quien sabe, puede que Lily y james Potter le dieran las fuerzas que necesitaba.

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta y con un presentimiento la abrió, al ver allí a Lily y James Potter plantados, como si vinieran a hacerle una visita de cortesía no pudo evitar un grito de sorpresa, a pesar de saber, en cierto, modo, que eran ellos antes de abrir esa puerta.

_ Sentaros_ les invitó, como si la última vez que los hubiera visto hubiera sido ayer y no hace quince años.

La pareja intercambio una mirada y se sentaron y el anciano director se perdió en recuerdos de un James Potter prepotente y leal junto a un Sirius Black al que todo parecía traerle sin cuidado, sentados en las sillas que ahora ocupaba junto a su esposa, castigados por alguna travesura.

Recordó también una Lily embarazada y una Lily fuerte, luchando por su hijo antes de que los obligaran a encerrarse en casa para terminar de condenarse.

A un James valiente luchando contra los mortífagos…

Y ahí estaban, gracias a algo que el mismo Dumbledore desconocía, pero vivos.

_ Albus_ James lo sacó de sus pensamientos de sensiblerías de ancianos que aman_ ¿Dónde está Harry?

_ Ahora mismo se encuentra a salvo.

_ En el hospital_ dijo Lily_ Nos dijeron que vivía con mi hermana y su marido. ¿Cómo pudo dejarlos con él señor?_ su voz adquirió un matiz de reproche_ Ellos no podía quererlo. Mi hermana me odiaba…me tenía una envidia que la cegaba en el odio.

_ Pero estaba a salvo, ahora sin embargo ha pasado dos semanas en Privet Drive y luego se ha ido a Londres, donde se ha mudado su padrino_ sonrió al ver que James y Lily se miraban felices.

_ Si, el nombre de Sirius Black quedó limpio este año, tras demostrar que no era partidario de Voldemort y Harry ahora acaba de irse a vivir con él.

James soltó una carcajada y Lily sonrió feliz.

_ Hay demasiadas cosas que contar_ sentenció Dumbledore_ Y yo sólo les contaré algunas, las otras lo hará Harry cuando esté preparado.

Asintieron, ya sin reír y procedieron a escuchar al profesor Dumbledore.

_Lo único que querían era que terminara de hablar para pedirle la dirección e ir a ver sus amigos, a Sirius, el "hermano" de James.A todos ellos.__ A Harry._

_Su hijo._

_¡¡besos!!_


	2. Reencuentros

Miró por la ventana aburrido, la neblina se filtraba por todas partes y hacia imposible ir a dar un paseo a ninguna parte y lo lamentaba mucho, porque le había prometido a Harry que hoy, que no tenía nada importante que hacer, irían juntos a dar un paseo.

Pero salir de la casa apetecía demasiado poco, así que Sirius se quedó en casa. Estaban en la mesa de la cocina y mientras él miraba la neblina, asociada ya a los dementores por todos los magos, Harry estaba apartado, escribiendo una carta en la que debía de estar contando su vida en verso.

El ministerio había decretado su inocencia hace dos meses, le habían indemnizado y eso junto a la herencia de su tío Alphard le había conferido una fortuna casi vergonzante, y sin el casi.

Lo primero que hizo fue comprarse una casa cerca de Londres, pero en el campo e ir a buscar a Harry en cuanto Dumbledore dio su permiso.

Era una casa no muy grande pero si tenía un gran jardín y muchos árboles en él y Harry había dicho que era la casa más bonita del mundo.

Sirius sospechaba que para él cualquier casa que lo alejara de esos malditos Dursley sería la más bonita del mundo.

Se levantó de la silla y nada más hacerlo oyó algo en la ventana, ambos miraron y vieron una lechuza parda picando a la ventana. Sirius se apresuro a abrirla y la reconocieron como una lechuza de Hoghwarts.

_ ¿No es un poco pronto para que lleguen las notas?_ preguntó y miró el remitente.

_ .

_ ¿No es para mí?

_ No, es para mí_ Sirius abrió la carta y leyó el silencio.

_Sirius:_

_Ha ocurrido algo inesperado, tienes que venir a Hogwarts a verlo. No podrás creerlo si no. También Harry y Remus (le he enviado una carta como esta)_

_Os espero el veinte de julio en mi despacho, a las cuatro de la tarde._

_Cambiad todos los planes que tengáis. Es muy importante._

_Pd: Es algo muy bueno, de modo que no os preocupéis._

_Se despide._

_Albus Dumbledore._

La leyó intrigado y le pasó la carta a Harry que preguntó_ ¿Qué pudo haber pasado bueno?_ como si no creyera las palabras del director.

_ No lo sé, pero será mejor coger algo de ropa para mañana. Nos iremos por la mañana antes de las siete.

_ Bueno_ Harry añadió una nota a la carta:

__ Mañana voy a Hogwarts, Dumbledore no sé que quiere, ya te contaré_.

Llamó a Hedwit le ató la carta y le dijo: ala, ya sabes donde vive Ron. ¡Ten buen viaje!_La lechuza ululó un poco y salió volando tras la lechuza parda que llevaba la carta de Dumbledore donde Sirius había garabateado un: _Allí estaremos_.

ooOOoo

Lily se retorcía las manos, nerviosa y James no dejaba de pasearse de un lado a otro, como un león enjaulado.

Hoy era el día, el día en que Dumbledore les había dicho que por fin podrían ver a su hijo, a Sirius y a Remus.

Les había dicho que Harry se parecía mucho a James pero tenía los ojos verdes de Lily y que era un muchacho bueno y valiente, también les había dicho que tenia muchos amigos en Hogwarts y que estaba a punto de empezar sexto.-

Y hoy al fin, lo verían.

Sabían que Dumbledore no les había contado muchas cosas de su hijo, él mismo lo aceptó: "hay cosas que debe contaros Harry, cuando este preparado" y eso los asustó, pero este era momento ara estar felices. ¡Verían a sus mejores amigos y a su hijo tras más de catorce años!

_ Llegarán en breve_ Dumbledore consultó su reloj_ Será mejor que os vayáis, cuando termine de hablar con ellos, podréis entrar.

A regañadientes aceptaron.

ooOOoo

_ ¿oh, bien! Ya estáis aquí. Perfecto. ¿Estas pasando un buen verano Harry?

_ ¿ah? ¡Ah si, señor! Muchas gracias. Muy bueno.

_ Excelente, excelente. Siento haber interrumpido vuestras más que merecidas vacaciones, pero tengo algo muy importante que contaros.

Dumbledore los recibió en su despacho, sonriente, a las cuatro del veinte; tal y como habían quedado.

_ ¿Un caramelo de limón?

_ ¿Qué es eso tan importante, Albus?_ inquirió Sirius mientras cogía dos caramelos.

_ ¡Ah, Sirius!Algo sin igual. Confieso que yo mismo me quedé sorprendido…pensé que algún día pasaría pero al ir pasando los años y no sueceder nada, perdí toda esperanza. Nadie sabe como ni porqué…

_ Disculpe ¿pero de que habla señor?_ preguntó Harry perdido.

_ De magia, magia insoldable y antigua. Mística.

Los miró fijamente y dijo esas palabras, que sonaban tan extrañas en sus propios oídos:

_"Lily y James han vuelto"

Ninguno reaccionó, ninguno abrió la boca. Harry, incluso pensó que era una broma muy pesada y luego que a los mejor todo eso no era más que una trampa de Voldemort y en realidad Dumbledore nunca había escrito a su padrino…pero Hermione siempre les decís que nadie, ni Voldemort siquiera, podía entrar así como así en Hogwarts.

_ Soy yo, Harry_ el director le leyó la mente_ Y no miento. Ellos han vuelto… o nunca se han ido. Estuvieron en coma todos estos años. Ni yo mismo lo entiendo, os digo todo lo que sé.

Lily y James Potter están tras esa puerta.

Sirius miró la puerta que señalaba el anciano, como esperando ver salir a sus mejores amigos en cualquier momento, creyendo, _sabiéndose_ loco de creer sus palabras.

_ Señor_ oyó la voz de Remus muy lejana_ la gente no revive.

_ No, eso es cierto. Lo que nos lleva a concluir que nunca murieron.

Remus le miró confundido: ¡como desearía creer sus palabras!

Dumbledore se levantó, fue hacia la puerta que ahora miraban todos, como hipnotizados, y la abrió. Dijo algo que ninguno oyó y entonces, tras Dumbledore vieron salir, como en un sueño, dos de las personas que más querían en el mundo. Harry, a pesar de no haberlos conocido apenas.

James y Lily Potter parecían más mayores dese la última vez que los vieran, Sirius días antes de la macabra noche y Remus dos semanas antes. Pero él seguía con su mismo pelo, indomable y rebelde y la misma sonrisa franca y arrogante, ella sólo supo sonreír al ver, por fin, a su hijo.

_ ¿Sois reales?_ preguntó en un susurro Sirius.

_Si.

_ No es posible_ se alejó de ellos_ Es como Azkaban… de nuevo los veo…Yo no quise, no quise. ¡Soy inocente!...¡visiones! ¡No pierdas la cabeza! No eres culpable…peter….traidor. ¡_Tú los sentenciaste_!... ¡No! ¡No!

_ Sirius_ dijo la mujer con suavidad, con una voz llena de tristeza al entender el dolor que sentía su amigo_ Tú no eres culpable.

_ Sirius_ James le miró a los ojos_ ¿Acaso puede una visión hacer esto?

Y se transformó en ciervo frente a todos.

Y Lily le tocó la mano con suavidad, y la sintió fría y real. Viva. No era una visión.

¿Y si lo era, que importaba?

Entonces se fijo en Harry, que lo miraba con terror, y lamentó el ataque de locura de Azkaban que le dio.

Remus, al ver que existía, de verdad y no se iban a evaporar los abrazó, pensando que bonito sueño era ese.

Pero ninguno pudo dejar de notar que Harry no se había movido, permanecía inmóvil, con los ojos como platos fijos en sus padres, como una estatua.

_ Harry_ susurró James, haciendo ademán de tocarle.

El chico se apartó bruscamente y dio un paso atrás sin dejar de mirarlos.

_ Somos nosotros_ dijo Lily.

Negó con la cabeza, mirándolos con desafío.

"_Están muertos" "nada puede devolver a la vida, confío en que lo sepas Harry" "¿Eres huérfano? ¡Pobrecillo!"_

Todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco, y los locos aquí eran ellos.

Porque sabía que nada podía devolverle nunca a sus padres.

¿Y si era cierto? Pero no, no podía ser. Esos eran sólo impostores, impostores que los imitaba a la perfección… ¿Y si…?

_ Harry…

No lo pudo resistir más y salió corriendo antes de que nadie pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo.

ooOOoo

Pasaron los minutos y las horas y Harry seguía sin aparecer.

Sirius había dicho que necesitaba pensar y Remus que lo mejor era dejarlo tranquilo hasta que el asimilase la nueva situación, pero los Potter empezaban a impacientarse. Las estrellas empezaban a parecer en los pocos claros que dejaba ese día el cielo y Harry seguía sin aparecer.

_ Ya volverá, sólo se puso muy nervioso_ explicó Sirius nervioso_ ya aparecerá…estamos en Hogwarts, no le puede pasar nada.

_ Entendedlo, no todos los días pasa esto _Remus les dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Ellos se habían tomado muy bien su regreso, aunque Sirius los mirara como si fueran a evaporarse si dejaba de hacerlo por un instante y Remus parecía sentirse en un sueño.

Había hablado durante horas, pero a pesar de todo, ellos no podían estar felices porque Harry, su bebé, que era casi un hombre no quería ni verlos.

ooOOoo

Era imposible ¿Cómo iban a ser sus padres? Llevaban casi quince años muertos, no iban a aparecer así, de repente, cuando menos se lo esperase. No tenía sentido.

Pero el supuesto James se había transformado en ciervo y Sirius y Remus los creyeron.

Se había ido corriendo hacia ningún lado, simplemente lejos y se encontró camino de la torre de astronomía, uno de sus sitios favoritos del castillo. Sentado junto a la ventana, con las manos entrecruzadas sobre el regazo y la cabeza gacha.

Cuando era muy pequeño Harry soñaba con que sus padres volverían un día a buscarlo, porque era imposible que hubieran muerto y lo hubieran dejado con sus tíos, pero un día, con seis años se cansó de esperar y entendió que nunca volverían… y ahora estaban allí como en los sueños de su más tierna infancia.

_ Sabía que estarías aquí.

Se giró sobresaltado y vio a James y Lily sonriéndole dudosos.

_ Este era mi sitio favorito_ dijo James_ Solía venir aquí cuando tú madre rechazaba mis citas. También vinimos aquí en nuestra primera cita.

Harry no dijo nada, pero tampoco se apartó cuando se acercaron más a él.

_ Deberías de apartarte de la ventana_ le pidió Lily con dulzura_ Estamos a doscientos metros de altura.

_No tengo vértigo_ dijo Harry con una voz que no parecía la suya.

_ Ya sabemos que no. Sirius dice que juegas al quiddith y que eres muy bueno_ James le sonrió_ Pero sin una escoba de por medio hay que tener cuidado.

Harry se bajó del alfeizar de la ventana y de un salto bajó al suelo firme de la torre de astronomía.

_ ¿Sois reales? ¿Estáis aquí de verdad?_ preguntó al rato de estar callado mirándolos.

_ Si_ susurraron a la vez.

_ Estuvimos en coma_ explicó James_ ya oíste a Dumbledore.

Era imposible y sin embargo parecía tan real.

_ Créenos Harry, somos nosotros y te echamos de menos_ Lily le sonrió y le tocó la cara.

Y Harry la creyó, con un nudo en la garganta, asintió con la cabeza y dejó que sus padres lo abrazaran.

_ No me dejéis nunca más_ les suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos, sin que le importara por primera vez en su vida.

_ No, nunca.

ooOOoo

Sus padres estaban vivos ¡vivos! Y junto a él. Los siguientes días Harry, Sirius y Remus los vivieron como un sueño.

Dumbledore les permitió quedarse en el castillo y esos hicieron.

Harry escribió una carta a Ron y Ginny y el resto de Weasleys y otra a Hermione diciéndoles que había pasado algo genial, y que se lo contaría en cuanto pudiese.

Ron contestó con un: ¿Y no puede ser ahora? Y Hermione pareció intrigada.

No se le ocurría como contar algo tan importante (y extraño por carta)

Dumbledore los observó desde el alto de su despacho y sonrió, al verlos tan felices. La vida que todos ellos merecían les estaba siendo devuelta.

Se apartó de la ventana, cogió un pergamino desgatado y se puso a estudiarlo.

Había llegado la hora de encontrar la verdad.

Hasta aquí el 2º, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Ustedes comenten! Y por favor en vez de dar una alerta para la historia dejad un rewiew que no cuesta tanto y es más útil. Que para la alerta hay que conectarse igualmente (¡creo!)

El fic puede que más adelante tenga alguna escena fuerte (de sexo, no explicito pero si notable) y alguna otra cosilla, de ahí la calificación.

Son parejas cannon y hablaré de ellas mucho, pero el centro de la historia es porque Lily y James volvieron.

Besos!


	3. Historias y cumpleaños

**Aquí esta el segundo (tercero si contamos el prólogo) Espero que os guste, y disculpadme si encontráis a Harry un poco ñoño, aun no se cree del todo su suerte.**

**¡A ver si descubrís el misterio al que se enfrenta Dumbledore! En capítulos siguientes veréis como afecta todo esto a James y Lily.**

**¡Que seáis muy felices! Y me dejéis un rewiew.**

**Besos**

El viejo profesor estudiaba en silencio sentado en su magnífico despacho, Fawkes dormitado en su percha de oro y nada turbaba su tranquilidad, excepto la frustración de no entender el pergamino que tenía delante, pese a su gran capacidad.

"_Y regresarán aquellos que enfrentaron tres veces la muerte,_

_Aquellos, que un día se alzaron vencedores; ilusos dueños de su vida y su destino._

_Aquellos, que no ignoraban su final y lo enfrentaron._

_Al final de la segunda era del segundo milenio, el equilibrio se romperá._

_Y ellos volverán a la vida."_

¿Desequilibrio? ¿Era acaso un error que James y Lily hubiesen vuelto? Pero si nunca murieron…Estar en coma no es morir realmente, es un estado de vida latente que duró casi quince años. Una hibernación extraña, no la muerte.

No es un desequilibrio.

Por detrás el pergamino sólo traía unas pocas palabras sin aparente sentido, pero era evidente que alguno tendría, lo que no era capaz de solucionarlo.

_Risa, curar, oro, deber, sino, realidad, cuento, obsesión, daño, navegar, nieve, ocupación, rapaz, ceder, sueños, dorado, tordo_.

Era demasiado difícil, o demasiado fácil porque a veces nos empeñamos en ver el lado difícil de las cosas y no vemos lo que es esencial a la vista.

Debajo traía unas pocas palabras en forma de frase: "_Onimac se on onroter le_" Un anagrama bastante fácil de deducir, en cuanto lo vio en un espejo vio la verdadera frase:

"_El retorno no es el camino_"

No podía ser, pues, un error, James y Lily estaban ahí porque así debía ser, al igual que el debía de preparar a su hijo, a pesar de todo, para que el muchacho, llegado el momento, enfrentase a su destino.

_Risa, curar, oro, deber, sino, realidad, cuento, obsesión, daño, navegar, nieve, ocupación, rapaz,ceder, sueños, dorado, tordo_._ era evidente que no estaba puestas ahí por gusto. Algo tenían que significar… pero estaba tan cansado por lo que debía de hacer que no veía la solución. Tenía tanto que hacer…

Picaron a la puerta interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y dijo: Pase.

James y Lily entraron sonrientes y supo que querían pedirle algo.

_ Albus_ habló Lily_ Queremos una casa en Hogsmeade_ su voz no daba lugar a replica alguna.

Se lo esperaba, era lógico y no veía, en principio, problema.

_ Ya me lo esperaba_ les sonrió_ hay una casa en las afueras, saliendo un poco del camino que va a la casa de los gritos, no es muy grande pero si tiene un jardín muy bonito, aunque poco aprovechado y estoy seguro de que Lily le sacará gran provecho.

_ Será perfecta_ afirmó James_ Viviría en una cueva con tal de devolverle a Harry una mínima parte del tiempo perdido.

Lily y Dumbledore le sonrieron.

ooOOoo

Encontraron a Harry en la sala común de gryffindor, riéndose rojo de alguna cosa que Sirius le estaña contando y sonrieron. Ese era el Sirius que conocían y no el que vieran el primer día con el triste de Azkaban escrito en sus ojos.

Eso nunca se le quitaría, pero ellos le habían dado una razón muy poderosa para seguir luchando, aunque Harry ya fuese una gran razón. La mayor de todas.

_ ¡hey! Saludó James y Lily agitó la mano. Se sentaron en un sofá frente al chico y le miraron fijamente.

_ ¿Qué?_ preguntó Harry cuando se fijño en que llevaban dos miutos mirándolo en completo silencio.

_ Tenemos que deciros una cosa. ¿Dónde está Moony?

_ Leyendo_ el tono de Sirius estaba impreso de burla_ Dice que le molestamos.

_ No, dice que tú le molestas_ le corrigió Harry y Lily y James rieron.

_ ¡Lo mismo! Se fue a los jardines…falta poco para esos días…delicados.

_ ¿oh! Ya lo sabe_ aclaró cuando se fijó en la mirada que los padres de su ahijado le echaban a este_ Todos lo saben, por eso tuco que dimitir.

_ ¡¿Dimitir!?_ gritó Lily.

_ Si, nos dio clase en tercero.

_ ¡Nunca nos lo dijiste!

_ Nunca preguntasteis.

_ Es cierto_ intervino James_ No nos has contado nada durante estos días.

_ ¿Nada?_ dijo Sirius en voz baja.

Harry negó con la cabeza, molesto.

_ ¿Qué tal los Dursley?_ preguntó James_ sabemos que viviste con ellos.

_ No hay nada que decir de los Dursley_ su voz fue firme pero veía en sus ojos, como un libro abierto que tenia mucho que decir. Y nada bueno.

_ Pero…

_ Nada que decir_ repitió algo alterado.

_ vale_ aceptó su padre con fastidio_ ¿Y como es eso que Remus te dio clase y no nos los contáis hasta hoy?_ añadió en un tono menos tenso.

_ Fue en tercero_ explicó Harry_ El mejor profesor, con diferencia de DCAO que hemos tenido nunca. Todos lo dicen, menos los Slytherin pero eso no cuenta.

Su padre y padrino soltaron una carcajada y Lily recordó que una vez tuvo un amigo, un mejor amigo Slytherin, tan inteligente, tan tímido. Tan decepcionante. Y a su pesar, tuvo que estar de acuerdo aunque odiara ese tipo de afirmaciones tan rotundas.

_ ¡Profesor!_ rió James_ bueno, supongo que tiene más lógico que tu o yo lo fuéramos_ miró a Sirius.

Lily rió y Sirius intentó enfadarse en vano y acabó riendo con el resto.

_ Yo siempre tuve la sensación de que parecía saberlo todo. O mucho más de lo que aparentaba, por ejemplo, seguro que él sabía que iba a Hogsmeade.

_ ¿Y no podías?_ preguntó extrañada su madre_ Si estabas en tercero.

_ No me firmaron la autorización.

_ ¿E ibas igual?

_ Si.

_Eso está prohibido_ James soltó una risotada.

_ No iba a ser el único del curso que no fuera.

_ En eso tiene razón_ James le revolvió el pelo con orgullo.

Se quedaron un rato, hablando de nada en particular hasta que Sirius se desperezó:

_ Bueno_ bostezó_ Yo me voy a buscar a este hombre.

Su ahijado le miró con ojos de asesino, iba a dejarle solo y tendría que contar cosas que no quería, lo miró como disculpándose y se fue.

ooOOoo

_ Comprenderás que queramos saber, Harry_ su madre le habló con dulzura acariciándole la cara_ O te preguntamos nosotros según lo poco que nos ha contado Dumbledore o nos lo cuantas tú. Escoge.

_ O lo cuento yo_ dijo tras pensarlo unos segundos.

_ Bien, te escuchamos.

El chico suspiró y empezó a hablar:

_ Conocí a Ron el uno de septiembre del primer año en Hogwarts, en el tren. Antes de eso no hay nada.

También conocía a más gente con la que luego trabé amistad, pero no igual que con Ron, con el me lleve bien al primer vistazo.

__ "¿De veras eres Harry Potter?"_

__ "¿Sois todos una familia de magos?"_

Luego estaban Neville, Dean y Seamus, aunque nos llevábamos muy bien tardamos mas en hacer amistad. Neville no hablaba casi con nadie, era muy tímido…

_ ¿Neville?_ interrumpió su madre_ ¿No será Logbotthom?

_ Si- afirmó Harry_ Era muy tímido y sigue siéndolo pero aparte de Ron, es uno de los mejores amigos que tengo.

__ Esto no es juego. Para eso estamos en el ED ¿o no?_

_ ¡Oh! ¿Has estado alguna vez en su casa? ¿A que Alice hace unas tartas de manzana deliciosas?

Se quedó callado con un nudo a la altura del estómago que le hacia daño.

_ Nunca he ido a su casa, ni Ron Ginny. Nadie_ logró decir.

_ ¿Por qué?- preguntó James.

_ Porque sus padres están locos_ susurró en voz muy baja_ Un grupo de mortífagos, poco después de la caída de Voldemort, cuando Neville tenía un año los torturaron hasta la locura.

_ ¡HIJOS DE PUTA!_ gritó su padre.

Su madre soltó un sollozó: ¡NO!

_ Lo siento_ murmuró Harry _ Vive con su abuela, da un poco de miedo pero creo que es una buena mujer.

_ ¿Quiénes fueron?_ preguntó Lily con una voz que no parecía la suya de lo aguda que estaba.

_ Barty Crouch Junior, Bellatriz Lestrange, su marido y el cuñado.

_ ¿Esa zorra? ¿La prima de Sirius? La loca_ se dijo James a si mismo.

_ Si, tiene perpetua en Azkaban por eso, pero se fugó el año pasado, ella y otros tanto como ella.

_ ¿Y que más pasó en primer año?_ preguntó su madre porque no quería seguir hablando de un tema tan horrible y porque quería saberlo todo sobre su hijo, para poder protegerle y consolarle.

_ Por supuesto está Hermione_ susurró_ Nos hicimos amigos en Halloween, antes no nos soportábamos. Aunque creo que a ella le caía peor Ron que yo y eso ya es decir. Pero no hablaba con nadie y se pasaba el día estudiando.

__ "Espero que estéis contentos. Podríamos haber acabado muertos, o peor ¡expulsados!"_

Sonrió al recordar aquellos momentos. Ahora se le hacia raro pensar en una Hermione antipática.

_ ¿Porque sonríes?

_ Por nada.

_ Cuéntanos lo que pasó al final de año.

Se puso tenso pero dijo:

Superamos unas pruebas Ron, Hermione y yo, y luego yo recuperé la piedra filosofal. ¿O dijo Dumbledoe algo?

_ Si.

_ Posteriormente Dumbledore la destruyó.

_ En segundo_ continuó_ fue abierta la cámara de los secretos, en esencia tras un curso bastante malo Riddle engañó a Ginny a través de un diario escrito hace más de cincuenta años, Hermione fue petrificada al ver, a través de un espejo los ojos del monstruo de Slytherin.

Sus padres ahogaron un grito.

Ella lo sabía, lo acaba de descubrir cuando fue petrificada, y como ella tantos otros de familia muggle. Pero tuvieron suerte. Ninguno murió.

Y pasó algo y Ron y yo fuimos a buscar a su hermana a la cámara, donde había sido secuestrada por el monstruo_ la voz se le quebró.

_ _Sus huesos reposarán en la cámara por siempre_.

_ ¡pobre niña! ¡Con once años! ¡Que monstruo!

_ ¿Y luego?_ dijo James dándole un beso a su mujer para tranquilizarla.

Se salvó_ simplifió_ Todos lo hicieron y no pasó nada. No se le ocurría como explicar que se había batido en duelo con un basilisco gigante de Salazar Slytherin.

En tercero_ siguió antes de que le pudieran preguntar nada_ Conocí a Remus aunque sólo era nuestro profesor, también conocí a Sirius pero todos creíamos que era un asesino.

_ Nos lo dijo_ murmuró su padre triste.

El curso fue bueno, bastante divertido a pesar de todo. Y al final resultó que no era Sirius el asesino, eso lo descubrimos al final.

__ "Créeme. Nunca traicioné a James y Lily. Créeme. Antes habría muerto."_

Lo salvamos de los dementores, pero siguió siendo declarado culpable y tuvo que huir_ recordó ese fugaz momento de alegría que tuvo hace años, creyendo que iba a dejar a los Dursley para siempre y sonrió, porque sabía que ahora si que los iba a dejar realmente para siempre.

Según iba hablando sus padres se asustaban reían e interrumpían cada poco.

Y a pesar de saber que sólo les contaba las coas a medias estaban felices de que les mostrara, al fin, algo de confianza.

Cuando contó lo de los mundiales primero James saltó encantado: ¡¡Yo fui a unos y fue espectacular!!Con dieciséis años y…

_ ¡Chis!_ Lily le hizo un gesto para que se callara.

Y cuando contó la marca tenebrosa, la elfina y todas aquellas extrañas conspiraciones Lily ahogó un grito de terror en tanto que James le instaba a seguir contando.

Les habló de los terrores, las entrevistas, el torneo y todo lo del cuarto año, pero cuando llegó a la parte en la que tacaba el trasladar, la copa ganadora del torneo no pudo seguir hablando.

_ Ya lo sabemos_ dijo comprensiva su madre mientras James abrazaba a Harry por lo hombros_ estuvimos allí.

_Fuimos realmente nosotros, o nuestro espíritu. No lo sabemos, pero pudimos llegar hasta ti, porque tú nos convocaste.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. En su mente veía nítidamente a Cedric Diggory.

"_Lleva mi cuerpo a mis padres Harry_"

No quiso pensar más en eso así que procedió a contarles el ultimo año que había vivido en el colegio, les habló de la profesora Umbridge, de Grimmauld place, de las mentiras de l ministerio, de la hipocresía de la prensa, del ejercito de Dumbledore. Y en ese punto ambos se sintieron muy orgullosos de su niño, que ya no lo era.

"_No debo decir mentiras"_

Escondió más la mano.

Y Lily que hasta entonces había pensado que nunca le daba la mano derecha por casualidad o por una falta de confianza que se quitaría con el tiempo, le cogió la mano al darse cuenta de su gesto.

_ ¿Qué es esto?_ siseó con furor cuando vio las marcas grabadas en la piel "No debo decir mentiras"

Harry titubeó pero se lo iban a sacar de cualquier forma así que dijo: Umbridge. Esto es un castgo de ella.

_ ¿Os obligaba a cortaros la piel?_ inquirió indignadísimo James.

_ Si_ susurró Harry_ hay mucha gente con estas marcas. Nosotros solo decíamos las verdad sobre Voldemort, luego se hizo insoportable.

_ ¡Pero está cortada en la piel!_ gritó Lily_ ¡¿Son esos los castigos macabros de los que hablaba Sirius?! ¿eso hacia? ¿obligar a cortaros las manos por decir la verdad?

_ Era incluso peor que Snape.

_ ¿SNAPE?

Se asustó del grito de sus padres: Si, es mi profesor de pociones. ¿Nadie os lo dijo?

Negaron con la cabeza al tiempo que James decía: ¡una zorra loca que obliga a los alumnos a cortarse la piel por decir la verdad y un mortífago.

_ Ya no lo es. Lo dice Dumbeldore,

_ Nadie nunca deja de ser mortífago.

_ ¿Y nunca os quejasteis? ¿Nunca dijiste nada?_ su madre le miró a los ojos.

_ ¿para que? ¿A quien?_ jamás hubiera dado esa satisfacción a Umbridge. Y jamás por supuesto diría que el equivocado era él, ni por todo el oro del mundo. Jamás cedería ante esa…mujer.

Algo debió de reflejarse en sus ojos porque Lily le dijo: me parece que eres demasiado orgulloso, nadie se murió nunca por pedir ayuda.

_ No había a quien igualmente.

Les habló del ministerio, pero no de la profecía, aunque suponía que Dumbledore les hablará algún día de ella o que seguramente ya la conocían, pero no quiso tocar el tema y ellos no dijeron nada.

Llevaba hablando tanto rato que tenía la garganta seca, hizo aparecer un vaso de agua, y satisfecho de realizar bien el hechizo se lo bebió.

_ Y ya está_ concluyó.

Sus padres asintieron, tenían mucho que asimilar pero a él aún le faltaba algo por decir: ¿Qué era eso que ibais a decirme antes?

_ Ah si_ James volvió a la tierra_ hemos comprado una casa en Hogsmeade. Nos mudaremos en septiembre, y podremos vernos bastante a menudo.

Harry soltó un grito sorprendido: ¡no! ¿De veras?

_ Si_ Lily le sonrió.

No fue capaz de decir nada, pero no importaba. Ellos entendieron.

ooOOoo

El treintaiuno de julio amaneció soleado y Harry se despertó cerca de las diez en su habitación de cerca de Londres, de la casa donde Sirius vivía ahora y en la que estaban sus padres, su propio padrino, Remus a ratos y el mismo.

Se levantó sintiendo una gran burbuja de felicidad en su pecho. ¡Era su primer cumpleaños con sus padres! Al menos el primero que pudiese recordar y el segundo en toda su vida.

Tenerlos allí en su cumpleaños era un sueño, solo lamentaba que sus amigos no pudiesen ir allí, pero no importaba le habían escrito cartas, felicitándole y ya le habían mandado regalos.

_Querido Harry:_

_¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!!_

_Espero que te guste el regalo._

_Por aquí todo va bien, mi padre ha sido ascendido en el ministerio y ahora tiene a ocho personas a su cargo, mamá está bastante histérica por todas las cosas malas que pasan por aquí. _

_No se si te lo dije pero Fleur está viviendo en la casa. ¡Fleur delacour! ¿Te acuerdas de ella? ¡¡Está tan buena!! ¡Se va a casar con Bill el próximo verano! Nos lo anunciaron al principio de verano. Mamá y Ginny no parecen nada contentas; pero no se porqué._

_Ya que no te dignas a venir a vernos y no nos dejan ir a verte allí (estamos de limpieza y estuvimos ayudando a Fred y George a colocar su tienda) ¡¡Es genial!! ¡Tienes que verla! Haber si podemos quedar una semana antes de ir a Hogwarts que papá tiene que ir al callejón Diagon y la ves. Es impresionante. En serio._

_Un abrazo._

_Ron._

Pd: Recuerdos a Sirius.

_Querido Harry._

_¡Felices dieciséis! _

_Lamento mucho que este verano no nos hayamos visto nada pero imagino que con Sirius estarás pasándolo muy bien. O al menso mucho mejor que con tus tíos._

_He estado muy ocupada estas vacaciones, he tenido que reinscribir el informe sobre transformación humana que nos mandó Mcgonagall ya que cuando he ido con Ginny, Ron y todos al callejón Diagon he comprado un libro que habla de este tema y mi redacción tenñía muchas lagunas._

_¡El callejón Diagon está horrible! Ya no es lo que era ni por asomo. Al menos ahora todos saben que hay una guerra, creo que lo peor del año pasado era la incertidumbre._

_¡Estoy muy nerviosa! ¡Ojalá lleguen pronto las notas!_

_Pero no hablemos de esas cosas ahora, espero que pases un buen feliz cumpleaños, que te guste mi regalo y dale recuerdos a Sirius._

_Besos de:_

_Hermione._

_Querido Harry:_

_¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!! Ron dice que le has dejado abandonado este verano y te estás perdiendo unas cosas que te arrepentirás._

_¡Bill va a casarse! Con Fleur Delacour el próximo verano. Ella es bastante insoportable y a mi madre le cae mal, la verdad es que a mi tampoco me gusta mucho._

_¡En fin! Espero que te guste mi regalo. Se que Ron te ha invitado a la tienda de Fred y George una semana antes de empezar al colegio, por mi parte, también estás invitado._

_Espero verte allí si no ya nos veremos en el tren._

_Recuerdos a Sirius._

_Besos de Ginny._

_Pd: ¡No me han hecho prefecta pero no parece que a mamá le importe! La pobre siempre está nerviosa._

Sonrió al releer esa última carta, también otros compañeros le habían felicitado y mandado cosas, más feliz de lo que nunca pudiera recordar bajó de dos en dos las escaleras.

ooOOoo

¡FELICIDADES!_ gritaron James y Sirius en cuanto entró en la cocina, y antes de que pudiera evitarlo le dieron un abrazo.

Cumpleaños feliz, Cumpleaños feliz, Cumpleaños feliz_ canturrearon con voz de niños.

_ ¡Felicidades!_ le desearon su madre y Remus cuando al fin los dos hombres se le quitaron de encima.

_ Gracias_ respondió azorado y tratando de no reírse ante las tonterías de su padre y padrino.

_ ¿Ya te han felicidades tus amigos, cielo?

_ Si, anoche recibí las cartas.

Se sentó a desayunar sin dejar de sonreír como si fuera idiota, ni un solo segundo.

En el desayuno recibió la carta de las notas de los Timos, y aunque en general están bien lamentó lo de pociones.

Astronomía: Aceptable

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: Supera las expectativas

Encantamientos: Supera las expectativas

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Extraordinario

Adivinación: Insatisfactorio

Herbologia: Supera las expectativas

Historia de la Magia: Desastroso

Pociones: Supera las expectativas

Transformaciones: Supera las expectativas

Y tuvo otra agradable sorpresa.  
_ Este año no lo da Snape, si no Slughorn_ le dijo Lily mientras fregaba los platos a golpe de varita_ Y él acepta S.

_ ¿Y como es ese Slughorn?

Su madre se quedó pensando un rato y al final dijo: ya lo descubrirás tú.

Todas las expectativas que Harry se había echo sobre su cumpleaños eran pocas. La realidad las ganaba y por goleada.

Ya no era solo las cartas de sus amigos si el delicioso pastel que preparó su madre, ni las canciones tontas, las anécdotas algo verdes de Sirius ni que su madre le diera abrazos a la mínima oportunidad. Las conversaciones con Remus y los maravillosos regalos que había recibido, pero Harry sabia que todo eso no hubiera sido ni la mitad de bueno de no ser por Lily y James.

Pasó el mejor día de su vida, ahora ya no tenía claro si el mejor día fue cuando al fin creyó a sus padres, el día que Hagrid le dijo que era un mago o ese cumpleaños tan especial.

Cuando se acostó, cerca de las cuatro de la mañana se quedó dormido casi nada más apoyar la cabeza en la almohada y soñó con dulces cumpleaños y una vida feliz y normal junto a sus seres más queridos.

ooOOoo

El veinticinco de agosto, a solo cinco días del regreso sus padres le habían prometido ir al callejón Diagon, aunque ya tenía todos los libros del año, quedó en la tienda de Fred y George con sus amigos. Se moría de ganas de verlos.

Hermione decía la verdad en su carta, Harry jamás había visto tan triste la calle principal del más famoso de los sitios mágicos de Europa. Todo parecía abandonado y varias casas estaban tapiadas, las caras de varios mortífagos les miraban desde cada esquina de la pared. Y Bellatrix lLestrage se reía, con ojos arrogantes desde cada esquina de la pared.

Si Sirius lo hubiese visto hubiera dicho algo, pero había ido sólo con sus padres.

_ Esto es terrible_ Lily dijo en voz alta lo que todos pensaban.ç

A Harry de repente se le ocurrió algo que debido a la emoción de los días pasados nunca se le ocurrió preguntar: ¿sabe el ministerio que estáis aquí?_ no pudo evitar decir "ministerio" con algo de asco.

_ Dumbleodre se encargó de todo. Le debió de costar mucho, pero ahora somos de nuevo personas vivas, tuvieron que entrevistar a la enfermera del hospital donde estuvimos y al doctor Spencer, pero todo salió bien. ¿Por dónde es la tienda esa?

_ Por aquí_ les indicó leyendo las instrucciones que Ron le había mandado para llegar a la tienda.

La tienda de Fred y George parecía un oasis en medio del desierto.

Al lado de calles sucias, casas tapiadas y carteles en blanco y negro estaba una tienda llena de ruido, color, gente. Magia.

Sonrió: Esta es la tienda.

Su padre la miró como un niño con una piruleta nueva y sólo le faltó saltar diciendo: ¡¡Quiero entrar! ¡Quiero entrar ya!

Y delante, esperándole estaban Ron, Hermione y Ginny, y nunca se había fijado, pero Ginny estaba realmente guapa.

_ ¡HARRY!_ los tres llamaron su atención con la mano y los saludó muy contento.

Corrieron hasta él.

_ ¡¿Por qué no viniste en todo el verano!?Había sitio para Sirius también ¡Me aburrí!_ Ron le señaló con un dedo acusador_ ¿Qué tal sin tus horribles tíos?

_¡¿viste la tienda?! ¡Es genial! Hasta mi madre está encantada.

_ Es maravillosa tanta alegría en medio de este horrible clima. ¿te gustó mi regalo? Realmente no sabía que comprarte…

Hermione se quedó callada, porque se fijo en quien estaba detrás de su amigo, Ron y Ginny también los vieron y ahogaron un grito.

Eran igual que en las fotos de los álbumes de Harry, un hombre casi idéntico a él pero de ojos oscuros y una guapa mujer pelirroja, sólo que parecían más mayores.

Se les quedaron mirando un rato, hasta que Ginny susurró asustada: ¿Qué significa eso?

_ Esta es la gran sorpresa_ rió ante la cara de sus amigos.

Les llevó un buen rato convencerles de que Harry no estaba loco y eran realmente Lily y James Potter. Cuando lo hubieran logrado Ginny y Hermione abrazaron a Harry.

Ron se le quedó viendo y preguntó: Hermione, tu que eres tan inteligente ¿Cómo se dice cuando algo es más que impresionate?

_ Excelente.

_¡No, no! Más aún.

_ Excelso.

_ ¡Más!

_ Entonces diremos que nos hemos quedado sin palabras_ Ron asintió "Si, creo que esa es la expresión". Sin palabras.


	4. Conociendo a los Weasley

A pesar de ser oficialmente "personas vivas", Lily y James debieron de haber pensado en el alboroto que armarían al entrar en una tienda de artículos de broma con Harry Potter, el elegido y tres de las otras personas que habían estado en el ministerio el pasado junio, así, sin más.

Al entrar hicieron sonar la campanilla de la puerta y todos se giraron, avanzaron hasta el mostrador donde Fred y George atendían a unos clientes sin hacer caso de los cuchicheos de la gente, el sonido había descendido varios decibelios y la tienda de repente estaba mucho más callada.

Harry, incomodo, se apresuró a llegar donde los gemelos, que ocupados como estaban no se habían fijado en James y Lily.

_ ¡Hola!_ les saludó contento_ veo que el negocio marcha ¿no?

_ ¡Harry!_ gritaron contentos_ ¡Esto marcha genial! ¡Es un éxito! ¿Verdad George?

Pero su hermano no contestó, había visto a James y Lily.

_ ¿Qué…que significa esto?_ preguntó en un tono nada George Weasley.

_ Vamos a tener que poner un anuncio, Lils_ bromeó James_ No sé cuantas veces tendremos que explicar esto y será más fácil.

Lily, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny rieron.

Los gemelos los miraron desconfiados: Está bien, si sois vosotros sabréis contestar a unas preguntas…

_ Que Fred y yo os haremos_ siguió George.

_ ¿Cuál es la contraseña…

_para activar el mapa del merodeador?

A James se le iluminaron los ojos, puso una mano en el pecho con aíre solemne y dijo: "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"

_ Demasiado fácil George_ dijo Fred a pesar de estar impresionado. Veamos ¿en que animal se transforma James Potter?

_ En un ciervo, mi marido es un ciervo.

Los gemelos se miraron muy impresionados: ¿Y que es lo que pone cuando activas el mapa?

_ "Los señores Moony, wortmail, padfoot y prongs, proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos están orgullosos de presentar el mapa del merodeador"_ recitó emocionado James y Harry y Ron lo dijeron por lo bajo.

_ ¡Sois vosotros realmente!_ saltó Fred emocionado_ ¡Eres tu!_ miro a James.

_ Nuestro sueño echo realidad.

_ Ya lo creo, Feorge.

_ Siempre quisimos conocerte. ¡Eres nuestro héroe!

James le miró divertido.

_ ¡Eres James Potter , uno de los creadores del mapa! ¡Eres uno de los merodeadores!

_ Eres una leyenda.

_ Y Tú eres Lily Potter.

_ La única capaz de decirle que no a alguien como él. ¡Y la bruja más valiente del mundo!

_ La que demostró que no hacía falta ser sangre limpia para ser la mejor en todo.

Lily se puso muy colorado pero James dijo: ¡Me encantan estos chicos!

_ Por cierto_ interrumpió Ginny_ ¿Y mamá y papá?

_ Se fueron a compraros los libros que os faltaban, dicen que no salgáis de la tienda.

Pero Fred y George tuvieron que volver al trabajo y la conversación se acabo.

_ ¡Que divertidos son tus hermanos, Ron!_ le dijo James.

_ Si_ admitió Ron.

_ Tengo ganas de conocer a vuestros padres_ dijo Lily a Ron y Giny. ¡Eh! ¿Son esos?_ Lily señalaba a los señores Weasley.

_ Si, son ellos. Habrá que tener tacto_ le dijo Ron a su hermana_ O mamá se desmayara.

Todos miraron a Ron.  
_ ¿Qué? ¡Yo se tener tacto!

Los tres chicos pusieron los ojos en blanco, pero nadie dijo nada.

ooOOoo

Ron tenía toda la razón del mundo cuando vaticinó que su madre de se desmayaría de la impresión, el señor Weasley limpió sus gafas una y otra vez como si les echara a estas la culpa de tener visiones, pero al final, tras otra charla de los padres de Harry del hospital, el estado de coma y Dumbledore los creyeron.

_ ¡Es fantástico! ¡Que noticia!_ decía Molly una y otra vez_ ¡ay Harry, cariño! Debes de estar que no te lo crees.

_ Y tanto, señora Weasley_ el muchacho le sonrió.

Los Weasley les resultaron muy simpáticos a James y Lily y se alegraron de que esa familia hubiera acogido, en cierta manera, a su hijo. También estaban contentos por los amigos que se había buscado.

_ Mira esto, Ron_ Harry le enseñó la insignia de capitán de Gryffindor.

_ ¡¡Guau!!_ Ron la miró con envidia_ ¡Que pasada! Eres mi capitán, je_ se rió_ Eso si es que vuelvo a entrar en el equipo.

_ ¿A que brilla?

_ ¡Si! Como brilla.

_ Mira Ginny_ se la dio a la chica_ ¿A que es bonita?

_ ¡Si! "Capitán"_ leyó la muchacha_ ¡Que bonita!

_ ¿La llevas en el bolso?_ interrumpió su madre con incredulidad.

_ Quería enseñársela a mis amigos_ se encogió de hombros.

Lily negó con la cabeza: ¡Otro súper fan del quiddith! Supongo que no podía esperar otra cosa. ¿Qué significa esa insignia que llevas tú, Hermione?

_ La pedo.

_ ¡No es pedo ,no! Es P.E.D.D.O._ Dijo molesta Hermione_ plataforma élfica de defensa de los derechos obreros.

_ ¿Te preocupan los elfos?- inquirió Lily_ No es fácil encontrar gente con esa sensibilidad, particularmente siempre he pensado que deberían de abolir esa esclavitud que los mantiene de por vida unidos a su amo.

_ ¡Si!_ Hermione estaba entusiasmada, por fin había encontrado alguien que le preocuparan los elfos.

_ ¡Haré un donativo!_ sacó su cartera_ y le dio diez galeones_ no es mucho, pero espero que te valga.

_ ¡Oh, muchas gracias señora Potter! Es muchísimo.

_ Lily, por favor. Lo de señora no me gusta_ le sonrió y Hermione pensó que esa mujer realmente se había ganado su buena fama bien merecida_ ¿Y como te va?

_ No muy bien_ admitió Hermione_ la gente no le preocupan los elfos y en estos tiempos hay temas mucho más importantes, pero yo pienso que esa manía de los magos por sentirse superiores es una de las causas que nos ha llevado a la coyuntura actual.

_ No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo ¿Te ayudan tus amigos?

_ Bueno…_ no quería decir que su hijo le daba el dinero para que se callase aunque Harry si que tenia algo de interés, mas que otra gente que no era decir mucho_ si, algo si me ayudan.

Harry y Ron se miraron rondando los ojos, y Harry se alegro de que Hermione no comentase a su madre el poco entusiasmo que ponía él en la campaña por la liberación de los elfos.

_ ¡Si le dices a un elfo que le das la libertad se enfada Hermione! No quieren ser libres.  
_ ¡Vamos Ginny! No me puedo creer que tu me digas eso_ se volvió hacia Lily y dijo en voz baja_ Es mi mejor amiga pero como siempre conoció a los elfos así, piensa que es normal.

_ ¿Qué me dices de Dobby?_ hermione volvió a mirar a Ginny.

_ ¡Dobby es diferente! Estaba hecho para ser libre, es la excepción que confirma la regla. Mira, Hermione, no estoy de acuerdo con las leyes que los atan a nosotros pero así han sido siempre_ dijo incomoda.

_ Oye_ Lily miró a la chica_ Tu pareces una chica inteligente_ No puedo creerme que pienses eso.

_ Yo no sé…

Lily le sonrió y entre ella y Hermione intentaron convencer a Ginny.

_ ¡Eh, Harry!_ Ron le pegó un codazo_ Mira quien está allí.

Harry miró a donde decía su amigo y vio a Cho, acompañada de Marietta, hablaban en voz baja y de mal humor.

Cuando Cho se fijó en que la miraba, se puso algo roja, fulminó a Hermione y Ginny con la mirada y se marchó con la cabeza alta, cogida del brazo de sus chivata amiga.

_ ¡Me parece que no te quiere ni ver!_ rió Ron.

_ ¡Mejor! ¡Estoy mejor sin ella! Era insoportable_ confesó volviéndose a atender la conversación principal.

_ ¿Quién era esa chica, Harry?_ inquirió James que la había estado mirando.

_ Una con la que salí el año pasado_ contestó evasivamente.

_ ¿No acabó bien?

_ Eso es decir poco_ a Ron le había entrado un ataque de risa que se le paralizó cuando Harry le dijo: ¿Y has visto a Eloise Midgen últimamente? Seguro que te echa de menos.

James se carcajeó, le divertía esa conversación.

_ ¡Cállate Harry!

_ ¿Esa es una chica con la que salías tu?_ le preguntó el padre de su amigo a Ron, para ser educado.

_ ¡No! ¿Cómo voy a salir con esa? ¡Tiene la nariz torcida! ¡Y está llena de granos!

_ ¡Que Superficial eres Ronald!_ saltó Hermione mirándolo un momento con desprecio, para luego volver a atender a la conversación principal.

_ Ejem…Lockhart…ejem_ Ron hizo como si tosiera.

_ Por favor, Ron, Tenía trece años. Disculpe ¿Qué me decía Lily?

_ Los elfos…

_ ¡Rodeabas sus clases con corazoncitos!_ saltó Ron como si eso fuera la prueba ferviente de un hecho vergonzoso.

_ ¡Tú jamás saldrías con una fea!- contraatacó Hermione colorada.

_ ¿Para que si puedo salir con las guapas?

_ Que superficial.

_ No seas hipócrita, tu no quisiste ir con Neville al baile de navidad de cuarto, fuiste con Vicki.

_ ¡No te metas con Viktor!

_ ¡Oh, si! Se me olvidaba que era tu gran amor.

_ ¡No seas infantil Ron!

Todos estaban callados y miraban como los dos jóvenes discutían a voz casi en grito, llamando la atención de la gente que se reía.

_ ¿No deberíais de decirles algo?_ preguntó Lily impresionada, había tenido la sensación de que se llevaban muy bien.

_ No_ dijo Ginny en tono firme.

_ Déjalos que discutan. Son mucho más felices así, y no nos harán caso_ terció Harry.

_ Si, todo el mundo sabe que Ron y Hermione acabaran casados con dos hijos y tres perros_ afirmó Ginny.

James y Lily los miraron y comprendieron que la pequeña de los Weasley tenía mucha razón.

_ Yo ya lo he pronosticado_ intervino Harry con voz tenue_ pero cuando Ron me traicione por casarme en secreto con su hermana_ Ginny le dedicó una sonrisilla traviesa que no vio_ Hermione le dejará, Ron atormentado se tirará a al lago donde se ahogará y Hermione, muerta del dolor, se suicidara.

_ ¿Por qué?  
_ Porque no podrá vivir sin nosotros_ dijo Harry con simpleza.

_ ¿Y esa historia? ¿De que es, Harry?

_ Ah, es de adivinación. Ron y yo nos inventábamos los sueños, a Trelawney le gustaban cuanto más trágicos fuera._ puso gesto de disculpa_ Esa asignatura era un timo, mamá.

A Lily se le cortó la respiración y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas_ ¿me acabas de llamar mamá? _susurró. Nunca antes lo había echo, excepto claro hacia casi quince años.

_ Si_ afirmó Harry en voz baja.

_ ¡Oh, Harry!_ abrazó a su hijo secándose las lágrimas.

Ron y Hermione habían dejado de discutir y miraban los estantes.

_ ¿Quieres que te compre algo, Harry?_ dijo James al rato, tras pasada la emoción de su esposa.

_ Bueno_ dijo azorado, nunca le había preguntado si quería que le compraran algo, hasta este año. Con los Dursley desde luego que no_ vamos a mirar…papá.

James sonrió, en honor a la verdad en esos minutos había estado muy celoso de su esposa.

Pasaron un día muy agradable, compraron un montón de cosas y después los Potter se empeñaron en invitar a comer a todos.

ooOOoo

Cada año Harry tachaba el calendario los días que faltaban para volver a Hogwarts. Este año le llegaron demasiado pronto y antes de que se diera cuenta era treintaiuno de agosto.

_ ¡Pero si viviremos en Hogsmeade cariño! Podrás ir a vernos allí los fines de semana.

_ No es mucho.

_ ¡Podrás venir siempre que quieras! No solo los findes que tengáis excursión

_ ¡JAMES!

_ ¿Qué?_ se hizo el inocente.

_ Podrás vernos a menudo, siempre estaremos en Hogsmeade. Además Dumbledore nos ha dado trabajo.

_ ¿Trabajo?_ preguntó con precaución Harry.

_ Si, nos encargaremos de proteger discretamente el pueblo y la población muggle más cercana que está a catorce km. Todos los aurores se encargan ahora de este tipo de cosas, los muggles lo ignoran por supuesto pero ellos son de los que corren más peligro.

Harry respiró aliviado; era un trabajo fácil, muy útil y sus padres parecían encantados con ello.

_ ¡¿Qué hay familia!?_ Sirius acababa de llegar_ he traído lo que me pediste pelirroja y te cedo el honor de que tu cocines en mi cocina.

_ Gracias, Sirius_ le cogió la mitad de las bolsas y las llevó a la cocina.

_ ¡Mañana ya es uno!_ exclamó Sirius sorprendido mirando el calendario.

_ Si, ¿No te habías fijado?

_ La verdad es que no_ admitió_ Pero mañana tengo libre, te acompañaré yo también a la estación ¿Qué te parece Harry?

_ Bien_ estaba encantado, sus padres y su padrino irían con el a coger el tren de Hogwarts. Era un sueño hecho realidad y no podía expresarlo con palabras.

El último día antes del nuevo curso lo pasaron viendo fotos viejas y hablando de sus recuerdos del sexto curso, aquel en el que Lily dejó de ver, al final del mismo a James Potter como un ser arrogante y ególatra y lo empezó a ver simplemente como James.

ooOOoo

El uno de septiembre amaneció ventoso y la temperatura bajó algún que otro grado, lo bastante para poner sus chaquetas.

_ No sé si los Weasley llegarían_ comentó Harry_ Estaba sentado en un banco en el andén 9 y ¾.

_ ¡Allí están!_ Los señaló Sirius y llamó su atención con la mano.

_ ¡Hola!_ saludaron todos.

_ ¡caramba! Que frio se ha puesto_ comentó el señor Weasley_ he pensado instalarle una calefacción muggle al coche pero Molly no quiere.

_ ¡No Arthur! No necesitamos de esas cosas.

_ En fin_ dijo en tono alegre_ ¡Es imposible convencerla!

_ ¡Eh, allí esta Luna!_ Dijo Ginny muy contenta_ ¡Eh, Luna! ¡Aquí!

Luna fue hasta ellos y los saludó.

Los padres de Harry no pudieron dejar de notar que era la única persona que no se asustó al verlos ni dijo nada. Sólo los miró con mucha curiosidad y dijo con voz suave:

_ ¿Son Lily y James Potter? Encantada de conocerles, ya tenía ganas.

_ Probablemente se lo haya dicho un torplo soplador que estarías aquí o algo así_ les dijo Harry en voz baja.

_ Los torplossoplos voladores no hablan_ le aclaró a Harry con una sonrisa_ su sistema respiratorio sólo les permite emitir sonidos guturales.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

_ ¿Y tú eres amiga de mi hijo?_ preguntño Lily con educación tras ese silencio.

_ ¡Yo estaba en el ED el año pasado! Y Harry daba muy bien las clases. Era como tener amigos.

_ ¡Yo soy tu amiga!_ saltó Ginny muy indignada.

_ ¡oh, muchas gracias!; eso es muy amable de tu parte, Pero seguro que la gente pensará que deberías de tener amigos más guays que yo.

_ Tu estuviste en el ministerio_ le dijo Harry_ Eres mucho más guay que toda esa panda de niñas tontas que se hacen las importantes.

_ ¡Eso! Y somos tus amigos_ siguió Ron_ Que seas más rara que un hipogrifo verde no quita para que nos caigas bien.

_ ¡RON!_ le gritó Ginny Molly y Hermione se pusieron rojas y Harry, Sirius y James se rieron intentando disimular.

_ No importa, es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca, porque ha sido muy sincero.

Lily la miró con atención, llevaba puestas unas espectrogafas, leía el quisquilloso del revés y llevaba la pluma en la oreja, el amigo de su hijo tenía razón: era rara pero por algún motivo le gustaba esa chica y se alegró de que fuera amiga de Harry.

_ ¿Y has encontrado Snorknaks en Suecia, Luna?_ preguntó intentado no reírse Harry.

_ No_ contestó la chica con tristeza_ pero el año que viene organizaremos otra excursión.

_ ¡Que lastima! Tenía entendido que Suecia estaba plagada de esos bichos de cuernos arrugados_ intervino Ron que encontraba divertida la conversación.

_ ¡Ya vale!_ le riñó su madre en voz baja.

Pero Luna no estaba molesta_ No importa_ dijo_ ya estoy acostumbrada a que me tomen el pelo con esto, un día encontraré pruebas suficientes y todos tendrán que aceptar que tenía razón.

_ Los Snorknaks de cuernos arrugados no existen, Luna_ Lily la miró con tristeza_ ni los torplos voladores ni los birbbles maravillosos.

_ Si que existen_ dijo convencida la chica sin afectarse lo más mínimo_ Y cuando los encuentre os mandaré a cada uno una fotografía.

Nadie supo que decir.

_ Bueno, me voy. Espero que tengamos las mismas clases Ginny. Luego me buscáis en el tren, por favor ¿vale? Estaré con Neville.

Y se fue dando saltos y cantando una canción.

_ Es…

_ ¿rara?

_ Sí_ Ron se quedó viéndola_ pero en cierto modo genial ¿No?

ooOOoo

El viaje en tren fue cómodo y tranquilo, vieron a mucha gente entre ellos a Ernie Mcmillan que les saludó pomposamente y a Lavender que miró a Ron haciendo una tonta caída de pestañas.

_ ¿A esta que le pasa?_ preguntó Hermione molesta a Parvati.

_ Nada_ mintió la chica. Hermione le caía muy bien pero Lavender era su mejor amiga y había prometido no decir nada.

Por alguna razón a Harry le molestó la noticia de que Dean y Ginny salían y Ron los miró con mala cara: ¡No hagáis eso aquí!_ les dijo cuando se besaron en la butaca de enfrente de los dos chicos_ ¡Es asqueroso!

Harry estuvo de acuerdo pero no abrió la boca.

_ ¡Mirad esto!_ les dijo Neville a Harry y Ron _ ¡Mi abuela me compró una varita nueva!

_ ¡Que bonita!

Llegaron al castillo sin mayor problema y cogieron un carruaje entre Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville y Luna.

ooOOoo

_Bienvenidos un año más al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Como sabéis todos, este año hay un gran peligro allí fuera, el mago tenebrosos Voldemort_ los alumnos y algunos profesores se sobresaltaron al pero el nombre pero el director ni se inmutó_ ha regresado, y ahora que al fin ha sido aceptado por todos, ruego porque no sea demasiado tarde._

_Manteneros unidos, dejad de lado vuestras pequeñas diferencias y mirad en vuestros corazones vuestras similitudes, pues estas son mucho mayores que las primeras. En estos tiempos es importante tener nuestras prioridades y saber actuar._

_Manteneros unidos, pues esta es, la única forma que tendremos de vencer._

_Ahora he de hacer un anuncio especial para todos: El aula del cuarto piso del pasillo derecho está terminantemente prohibida._

De inmediato Harry recordó su primer año y Hermione también porque susurró:

_ ¿Qué habrá ahí dentro?

Otros alumnos mayores hicieron lo mismo y el comedor se llenó de cuchicheos.

Mcgonagal hizo callar a todos y el director prosiguió.

_ Todo aquel que no desee ser expulsado no podrá entrar en esa aula. Sin excepción.

Y ahora, por hablar de temas más alegres demos la bienvenida al profesor Slughorn_ aplausos_ que impartirá este año pociones.

¿De Pociones? ¿Pociones? _ se repetía todo el mundo_ ¿Y Snape?

_ Y el profesor Snape se hará cargo de la asignatura de DCAO.

_ ¡Eso no nos lo dijiste Harry!

Su madre nunca se lo había dicho, pero estaba claro.

La mesa de Slytherin fue la única que aplaudió, Harry refunfuñaba en voz alta sin importarle que lo oyeran, Ginny fingió que vomitaba y Ron se dio de cabezazos contra la mesa: ¡No es justo, joder! ¡Snape! ¿Por qué no lo echaron?

Después del banquete, todos subieron a sus cuartos Y Harry al entrar en su habitación "Sexto curso" miró en derredor viendo los estandartes rojos y dorados, se echó encima de su cama y sintió que estaba en casa.

**Espero que les haya gustado, el siguiente algo más de James y Lily, a Harry le hace muy poca gracia la relación de Ginny y Dean descubrirán porque la sala está prohibida. Bueno, descubrirán para quien NO está prohibida.**

**No es gran cosa, la acción y el misterio comenzaran proximamente, ahora James y Lily están conociendo el entorno de Harry.**

**Besos y dejen rewiews, please, que adelgaza y mantiene tu cutis terso y fino como el culito de un bebé.**


	5. La primera semana

La casa no era muy grande, pero tenía todo lo que necesitaban, tres dormitorios y un amplio jardín muy descuidado, pero aprovechable.

Era una casa blanca a la que tenías que subir unas escaleras para entrar en ella, y arriba tenía una pequeña Buhardilla.

A James y Lily Potter les parecía la más bonita del mundo. Porque estaba en Hogsmeade, cerca de Harry.

Habían estado todo el día decorándola y colocándolo todo y ahora parecía un verdadero hogar, incluso Lily había rescatado viejas fotografías que alguna gente le había mandado y las había colocado por toda la casa. Una de las estanterías de la salita la dejaron con un par de libros que se había comprado y que esperaba rellenar pronto con otros tantos.

_ Nos ha quedado genial ¿verdad?_ comentó Sirius mirando orgulloso alrededor.

_ Si, es un bonito hogar_ Remus admiró el arte de decoración de Lily_ Lo malo es el jardín.

_ Mañana lo arreglaremos entre Lily y yo.

_ ¡Vendremos a ayudaros!_ protestó Sirius.

_ No os preocupéis_ Lily entró en la salita_ Ya nos las apañaremos… ¿Sabéis cuando tiene Harry su primera excurisón?

_ Ni idea_ Sirius se encogió de hombros_ pero podéis ir al colegio igual a verle.

_ Si…_ James se quedó pensativo_ de todas formas tenemos que ir a hablar con Dumbledore.

_ ¿Y eso?

Ni James ni Lily contestaron pero no les volvieron a preguntar porque sonó el timbre, se miraron todos extrañados, si no le habían dicho a casi nadie que vivirían ahí.

_ Ve a ver quien es anda, Remus, por favor.

Se levantó, miró por la rendija: ¡Es Mcgonagall!_ susurró y la dejó pasar.

Estaba mucho más vieja de lo que los Potter recordaban, pero seguía usando ese serio moño negro tan apretado, en el que ahora se veía algunas canas, los miró como si fueran fantasmas y los abrazó tan fuerte que por poco les rompen las costillas.

_ ¡Estáis aquí realmente!_ se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo que sacó de la túnica_ ¡Dumbledore me lo dijo pero creí que era imposible!

_ Minerva_ James le sonrió_ Nunca imaginé que tendrías tantas ganas de verme.

_ ¿Cómo me puedes decir eso? ¡Con lo bien que me caías! ¡Con todo lo que os quería yo!

No eran normales esas palabras en la normalmente seca profesora Minerva Mcgonagall y lo agradecieron dándole un abrazo, porque no tenían palabras para expresar todo lo que sentían.

Sirius y Remus veían la escena y se sonreían.

_ ¿Quiere tomar algo?_ preguntó James cuando se les pasó un poco la excitación del reencuentro.

_ No, no, muchas gracias.

_ Y dígame, ¿Qué tal el comienzo del curso?_ preguntó Lily.

_ Bien, ya he repartido los nuevos horarios y he tenido tres clases esta mañana de primero, cuarto y quinto. De nuevo me ha tocado en cuatro cursos gryffindor y Slytherin juntos_ puso gesto de circunstancias.

_ ¡Si usted los mantiene a todos a raya!_ intervino Sirius_ ¡Si lo hacia con james y conmigo no va hacerlo con el resto del mundo!

_ Gracias_ Minerva rió a su pesar_ pero no estoy muy segura de que os mantuviera a vosotros dos a raya.

_ ¡Si que lo hacia!_ dijeron los dos amigos a la vez.

_ ¡Miedo me da eso! …

Todos soltaron una carcajada mientras Mcgonagall se quedó pensando.

El resto del día lo pasaron charlando y hablando de la actual situación y de lo que pensaba hacer la ODF al respecto.

ooOOoo

Ya se le había acabado el zumo de calabaza pero él seguía sorbiendo de la pajita, al parecer ajeno a ese pequeño detalle. Ron a su lado, tras haber sido seleccionado guardián, por primera vez no despotricaba contra la manía de besarse en la mesa de Ginny y Dean. Pero Harry no podía permitir que su cazadora se morrease con nadie durante el desayuno del domingo, antes del primer entreno oficial del equipo, eso quitaba energía. Ayer mismo habían sido las pruebas y ahora Harry tenía un buen equipo al que pensaba llevar hacia la victoria.

__ Es la hermana de Ron_ se dijo obligándose a dejar de mirarlos_ ¡Es tu amiga! Por eso te molesta que esté haciendo eso._

_ Voy bajando al campo, os espero allí dentro de media hora. Ginny díselo a Demelza, no la veo por aquí.

Tenía que irse o acabaría haciendo una estupidez. No entendía que le molestaba tanto. ¡Es la hermana de Ron!

Pero la imagen repulsiva de Dean y Ginny besándose frente a las tostadas le apareció en la mente y le entraron unas ganas inexplicables de estrangularlo y ayudar a Ron a que su hermanita no salga con nadie porque "No quiero que piensen que mi hermana es una…", Pero la imagen fue sustituida por otra en que él ocupaba el puesto de Dean y Ron les daba su bendición y beneplácito, pero luego todo cambiaba, Ron cambiaba su expresión, cogía un bate de golpeador y perseguía a Harry por todo el colegio: ¡Traidor! ¡No era el trato! ¡Vuelve acercarte a mi hermanita, Potter! ¡Vamos atrévete!

_ ¡Harry!_ alguien le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza_ ¡Estás en las nubes tío!

El Ron real se había sentado junto a él, en el campo de quiddith y le miraba con una amplia sonrisa.

_ ¡Soy el guardián! ¡Que guay! Oye… gracias.

_ ¿Cómo que gracias? Si lo hiciste mejor que nadie.

_ ¡Si!_ Ron se hinchZ de orgullo_ Es que cómo pensé que ya que lo hice bien al final el año pasado, podía hacerlo también este. No se me da mal, ¿eh?

_ No, se te da muy bien.

Ron soltó un gruñido de repente que Harry entendió cuando giró la cabeza a donde miraba su amigo y vio a Dean despedirse de Ginny, ella se reía con las mejillas sonrosadas e intentaba soltarse de la mano que Dean le tenía cogida, ambos con los brazos estirados, cómo en las tontas películas de amor.

_ ¿Qué se creen que hacen?_ saltó Ron_ ¡Eh, vosotros!_ les gritó_ dejaros de gilipoyeces que tenemos que entrenar.

Ginny le lanzó una mirada de odio a su hermano pero se soltó de la mano de Dean y fue hasta ellos.

_ Bueno, lo mejor será que primero empecemos con unos pases para ver como estamos de reflejos_ dijo Harry cuando todo su equipo estuvo reunido_ así que calentamos un poco y luego una tanda de veinte minutos de pases.

El entreno estaba siendo muy bueno y Harry descubrió para su orgullo y sorpresa que sabía hacerlo, el equipo le obedecía y todos volaban coordinadamente.

_ ¡Eh, mira quien está allí!_ Ginny viró en pleno vuelo y le señaló unas figuras lejanas, se colocó bien las gafas y vio a Malfoy acompañado de sus particulares guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle, Pansy acariciaba embelesada en pelo del chico rubio y Zabini, a un lado mirada volar a los gryfindor con desprecio.

_ ¿Qué hacen?_ Ahora todo el equipo los miraba.

_ ¡Échalos, están espiando!_ gritó Jimmy peakes agitando su bate en dirección a Malfoy.

_ ¿Porque están aquí? ¡Vamos a echarlos!_ gritó Katie Bell.

_ ¿Qué crees que hagan?_ Ron se había acercado a Harry y Ginny_ No sé, veo algo raro en esto. Malfoy todavía no nos ha insultado.

_ Tal vez tenga cosas mejores que hacer_ sugirió Harry con tono misterioso.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?_ Ron le miró fijamente.

Pero su amigo no le contestó, observaba a Malfoy que no parecía estar espiando el partido en absoluto y a Malfoy otra cosa no, pero cosas sucias y rateras se le daban muy bien, tal vez tenía cosas mejores que hacer. No pudo captar la conversación pero Malfoy lo señalaba a él y luego trataba de explicar algo a Crabbe y Goyle llevándose las manos a la cabeza porque crabble y Goyle no parecían entender nada. Zabini los miraba todos con altanería. Y Pansy miraba extasiada a Malfoy.

Entonces Malfoy le susurró algo a Zabini y ambos miraron a Harry, Ron y Ginny, dijeron algo y se fueron.

_ ¡por fin se fueron esos imbéciles! ¿Seguimos con el entreno, Harry? ¡Eh Harry! Se supone que eres el capitán_ Katie Bell le chascó los dedos delante de los ojos y volvió a la realidad.

_ ¡Si, vamos!_ pero antes de que pudieran continuar se volvió a Ron y le dijo: ¿Qué tramaban?

_ Tratándose de Malfoy nada bueno, seguro.

ooOOoo

Harry no conseguía quitarse de la cabeza la extraña actitud de Malfoy ese día y aburrió a Ron y Hermione durante toda la comida.

_ ¡Vale ya, Harry!_ protestó la chica- ¡No tenemos pruebas de que esté tramando nada! ¡No existe ninguna regla en este colegio que diga que no se puede cuchichear!

_ ¡Si! Pero no nos insultó ni nos dijo nada ni un: ¡pobretón! O ¡cara rajada!_ Ron defendió a Harry_ Es raro.

_ Vale, es raro. Lo admito_ Hermione suspiró_ perdonad, ahora tengo que irme, le he dicho a Ginny que hoy estaría con ella, ahora mismo debe de estar acabando su cita con Dean… ¡Oh, por favor Ron!

Y se fue, dejándolos a los dos de mal humor.

_ Tengo que acabar al trabajo de Mcgonagall ¿vienes?_ dijo Harry al poco rato.

_ Bueno… yo también tengo que terminarlo y practicar los hechizos de encantamientos ¡odio que no podamos decirlos!

Pero cuando estaban llegando a la biblioteca, decidieron que no les apetecía trabajar.

_ Ya tendremos tiempo_ dijo Ron no muy seguro.

_ ¡Si! Además un poco de relax no nos vendrá mal, llevamos una semana loca_ Harry intentó acallar la voz de su conciencia, una que sonaba a la de Hermione y le decía:" ¡te arrepentirás!"

_ ¡Hola!_ Ginny y Dean los sacaron a ambos de lidiar con sus conciencias.

_ ¡Hola!_ saludaron.

_ Me quedaría con vosotros_ Ginny les sonrió_ Pero he quedado con Hermione.

_ Yo voy a ir con Neville y Seamus a jugar una partida a los naipes explosivos a sala común ¿os apuntáis?

_ No_ respondieron a la vez, algo bruscamente y Dean y Ginny se les quedaron mirando.

_ Es que…tenemos que trabajar. No hemos acabado una pila de deberes.

_ ¡Si! Nos faltan muchos deberes por hacer.

_ ¿Estáis poniendo los deberes antes que una partida con los amigos?_ Dean fingió ofenderse_ ¡bueno, pues que os vaya bien Mrs. responsabilidad! ya no veremos.

_ Si_ Harry se obligó a si mismo a sonreír_ Ya nos veremos.

Se quedó viendo como se alejaban sintiéndose de nuevo molesto, sin saber porque... o si, pero sin estar muy seguro de ello.

_ ¿Has visto? ¡Se morrea con ella y nos dice si vamos a estar con él!_ Ron parecía contrariado.

_ ¡Anda, vamos! Vayamos a dar una vuelta.

Mientras caminaban procuraban no hablar de Dean ni Ginny, así que hablaron de que Harry había recibido una carta de sus padres que ya se había mudado, de lo difícil que sería sexto y de lo tramaría Malfoy. De quiddith y de otras cosas.

_ ¡Hola!_ reconocieron la soñolienta voz de Luna sin volverse.

_ Hola_ la saludaron.

_ ¿Qué tal esta semana?_ preguntó Harry y todos se sentaron en la escalera.

_ ¡Bien! No se han metido mucho conmigo, Ginny ha estado muy simpática. Y hemos visto unicornios en cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Le pregunte a Hagrid por X pero me dijo que no tenía_ los miró encogiéndose de hombros_ ¡Es una pena!

Ron y Harry se miraron, se sonrieron y Harry le dijo a Luna:

_ Es una pena. Algún día verás alguno.

_ ¡Oh si! Y os lo enseñaré. ¡Son preciosos!

Siguieron charlando un rato de animales que no existían y de otras cosas que no existían y nunca habían pasado y que Luna contaba como si fueran hechos científicamente comprobados.

_ Le dije a Ginny de venir a ver esta noche al lago los birbles maravillosos. Es luna llena y se ven muy bien, pero quedó con Dean. ¡Es una lástima, es un buen espectáculo!

_ ¿Mi hermana quedó con Dean esta noche?

Luna miró a Ron algo sorprendida por su agresivo tono de voz y le contestó con voz suave: Si, es lo normal ¿no? Están saliendo.

_ ¿Y te contó que iban a hacer?_ preguntó Harry rogando porque su pregunta sonase como si preguntara si mañana hará sol.

_ No. Cosas de novios ¿no? Yo nunca tuve ninguno_ pareció algo melancólica_ pero llegará cuando tenga que llegar y será perfecto. De momento soy feliz así ¿Queréis venir a ver los birbbles vosotros?

_ No, vienen mis padres_ a Harry se le iluminó la cara_ me lo dijeron por carta.

_ ¡Oh, que bien!_ Luna pareció alegrarse sinceramente_ Diles que me cayeron muy bien.

_ Se lo diré.

_ ¿Vienes tu, Ronald?

_ Yo… erm, no, creo que quiero ver a los padres de Harry y…acabar un trabajo.

Luna arqueó las cejas pero no dijo nada.

_ ¿sabéis?_ dijo al cabo de un rato_ hacen buena pareja ¿no?

_ ¿Quienes?

_ Dean y Ginny.

_ ¡¿Buena pareja!?_ Harry se sobresaltó_ ¡Que coño van hacer buena pareja!

_ ¡Eso Harry!_ Ron miró a Luna como si esta hubiera cometido un ultraje_ ¡Si no pegan ni con cola!

_ ¡Eso! Ginny se merece otra cosa_ Harry se tapó la boca en cuanto acabó de decir la frase y se puso muy rojo pero Ron, ocupado como estaba en decir todas las razones porque no eran una buena pareja no lo vio.

_ ¡Claro que se merece algo mejor!_ saltó Ron.

_ ¿Dean no es amigo vuestro acaso?_ inquirió Luna.

_ Si_ Harry se rascó la nuca incomodo_ Pero por eso mismo, no queremos que acaben mal.

_ Y todos saben que van acabar mal.

_ Sois los únicos que los pensáis.  
_ Los demás son idiotas_ dijo Ron_ ¿A que si Harry?

_ Si, muy idiotas. Está claro que no hay futuro.

_ ¿Cómo lo sabéis?

_ Porque es obvio_ le contestó Ron con altanería_ Mi hermana es muy pequeña además.

_ Sólo tiene un año menos que nosotros_ Apuntó Harry en voz baja.

_ ¡Oye! ¿Tú de que parte estás?

Harry se cayó, no estaba de ninguna parte… no de ninguna de esas, al menos.

_ ¿Pero porque creéis que no durarán? preguntó Luna mirándolos como si fueran un programa de televisión poco interesante.

_ ¡Porque lo digo yo!_ Harry se estaba cansando de esa conversación tan peligrosa_ ¡No hay ninguna razón lógica!

Luna los miró atenta, se levantó y dijo: Me caéis muy bien pero a veces sois un poco imbéciles. Será mejor que me vaya, tengo que prepararlo todo para las diez ver a los birbbles. ¡Hola señora Potter!

Harry se giró tan rápido que le dolió el cuello, se tocó lastimado: _ ¡Hola!

Sus padres estaban justo detrás de ellos.

_ Llámame Lily_ Lily le dio dos besos a Ron y Luna y un abrazo a Harry_ ¿De que habláis?

_ ¡Nada interesante!

Al parecer sus padres acababan de llegar y no habían oído nada de la extraña conversación.

_ Yo me voy, estoy encantada de verles_ sonrió a James y Lily_ ¡pero debo de ir a prepararlo todo para los birbbles maravillosos! Hoy al ser luna llena salen más, les atrae_ Y se fue dando saltos haciendo oscilar sus particulares pendientes de rábanos.

_ ¿Birbbles maravillosos?_ Dijo James burlón tratando de no reír.

_ Si a ella le hace feliz_ suspiró Lily_ bueno ¿Qué tal la primera semana? ¿Mucho trabajo?

_ Bien, hemos conocido a Slughorn y ya hemos tenido clases de todo.

_ Y muchos deberes _ añadió Ron_ Snape ya nos mandó una redacción sobre "como combatir los dementores"_ dijo con amargura.

_ ¡Imbécil!_ soltó James sin darse cuenta_ No sé como podéis soportar ver su cara todos los días en clase, si yo tuviera que hacerlo creo que vomitaría.

_ ¡JAMES!_ le llamó la atención su mujer_ ¡Lo que menos necesitan es alguien que les anime por su animadversión por Snape!_ añadió en un susurro enfadado.

Harry y Ron se rieron con ganas.

Lily sabía perfectamente que Snape no era precisamente santo de la devoción de su hijo, ni de su marido ni de Sirius, ni de los amigos de su hijo… ni de… ¡bueno, de casi nadie! Pero tampoco era cuestión de insultar a un profesor por muy Severus Snape que se llamase.

_ ¿Y las pruebas para el equipo que tal?_ James pareció querer cambiar a toda prisa de conversación.

_ ¡Bien! Soy el nuevo guardián.

_ ¡Oh, eso es fantástico cielo!_ Lily sonrió a Ron_ enhorabuena.

_ Luego también está Ginny_ Harry contó con los dedos_ y no conocéis a ninguno más, pero son todos muy buenos.

Estuvieron hablando un rato de quiddith, mientras Lily bostezaba sin disimulo, evidentemente aburrida.

_ ¡Eh, estáis aquí!

_ ¡Neville!_ llamó Harry muy contento_ ¡ven! El chico se había quedado plantado en medio del pasillo al ver a los padres de su amigo, con cara de que un bate le golpeó la cabeza y un pe más adelantado que otro como si le hubieran echado un "petríficus totales" mientras caminaba.

Luego se acercó y sonrieron tímidamente dijo: ¡Hola!

_ ¿Tú eres Neville?_ ese hombre tan parecido a Harry le estrechó la mano y la guapa mujer pelirroja le sonrió.

_ Es cierto Harry… era cierto_ le dijo con un hilo de voz.

Todos sonrieron.

A Neville los señores Potter le resultaron muy agradables sobre todo la madre de Harry. Neville estaba seguro de que si su madre no estuviera loca sería como ella, tan dulce, tan guapa y tan lista.

_ A propósito_ se volvió a sus amigos_ ¿ya acabasteis el trabajo de Snape? Hermione me dijo que fuisteis a la biblioteca.

_ No, no fuimos. Ahora iremos.

_ ¡Bueno! ¿Esta noche jugaremos una partidita a las cartas, no?_ preguntó Neville sonriente_ ¡Ahora que he aprendido! Hacemos un campeonato de cartas_ les dijo a James y Lily.

_ ¡Eso está muy bien!

_ Si, parece divertido.

_ Pero este año todavía no jugamos porque estos nunca están.

_ Si que estamos Neville_ Harry le miró_ ¿Dormimos en la misma habitación no?

_ Si, pero cuando estanos todos en la sala común estáis por ahí y cuando vamos al cuarto estáis en la sala común_ los observó con el ceño fruncido y bajó la voz_ ¿Estáis enfadados?

_ ¡No!

_ ¿No que?_ inquirió Lily.

_ No, nada nada.

_ Pues no gritéis.

_ ¡Bueno yo francamente no tengo ninguna gana de estar en la sala común para ver a mi hermana morreándose con Dean!_ contestó Ron en un tono muy poco discreto.

_ ¡Ron! Tu hermana es mayorcita_ dijo Lily sorprendida por esa actitud_ ¿Que tiene de malo que se bese con su novio?

Ron no dijo nada, no podía contestarle algo borde a Lily Potter por quien era ni algo bueno porque no se le ocurría.

_ ¡Es mi hermana y no quiere que la gente diga nada malo de ella!_ soltó como a la fuerza.

Todos miraron luego a Harry como esperando que el dijera su versión de porque no estaba nunca con el resto.

_ Yo apoyo a Ron, Ginny…_ se quedó pensando_ Yo apoyo a Ron, es mi mejor amigo.

_ Exacto.

Los otros tres se miraron pero nadie dijo nada.

_ ¡Estáis aquí! ¿Por qué no estabais en la biblioteca?

Hermione fue hacia ellos: ¡Hola se… hola James, Lily!

_ ¿Qué te pasa que estas tan agitada?- Lily le ouso una mano en el hombro_ relájate.

_ Mclaggen… no deja de seguirme, antes me vio con Ginny y no podíamos librarnos de él.

_ Le gustas_ le dijo Ron con asco_ ¿A ti no te gustará, no?

_ ¡Como me va a gustar!_ dijo pasando por alto el tono agresivo de Ron_ ¡Si solo sabe hablar de quiddith y me sigue a todos lados! ¡Está enfermo!

Harry miró a su padre que hizo un gruñido de disconformidad, así era como Lily le describía a él con dieciséis años… claro que eso era mentira.

_ Déjalo, es un imbécil_ dijo Ron con petulancia_ Como le gane en las pruebas.

_ Si estoy con vosotros o Ginny no me dirá nada… es que le caéis mal_ les dijo.  
_ ¿Y eso que nos importa?_ soltó Harry con altivez_ me pareció un idiota.

_ Es un idiota, Harry_ le corrigió Ron_ ¿Y Ginny, donde la dejaste?_ se volvió a Hermione.

_ Con Dean, fueron a la biblioteca a acabar un trabajo.

El resto del tiempo lo pasaron hablando de todo un poco y la hora de cenar les llegó muy rápida.

_ ¡Nos tenemos que ir!_ dijo apenada Hermione.

_ ¡Vaya! Ya otro día seguimos hablando_ le aseguró Lily.

_ ¡Dadle recuerdos a Sirius!_ les dijo Harry.

_ ¡vale! A ver si mañana puede venir, porque luego tendrá que irse de viaje.

Todos sabían lo que eso significaba pero ninguno dijo nada.

_ ¡Bueno, adiós Harry!

_ Adios papá… mamá.

Lily y James despidieron los chicos.

Los Potter comprobaron que nadie los observaba, y subieron rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto piso, tan sólo había un grupo de Hufleppuff que los miró con curiosidad y se apresuraron en bajar hasta sus clases.

Torcieron a la derecha y llegaron al pasillo del ala derecha del cuarto piso .El pasillo prohibido. Estaba iluminado por una tenue luz y siguiéndola llegaron al aula prohibida, parecía un aula normal y corriente, abandonada, traía un número "7" muy desgastado. Lily miró a su marido a los ojos, James asintió con la cabeza y entraron.

_** Espero que les haya gustado, me salté las pruebas de quiddith (lo siento) porque no lo consideré muy interesante. Como veis Harry está celoso y Ron hace de hermano súper-protector en exceso. El misterio ya ha comenzado…**

**Besos..**


	6. La orden del fénix

Dumbledore les había dado cita para las once de la mañana, y allí estaban, puntuales. Sentados enfrente del director del colegio. Tenía que contarles algo sobre Harry.

Los padres del interesado miraban nerviosos como el viejo profesor desenvolvía un caramelo de limón (su dulce favorito) con total parsimonia, como si lo que fuera a contarles fuera algo así como "¿qué? Hoy hace frío ¿eh?"

_ Disculpe_ dijo cordial Lily_ ¿Qué era eso que nos quería comentar?

_ ¡Ah si!_ los miró serio_ Quiero darles clases a Harry.

_ ¿Cla… Clases?_ tartamudeó James extrañado_ ¿Pero de que?

_ Si, quiero darles clases. No son clases al uso, pero las denominaremos así a falta de una palabra mas adecuada.

_ ¿Y que quiere enseñarle?

_ A lo que se enfrentará_ Lily se puso muy tensa y James le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

_ ¡Ahora nos tiene a nosotros! No tiene porque hacer nada de… eso_ rebatió con agresividad James.

Dumbledore no tuvo valor para decirles que si debía hacerlo igualmente, y dijo en su lugar:

_ No importa eso, la guerra existe indistintamente y él es uno de los blancos favoritos, solo quiero enseñarle la verdad de lo que se enfrenta.

_ ¡Eso lo aterrorizaría! Por dios, Albus. Es feliz, y nosotros también_ Lily casi parecía suplicarle pero a la vez estaba muy enfadada_ ¡No le cargues ese peso encima!

_ Yo no lo hice… Sólo quiero enseñarle a luchar.

_ ¡Lo se!_ Lily se levantó y agitó los brazos como si así pudiera alejar sus malos pensamientos_ ¡Pero está muy tranquilo ahora!

_ ¿Y si pasa algo? ¿Qué pasaría si pasa y no está preparado?

_ Estaremos con él.

_ No podéis estar con él veinticuatro horas al día.

_ Si no estará en Hogwarts, es el lugar más seguro del mundo… ¿O ya no?

_ Si, sigue siendo el lugar mas seguro, mas incluso que Gringots_ suspiró Dumbeldore_ pero siempre existen peligros.

_ ¡Eso lo sabemos! Saltó James_ ¡No somos gilipoyas!... lo siento señor. ¡Sólo queremos que Harry sea feliz! Se lo merece, y nosotros también ¿Es tanto pedir?

_ Si_ pensó el anciano director y dijo en voz alta_ Harry es feliz, os quiere muchísimo, como si hubierais estado ahí toda la vida.

_ ¡Ahí esta Albus!_ gritó Lily_ ¿Por qué arrebatarle esa felicidad que tanto merece? Que tanto merecemos todos, sabemos que la guerra no se paralizará ni el mundo dejara de girar. Nosotros solo queremos ser felices con Harry y darle todo aquello que no tuvimos oportunidad de darle… cariño y amor. Por favor Albus, tengo una idea. Déjame a mi dale las clases, le preparare y no tendremos que decirle porque es. Le enseñare todo aquello que fueras a enseñarle tú. Por favor_ añadió, pero parecía darle igual lo que el director dijera, ella había tomado su decisión.

_ Es mucho lo que iba a enseñarle Lily.

_ Yo lo enseñaré.

_ No sólo son hechizos, cosa que puedes enseñarle perfectamente.

_ ¿Qué es lo otro?_ inquirió james, ya mas tranquilizado.

_ El pasado, el pasado de Lord Voldemort.

Ahogaron un grito de terror, no por el nombre si no porque odiaban recordar cuan relacionado estaba ese monstruo con su hijo.

_ ¿Y de que se trata?

_ De lo que debe hacer para vencerle, pero eso tu no puedes ayudarle Lily_ se quedó pensando_ Esta bien. Tú ganas, enséñale a defenderse, atacar y a valorar sus posibilidades. Serás buena maestra. Lo otro… debo explicárselo yo.

_ ¿Cuándo?

_ Cuando sea el momento adecuado.

_ ¿Y eso, cuando será?_ preguntó James, rogando porque no llegara jamás. Hay cosas que es mejor nos saber nunca.

_ Aun no lo sé_ suspiró Dumbledore_ Aún no lo se.

ooOOoo

El lunes amaneció nublado y lloviznando, empezaba la segunda semana de clase y los de sexto curso tenían deberes como si llevaran un mes de clases, los ratos "libres" eran de todo menos libres, pues debían de aprovecharlos para pasar apuntes, practicar hechizos o acabar los deberes de alguna asignatura.

Sin embargo Harry no estaba aprovechando esos ratos para acabar ningún deber, ni para estar tranquilamente con sus amigos. Ron estaba tratando de acabar una redacción para Sprout mientras Lavender pestañeaba tontamente y miraba a su amigo sin dejar de sonreír. Hermione se había ido con Parvati a la biblioteca, la segunda no solía pisarla mucho pero quería acabar un trabajo y allí no se concentraba y Seamus y Neville fingían trabajar.

El estaba ocupado escribiendo una carta y no les hizo caso cuando le preguntaron por la propiedades de la "planta rara".

_Querido Sirius:_

_Por aquí todo va bien, mamá y papa vinieron la semana pasada y estuve con ellos un rato. Conocieron a Neville._

_¡Esto es muy difícil! Tenemos tantos deberes que creo que me pondré enfermo a propósito ¡y solo llevamos una semana! Supongo que ya te lo habrá dicho mi padre pero ya tengo mi equipo formado. _

_Me entere que tienes que irte… espero que todo te vaya bien en lo que sea que vayas a hacer._

_Snape está tan desagradable como siempre o incluso más, todavía no se vio con mi padre, y ojalá nunca coincidan. Aunque se que eso es imposible._

_Espero realmente que eso que tengas que hacer, sea lo que sea te vaya bien._

_Un abrazo._

_Harry._

_ Voy a la lechuceria ¿venís?

Seamus y Neville hicieron un gesto de vale; Ron dijo: ¡Un segundo! Firmó su redacción y la metió en su mochila. Ne s gran cosa pero…

_ Adiós Ron_ Lavender agito su mano_ ¡Luego nos veremos en clase!

_ Va… vale_ miró a Harry con una mirada de extrañeza y se apresuró a seguirle.

Bajaron a la lechucería, cogió a Hedwit y envió la carta sin más complicaciones.

Ya de vuelta, tomaron un pasillo diferente al habitual e i iban charlando sobre todo un poco cuando una voz les llamó la atención.

_ ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan lento?! Sólo te pedí que le cogieras el correo a Potter ¡¿tan difícil puede ser hacerle una maldición y leer la carta?

_ ¡Malfoy!_ susurró Ron en un ronco gruñido_ miró a Harry, este asintió con la cabeza y se quedaron, escondidos, escuchando. Seamus Neville se miraron extrañados y Neville preguntó: ¿por qué querrá ese leer tu correo?

Pero a Harry se le estaba ocurriendo algo terrible en ese momento, que Malfoy era ahora un mortifago y quería su correo para dar información sobre Sirius, sus padres y el mismo a al señor tenebroso. Había oído que los Malfoy estaban de capa caída, tal vez intentaran recuperar un poco de gloria.

_ ¡Si al menos nos dijeras lo que haces!_ les costó identificar esa voz con la de Crabbe. Casi nunca lo había oído hablar.

_ ¡No es asunto vuestro! Haced lo que os digo y ya.

_ ¡Pero!

_ ¡Ya basta! ¿Creéis que es fácil hacerlo solo? No tengo otra elección, ni puedo decírselo a nadie. ¿Me ayudáis o no?

Estaba claro lo que los guardaespaldas de Malfoy dirían, y así hicieron.

_ Pero será difícil _meditó Malfoy para si mismo en voz alta_ Los muy cabrones están muy bien protegidos, y son bueno, muy buenos según dicen con la varita_ hizo un gesto como si pusiera en duda esa afirmación. Pero he de hacerlo_ se retorció las manos nervioso y hablaba como si hubiera olvidado que Crabbe y Goyle seguía ahí_ él me lo ordenó… y yo debo cumplirlo.

Al instante recuperó la compostura, pero sus amigos no habían dicho ni echo nada, sólo lo miraban ligeramente extrañados.

_ Ya sabéis lo que hacer. ¿No?

Asintieron con la cabeza.

Harry y el resto se escondieron en el aula de al lado justo a tiempo y oyeron salir a Crabble y Goyle de la otra, y a los cinco minutos a Malfoy murmurando: Será perfecto. Tiene que ser perfecto.

Harry no pudo dejar de notar una cierta nota de terror en el joven que tanto aborrecía.

_ ¿De quien hablaban?_ preguntó Seamus cuando dejaron de oírse los pasos de Malfoy por el pasillo.

Harry y Ron se miraron igual de desconcertados que sus compañeros.

ooOOoo

Era un día como los de antes. Remus se había ido y Lily estaba en la compra.

Y solo estaban ellos dos en casa, en el sofá apenas estrenado de la salita, con una cerveza cada uno, Sirius con los pies encima del sofá (¡como se entere Lily me mata!) y hablando de cualquier chorrada porque James fingía enfadarse pero acababa riéndose con su mejor amigo. Como antes.

Mañana mismo habrían de volver a la realidad, a esa en la que no son dos jóvenes irresponsables...aunque en el fondo, y no tan en el fondo lo sigan siendo. Porque mañana Sirius Black tenía que partir para una misión muy importante, para su satisfacción, que Dumbledore le había encomendado.

_ ¿Y cuando volverás?_ James le volvió de golpe a esa realidad de la que llevaban sin hablar desde que Remus se fuera, hará tres horas a Merlín sabe donde.

_ No lo sé, Jimmy. Pero no creo que duré más de un mes.

_ ¡Eso es mucho!_ protestó su amigo.

_ No es tanto. Para antes de navidad estaré aquí., me da igual que encontremos la formula secreta para derrotar a Voldemort o estalle un terremoto. Esta navidad nada me impedirá pasarla con vosotros y con Harry.

_ Creo que está contento de que estemos aquí.

_ ¿Contento? ¿Bromeas, no? Está eufórico.

_ Y yo, y Lily… ¡buf No te la puedes imaginar. Si la ves el otro día: ahora debe de tener transformaciones, ahora estará comiendo ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?

Sirius soltó una carcajada.

_ A mi me escribió hoy, me dijo que ojalá nunca coincidas con Snivelly, y que esta mas insoportable que nunca.

James hizo gesto de asco y dijo algo así como: ¡Gilipoyas grasiento!

_ Me hubiera gustado ir a ver a Harry, pero con tanto trabajo me fue imposible_ Sirius desoyó hablar de Snivelly.

_ Oye Sirius_ Dijo James al cabo de un rato que estuvieron callados, bebiendo otra cerveza_ Hablando de tu misión… prométeme una cosa.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres que te prometa? ¿Qué arrasare con todo mortífago que vea por allí. Que lo haré bien. Sabes que lo haré genial, prongs.

_ No_ James le miró Serio_ Sólo prométeme que volverás.

_ ¿Qué?_ Sirius casi se ríe_ ¡¿Pero como no voy a volver!? ¿Acaso crees que te libraras de mí tan fácilmente?

_ Tú promételo.

_ Vale. Juro solemnemente que volveré_ puso la mano en el pecho y los ojos en blanco.

James le sonrió, le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro y dijo: ¡Eres idiota, tío! ¡Perdido!

_ Pero me quieres.

_ Mmm…lo siento. Yo es que quiero a Lily, nuestro amor es imposible. Mi amor por ella es inmenso y solo para ella.

_ ¡Eh! Que ese tipo de frases son mías_ Sirius fingió enfadarse.

James se encogió de hombros.

_ Te esperaremos aquí, cuando vuelvas todo seguirá igual. Ya sabes que Lily y yo… que para nosotros eres mas que nuestro mejor amigo.

_ Lo sé. Igual me pasa a mí, pero al revés. Cuando vuelva, traeré buenas noticias, espero que haya alguna baja de esos lame-culo y comemierdas y demás chiflados de mala calaña y tengáis buenas noticias.

_ Por supuesto.

_ Me tendré que ir a hacer una maleta, le hice un hechizo a una bandolera negra que me prestó Ojoloco.

_ ¡Es verdad! Esta noche nos harán un homenaje a Lily y a mi. Algo así creo que me entere. ¡No conoceremos a la mitad!

_ Ya, pero son buena gente. Ojoloco esta un poco chiflado la verdad, pero es el mejor.

_ Oye James…

_ Dime.

_ Despídete de Harry por mi, ¿vale? Hazle algún regalo que le guste y dile que es de su padrino favorito. Ya te daré yo luego el dinero.

_ Claro, Padfoot. Claro que lo haré.

ooOOoo

Tenian que fingir sorpresa, pues e supone que era un homenaje secreto. Dumbledore había habituado un aula del castillo para la celebración, e invitado a toda la orden, o a casi toda, los que había conocido a James y Lily se morían por volver a verlos y no creerían lo que todos decían hasta verlos con sus propios ojos, los que eran demasiado jóvenes, como Tonks querían conocerlos, conocer a esos dos aurores que era ya una leyenda.

_ ¡SORPRESA!_ gritaron cuando James y Lily entraron, y fingieron sorprenderse.

_ ¿que es esto? ¡Oh, es maravilloso!

Dumbledore se las había apañado para invitar a casi toda la orden, recordaban a ojoloco, en realidad apenas había cambiado, unas cuantas cicatrices más y un nuevo ojo de cristal que daba vueltas aterradoramente. Al lado había una chica de pelo rosa que mascaba un chicle y los miraba impresionada, como todos. Sin duda, esa era Tonks, la prima de Sirius del que este les había hablado. No parecía tener más de veinticuatro años, así que era nueva en la orden. Enfrente de la chica estaba Remus, que les saludo con una sonrisa, al lado Sirius con una ciertamente encantadora sonrisa burlona. El viejo Elphias Doge los miró boquiabierto al lado de un miembro con pinta de vagabundo que según les habían comentado era un tal Mudungus Fletcher.

Bill weasley los observaba desde al lado de ojoloco, los reconocieron por fotografías que habían visto, iba acompañado de una joven preciosa, tanto que podía ser una veela.

Emmeline Vance los miró como el resto, boquiabierta, y Hagrid que ocupaba dos sillas los saludó efusivamente sentado entre la profesora Mcgonagall y un hombre alto negro, de buen porte y una elegancia natural, con un pendiente de oro en la oreja. Era Kingsley Shacklebolt, a quien James conocía de la orden original.

Enfrente de la mesa estaba el mismísimo Albus Dumbeldore, al parecer difrutaba mucho con todo aquello.

_ ¿De verdad sois vosotros?_ preguntó nervioso Elphias.

_ Si.

_ ¡Oh, dios mio! No peudo creerlo_ la chica Tonks dio un salto emocionada y su pelo cambió a un rosa más claro_ ¡Es tan impresionante!

_ Demasiado impresionante_ refunfuño Ojoloco.

_ ¿Por qué dices eso?_ preguntó alguien.

_ ¿Cómo podemos saber si sois vosotros realmente?

_ ¡Oh, por favog!_ la chica veela afitó su melena_: Ya se ha demostgado que son ellos. No nos están engañando, Yo pog mi pagte estoy enchanté de conocgles.

_ Primero deberíamos de hacerle unas preguntas.

_ ¡Oh, Por Merlín, Alastor!_ se exasperó Minerva Mcgonagall_ ¡Se supoeq ue esto es un homenaje! No un interrogatorio.

_ Es que si no, no sería ojoloco_ le murmuró Sirius a Remus.

_ Bien, bien…Si sois realmente James y Lily Poter sabréis que encantamiento usasteis vosotros mismos para esconderos y quien, realmente lo llevo a cabo.

_ ¡Por Dios!_ saltó Emmeline_ ¿no tienes ningún otro recuerdo peor para preguntarles?

_ Fidelio_ susurró Lily_ le dijimos a todos que el guaria era Sirius pero fue Peter.

James gruñó, no podía creerlo aún. Esa traición le dolería hasta el día final de su vida.

Tras otras preguntas del estilo, Ojoloco quedó más o menos convencido de que eran quienes decían aunque se negó a tomar nada que ellos le pasaran en la mesa.

El resto de mundo, o casi todos estaban muy contentos de tenerlos allí, y conversaban alegres.

El homenaje fue muy entretenido, pero lo pasaron aun mejor cuando Sirus con alguna copa de más se empeñó en sacar a bailar a Emmeline Vance una canción inexistente, la auror se sonrojó y dijo que no fervorosamente.

_ ¡Anda baila!_ se puso aun mas roja cuando el mismo James Potter le dio un empujon para que se levantara.

Lily negó divertido con la cabeza ante la actitud de los dos hombres, y por mucho que se quejó acabó bailando con su marido que también estaba bastante "contentillo".

Dumbledore los miraba a todos con una sonrisa en los labios y Mcgonagall intentaba que no se notase que se reía e intentaba mirar seria a esos dos payasos, uno de los cuales era padre y el otro el padrino de un muchacho que Merlín sabía como, había salido bastante normal.

En un momento dado no solo James y Sirius hacían el idiota si no que Hagrid se había puesto a cantar una canción junto a Bill Weasley, Lily los miraba todos si hacerles ya mucho caso, enfrascada en una conversación muy interesante con Remus.

Se fijó que la prima de Sirius, esa jovencita de pelo rosa miraba mucho a Remus, y este se daba cuenta, pero miraba a otro lado como haciendo ver que no se enteraba.

_ Alguien puede pasarme esas fresas_ dijo Ojoloco que se había vuelto a sentar y miraba con ceño a Sirius y James ¡que preparados estarían si ahora les atacaban!.

_ No ha cambiado nada ¿eh?_ le susurró Sirius a su mejor amigo viendo como Moody rechazaba un cuenco que Lily le pasaba a pesar de haber pedido que alguien le pasase ese cuenco.

_ No, Pero es que si no, no sería Ojoloco Moody.

ooOOoo

La semana en la que se marchó Sirius empezó a hacer más frío aun. Se acercaba el primer partido de la temporada y Harry empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

Tal vez fuera que sus padres estaban con él, o que tenía muchísimos deberes, o que era el capitán del quipo. O todo un poco, que se sorprendió de ver que ya estaban a mitad de Octubre.

Su padrino le había regalado un libro de hechizo muy interesante, que le estaba resultando muy útil.

Ese Sábado jugarían su primer partido contra Slytherin, y Harry y todos se morían de ganad e machacarles a esos imbéciles elitistas.

Aun le daba vueltas a la conversación escuchada un día antes de que su padrino se fuera ¿Por qué querría ese leerle el correo? ¿Qué misión le habrían encargado? A fin de cuentas tenia dieciséis años, como Harry, y tampoco era el mayor genio de la historia ¿Qué podía hacer Malfoy para satisfacer los deseo de Lord Voldemort? No podía ser algo complicado, porque no sabría, ni demasiado fácil porque no tenia sentido.

¿Y si era sobre sus padres? Harry echaría sobre Malfoy cualquier maldición antes de permitir que tocase un pelo a James o Lily. Ahora que estaban junto a él, haría cualquier cosa por conservarlos así.

En Hogwarts, la rutina seguía igual, Dean y Ginny ya se besaban menos en el desayuno y lo hacían en lugares en los que no oyeran a Ron rechinar los dientes y a Harry cada día le molestaba más verlo. Por alguna extraña razón, que seguramente era que debía proteger a Ginny, porque no pegaba para nada con Dean y Harry se imaginaba que necesitaba otro novio. Uno mas adecuado.

Lavender seguía hablándole a Ron de cualquier cosa y le reía hasta sus comentarios menos graciosos, Hermione no le hablaba a la chica y Parvati hablaba al lado de Lavender y enfrente de Hermione sobre deberes, quiddith y noticias del periódico a todos en general.

Escribía a sus padres al menos cuatro veces por semana, y ellos lo mismo, y esa mañana le llegó una nota al desayuno que abrió con suma satisfacción.

__ Harry:_

_¿Te apetece venir a comer a casa mañana jueves? Diles a Ron, Ginny y Hermione si quieren venir. Invitaríamos a más, pero no cabe tanta gente._

_Muchos besos de tu madre, y de mí._

_Tu padre._

Le pasó a nota a Ron y a Hermione.

_ ¡Que amables!_ dijo la chica_ a mi me apetece mucho ir.

_ A mi también. Que mañana tenemos la tarde libre. Supongo que Ginny también querrá.

Así que Harry garabateó un: ¡Allí estaremos! Y la mando de vuelta con la misma lechuza_._

_ Voy a ver a Hagrid antes de herbologia, como tenemos primera libre y el no tiene clase. ¿Me acompañáis?_ Harry estaba muy contento por la nota recibida.

_ Sabes que tengo clase_ replico su amiga con fastidio.

_ Y yo debo acabar esto_ señaló sus deberes de transformaciones a medio hacer.

_ ¡Ron!_ le riño Hermione ¿Por qué no lo acabaste antes?

Ron no le hizo caso y dijo a Harry:

_ ¡Pero dale recuerdos de nuestra parte!

_ Lo haré_ Se levantó, se despidió de todos en general y se fue a ver a Hagrid.

ooOOoo

La verdad es que ese año apenas lo había visto, pero fue memorable el primer día de clase, cuando a pesar de no haber cogido la asignatura de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, hagrid lo busco y le abrazo tan fuerte que por poco le rompe las costillas, y sin exagerar. Luego lloro a lagrima viva al ver a James y Lily y pidió perdón a Sirius por considerarle culpable tantos años, aunque el pasado ya no lo hace, apenas se había visto antes de ese día.

Luego le rogó cuidar de Buckbeack a lo que el padrino accedió encantado con la condición de poder ver a hipogrifo a menudo.

Salía humo de su cabaña, así que estaba en casa, picó y Hagrid y Fang salieron a abrirle.

_ ¡Harry! Pasa pasa. ¿Quieres un poco de tarta?

_ No, no. Estoy lleno_ tenía demasiada experiencia con su cocina como para aceptar nada que le diera Hagrid.

_ ¿Estas feliz? Imagino.

_ Mas que feliz, es no se… a veces pienso que me despertare y no será mas que un sueño, y me aterrorizo, pero luego me digo que es real, hablo con ellos todos los días. Incluso mañana los veré. Invitaron a comer a Ron, Ginny y Hermione.

_ Mira que suerte que se lleven bien con tus amigos.

_ Si que es una suerte, si.

El resto del tiempo lo pasaron hablando de los padres de Harry, de la difícil situación del país, de quiddith y muchas otras cosas.

Tampoco les dio tiempo a mucho, pues la visita duró poco mas de media hora, porque Harry tuvo que irse a su primera clase del día.

ooOOoo

Resultó que cuando se lo dijeron a Ginny si quiso ir, y pretendió comprar una caja de pasteles para llevarles, a Hermione le pareció un buen detalle, a Ron también aunque era horrible eso de mirar pasteles que no te vas a comer.

Mcgonagall les había firmado un permiso especial y ahora los cuatro estaban en Hogsmeade un jueves, los único alumnos de Hogwartts que habían ido de compras, aunque sea a por pasteles un jueves de mañana.

Se habían saltado la ultima clase del día, todo sea por los pasteles y Hermione no eso de quejarse en todo el camino hablando de suspensos y castigos sin fin, Ron miraba casi babeando los ricos pasteles y Harry y Ginny hablaban sin hacerle tampoco mucho caso. Harry se entretenía más así… Y Ginny también.

Llegaron a casa de los Potter a la una y media del mediodía, algo tarde para comer, por lo que ya los cuatro se morían de hambre. Picaron a la campana que Sirius había puesto en la puerta y salió la madre de Harry en delantal verde de flores. Dio un salto de alegría y abrazó a Harry muy fuerte y lo colmó de besos de arriba abajo.

Luego saludó con dos besos y un abrazo a cada uno de los otros tres y les invitó a todos a que pasaran.

A pesar de ser suya la casa, Harry solo había estado otra vez en ella en el tiempo que hacia desde que sus padres la compraran.

Incluso le había echo un cuarto para el, que probablemente usaría otro como Remus cuando fuera de visita y la habitación de invitados estuviera ocupada.

James Potter estaba ya sentado a la mesa, picoteando el pan, al ver a Harry, se levantó con prisas y le abrazó:

_ ¿Qué tal va el curso?_ le revolvió el pelo con cariño con una enorme sonrisa en la boca.

_ Bien_ se encogió de hombros_ tirando.

_ ¿Y vosotros que?_ les dio dos besos a las chica y un apretón de manos a Ron.

_ Tirando_ Ron se sentó donde Harry le dijo que podía sentarse, algo azorado_ Se pasan mandándonos deberes.

_ No se pasan Es que tu los dejas para última hora.

_ Se pasan igualmente, Hermione.

_ Esto está buenísimo se…Lily_ le comentó Ginny.

_ Gracias. Aprendí de la madre de James, es suya la receta.

_ Ginny es incapaz de freír un huevo_ dijo Ron metiendo mas patata s en salsa en la boca.

_ ¡Ni que tu fueras un manitas en la cocina!

_ No, pero…

_ Soy una chica ¿NO?_ miro con ceño a su hermano_ ¡Ah, que se nos olvidaba!_ sacó la caja de pasteles del bolso_ Os trajimos esto, no sabíamos que traeros, y como a todo el mundo le gustan los pasteles.

_ No debíais de haberos molestado_ Lily cogió la caja- ¡Que buena pinta! Para el postre.

La comida fue muy agradable, Harry estaba encantado, ¿Qué podía haber mejor que una comida con tus padres y tus mejores amigos?

Su madre, Hermione y Ginny se llevaban muy bien, Lily consideraba a Hermione una chica muy inteligente y de gran sensibilidad y compromiso. Estaba encantada de que existiera más gente que se preocupase por los elfos. Ginny no se preocupaba en absoluto por los elfos, pero era muy divertido hablar con ella, era una chica charlatana, dicharachera y también de gran compromiso, aunque con otras causas. Lily también estaba muy contenta con Ron, el mejor amigo de su hijo, era una gran persona, Y Lily se alegraba de que fueran amigos.

James también estaba muy contento con todos, y le encantaba poder hablar con su hijo de quiddith, eso era algo que desde que Harry era un bebe tenía en mente: enseñarle a volar. No podía ya enseñarle, pero si mostrarle nuevas técnicas y hablar con él sobre ese eminente deporte. Ron y Ginny Weasley también sabían mucho sobre quiddith y además, le caían bien esos chicos.

_ por cierto_ empezó Harry_ ¿A que no venís a verme jugar el sábado?_ inquirió con algo de vergüenza.

_ ¡Claro que iremos! Me muero de ganas de verte volar_ James parecía encantado con la idea, y Liuly a pesar de no ser muy fan del quiddith, también deseaba ver volar a su hijo.

_ ¡Que bien!_ comentó Ron_ jugaremos contra Slytherin, y no os preocupéis machacaremos a esos inmundos reptiles de cloaca.

_ ¡RON!_ gritaron la madre de Harry y Hermione.

_ También hay slytherins agradables, no todos son malos_ le explico Lily.

_ Ya, pero eso aun está por demostrar_ interrumpió Harry.

James, Ron y Ginny soltaron una carcajada, las otras dos movieron al cabeza en señal de desaprobación de un lado a otro.

Lily pensaba que a lo mejor Harry y Ron tenían razón, después de todo el único slytherin con que él había hecho amistad, y no solo es, si no que fuera su mejor amigo le había traicionado, la había insultado: "_sangre sucia_", en aquel momento Lily supo que el destino de su amigo y el suyo eran muy distintos.

_ Lily, ¿Qué piensas Lily?

_ Nada, cariño nada_ James le miraba preocupada.

No volvieron a hablar de slytherins en todo el día.

El resto del día se pasaron comentando anécdotas del pasado, tomándole el pelo a Ron por su admiradora Lavender, aunque a Hermione eso no le hacia ni gota de gracia y olvidándose un poco de las terribles noticias que asolaban el país en esos tiempos.

Fue un día maravilloso, como esos que solo existen en los libros con final feliz.

**Notas: Creo que se sabe más o menos bastante bien lo que pretende Malfoy, aunque dudo que acertéis del todo. James y Lily les gustan los Weasley y Hermione, aunque creo que si "vivieran realmente" a Hermione le caería mejor Lily. Tiene una manera de pensar mas parecida a la suya, creo que Hermione consideraría a James algo inmaduro porque nunca ejerció de padre y eso no se aprende de un día para otro.**

**La orden cogí personajes que aparece todos en los libros, y e parece que la catitud de Moody es muy de acorde al personaje.**

**Gracias a todos por leer.**


	7. Quiddith, castigos y palabras

Las clases con Snape era más desagradables que nunca, ahora que había conseguido su tan ansiado puesto de profesor de DCAO se paseaba mirando con suficiencia a los alumnos y corrigiendo cada mínimo defecto y quitado puntos a los Gryffindor.

Harry resistía la tentación de gritar los hechizos, apretando los labios mientras "el murciélago gigante de las mazmorras" le miraba por encima del hombro.

_ Tenía que conseguirlo…tenía que conseguirlo. Ese imbécil amargado no podía reírse de él.

Pero al menos Harry algo había logrado, los hechizo más simples, como "winwardium leviosa" ya era capaz de hacerlos en total silencio. El que de verdad lo pasaba mal era Neville. Su miedo a Snape le impedía hacer nada, y aunque hubiera sido tan bueno como Hermione, acobardado como estaba, no podía hacer nada. Snape se metía con él a cada rato y al resto de los gryffindors les hervía la sangre.

Tanta rabia de dio a Ron cuando Snape dijo a Neville: patético. ¿No eres capaz ni de hacer un simple hechizo de primero? Longbottom ya se que eres un inútil, tendré que hablar con Dumbeldore e informarle de tus nulas cualidades. Retrasas al resto de la clase.

Neville se puso muy rojo y miró a Hermione en busca de ayuda, Ron, al oírlo estaba practicando el "protego" en silencio, si ningún resultado y sin querer, al agitar la varita con rabia una llamarada salió de ella y fue a parar al mismísimo Snape, que la apagó con un golpe vago de varita.

_ ¡Mire lo que hace Weasley!_ bramó_ ¡Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor!

Ron no parecía nada arrepentido y Harry se rió por lo bajo.

Por suerte Snape no lo vio.

_ Tranquilo Neville_ Harry se acercó al chico_ es un idiota amargado, no puede remediarlo. Ya verás como al final te sale.

_ Lo dudo mucho_ dijo el chico desanimado_ Tiene razón, soy un inútil.

_ ¡Que vas a ser un inútil!_ saltó Ron en voz baja_ ¿Cómo puedes hacer caso a lo que te dice ese pelo grasiento?

_ Exacto, antes de criticar a los demás, al menos debería de lavarse la cabeza_ dijo Harry, Ron rió y Neville sonrió con nerviosismo_ Mira, donde está él, como un amagado jefe de Slytherin y ¿Dónde estás tu? ¡En gryffindor!

_ La casa de los valientes_ siguió Ron.

Neville parecía más animado, aunque seguía mirando con temor a Snape.

_ ¡Potter!_ bramó de repente_ Ya que veo que usted tiene tiempo para cuchichear, será que ya sabe hacerlo todo ¿no es cierto?

Harry no pestañeó. Sabía lo que le venía encima.

_ Muy bien, Potter. Póngase ahí y muestre a la clase sus habilidades_ una horrible sonrisa apareció en su cara.

Harry, con el rostro tenso se puso en el centro de la clase, donde Snape le había mandado mientras los Slytherins se sonreían.

_ Bien, Potter. Sorpréndanos.

Harry sentía que le hervía la sangre ¿Por qué Snape siempre tenía que burlarse de él? ¿Es que acaso no tenía otro conejillo de indias al que torturar?

_ ¿A que espera para dejarnos boquiabiertos Potter?

Harry no respondió.

__ Debes de desearlo mucho, tienes que ver en tu mente como será el hechizo_ oyó en su cabeza el consejo de Hermione de hacía poco rato._

Agitó la varita, deseando algo con todas sus fuerzas, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos vio, entre horrorizado y divertido que el pelo de Snape se había vuelto azul.

Ron, Seamus y Dean soltaron una carcajada ahogada, Lavender y Parvati sonreían y Hermione parecía estar entre horrorizada y divertida.

El profesor pareció estupefacto por unos segundos, luego hizo que su pelo volviese a ser negro y miró a Harry con odio: ¿Le parece gracioso señor Potter?_ susurró en el más temible de sus tonos suaves.

A Harry si le parecía gracioso, pero él lo había echo sin querer. En realidad lo que deseaba cambiar de color era su libro, pero comprendió que su cerebro había llevado a cabo lo que de verdad deseaba cambiar de color.

_ Veinte puntos menos para gryffindor. Agradézcanselo al señor Potter.

_ ¡Fue un accidente!_ saltó Seamus.

_ ¿Quiere que también le quite puntos a usted, Finnigan?

Seamus se calló.

_ Muy bien, Potter, ya veo que es usted tan inútil como Longbottom, tal vez deberíamos de ponerles una clase especial para los dos.

_ ¿No acaba de insinuar que lo hice a propósito?_ saltó Harry antes de darse cuenta_ ¿Y si fue un accidente, porque me quita puntos?

Todos aguantaron la respiración, aunque Ron le miró con admiración.

_ Castigado, señor Potter. No aguantaré insolencias de nadie, si siquiera del elegido. Esta tarde en mi despacho, y como vuelva a oírte criticar al profesor, te arrepentirás.

ooOOoo

¡Eso fue genial Harry!_ le felicitó Ron al salir de la clase_ ¡Que guay lo que le dijiste a Snape!

Hermione era evidente que pensaba que no tenía nada de genial pero se conformó con fruncir el ceño.

Caminaron sin darse cuenta de por donde iban, hasta que Ron se percató de que estaban en el tercer piso, en el ala oeste.

_ Mejor será que nos vayamos de aquí_ dijo Hermione nerviosa_ antes de que nadie nos vea.

Antes de que pudieran irse, oyeron unos pasos.

_ ¡Genial! Filch. ¡Justo lo que necesitamos!_ murmuró Ron con fastidio_ ¡Perder mas puntos!

_ Eso no suena a Filch, suena a tacones de mujer.

Pero no era Filch, era nada y nada menos que la madre de Harry.

_ ¿Qué hacéis?_ preguntó caminando hacia ellos.

_ No estamos aquí a propósito_ se apresuró a decir Harry mientras su madre le daba un beso y le abrazaba_ ¿de donde vienes?

_ ¡Oh, de ninguna parte!_ Lily miró hacia otro lado_ ¿Qué tal las clases?

_ Bien, acabamos de tener DCAO.

_ ¡Oh! ¿Y que tal Se…Snape?_ preguntó con inquietud.

Harry se encogió de hombros, no quería decirle a su madre que estaba castigado. ¿Y si ella creía que Snape llevaba razón?

Fueron hablando a medida que caminaban y cuando llegaron al no prohibido segundo piso se pararon.

_ Oye, esta tarde tu padre y yo tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore ¿Acabas las clases a las cuatro, no? Podemos vernos luego.

_ No, creo que no_ respondió Harry contrariado_ Tengo un castigo con Snape.

Su madre le miró con ceño: ¿Y que has hecho?

_ ¡Nada!... Bueno, responderle. Pero estaba en mi derecho.

_ Si ¡Y ha sido genial!_ Lily miró a Ron y se pudo imaginar porque había sido tan genial.

_ ¿Qué le dijiste?_ Lily no parecía enfadada pero tampoco nada contenta.

_ ¿No acaba de insinuar que lo hice a propósito?... ¿Y si fue un accidente, porque me quita puntos?

_ No entiendo.

Entonces Harry le contó la historia completa, sin ninguna gana pero su madre era muy insistente cuando quería.

Lily fruncía el ceño a cada rato y cuando Harry le dijo lo que Snape le decía a Neville no pudo evitar un gruñido de disgusto.

_ Bien_ dijo con resolución_ iré a hablar con Snape.

_ ¡¿Qué!?_ Se sobresaltó Harry_ no mamá, no hace falta.

_ Claro que si, no puede usar su poder como profesor para meterse con los alumnos. No es justo.

_ ¡Pero no servirá de nada!

_ Eso lo veremos.

Su hijo y sus dos amigos la miraban muy dudosos.

_ En canto al castigo, lo siento Harry, pero te lo mereces igual, nada te da derecho a responder así a un profesor. Le diré a tu padre porque no puedes ir a vernos… y tranquilo, no te dirá nada, es más hasta te dará un premio_ no se sabía si estaba contrariada por la posible reacción de James Potter o mas bien divertida.

_ Será mejor que me vaya, si quiero halar con él antes de Dumbledorr ¿Ahora no tiene clase, verdad?

_ No_ respondió Hermione.

Y despidiéndose con un beso de Harry, giró sobre sus tacones y echó a andar resueltamente hacia el despacho de Severus Snape.

ooOOoo

Snape estaba descansando en su despacho. Una hora libre, maravillosamente libre, sin tener que aguantar a esos alumnos insolentes inútiles y mimados que eran la gran mayoría de ese colegio.

Picaron a la puerta y fingió no oírlo, volvieron a picar esa vez con más insistencia y se levantó a abrir con fastidio.

Al ver quien era se le cortó la respiración. Era casi igual que la última vez que la viera con vida, hace más de quince años. Los años parecían no pasar por ella. La observó de abajo a arriba, llevaba unos tacones altos y parecía más alta que Snape.

Lily Potter le miraba desprecio, y Snape no pudo menos que admirar su roja cabellera recogida en un moño y sus hermosos ojos verdes.

_ ¿Puedo entrar?- dijo ella con frialdad y no con ese tono que le dedicaba hace años, cuando eran amigos. En una vida anterior, una vida mejor.

Snape se hizo a un lado y Lily entró, se sentó en una silla con los brazos y piernas cruzados y Snape se sentó en su silla.

_ ¿Puedo fumar?

_ Claro_ le pasó un cenicero y Lily encendió un cigarro y cruzó las piernas con elegancia.

_ Lily…Estás aquí de verdad_ murmuró.

_ Déjate de cuentos Snape. Vengo aquí como madre, no como ninguna otra cosa. Y quiero que te quede bien claro que esa es nuestra única relación, esa y la orden. Somos únicamente un profesor y una madre hablando de tus métodos de enseñanza. Y por cierto, para ti soy la señora Potter.

A snape esas palabras le sentaron como una jarra de agua helada.

Lily no se aminoró, le miró fijamente y dijo:

_ Se como tratas a tus alumnos ¿de veras crees que esas son formas de enseñar a unos chicos?

_ Algunos ya son casi adultos.

_ Pero no lo son, además, tus métodos son iguales para todos los cursos, y eso incluye a los niños de primero.

_Juró que iba a matar a Potter, esa vil sabandija, arrogante como su padre, entrometido había tenido que ir corriendo a contárselo a su madre… que era ni más ni menos que Lily…Potter. ¡Que poco pegaba ese hermoso nombre con el apellido del ser más egocéntrico e imbécil que jamás haya posado la faz de la tierra_!

_ ¿Me estás escuchando?

_ Claro, pero no sé que tienes en contra de mis métodos de enseñanza, Lily_ se esforzó por sobreponerse. No podía ser débil y descubrir sus sentimientos.

_ Para ti soy la señora Potter, ya te lo he dicho antes_ cortó ella fríamente.

_ Muy bien… Señora Potter_ masculló casi escupiendo_ ¿Cuál es exactamente su problema?

_ Quiero que cambies tus métodos, Me han llegado varias informaciones que amedrentas a tus alumnos, que incluso les insultas…

Severus Snape ni pestañeó; Era cierto, pero es que algunos, como el inútil de Logbottom o el impresentable del hijo de ella y de Potter se lo merecían.

_ No sé de donde sacaste esas informaciones. Mis métodos de clases son aprobados por el profesor Dumbledore.

Lily sabía que Albus Dumbledore apoyaba hasta la muerte a Snape, y se preguntaba porque. Creía el director había perdido la cabeza. Siempre supo que estaba un poco loco, a fin de cuentas, todos los sabios lo están un poco; pero poner a Snape de profesor , sabiendo su pasado, ya era demasiado.

_ Quiero que seas justo, es lo único que te pido.

_ Lo soy.

_ ¡No! No lo eres_ acercó su cabeza a la de él y le dijo con una voz que solo usaba con la gente que despreciaba, y eso Severus lo sabía muy bien. Por algo la conocía tanto_ Como vuelva a ebterarme que has sido injusto con mi hijo, o con sus amigos o con cualquier alumno de este colegio, te las verás conmigo. Hablaré con el consejo escolar, y juro que haré que expulsen del profesorado.

_No podía ser, su mayor sueño, el de volver a ver viva a Lily, su Lily, se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla. Ella le odiaba._

_ No vengo a quejarme del castigo de Harry, es obvio que te contestó mal y se lo merece.

__ ¡Al menos en eso estamos de acuerdo!_

_ Pero si del resto de veces que has sido injusto. No te pido que rebajes el nivel de tus clases, ni les pongas menos deberes, ni menos disciplina. Sólo te pido justicia y que midas a todos tus alumnos por el mismo baremo.

Severus la miró, sin saber que decir. Le gustaría tanto decirle que la quiere, y que Potter no la merece, porque el no es una buena persona, ni la mitad de maravillosa de lo que todos creen.

Pican a la puerta y ambos miran a la vez.

_ ¡Pase!_ dice Snape tras Lily dar un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Y allí estaba, apoyado contra la puerta con aire insolente, la persona que más odiaba del mundo. Por encima de ninguna otra, con el pelo revuelto y una sonrisa arrogante, como cuando tenían quince años. El mismísimo James Potter.

_ Lily_ hasta su voz le repugnaba, sobre todo por oír el nombre de Lily en sus inmundos labios_ ¿Has terminado? Hace diez minutos que hemos quedado con Albus.

__ ¡Albus! ¿Qué confianzas se daba ese engreído?_

_ ¡Ah, Hola Snivelly!_ le saludó con socarronería_ ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Me has echado de menos? Yo a ti no.

_ ¡James!_ Lily le echó una mirada de advertencia a su marido_ Si, he terminado. Compórtate_ le dice a media voz, enfadada. Espero que pienses en lo que te dije, Snape.

Y salió del despacho, agitando su roja cabellera, cogida del brazo de su marido. Ese gilipoyas que no la merecía, mientras Snape se quedó viéndoles y el idiota de James Potter le sonrió con arrogancia, antes de cerrar la puerta y desaparecer con Lily.

ooOOoo

Cuando los Potter llegaron al despacho de Dumbledore, este ya les esperaba.

_ He de mostraros una cosa_ dijo sin más dilación_ Y les pasó un pergamino.

"_Y regresarán aquellos que enfrentaron tres veces la muerte,_

_Aquellos, que un día se alzaron vencedores; ilusos dueños de su vida y su destino._

_Aquellos, que no ignoraban su final y lo enfrentaron._

_Al final de la segunda era del segundo milenio, el equilibrio se romperá._

_Y ellos volverán a la vida."_

Luego unas pocas palabras en el reverso.

_Risa, curar, oro, deber, sino, realidad, cuento, obsesión, daño, navegar, nieve, ocupación, rapaz, ceder, sueños, dorado, tordo._

Y una frase en un idioma raro_._

_Onimac se on onroter le._

La última frase sólo pone "el retorno es el camino" al revés. El pergamino se refiere a vosotros, pero no sé en que forma. No le encuentro relación.

_ ¿Y esas palabras? ¿Qué significan?_ preguntó Lily con suavidad.

_ No lo sé. He estado haciendo averiguaciones, pero todas son igual de improbables. Soñar con un halcón significa que se está gestando una idea en la mente, todos estaos ahora desarrollando ideas para derrotar al enemigo. y el sino puede referirse al destino de todos nosotros, ceder a lo que debéis de hacer tarde o temprano para dejar que Harry cumpla con su deber_ en ese momento James y Lily le dirigieron una mirada asesina al anciano_ sueños lo que todos los humanos tenemos. Pero no logro encontrar la relación entre estos conceptos.

Y el resto, no tengo ni idea a que puede referirse, es decir, si que lo sé. Pero ninguna se relaciona, ni remotamente con vosotros.

_ ¿Seguro que está relacionado con nosotros?

_Tan seguro como que los tornados ficharán a Cletus este año, para navidad. El contrato ya está cerrado.

Lily y James se miraron.

_ Os lo podéis llevar, yo he hecho una copia para mi. Creo que es justo que originallo tengáis vosotros.

Los dos aceptaron y salieron del despacho.

_ Harry no tiene que hacer nada_ dijo con enfado, respirando malamente Lily_ para eso estamos nosotros. ¡Merlin, James! Si es casi un niño.

_ Por supuesto que no debe hacer nada y este pergamino será solo una farsa. A mi me suena a mala profecía de Trelawney.

Lily le miró a los ojos y él la besó, le metió los dedos por debajo de la falda y le besó el cuello. Mientras Lily subió su pierna apoyándose contra la pared, y jadeando suavemente.

_ Nada nos estropeará nuestra vida_ jadeó.

_ No, nadie. Te lo juro.

ooOOoo

_ ¡Bienvenidos al primer partido de Quddicth de la temporada! Hoy se enfrentarán el equipo de Slytherin contra el de Gryffindor. Ha sido una sorpresa que Potter mantuviera a Ronald Weasley en la portería vista su irregular trayectoria del año pasado pero parece que ser el mejor amigo del capitán es muy útil en estos casos.

_ ¿Quién es ese imbécil?_ saltó James furioso con el comentarista.

_ ¡Creo que se llama Smith!_ Hagrid que había ido con ellos, gritó para hacerse oír_ Y se que a Harry le cae mal.

El viento soplaba fuerte y las banderas y estandartes de ambos equipos ondeaban con fuerza.

Lily se apretó más su bufanda de Gryffindor, y se sentó, nerviosa por ver a su hijo.

Cuando ambos equipos salieron al campo, fueron recibidos por aplausos y silbidos, y cuando la señora Hooch hizo sonar su silbato se elevaron todos en el aíre.

El partido era intenso, se notaba la máxima rivalidad entre las dos casas.

_ ¡Vamos Ron!_ Bramó Harry cuando vio que Pucey se dirigía como un torbellino hacia su amigo.

Ron se puso verde, Harry cruzó los dedos.

El tiempo pareció detenerse cuanto Pucey tiró a gol.

_ ¡Vamos Ron! _ gritó Ginny_ ¡Puedes hacerlo!

_ ¡Vamos! Páralo. ¡Demuestra a ese idiota quien es el quipo de Gryffindor!_ le gritó Harry.

Tenían razón_ pensó Ron_ ¿Si lo hizo el año pasado, porque no este? Se lanzó a su derecha mientras Pucey tiraba y… paró la quaffle.

La afición de Gryffindor celebró la parada entusiasmada, Ron les jaleó y sacó la quaffle hacia Demelza, que su vez se la pasó a Ginny, quien jugó con Katie, una budggler fue interceptada por Jimmy y Ginny marcó gol.

Tras una hora de partido la afición de gryffindor estaba ronca de tanto gritar; Ginny había marcado cinco tantos, Katie otros tantos y Demelza tres, haciendo las asistencias para otros cuatro, Ron, animado por su buena primera parada, jalaba a la afición, encantado y solo había dejado entrar cinco. Por lo que el resultado era de ciento-treinta a cincuenta.

Smith ya no tenía nada por lo que meterse con Gryffindor.

Y cuando el buscador, Harry Potter, engañó a Malfoy, y se lanzó en picado como si hubiera visto la Snith y gracias a ello Demelza metió dos tantos, la afición gritó más aun.

_ ¡Se va a matar! _ gritó Lily histérica.

_ ¡Que va!

Harry viró su escoba en el último momento hacia arriba, y la vio; la Snith brillaba cerca de la meta de Slytherin, se dirigió zigzagueando a toda velocidad hacia ella, seguido de cerca por Malfoy que le maldecía.

_ ¡Quita de en medio cara rajada!

Harry no le respondió nada, le dirigió una rápida mirada de suficiencia, dio un giro hacia arriba para evitar que Malfoy le cogiera la escoba y alargó la mano y al fin se hizo con la rebelde pelotita dorada.

El estadio gritó aún más.

_ ¡¡ESE ES MI HIJO!!_ gritó James orgulloso, limpiándose las lágrimas, besando a su esposa en la boca y cogiéndola en volandas_ ¡SOIS TODOS LOS MEJORES!

Los alumnos lo vieron con cierto temor, parecía algo loco agitando ese puño al aire, saltando y cantando el himno de Gryffindor mientras Lily, mucho mas discreta, parecía algo avergonzada ante el comportamiento infantil de su marido, pero muy contenta por la victoria de su hijo, que en ese momento saludaba pletórico a la afición.

_ ¡Vamos Lily!_ Hagrid le sonreía agitando su enorme puño_ ¿viste a tu hijo que bien lo hace?

Lily le sonrió, agitó su pañuelo rojo y dorado y gritó: ¡VIVA GRYFFINDOR!

ooOOoo

Harry estaba eufórico, lo que más feliz le hacia era el último grito de su madre, con las mejillas sonrosadas del frío, mirándole directamente a él con orgullo.

Algunos alumnos se las habían apañado para llevar comida y bebidas a la sala común y Ron bebía Whisky de fuego, mientras un grupo de alumnos le rodeaban, Lavender Brown pestañeaba tontamente. Y Hermione, contrariada por el alcohol, hablaba un poco más allá con Parvati, ambas muy animadas.

_ ¡Buenas paradas!_ Harry se acercó sonriente a su amigo.

_ ¡Gracias capitán!

Ambos rieron y Harry se sirvió un vaso de Whisky de fuego, ofrecida por Katie, que le dio un beso en la mejilla: ¡Ya verás cuando le cuente a Oliver la paliza que le dimos a Slytherin!

_ ¡Si! ¿Por cierto, que tal Oliver?

_ Bien. Muy contento, siempre me da recuerdos de su parte para ti.

La fiesta en la sala común se fue desmadrando a medida que pasaba el tiempo, Ahora Seamus, Harry y Parvati cantaban el himno de gryffindor, mientras Ron repasaba en voz alta todas sus paradas, encantado de que le escucharan.

Hermione, algo contentilla, cuando el reloj dio las once mandó a todos los niños de catorce para abajo a la cama, haciendo imponer su papel de prefecta. Algunos alumnos la insultaron.

_ ¡Eh, que yo soy de tercero y tengo derecho a estar aquí!_ le dijo mosqueado Jimmy Peakes_ Soy del equipo.

_ Lo siento, ya te divertiste bastante_ dijo inflexible la chica.

_ ¡Oh, no seas sosa, Hermione!_ Ginny, caminando tambaleándose algo sobre los tacones que se había puesto al cambiar su uniforme de quiddith por una falda y una camisa y se paseaba, presumiendo, por la sala común.

_ Lo siento, Jimmy.

_ ¡Que borde!_ dijo el chico y se fue de mal humor, tras hacerle un mal gesto a Hermione.

Harry había bebido demasiado, le dolía la cabeza y se reía de cualquier cosa, casi no veía a Ginny besándose con Dean, a la vista de todo el mundo en la sala común.

_ Idiotas_ Ron, con un estado parecido al suyo si veía a su hermana y Dean besarse.

Y Harry, esa vez si que los vio, apartó la vista porque no quería estropear ese día tan perfecto con ese tipo de imágenes.

_ ¡Que bien has jugado Ron! _ Lavender que llevaba persiguiéndolos toda la noche se aferró al brazo de Ron como una lapa_ ¡Y yo te he estado animando todo el rato!

_ ¡Gracias!_ el chico le sonrió con sinceridad.

_ ¡Eh, Harry, Ron!_ se dio la vuelta al oír como Hermione les llamaba_ ¿venís?

_ Claro_ dijo Harry_ ¿Vamos?

_ ¿No te apetece estar… no sé, un ratito conmigo? Para que me puedas contar bien todas tus… paradas_ Lavender le susurró a la oreja a su amigo, y Harry se fue solo a ver a Hermione.

Y entonces ocurrió, todos estaban a lo suyo, hablando con los amigos, bebiendo y riendo. Harry y Neville se reían de una cosa de Parvati, que les acababa de pronosticar una desgracia al leerles la mano, Hermione sonreía feliz, a regañadientes por el poco civismo.

Ron sentado en un sofá, hablaba con Lavender, y ocurrió, como en un mal sueño, como una cruel broma; Lavender estaba besando a Ron, Ron y lavender se besaban.

Hermione los vio horrorizada, para que luego una gran tristeza, mezclada con enfado le subiera a la cabeza y le impidiera pensar con corrección.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, salió corriendo hacia su cuarto, vio a Harry tratando de detenerla y mirarla preocupada pero huyó rápidamente.

Llegó arriba con el corazón en vilo, no podía ser… creía que ese año sería distinto, que habría madurado. ¡¡Tonta!_ se dijo a si misma.

Seguía oyendo la música y las risas, se tapó la cara con la almohada y cuando Ginny entró al poco rato a la sala común fingió dormir.

Su amiga sabía que era imposible que estuviese durmiendo, así que dijo a la almohada que tapaba la cara de Hermione: vale, ya me voy. Pero mañana hablaremos del imbécil de mi hermano_ Y se fue dejando a Hermione sola, llorando por la mayor tontería del mayor imbécil bajo la faz de la tierra.

Los siguientes días todo cambió, Hermione se negaba a compartir el mismo aíre que Ron y Harry se veía obligado a soportar a todas horas la presencia de Lavender, que besaba a su amigo a cada segundo.

Al día siguiente del partido, sus padres fueron a felicitarle, su padre comentó con él y Ron todas y cada de las jugadas y su madre le riñó por el descenso en picado que hizo al engañar a Malfoy.

_ Ha sido impresionante, pero no se te ocurra volver a hacerlo_ le dijo_ ¡Me llevé un susto de muerte!

James se rio_ ¿Por cierto, y Hermione? Ya debe estar cansada de oíros hablar de Quiddicth que no aparece por aquí.

_ Eh…_ Harry miró a Ron de reojo_ No, es que está enfadada con Ron.

_ ¿Y eso?_ Lily miró al chico_ ¿Qué pasó?

_ Pues que Ron y Lavender Brown…se liaron_ les dijo Harry a sus padres en voz baja y… bueno, supongo que ya os distéis cuanta.

_ ¿Ron que es idiota o que le pasa?_ preguntó Lily mirando al chico con ceño.

Este abrió la boca, sin saber que decir, la madre de su mejor amigo, una mujer dulce y que le caía muy bien, ahora le miraba como si él hubiese cometido un pecado.

Harry no dijo nada y se alegró mucho cuando su padre dijo en voz alta que tenían que irse pero los verían la próxima semana.

Y la próxima semana ya había llegado, y Harry y Ron, con el resto de alumnos de Hogwarts fueron de excursión a Hogsmeade.

Hermione se había quedado con Ginny, que había discutido con Dean, y a Harry eso le parecía perfecto.

_ Anda, vamos a saludar a mis padres_ dijo cuando se aburrierond e dar vueltas. No les apetecia tomar nada y no veían a ningún amigo ( ni a Lavender por suerte) por ahí.

Cuando llegaron a casa de los padres de Harry no había nadie, pero la puerta estaba abierta.

_ Tal vez estén en el jardín ¿No da para atrás?_ dijo Ron con poco convenvcimiento.

_ Si, tal vez.

Se sentó en el sofá y Ron se dedicó a ojear la casa.

_ Harry_ le llamó_ ¿Qué es esto?

_ ¿El que?_ Se levantó y cogió lo que su amigo le enseñaba: Era un pergamino con algo escrito.

"_Y regresarán aquellos que enfrentaron tres veces la muerte,_

_Aquellos, que un día se alzaron vencedores; ilusos dueños de su vida y su destino._

_Aquellos, que no ignoraban su final y lo enfrentaron._

_Al final de la segunda era del segundo milenio, el equilibrio se romperá._

_Y ellos volverán a la vida."_

Luego unas pocas palabras en el reverso.

_Risa, curar, oro, deber, sino, realidad, cuento, obsesión, daño, navegar, nieve, ocupación, rapaz, ceder, sueños, dorado, tordo._

Y una frase en un idioma raro_._

_Onimac se on onroter le._

Se miraron horrorizados.

_ No, no tiene que significar nada…no tiene sentido. Además_ volvió a leerlo_ ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con mis padres? Si ellos nunca murieron… Sólo estaban en coma.

Ron decidió pasar ese tema por alto: A mi lo que me parecen extrañas son todas esas palabras ¿Qué relación puede tener un tordo con sueño o con el sino?

_ Tal vez sean las letras, y no el significado…Puede que sea una especie de acertijo.

_ ¿Pero como?

_ No tengo ni idea_ aceptó Harry_ _Onimac se on onroter le._

__ _¡Harry!_ Ron le cogió emocionado por los hombros_ ¡No es un idioma raro! Está al revés. Mira_ cogió el pergamino y lo puso mirando al espejo gigante de la salita y ambos chicos leyeron: "_El retorno no es el camino_"

_ No lo entiendo.

__ Ni Yo… Ni el resto._

_ ¡¡ ¿Qué hacéis ahí?!!_ James acaba a de entrar y gritó tan fuerte que se llevaron las manos a las orejas por inercia_ ¡¡Dejad eso inmediatamente!

_ ¿Qué es?_ quiso saber Harry sin hacer caso.

_ ¡DÉJALO!

Harry, contrariado lo dejó, su padre respiraba fuertemente: no es nada_ dijo intentando aparentar calma. Nada importante… son cosas nuestras. Por favor, no las toques.

Harry quiso protestar pero se calló. Ya averiguaría que era, no ganaba nada discutiendo y poniéndose a gritar.

_ Vale.

_ Estaba ahí, no queríamos cogerlo. Sólo fue que lo vimos y sentimos curiosidad. Estaba encima de la mesa, de verdad que no cotilleamos nada_ Ron defendió a Harry. Y este vio aliviado como James les sonreía.

_ Si, Lily me dijo que lo guardara… no me imaginé que fuerais a venir por aquí. No le digas nada a tu madre ¿Vale?

_ Vale.

Lily entró entonces del jardín, se alegró mucho de verlos y nadie mencionó el pergamino a la mujer, por lo que esta se pasó gran parte de la tarde preguntando por Hermione, Ginny y el resto y sus clases y si se portaban bien.

**Notas: Espero que os haya gustado. **

**A ver, explicaciones, fumar es malo niños ( y no niños) produce entre otras cosas impotencia, así que si tus pulmones te importan una mierda al menos que te importe eso ¿A ver quien quiere un novio con impotencia? Lily le puse que fume porque la hace menos "prefecta perfecta", esa escena me la imaginé como si ella fuera una actriz tipo Audrey Hepburn. Para mi Lily es maravillosa, pero también algo superficial y negada a ver el destino de su hijo. Eso lo vemos en la escena con Dumbledore, como padres es lo que mas sentido tiene. Lo único que quieren es ser felices, a cualquier precio, porque la vida les dio una nueva oportunidad y no van a desaprovecharla.**

**La contestación de Harry a Snape a James le parece muy divertida, no sé me ocurrió donde encajar esa frase, pero estaba encantado.**

**Lily está molesta con Ron por salir con Lavender porque cuando los vio discutí les recordó a James y ella mismo y se imaginó un futuro horrible.**

**Snape está enamorado de Lily está claro, pero sigue siendo un borde.**

**Espero que los personajes no estén ooc. Yo procuro que así sea. (Caracteres y personalidades del sexto libro) y lo que sabemos de James y Lily.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen.**

**Gracias por leer, y rewiews please.**

**Ya sabéis que alargan la vida, estimulan la potencia sexual y el riego sanguíneo.**

**¡Besos!**


	8. contraseñas

Hermione se negaba a compartir el mismo espacio vital que Ron durante más tiempo del estrictamente requerido, de forma que Harry tuvo que hablarle del pergamino que su amigo y él habían encontrado, cuando Ron se hubo ido con Lavender a "dar una vuelta".

Hermione lo encontró fascinante y entre asustada y curiosa ahora intentaba resolver la clave.

_ ¿Y dices que tus padres no querían que lo vieras? ¿Crees que es algo de la orden?

_ No, no lo creo. Era algo como mas…secreto_ Harry se explicó con dificultad_ Sólo se que mi padre me dijo que eran cosas suyas, de los dos, pero no me dijo el que.

_ Parece una profecía_ dijo la chica no muy convencida y frunció el entrecejo, recordando de nuevo las palabras que le había dicho Harry_ No tiene sentido, es decir, tus padres nunca murieron, sólo estaban en coma. No sé, tal vez sea algo metafórico.

_ Puede ser, Lo más raro de todo son esas palabras, yo creo que deben ser más bien las palabras, mas que su propio significado. Me refiero a que sean sus letras.

_ Si, a mi también lo que más me intrigan son las palabras ¿cómo eran Harry?

_ Ya te dije que solo recuerdo algunas, halcón, tordo, destino pero no se más, eran unas veinte, es imposible recordarlas. Ojalá las hubiera apuntado…

_ Eso ahora no tiene solución… Y si tus padres quieren que lo veamos, quizá deberíamos dejarlo.

_ ¿¡QUE!? _ Se sorprendió Harry, ¡si eres tu la que lleva dos horas hablándome de eso!

_ Lo sé_ dijo la chica con dignidad_ pero he pensado que no deberíamos meternos en medio, si es lo…

_ ¡Ya lo se!_ saltó Harry algo contrariado.

_ No hagas nada, Harry.

_ Eso no puede prometértelo Hermione… ¡lo siento! Sólo quiero saber que es; no tiene nada de malo_ le miró desafiante y Hermione iba a protestar justo cuando Ron entró en la sala común con Lavender, haciéndose arrumacos.

_ Ya hablamos después. ¡No hagas nada!_ Hermione no le dio tiempo a decir nada, y se esfumó en una décima de segundo.

_ ¿Qué tal?_ Ron se sentó en el sitio que Hermione había dejado libre_ Oye, he estado pensando en el pergamino_ bajó la voz_ es una pena que no nos acordemos de las palabras.

_ Ya, lo estuve hablando ahora con Hermione.

_ Ya, vale_ dijo Ron, incomodo, lavender le guiñó un ojo y le mandó un beso_ ¿se lo contaste a alguien mas?

_ No.

_ Mejor, yo no se lo conté a nadie.

_ ¡Hola! ¿Qué hacéis?

_ Estamos hablando Ginny, ¡largo!_ contestó Ron de malos modos.

_ ¡Imbécil!_ Ginny le miró con odio, pero se volvió a Harry_ ¡He visto a tus padres!

_ ¿Qué? ¿Hoy?_ se extraño el chico_¿ y que hacían aquí?

La chica se acercó más a ellos, y dijo en tono confidencial: Fue al salir de tranformaciones, Patricia y yo estábamos en el cuarto piso por casualidad y adivinad de donde venían.

_ De la sala prohibida_ adivinaron ambos amigos a la vez.

_ Exacto, traté de sonsacarles algo, pero nada. Aunque era obvio que venían de ahí, hablé con ellos un rato y al poco vi a Dumbledore con mucha prisa, para reunirse con ellos.

Harry se quedó meditando unos minutos. Ginny_ dijo al final_ te voy a contar una cosa, pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

La muchacha a duras penas pudo disimular su curiosidad y emoción_ te lo juró_ dijo_ y Harry le contó el misterio del pergamino.

_ ¡Que lastima que no sepas las palabras!_ suspiró la chica.

_ Eso tiene solución.

_ ¿Se lo vas a preguntar a tu padre?

_ No me las diría_ suspiró el chico.

_ ¿Piensas verlas a escondidas?_ la chica bajó aun mas la voz.

_ Es por una buena causa, Ginny_ dijo tratando de nos sentirse culpable.

_ ¡Perfecto! ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué hacemos?_ Ron se quedó pensando_ No puede ser muy difícil, a fin de cuentas el otro día casi lo cogimos.

_ ¡El otro día James tuvo un descuido!, y dudo que vuelva a pasar. Ese no es un objeto para dejar por ahí tirado_ argumentó su hermana_ tenia que ser el otro día, ahora será complicado.

_ Y la sala_ se dijo Harry_ ¿Qué tendrá que ver con ellos?

_ Tal vez eso si sea algo de la orden.

_ Yo solo los veo a ellos, nunca he visto a nadie más de la orden por ahí_ Ginny se quedó pensando y los tres se miraron.

_ Puedes preguntarles mañana, seguro que vienen a "la sala"_ hizo comillas con los dedos.

_ Mm, Dudo que me digan nada.

_ Pues habrá que conseguirlo como sea ¿No Harry?_ dijo Ron mirándole fijamente.

_ Si, como sea.

_ Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, allí esta Dean, y luego vamos a estudiar juntos.

Ron gruñó pero no dijo nada, Harry y él saludaron a Dean que los saludó con una sonrisa y les dijo algo que no entendieron.

_ Esta noche, lo primero es descubrir como entrar en esa sala.

Ron se sonrió, asintió con la cabeza ¿vamos solos?

_ Si, la capa invisible ya nos queda pequeña, como para decirle además a Ginny que venga, la única otra persona que lo sabes es Hermione y…_ se quedó callado, incomodo.

_ Claro_ Ron también se pudo incomodo ante la mención de la chica_ Le diré a Lavender que esta noche tengo cosas que hacer. ¿Y luego de ir allí?

_ Ya lo veremos Ron, es evidente que desde aquí el pergamino no podemos conseguirlo, y esa sala es muy extraña. Esta prohibida para todos excepto para ellos.

_ Si, tienes razón. Espero que sea algo importante.

_ Yo no_ dijo con tono macabro su amigo.

_ Bueno, espero que valga la pena. Me voy con Lavender ¿Te importa?

_ No, no_ dijo de mala gana_ Me voy a ver a Neville o quien sea, que aquí solo me aburro.

_ Realmente espero que valga la pena_ suspiró Harry para si mismo y se quedó viendo de mal humor como Dean y Ginny se besaban mientras Lavender y Ron hacían lo mismo.

ooOOoo

El fuego ardía en la chimenea y Lily había sacado algunas cosas para picar mientras hablaban.

_ De modo que de Sirius no se sabe nada ¿verdad?_ preguntó la mujer preocupada.

_ Nada de nada, pero no debemos atraer la atención sobre eso_ Remus Lupin agradeció con un gesto la copa que Lily le ofrecía_ Dumbledore dice que es lo peor que podemos hacer. A fin de cuentas, eso solo le traería problemas a Sirius.

_ Estoy seguro de que en cuanto pueda escribirá_ dijo James auto-convenciéndose.

_ Si, eso espero_ Remus dio un suspiro, parecía muy cansado.

_ ¿estas seguro de que estas son las mejores circunstancias para emprender una misión?_ le recriminó LilY_ Hoy es luna llena.

_ Lo sé, pero mañana ya no y debo irme.

Lily y James miraron a su amigo con preocupación.

_ Todos os vais_ pensó James en voz alta_ Sirius se fue y ahora tú.

_ Pero no nos vamos para siempre_ dijo Remus.

_ No has venido en semanas y vienes ahora aquí, a casa_ le reprochó Lily.

_ Vine para despedirme_ Dijo Remus tratando de sonreír.

_ Ese es el problema, Que solo vienes a despedirte_ James le habló con una frialdad impropia de su amigo pero al instante eso desapareció y le sonrió francamente_ ¡Y menos mal! Jamás te perdonaría que no te hubieras despedido.

_ Lo sé_ Remus le devolvió la sonrisa, se quedó pensando un momento_ Os prometo que en navidad todos estaremos juntos, Sirius no se la perdería por nada del mundo, ni yo tampoco

_ ¡Si! En navidad estaremos juntos, haré que estas sean las mejores navidades de nuestras vidas y las mejores de Harry_ Saltó James entusiasmado.

En cambio Lily, mucho más prudente negó con la cabeza: no prometas lo que tal vez no puedas cumplir, Remus.

_ ¿Qué?_ su marido le miró entre enfadado y desconcertado_ ¡Es evidente que para navidad todos estaremos juntos!

_ Estamos en guerra James_ le recordó ella ácidamente_ Nadie puede prometerte nada ni para mañana.

_ Yo no prometo que nadie vaya a salir mala parado, eso nadie puede hacerlo_ Remus habló con tranquilidad_ Pero estanos mucho más preparados que la última vez, vuestra vuelta a ha subido la autoestima de la gente en general y los aurores en particular, y de todas formas es todo mucho mejor que el año pasado; al no aceptar el ministerio el regreso de Voldemort todo era un caos y Fudge luchaba contra en enemigo equivocado. Al menos ahora, estamos unidos y luchamos contra el verdadero enemigo.

_ Si, claro, claro_ respondió con un hilo de voz Lily_ Es sólo que estoy tan preocupada…

_ Todos lo estamos_ James la abrazó_ pero seguimos luchando, seguimos intentando averiguar la verdad. Nunca dejaremos de luchar_ le prometió James_ Tenemos algo que los mortífagos ni Voldemort tienen.

_ ¿si?

_ Razones para ganar… Harry, Sirius, Remus… tú.

ooOOoo

Neville hablaba jovialmente mirando con cariño su planta "Mimbulus Mimbletonia", Seamus y Dean jugaban a los naipes explosivos a hacer torres con ellos y Harry y Ron pensaban en la sala, a la que irían en cuanto el resto se durmiera, lo malo es que no parecían tener mucha prisa por hacerlo.

Cuando Dean no estaba besándose con Ginny, Harry olvidada que era su novio y le caía bien de nuevo. Olvidaba que era Dean quien se besaba con Ginny y no él. Porque Harry llevaba un tiempo pensando que Ginny necesitaba otro novio, uno más adecuado, porque aunque Dean fuera un buen chaval había cosas que no podía entender, cosas que Ginny necesitaba alguien más adecuado para charlar; alguien como él.

_ ¿Y tu, Harry?_ Dijo Dean de repente_ ¿no te interesa Romilda vane? Te sigue a todas partes.

_ ¡No! ¿Como se te ocurre? ¡Esa niña está loca! No me deja en paz.

_ Está enamorada_ se burló Ron.

_ ¡Pobre Harry! _ se compadeció Neville. Y todos rieron.

_ Y Ron con lavender_ dijo seamus pensativo_ ¡Quien nos lo iba a decir!

_ ¡Oye, cuidado con lo que dices!- saltó Ron_ ¿que tiene de raro?

_ Nada_ Seamus ahogó una risilla_ es sólo que recuerdo cuando nos conocimos todos ¿no os acordáis? ¡Cuánto cambio todo!

_ ¡Y todo lo que pasamos!_ dijo Neville, pensativo.

_ ¡Y lo que nos queda por pasar!

_ Yo recuerdo cuando os conocí a todos_ Harry sonrió_ Y parece mentira que fuese hace seis años.

_ Si, ahora ya nada es igual_ Ron sonrió_ Ahora hay una guerra.

_ Claro que es todo igual_ saltó Neville y todos le miraron.

_ Seguimos siendo amigos ¿No?_ Dijo el chico con timidez.

ooOOoo

Eran más de las doce de la noche cuando por fin todos sus compañeros se hubieran dormido. Se aseguraron bien de que Neville roncaba y que Seamus hablaba algo en sueños y cuando certificaron con total seguridad que dormían, salieron a hurtadillas del dormitorio.

La sala común estaba vacía, aun crepitaba restos del fuego en la chimenea y habían muchos libros y chaquetas que los jóvenes se habían dejado abajo.

_ ¿Cogiste el mapa?

_ Si. Vamos, métete bajo la capa.

Los dos se metieron, algo agachados bajo la capa.

_ ¡Ron, se te ven los pies!

_ ¡Es que soy alto!

_ ¡Pues agáchate más! ¿Cuando has visto tú unos pies caminar por ahí solos?

Una vez solucionados los problemas de altura, se aseguraron de estar bien tapados y Harry miro el mapa:

_ Perfecto, Mcgonagall está donde la biblioteca, Snape en su despacho y Filch en el primer piso… ¿Vamos?

_ Vamos.

Recorrer los pasillos de Hogwarts a oscuras, en plena medianoche era algo divertido, excitante y peligroso. Y en esos momentos, Harry y Ron se sentían como dos niños encantados con las aventuras…aunque no sabían como terminaría esta. ¿Qué descubrirían? ¿Qué habría en esa sala que solo conocían, al parecer, James y Lily Potter?

Pasaron en silencio frente a Nick casi decapitado y ahogaron la respiración cuando la señora Norris los olisqueó, desconcertada.

_ Estamos en el quinto_ susurró Harry_ Aun es un piso más abajo.

_ Snape_ ambos amigos se pararon y vieron, horrorizados, tanto en el mapa como en la realidad como Snape estaba en los pasillos del cuarto piso, parecía atormentado por algo y Harry se lo susurró a Ron en tono muy bajo.

_ Y yo que me alegro_ dijo su amigo_ ¡Que se joda! ¿Esperamos a que se vaya?

_ No, puede estar aquí toda la noche.

_ Tenemos que saltar la escalera a la de tres, es esa en la que siempre tropieza Neville.

_ Vale_ se pusieron enfrente de la escalera_ una, dos y ¡tres!

Y saltaron, Ron dijo en voz alta sin querer: ¡menos mal! Y snape se volvió al origen del ruido.

_ Lo siento_ susurró el chico azorado.

Harry le dio un codazo y ambos miraron como Snape los observaba sin ver.

_ Se que estás ahí Potter_ su voz rompió el silencio en la oscuridad_ He oído a Weasley. Estáis aquí, y yo lo sé.

Harry y Ron, ya el tercer piso vieron como Snape bajaba las mismas escaleras que ellos, saltando el tercer escalón como ellos.

_ ¿Qué hacéis aquí? En el pasillo prohibido del cuarto piso a horas prohibidas… vais a meteros en un lío ¡ah, no esperad! Si es que al señor Potter le gustan, se siente más importante.

Silencio.

_ ¿Queréis averiguar el misterio de la sala, eh muchachos? Un juego de niños, debéis de pensar, para el gran Harry Potter y su fiel compañero Weasley.

_ ¡Vamos!_ caminaron con todo en silencio que pudieron.

_ ¡Potter! Sé que estás ahí.

_ Si, ¿algún problema, Snivelly?

Justamente por el camino que tenían que coger venía James Potter, con las manos en los bolsillos y aun aire arrogante miró a Snape por encima del hombro.

_ ¿Qué, dando un paseíto?_ le dijo con sorna.

_ Potter_ susurró con odio.

_ Deja de pronunciar mi nombre, ya se que me llamo así.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ Temas importantes, Dumbledore me requiere a menudo.

_ ¿De veras Potter?_ le susurró con sorna_ ¿Y te cuenta todos sus planes?

_ Todos no_ dijo James tranquilamente_ Pero confío en él y él lo hace en mi, y todo va bien. ¿Y tu, que tal este año? ¿No echas de menos los cacharritos de química?

_ Dime, tus confidencias con el director consisten en pedirle u nuevo perfume o comentarle algo de quiddith.

_ No hables de lo que no entiendes, Snape, no blasfemies ese deporte ¿vale? Mira, no tengo porque decirte esto pero yo no tengo tanto tiempo como tú, y a veces tengo que dejar las cosas para última hora. Es lo que tiene trabajar en la orden, vigilar el pueblo, tener un hijo y estar casado.

Snape se puso muy pálido.

_ Si_ siguió James sin dejar de notar ese detalle_ Es que Lily hay noches que me deja agotado.

Snape estaba muy pálido, había sacado la varita y parecía dispuesto a asesinar a James.

Harry, en medio de la vergüenza por el comentario de su padre, se preocupó al ver la varita de Snape apuntando a James, pero este no parecía preocupado.

Se rió de Snape y sólo dijo_ No hagas el imbécil. Dumbledore quiere que nos llevemos bien, ¿no?

_ No me pidas milagros.

_ Mira, en eso estamos de acuerdo. Sólo una cosa más Snape. No te acerques más a mi mujer ¿vale?

_ ¿Cómo dices?

_ Lo que oyes, no te acerques más a Lily.

_ ¿Me estás amenazando?

_ ¡Premio para Snivelly!

James se fue, escaleras abajo sin despedirse mientras Snape pálido como un fantasma intentó ver donde estaban Ron y Harry y al no encontrarlos, se fue amenazando: mañana será otro día, y uno malo para ti, ¡oh si Potter!

Harry y Ron sin poder creerse su suerte siguieron andando a la "sala misteriosa", cuando Harry se fijó en que a Snape le había caído algo.

Retrocedieron y cogieron el papel que el odiado profesor había perdido.

_ ¡Harry!_ Ron le miró sin saber que decir, pero su amigo estaba en estado de Shock.

El papel no era otra cosa que una foto de un Snape adolescente de unos catorce años junto a una Lily sonriente, pelirroja y que le pasaba un brazo por detrás de los hombros.

_ Tal vez sea una foto de colegio, ya sabes, de las que se hacen para el anuario.

_ Ron, no parecen tener más de catorce años.

_ ¿Entonces…?

_ No creo que sea lo que parece. Es que parecen como si fueran amigos pero es imposible.

_ A lo mejor tu madre quiso hacerle un favor, como Snape seguro que siempre fue un amargado no tenia amigos y tu madre quiso ayudarle, ella es muy amable con todos.

_ Si, seguro que es eso_ se auto-convenció Harry_ seguro que mi madre como es tan amable y se apena de todos, quería que Snape tuviese alguna foto de amistad.

Harry miró la foto ¿pero acaso no eran amigo de verdad? La foto desmentía todo aquello que Ron y el habían dicho.

_ ¡Harry, que es más de la una! ¡La sala!

_ Ah, si si_ Harry bajó de las nubes_ Vamos.

Y al fin llegaron, al pasillo del ala derecha del cuarto piso .El pasillo prohibido. Y allí, al fondo, la sala prohibida, parecía un aula normal y corriente, abandonada, traía un número "7" muy desgastado.

Ron agarró el pomo de la puerta tras asegurarse en el mapa que no había nadie por allí cerca, pero la puerta no cedió ni un centímetro.

_ Debe de haber una contraseña. ¡Somos idiotas!_ exclamó Harry_ vale, piensa.

_ Prongs…_ no sé, por el mapa y eso.

_ Dumbledore, ¡Lily y James!

_ ¡Gryffindor, la orden!

_ Estamos diciendo cosas demasiado lógicas Ron, eso se le ocurriría a cualquiera. Tiene que ser algo que no parezca de mis padres.

_ Ya te entiendo, algo que jamás nadie se lo imagine.

_ Exacto. ¡Queremos a Snape!

Ron le miró, con los ojos como platos y ahogó una risilla.

_ No sé me ocurrió nada más antagónico.

_ ¡Odio el quiddith!

_ Demasiado antagónico.

_ ¡Oh, por los calzones de Merlin!_ protestó Ron cuando ya llevaban ahí mas de media hora pronunciando contraseñas sin resultado alguno_ ¿para esto tanto rollo? ¡vamos Harry! Mañana averiguamos la contraseña y venimos, tengo sueño y hambre… pasamos por las cocinas ¿eh?

_ No vais a averiguar nunca la contraseña.

Harry y Ron miraron hacia atrás y arriba asustados, No se habían preocupado de bajar la voz.

James les miraba enfadado, y hacia ondear la capa invisible encima de ellos, de tal forma que ahora eran visibles.

_ La capa hace invisible, pero no sordos a los demás_ ¿Qué hacéis aquí?_ les preguntó suavemente, pero con un tono que daba algo de miedo.

_ Dar una vuelta… en realidad íbamos a las cocinas_ dijo Harry rápidamente,

_ Si, eso. ¡Yo tengo hambre! ¡Mira, me rugen las tripas!_ Ron asintió con la cabeza con fervor.

_ Estáis cuatro pisos mas arriba.

_ ¡vaya! _ Harry se puso nervioso y cruzó los dedos a la espalda, soltó una risita nervioso _ Es que nos hemos perdido. ¡Que mal sentido de la orientación!

_ ya te digo, Harry.

_ ¿Y tampoco sois capaces de seguir un mapa?_ les señaló el mapa, parecía estar bastante enfadado_ qué lastima, no creí que fuerais tan mongoles, tendré que enseñaros.

_ El mapa…_ Harry no supo que decir.

_ Si, Y ahora decidme que cojones hacéis aquí, porque no hay más sitios que este para dar vueltas en el castillo ¿verdad? ¡Decidme que hacéis aquí YA!

_ Entrar en la sala ¿vale? Solo queremos saber que esta pasando, como nadie nos cuenta nunca nada.

James se pasó una mano por el pelo, ahora nervioso…un momento, cuando Snape me llamó se refería a ti, no a mi.

_ Si_ admitió Harry_ te vimos hablar con él_ pensó en enseñarle la foto, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo, no quería que su padre hiciera ninguna tontería.

_Vale, y ahora escuchadme bien, porque sólo lo diré una vez_ miró alrededor_ No quiero que andéis merodeando por estos sitios, no quiero ni que os acerquéis a esta sala.

_ Pero…_protestó Harry.

_ Ya no sólo dice el colegio que está prohibida, ahora lo digo yo. Y me importa una mierda que os saltéis las cuatrocientas normas de este colegio, pero si se os ocurre desobedecerme…_ dejó la amenaza en el aire_ Harry, no quiero verte mas por aquí, es una orden, ni a ti tampoco, por supuesto.

_ Yo…_ Ron no sabía que decir.

_ Nadie puede venir por aquí. Os lo prohíbo, ya sé que no soy tu padre Ron, pero tu madre ya estaría armando una escena porque estuvieras aquí, y ya ves, yo no lo hago.

Harry y Ron se miraron, contrariados ¿Qué habría en la sala, que tanto ocultaban?

_ Y ahora, vamos, os acompañaré a la cama.

Admitiendo la derrota, Harry se guardó la capa y el mapa y echó a andar junto a su padre y su amigo.

_ Y ah, por cierto, estás castigado.

_ ¿Qué?

_ No se puede andar a estas horas por el castillo, y menos en pasillo en prohibidos,

_ ¡Claaro! Como tu no lo hacías_ refunfuñó pero James lo debió oír porque sonrió.

_ No te quejes, solo te voy a mandar que me escribas unos remitentes y me mandes unos correos, mañana no podemos venir y esas lechuzas son urgentes.

Harry pensó que eso ni era un castigo y se sonrió, al ver el intento de su padre por ejercer bien la paternidad, a pesar de eso, seguía enfadado.

_ Y tu le podrías ayudar, ya se que no soy tus padres, ni tengo ninguna autoridad para castigarte pero es que son muchas lechuzas ¿sabes?

Ron asintió, aun pensando en la sala.

Y cuando James pronunció la contraseña: _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ y entró con ellos a la sala común, les dijo una última cosa:

_ A tu madre nada de esto ¿vale? No quiero que se preocupe.

_ Claro.

_ Buenas noches Harry…Ron.

_ Buenas noches, James.

_ …

_ Buenas noches papá.

ooOOoo

Al día siguiente, a Harry y Ron les costó mucho levantarse para ir a las clases, apenas entendieron lo que explicó Mcgonagall de la transformación humana. Hermione le preguntó a Harry muchas veces, con el ceño fruncido porque parecían tan cansados.

_ ¿Fuisteis a ver la sala anoche?_ les dijo con reproche.

_ ¡Claro que no!_ Harry fingió sentirse muy ofendido por esa pregunta.

Hermione le miró sin convencerse.

_ Si, ¿vale? Si fuimos, pero no pudimos entrar, hay una contraseña.

Hermione no dijo nada, y al final con algo que Harry no pudo identificar djo: Lo siento.

_ ¡Da lo mismo!

Se alegraron mucho cuando llegó la hora de comer y pudieron descansar un poco, al menso nadie les acribillaba con preguntas sobre plantas raras o les preguntaba por el movimiento de varita para un hechizo que hacia silenciar a las ranas y cuervos.

Sin embargo, a mitad de la comida un par de lechuzas interrumpieron el estofado de Harry.

Abrió la primera y reconoció, con cariño, la letras de su madre.

_Harry:_

_¿Cómo va todo? ¿Te estas portando bien? ¿Estas estudiando mucho? Espero que así sea._

_El motivo de mi carta es para comentarte una cosa, tu padre y yo hemos estado pensando en darte clases de defensa, hechizos y esas cosas. No por nada en particular, sólo creemos que en estos tiempos a nadie le viene de más tener unos cuantos trucos bajo la manga._

_He acordado con Dumbledore que todos los sábados ( los que tengas y los que no) excursión a Hogsmeade vengas a casa y practiques._

_Ve a pedirle el permiso al director, ya está firmado pero necesitas presentarlo para salir del castillo._

_Espero que te parezca una buena idea, envíame una lechuza con tu contestación ( esta misma, puedes escribirme en el reverso)_

_Pórtate bien, estudia mucho, pásalo muy bie y procura no contestar mal a nadie, ¡vale cariño? Y eso incluye a Snape._

_Dales recuerdos de mi parte a tus amigos._

_Un beso muy fuerte y muchos abrazos de tu madre._

_Con amor._

_Lily._

_Pd: Te quiero como a mi vida._

Harry leyó la carta, y tuvo que reprimir unas lágrimas al leer la postdata, eso era lo que siempre había soñado, recibir cartas de su madre durante la comida hacía que el día fuese mejor, que de repente ya no estuvieran tan cansado y todos eran mucho más simpáticos.

La otra lechuza era de su padre.

Harry, estas son las direccionas, cuando vayas a pedirle a Dumbledore el permiso ( ya tuvo que llegarte la carta de tu madre, si no lo entenderás cuando llegue) pídele también las cartas. Mándalas hoy.

¡Pásalo bien!

Un abrazo.

Tu padre.

_ ¿Esas son las direccionas?_ preguntó Ron mirando por encima del hombro con terror, una lista de al menos cincuenta personas distintas.

_ Si.

_ Oye, tu padre es un poco retorcido ¿no?

Harry asintió con la cabeza, pero no dejó de sonreír, le habían llegado dos cartas de sus padres durante el desayuno, ambos preocupados por su comportamiento, notas y estado general.

A la mayoría de adolescentes eso les abrumaba, se sentían molestos.

Harry estaba encantado.

**Notas: A ver, para que bien claro. Las parejas son CANNON, repito CANNON, no pienso poner a Hermione con Harry ni nada por el estilo. **

**En cuanto al capitulo espero que os haya gustado, Harry está impaciente por empezar las clases y Dumbledore ha averiguado algo más del pergamino, algo que he dejado para el siguiente. La última escena es un poco tonta, pero representa lo que Harry ha deseado siempre ( que le escriban cartas en el desayuno es metafórico) representa sus mayores deseos, que sus padres se preocupen por él. Sirius saldrá próximamente.**

**Si queréis alguna cosa en particular, una sugerencia será bienvenida siempre y cuando no me vengáis diciendo que ponga a Harry con Hermione o que mate a X personaje.**

**Espero que os siga gustando a todos.**

**Muchas gracias por leerme.**

**¡Besos!**


	9. El encargo de Lord Voldemort

**Personajes: Rowling.**

**Basado en una historia de JKR.**

**Historia Mia.**

Cuando Ginny encontró a Harry en la sala común estaba medio dormido, con la cabeza agachada sobre un libro de pociones y murmurando cosas incomprensibles de mensajes, lechuzas y direcciones demasiadas.

Se arregló el pelo y atusó bien la falda con brusquedad.

La chica estaba de mal humor, todos la creían inútil. Incapaz de realizar hasta la más minima tarea. Dean se empeñaba siempre en ayudarle a pasar por toda puerta, escalón o similar con el que se cruzasen y de sujetarle siempre la mano. ¡Diablos, la trataban como si fuera minusválida! Y estaba harta ( En verdad estaba hasta los…) Sabía hacer cosas, había demostrado que sabía hacer MUCHAS cosas, pero estaba visto que la gente era soberanamente estúpida y se empeñaban en no dejarle dar un paso, si fuera tonta o tuviera poca confianza en si misma probablemente estaría deprimida, pero Ginny sabia que sabia era mucho más apta de lo que todos se empeñaban en pensar.

Se inclinó sobre Harry y leyó el título de lo que seguramente había estado estudiando "Pociones. Ley de Gurmett"

_ ¡Ginny!_ La chica pegó un salto sobresaltada.

_ Siento haberte despertado_ le susurró_ Pero es un poco pronto para dormir ¿no crees?

_ No estaba durmiendo ¿Eres tu la que acabas de entrar refunfuñando?

_Si_ admitió molesta_ Sólo son las ocho y ya te estas durmiendo.

_ Estaba pensando y haciendo esto y bueno, con la chimenea, el sueño atrasado y todo, si, me medio dormí.

Ginny sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

_ ¿Y tú que? ¿Por qué estabas enfadada?

_ Nada_ contestó con evasivas_ ¿Nunca has sentido que la gente te tiene por inútil?

_ Yo soy Harry Potter ¿recuerdas?_ le dijo con algo que Ginny no supo si identificar como fastidio, chulería o simplemente una broma_ Pero si, muchas veces, lo importante es que tu sepas que sabes hacer esas cosas que todos creen que no.

_ Gracias_ le susurró y Harry sonrió poniéndose colorado. Tiró el Boli a propósito y cuando volvió a subir ya tenía su color normal.

_ Y oye_ Ginny le miró con intensidad y bajó su tono hasta convertirlo en un susurro a pesar de estar casi solos_ ¿ayer entrasteis en la sala?

_ No pudimos_ dijo Harry con el mismo tono_ Hay una contraseña, algo obvio por otra parte_ le contó lo que había pasado ayer.

_ ¡Oh, lo siento! Tiene que ser algo muy fuerte lo de esa sala ¿no? Digo, tu padre no se enfada nunca por nada. ¡Muy fuerte!

_ Si, me pase el día mandando unas cartas que me mando ¡¡sesenta direcciones distintas!! y a todas había que ponerles un sello distintivo.

Ginny intentó aguantar la risa sin éxito.

_ Oye, bonita, no te rías, estoy de las cartas hasta…_ dijo con gesto afectado se acabó riendo sin querer el también.

A Ginny se le formaban dos hoyuelos cuando reía y se le ponían las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, en contraste con su palidez.

Harry le costó mucho pasar esos detalles por alto.

_ Hablando de nuevo de la sala_ susurró la pelirroja cuando dejaron de reírse_ Tal vez yo pueda intentar ver las palabras, el pergamino. No se me ocurre como conseguir la contraseña.

Harry se la quedó viendo, pensativo.

__ Genial_ pensó con ironía_ me cree incapaz de hacerlo_ lamentó haber abierto la boca o mas bien lo gilipoyas que eran todos._

_ No es mala idea.

Ginny no se le puso de rodillas de agradecimiento porque era demasiado orgullosa para ello pero si dijo un:

_ ¿lo crees así?

_ Si.

_ ¡Si!_ se apresuro a confirmar_ no sospecharan de mí. ¿Qué tiene de raro que vaya a hacer una visita a tus padres?

_ Nada, o si no, siempre puedes decir que vas a verme a mi.

ooOOoo

Albus Dumbledore había respondido ya a las cartas del ministro, Scrimgeor quería cambiar de nuevo otra ley.

Así mismo Dumbeldore le presentó en otra cata adjunta, sus argumentos de porque Stan Shunpike no era un mortífago, dudaba mucho que en la neblina que otorga el poder le escuchase , pero él veía su obligación contarle al ministro sus opiniones, no sólo como miembro Merlín primera clase, de honor del Wizenmant y otros tantos títulos, si no como simple persona.

Pero había otras cosas que le preocupaban aun mas que los temas políticos y era ni mas ni menos que el misterioso pergamino que se encontrara el día que "regresaron" James y Lily.

Seguía sin comprenderlo del todo pese a su gran capacidad intelectual.

El anciano director miró fijamente sus propios pensamientos flotando en su pensadero personal, arremolinándose unos con otros, confusos, hasta que pararon en uno en concreto. Dumbledore se internó en su propio mundo interior.

_El joven era alto, de pelo castaño y profundos ojos azules, no contaría con más de dieciséis años y miraba a la anciana con una pena que rallaba en lo intolerable, a su lado otro joven de ojos claros y rizos rubios tenía una expresión más agresiva en el rostro que su amigo, pero a una señal de este se conformó con echarle una mirada de desprecio a la vieja y se fue tras el primer chico._

_La anciana lo era mucho y como tal tenía experiencia de la vida, y en su caso, esta le había servido para suplir (en parte) su poca cultura, y vio algo raro en aquellos muchachos que miraban por encima del hombro._

__ Recuerda Albus_ oyó que decía el de los rizos rubios al otro muchacho en un susurro alto_ Por el bien de todos._

_Aquello sonaba mal, sonaba demasiado a beneficios de unos pocos, a demagogia y a mentiras. A ansias de poder. Y el poder es peligroso en casi todas las manos, mas aun en la de unos jóvenes ansiosos de él, uno con el corazón débil negado a ver la realidad y otro con el corazón de piedra, como pudo apreciar la anciana._

_Se alejaron calle debajo de la ciudad y la mujer se les quedó viendo hasta que se esfumaron misteriosamente…_

_ooOOoo_

__ Tenemos el poder, nos ha sido concedido y debemos aprovecharlo, cualquier otra cosa sería un atentado contra lo mejor._

__ Ciertamente Gellert, el poder nos ha sido concedido, y así mismo como nos fue otorgado tenemos la obligación de usarlo bien. Por el bien de todos._

_Gellert Grindelwald sonrió: ¡Albus, tú y yo llegaremos muy lejos juntos! Ya lo veras, el día de mañana el mundo será un lugar mejor gracias a nosotros._

__ Si_ el joven Albus sonrió a su vez_ sólo necesitamos algo de tiempo y formar bien nuestro discurso, en el que nos apoyaremos, con buenos argumentos cuando encontremos a detractores, que los habrá y muchos… pero terminarán comprendiendo quien llevaba razón._

__ ¿Y por cierto, porque discutimos esos temas…aquí?_ miró con el ceño fruncido las cosas tan típicamente muggles que veían y a la tonta camarera rubia muggle que les atendió._

__ Es obvio_ Albus dio un trago al "kas de limón"_ Ellos son el principal punto de nuestra campaña, debemos de gobernarlos por el bien de todos, y ningún buen dirigente gobierna a un pueblo sin conocerle. Nosotros debemos conocerles, en el fondo son iguales, pero ningún poder les ha sido concebido, deben ser por tanto, protegidos, pero como la naturaleza humana es tan ciega para saber lo que de verdad quiere al principio habrá que imponerla por la fuerza pero…_

__ Será por su bien. Por el bien de todos_ completó Gellert Grindelwald._

__ Exacto._

_Ambos se callaron y Dumbledore se quedó pensando, y sus pensamientos divagaron hacia cosas a las que prestaba mucha menos atención de la requerida. Su madre hacía unos meses que había muerto y el no se había convertido en el hombre de la casa, como le suplicaba su madre ya enferma, tampoco cuidaba a Ariana. Ella prefería a Aberforth, su toco, inculto y Albus sospechaba, más admirable hermano._

_Él sólo se preocupaba de "El bien de todos "porque sabia que también el mayor bien para Ariana, a la que el adoraba, aunque Aberforth pensara que no. Albus quería a Ariana muchísimo y por eso hacía lo que hacía._

__ Un día volverás a la __**realidad**___ oyó una voz en su cabeza, esa que siempre acallaba cuando Gellert hacía algo que el consideraba inmoral o directamente criminal._

_Un día la __**realidad**__ le despertó de su sueño de ansias y poder junto a un amigo con el acabaría batiéndose en duelo, muchos años después de una conversación en una terraza muggle sobre la dominación del mundo._

Hacia años que no veía ese recuerdo, ni siquiera era consciente de tenerlo, cuando Dumbledore salió del pensamiento se tuvo que sentar mareado, asqueado consigo mismo.

_ Por suerte vi la realidad, tarde, lo sé, pero la vi Fawkes, la realidad se impuso en mi hermano.

Al tiempo que decía eso vi el pergamino y como destacaba por encima de otras, se había vuelto de un color dorado, la palabra "realidad".

_ ¿Qué tenia que ver él en eso? Porque ahora que lo veía sabía que se refería a él, algún tipo de hechizo antiguo le había echo dorar cuando a quien iba dirigida se diese cuenta.

Aún quedaba Horrocrusex por buscar, tal vez Grindelwald tuviera la respuesta, aunque él nunca supo de su existencia, las reliquias eran su única obsesión.

Pero Voldemort conocería ya a la Grindelwald… o el horrocrux puede que estuviera cerca.

Dumdledore suspiró, debía regresar a su tormentoso pasado para empezar a arreglar el presente.

ooOOoo

Harry tenía el permiso firmado por Dumbledore para salir de Hogwarts, un sábado que no había excursión.

Filch lo examinó con lupa y se lo entrego con cara de asco y refunfuñando en voz baja, para no perder la costumbre.

Harry le sonrió con suficiencia, cogió el papel y siguió caminando, estaba muy intrigado por las clases de hechizos de su madre.

El próximo fin de semana, que si había excursión para todos, Ginny le había prometido que iría a su casa e intentaría ver las palabras del misterioso pergamino.

Llegó a la casa de sus padres. ¡Mis padres, que bien suena!_ se deleitó con la frase y picó a la campana.

Su padre le abrió la puerta, sonrió ampliamente le dio una abrazo muy fuerte y se hizo a un lado para que pasase.

_ ¿Qué tal?

_ Bien, como siempre_ Harry sonrió, aun seguía encantado de que sus padres le dijeran "¿Qué tal?"_ ¿Y mamá?

_ Afuera, hemos puesto una carpa en el jardín de atrás para practicar los hechizos, ya que en casa a tu madre no le parece una buena idea_ puso una cara como si no entendiera el porqué_ y afuera tampoco es cuestión de que nos vean todos los vecinos.

_ Si aquí no tenéis vecinos, está apartado del pueblo.

_ Ya, pero es cosa de tu madre. Bueno, vamos. Ya te estaba esperando.

La madre de Harry estaba en el jardín, ahora cubierto por una enorme carpa verde. De pie, con el pelo recogido, la varita empuñándola y entre decenas de flores distintas sonrió a Harry como sólo ella sabía, como el siempre había querido que alguien le sonriera. Era su madre y no se cansaba de repetirlo.

_ ¡Hola cariño!_ le dio dos besos sonoros y un abrazo_ ¿preparado?

_ Si, ¿pero que vamos a hacer exactamente?

_ Practicar hechizos de ataque y defensa, técnicas etc. Es algo que en estos tiempos a nadie viene de más.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, acordándose de repente de la profecía, ahora nunca pensaba en ella, era como si su cerebro la hubiese arrinconado al rincón mas remoto del mismo y en la superficie solo quedaban las cosas felices, como sus padres.

Se preguntó si sus padres sabrían de ella, pero prefirió no preguntar. Algunas veces es mejor no saber la verdad.

_ Bueno, os dejo que me voy_ dijo James.

_ ¿A dónde?_ preguntó rápidamente Harry.

_ Tengo cosas que hacer, bueno, que os vaya bien_ le dio un beso muy poco discreto a Lily y un abrazo a Harry, lo oyeron salir silbando el himno del "Pudmire United" por la puerta de adelante.

_ ¿Empezamos?_ dijo Lily y el chico asintió con la cabeza.

_ Veamos empecemos por ver que reflejos tienes, cielo. Tan importane como el hechizo que uses es lo rápido que los uses, de nada sirve el mejor hechizo del mundo si los usas un segundo después de lo necesario.

Entonces sacó su varita y la agitó, Harry le pilló por sorpresa pero se pdo echar a un lado a tiempo.

_ Estate más atento_ le riñó su madre con dulzura.

Al siguiente hechizo que Lily le mandó, agitó antes la varita con un encantamiento de hechizo espejo que le mandó a la mujer que lo esquivó con relativa facilidad.

Su madre enseñaba muy bien, tras media hora de practicas de reflejos le empezó a enseñar a como realizar los hechizo en total silencio eso le costaba batsate más que lo primero, aun así ella enseñaba muy bien.

Tas una hora dando la clase, Lily decidió dar un descanso, hizo limonada, la sacó al jardín y la tomaron sentados juntos a cubierto del granizo que había empezado a caer.

Luego siguió practicando más hechizos y cuando su madre dio por finalizada la clase, de dos horas, había aprendido mucho, sobre todo en cuanto a no gritar los hechizos, aunque aun le quedaba un largo camino por delante estaba muy contento, y Lily muy orgullosa.

Entraron en la casa, y se sentaron junto al fuego que Lily encendió con su varita.

_ Tu padre tiene que estar a punto de llegar_ miró su reloj_ ya es la hora de comer. Bueno, me voy a duchar ¿vale Harry? Papá llegará ahora, ya tiene él las llaves. Pon la mesa que bajo enseguida.

Y se fue.

Harry se quedó solo en el salón, puso la mesa y se sentó a ojear el periódico del día oyendo el agua de la ducha correr.

_ El pergamino_ pensó entonces , pero por lo visto estaba muy bien escondió_ se levantó y lo estuvo buscando un buen rato sin éxito, hasta que oyó la puerta principal abrirse, se apresuró a volver al sofá y fingió leer el periódico.

Justo en ese instante, entró James.

_ ¡¿Qué hay campeón!? ¿Cómo fue la clase?

_ Muy bien, mamá está en la ducha. Ahora baja.

_ Bueno ¿Y que tienes pensado hacer esta tarde?

Harry se encogió de hombros: la verdad es que no había pensado nada en concreto.

_ Bueno, si qires puedes quedarter aquí, yo ya hice todo lo que tenñia que hacer por la mañana, no tengo nada urgente que solucionare ¿Hasta que hora es el permiso?

_ Hasta las tres de la tarde, pero da igual, puedo quedarme hasta más tarde. No creo que importe.

_ Na_ James cogió una patatita de la mesa_ te quedarás hasta la hora que quieras, luego ya te acompañare yo al castigo. Después de todo mañana es domingo. Podemos jugar al quiddith o ver álbumes, a tu madre le encantan y yo salgo muy guapo en las fotos, aunque Sirius siempre dice que él sale más sexy_ Harry reprimió una carcajada y no pudo evitar un irónico: "Que modestia"_ ¿Te apetece?

Harry asintió feliz.

_ ¿Tienes muchos deberes?

_ No_ mintió el chico_ mañana me da tiempo a hacerlos.

_ Excelente. ¡Eh, Lils, amor! _ Lily acababa de bajar con el pelo mojado y unas zapatillas de andar por casa_ Harry va a quedarse todo el día con nosotros ¿No es maravilloso?

_ ¿En serio? ¡Ay, que suerte!

La familia Potter se sentó y empezó a comer.

ooOOoo

Lucius_ susurró una voz fría_ Lucius, Lucius. No parece que tu hijo esté haciendo demasiado bien su trabajo, más de dos meses y ni una sola información sorbe mis queridos Potter que la que hubiera obtenido preguntando al primer imbécil sangre sucia o squib que pasase por delante.

_ ¡Mi señor!_ Lucius Malfoy se arrodilló ante Voldemort_ Sólo necesita tiempo. Él está haciendo el trabajo de la mejor manera para complaceros a vos, antes de presentaros ningún error prefiere comprobarlo todo, para que al final sea de su gusto, mi señor.

_ Eso espero Lucius, espero cosas de Draco. Tienes potencial, pero carece de algo, algo muy importante.

_ ¿Mi señor…?

_ Valor. Lucius, valor para hacer ciertas cosas. Sólo le pido información de lo que hacen James Potter y su encantadora esposa sangre sucia. Sólo quiero saber cual es esa profecía de la que hablaba ese galimatías amigo de los sangre sucia y demás escoria de Dumbledoe_ su voz fue haciéndose cada vez mas baja, como un susurro y más peligrosa. El señor Malfoy estaba con la nariz tocando el suelo y temblaba como una hoja.

_ ¡Mi señor…yo…!

_ ¿Tu que Lucius? Noto tu descontento.

_ No, mi señor, mi devoción por vos es…

_ No mientas Lucius, nunca mientas a Lord Voldemort porque él sabe…el lo sabe todo.

Lucius tragó saliva.

_ Sullivan lo hizo, y ya sabes que no acabó muy bien.

Malfoy asintió con la cabeza.

_ ¿No deberías de estar feliz? ¿No es este acaso, el sueño de los malfoy? ¿No dices haber estado mas de una década rogando por mi regreso? Tu hijo será un héroe, uno de los mejores mortíofagos de mi ejército. Tan sólo tiene que conseguir atraer hasta a mi a James y Lily Potter… ellos son la clave, si el chico sigue teniendo la sangre de su madre eso le protegerá, pero quiero matarlo yo, personalmente.

_ ¡Señor, viven en Hogsmeade! Puede ir hasta allí y…

_ ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo creer que puedo aparecerme en Hogsmeade siendo el ser más buscado del país?_ debo de atraerlos hasta mi… ellos me ayuadtan, quieran o no lo harán. Ahora retírate, Lucius.

Malfoy hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

_ Muy pronto Nagini_ Lord Voldemort se quedó mirado la puerta por la que su vasallo acababa de salir_ Muy pronto.

Harry Potter despertó en su cama, sudando. Por suerte ninguno de sus compañeros de cuarto lo vieron.

Sudaba en frío, había tenido una pesadilla, aunque no lograba recordarla.

Tras pensar durante mas de un cuarto de hora y no recordar absolutamente nada, se giro y volvió a intentar dormirse, frustrado.

ooOOoo

Hacia horas que Harry se había vuelto al colegio, eran más de las tres de la mañana cuando despertó al oír algo picotear en la ventana, se levanto, vio que Lily aun dormía, su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba suavemente.

Se puso las gafas y vio una lechuza, apenas abrió la ventana y cogió la carta, esta se esfumó como si se hubiera desaparecido.

_ ¿Qué cojones de horas son estas para hacer entregas!_ refunfuño en voz baja_ se sentó en la cama y leyó.

_Querido Prongs._

_¿Cómo va todo? Yo bien, bueno más o menos, pero en general estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo. Ya sabes que no puedo contarte nada por carta, por eso de que pueden entrecortar la comunicación y tal… na, medidas de seguridad._

_Ayer estuve con una rubia. ¡Ay, Jimmy si vieras que rubia!_

_Ya, ya me estarás riñendo por dejar la orden de lado por una rubia, pues no listillo, te equivocas. _

_Todo el santo día estuve trabajando, he logrado bloquear dos importantes llegadas de ayuda extranjera a esos mierdas, he averiguado lo que me encargó Dumbledore y creí merecer un descanso._

_Y apareció esa mujer. Le pareció gracioso mi nombre, dijo que era como la estrella más brillante del cielo. Es que soy la estrella más brillante del cielo. Luego ya no le pareció todo tan gracioso, tenía la boca demasiado llena para reírse._

James leyó la última frase no sabiendo si soltar una carcajada o que hacer, lo que de seguro le vino a la mente es la palabra "pervertido".

_Pero como bien sabes, Jimmy, esto no es un viaje de placer, así que al día siguiente madrugué, le dejé una nota y me fui a patear culos de mortifagos._

_Volveré en cuanto pueda._

_Espero que allí todo este bien._

_Te quiero (sin mariconerias)._

_Un abrazo para todos._

_Sirius__._

**Notas: Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Las palabras tiene un significado y cada palabra es una pequeña historia sobre "el mundo interior de un personaje". No sólo de James y Lily, y gracias a esas historias empezarán a buscar las pistas para derrotar a Voldemort.**

**En este capitulo puse a Dumbledore-Realidad, recordando una frase del 7º libro del director: **_**"Se impuso la realidad, encarnada en mi hermano, un joven tosco, inculto e infinitamente mas admirable que yo"**_

**Otras próximas serán: Ambición- Draco Malfoy u Oro- por corrupción.**

**Espero que os gustara la aparición de Lord Voldemort. Y la carta de Sirius, con ese lenguaje tan…**_**poetico.**_

**No saqué nada a Ron ni Hermione, pada el siguiente lo haré.**

**¡que solo escribo esto en dos días, sabado y domingo, el restod e la semana me paso estudiando! Y esto lo escribo por la tarde del sábado, antes de salir y la del domingo!**

**Besos.**

**Lavender 0002.**


	10. Oro

_Malfoy le pasó una bolsa tintineante a Fudge por debajo de capa y una delgada línea de indignación apareció en el rostro sereno de Kingsley Shacklebolt . Nadie la vio._

Madame Umbridge le pasó una bolsa tintineante a Scrimgeor por debajo de capa y una delgada línea de indignación apareció en el rostro sereno de Kingsley Shacklebolt .Nadie la vio… de nuevo.

Un año después, misma escena, mismo lugar, distintas personas. Esa mujer debería de estar en Azkaban y no dándole "donaciones" al ministro de magia.

Pero Kingsley era prudente y sabia cual era su puesto, y así, discreto, callaba. Puede que si algún descubriesen (o mas bien les intensara porque indudablemente ya los sabrían) la corrupción del ministerio) el sería considerado uno mas de la banda. Como otro ministro cualquiera que hubiese metido la mano impunemente en los fondos públicos, seguramente diría que usó parte del dinero de la captura de Sirius Black en comprar una casa en Mallorca, pasando olímpicamente por alto el que Sirius fuera inocente claro ¿Por qué si no, que gracia tendría la noticia?

Pero esa era su trabajo, ese y perseguir activamente magos tenebrosos y era muy bueno en ambos. Era bueno varita en mano lanzando hechizos y era bueno observando todo lo que ocurría. Y lo que ocurría era que el oro compraba leyes, compraba votos e incluso a veces, compraba personas.

Si hubiera sido un poco menos tranquilo o no supiera controlar su genio, habría montado en cólera.

Él era un político de los de antes, de los que ya no existen. Los que creen de verdad en lo que dicen. Creen en la justicia, e incluso creen en un mundo mejor. Los que quieren cumplir lo que dicen y usan el dinero exactamente para lo que dicen que van a usarlo… aunque duda que esos hayan existido alguna vez.

Pero no se ve sentado en una silla dirigiendo desde ella como si fuera el máximo representante del bien, no quiere llegar a ser ministro y que le ciegue la aureola de poder, como ya hizo con todos los primeros ministros que lleva conociendo desde que trabaja en el ministerio. El quiere hacer algo de verdad, y a veces (la mayoría de las veces) cree que le gusta más perseguir magos tenebrosos que trabajar en el ministerio. Ese ministerio corrupto.

_ Bien, gracias Madame Umbridge_ dice Scrimgeor al recibir junto a su "donación" el impreso de Dolores Umbridge que solicita la aprobación de una nueva ley.

La mujer salió de la sala con una risa tonta de sapo que se comió una mosca verde y apetitosa.

_ Por cierto, Shacklebolt_ el ministro le miró_ deberíamos de enviar efectivos para proteger a los Potter, si es cierto las informaciones que tenemos…

_ No será necesario, y así solo conseguiríamos atraer la atención sobre ellos. Los mortifagos saben que viven en Hogsmeade pero de ninguna manera pueden ir allí.

_ Si, pero de cualquier forma deberían de abandonar su trabajo. Es peligroso cuando van a proteger los pueblos muggles de alrededor… aunque si, puede que tengas razón. No debemos de atraer la atención sobre eso, pero deberíamos de hacer algo. Encargarte tu quieres.

_ Si, señor.

_ Bueno, tengo muchos asuntos urgentes que atender.

Y se fue, mientras el dinero tintineaba en sus bolsillos, Kingsley le observó y cuando el ministro cerró la puerta, cogió tinta y papel y comenzó una carta.

Dumbledore dormitaba en su despacho, con las manos entrelazadas y la cabeza gacha. Estaba muy cansado e iba a acostarse, ya mañana continuaría con sus estudios. Después de todo, como el mismo decía, ya no era un mozalbete.

Una lechuza le sobresaltó, al reconocerla como la de Kingsley Shacklebolt despertó de golpe.

_Albus:_

_En el ministerio es imposible logar nada, la liberación de Stan Shunpike no va a proceder, todos están de acuerdo en que no es un mortifago, pero los de arriba del todo se niegan a creer que no avanzamos nada. A mi me parece que lo hacemos para atrás (no olvides que todo esto es confidencial)_

_Cada vez creo menos en la política, todo se mueve por el oro. El oro y la corrupción, o el creer que hacen algo._

_Stan Shumpikke será el primero que pague por los errores de esta gente, pero no el último._

_Afectuosamente: ._

_Pd: Londres, 2 de diciembre. Globos de colores._

Leyó la postdata con la próxima reunión de la orden del fénix y al releer de nuevo el resto de la carta al llegar a "oro" esta misma palabra se ilumino en el pergamino con la extraña profecía y quedó dorada, como la palabra realidad, cuando el se introdujo en sus propios pensamientos.

Ya iban dos palabras, tal vez cuando todas las historias fuesen contadas descubriesen la verdad del pergamino, y ahora Dumbledore sabía que de una manera u otra, el viaje hacia la verdad, les daría fuerzas para superar los obstáculos y triunfar.

ooOOoo

El frío era horrible, la nieve caía sobre la hierba y tenía los musculo adheridos a pesar de su capa de piel de dragón. Noviembre estaba siendo mortal.

Oyó una par de petirrojos cantar, como quejándose del frío y la falta de alimento y les envidió.

_ A ver cuando salen esos idiotas.

Draco Malfoy, desde detrás de un seto espiaba la casa de los Potter.

Los vio salir, apenas había salido el sol pero allí estaban, abrigados hasta arriba, vio la roja melena de la mujer en contraste con su capa negra, demasiado buena para una sangre sucia.

Su marido, un traidor, por casarse con ella, cerró la puerta de la casa.

Echaron a andar y Draco los siguió.

Aquello estaba resultando una estupidez, la pareja no hacía nada fuera de lo común. Tan sólo pusieor unos hechizos especiales para proteger al ueblod e roñosos muggles que estaba a tan sólo diez Km. De Hogsmeade, lego más hechizos y enviaron un apr de cartas.

_ Nada de utilidad_ pensó furioso_ necesito algo, algo para atraerlos… ¿pero que?

Sacó un papel arrugado del bolso.

_ Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy_ murmuró y al instante aparecieron unas palabras escritas en él.

James Potter:

**Aficiones y gustos**: Quiddith, juegos de mesa, las bromas de Zonko y similares, el hidromiel.

**Debilidades**: Excesiva confianza en si mismo, necesidad de hacerse el héroe.

Lily Potter.

**Aficiones y gustos**: Los elfos domésticos, la moda, los juegos de mesa, el chocolate, ir de compras.

**Debilidade**s: sus pensamientos respecto a los elfos, ingenuidad.

Esa lista era una mierda, ninguna de esas cosas le servía para atraerlos hasta _él._

Debía ser algo grande, algo que les hiciera abandonar la seguridad de Hogsmeade… luego el señor tenebroso los tendría en su mano.

Pero Draco sabía que nos sería fácil, pero también que el tiempo se le agotaba… cada vez quedaba menos y sentía la presencia de la mano helada de la muerte agarrándole por el cuello… oía a su madre gritar y la oía hablarle de cual era su deber.

Y su deber era ese, se debía al señor tenebroso. Se debía a Voldemort toda su vida.

_ Sólo son dos idiotas que debieron haber muerto hace quince años_ se dijo a si mismo.

Pero seguía sin saber que hacer.

Y una idea le vino a la mente, se le había olvidado apuntar una debilidad, una muy grande en ambas personas.

Sacó la varita e hizo aparecer un nombre en ella: _Sirius Black_.

Si, era perfecto. Él no estaba en Hogwarts, protegido (por el momento) como el idiota de Harry Potter. Y era el mejor amigo de la pareja.

Si, ya lo creía que si, ese engreído payaso con el ego por los cielos le iba a llevar hasta los Potter.

Tan sólo tenía que encargarse de que no volviera a casa por navidad.

ooOOoo

A Ginny le costó mucho despistar a Hermione, de ninguna manera podía decirle que iba casa de los Potter porque querría acompañarla y la reñiría por ir allí a encontrar las famosas palabras del pergamino.

Por suerte su amiga tenía muchos deberes y trabajos que entregar y ese sábado decidió pasarlo en la biblioteca estudiando, y además, de cualquier manera:

_ No quiero encontrarme con Ron y La-la._ había admitido a regañadientes.

Con Dean fue todo más fácil simplemente le dijo la verdad… o parte de la verdad. Le comentó que iría a hacerles una visita y así le dejaba a él estudiar.

A Dean no le hizo mucha gracia y comentó algo que Ginny pudo entrever que estaba celoso de Harry se aguantó la risa al tiempo que decía, con algo de rencor: "Harry es sólo mi amigo, ya los sabes" Y debería de estar contenta, porque al menos ahora es eso, y no debería pensar esas cosas mientras está con Dean, porque Dean es un novio fantástico, dulce, tierno, cariñoso y puede que demasiado sobre-protector.

Y además a Harry no le gusta ella, ni ahora Cho… y sin querer Ginny se pregunta por quien andará el joven Potter ahora.

Con el resto de amigos ni siquiera comentó nada, y esa mañana pasó de puntillas por la mesa de ravenclaw para que Luna no pudiera decirle nada… no quería mentir a más gente. Que luego, todo se descubre.

Respiró hondo, se colocó bien el flequillo de lado y picó a la puerta, con su excusa ya preparada.

Nadie abrió, volvió a picar, esta vez con más brío pero nadie respondió.

Frustrada pensó que no había nadie en la casa, pero decidió esperar por ahí.

Estuvo aburrida esperando durante media hora hasta que vio a los Potter venir, caminando, seguramente desde la parada de autobús del pueblo muggle más cercano.

__ ¡Merlin!_ pensó_ ¿Cómo voy a estar aquí como si pareciera que vengo a algo importante? No puede ser, sospecharan algo después de todo… no, no. Mejor espero que entren y dentro de diez minutos voy._

De forma que dejó pasar más de diez minutos desde que James y Lily legaran a su casa, otros cinco de rigor, sacó el espejo del bolso se peinó bien el flequillo y sujetó los pelos de la coleta que estaban sueltos con horquillas.

_ Bien, Ginny. Vamos allá.

Tocó la campana y esperó paciente.

_ ¡Vaya, Hola Ginny! ¿Qué se te ofrece?

James Potter pareció algo sorprendido de verla pero también afable.

_ ¡Hola james!_ Dijo intentando aparentar naturalidad con éxito_ Querría saber si me olvidó aquí una pulsera el otro día… es que me la regaló mi tía y le tengo mucho aprecio.

__ ¡Genial, que birria de excusa!__ pensó, pero con los nervios de la "misión" se le había olvidado preparar una mejor.

_ No sé. Pasa si quieres y búscala. ¡Eh, Lils! ¿Se ha dejado Ginny alguna pulsera aquí?

_ No, yo al menos no vi ninguna desde la última vez que estuviste aquí. ¡Hola Ginny!

_ Hola Lily… ¿No? Vaya, espero no haberla perdido.

_ Lo siento_ Lily le sonrió_ pero pasa, pasa. ¿Quieres algo?... perdona el desorden, James y yo acabamos de llegar. Esta mañana madrugamos mucho y así lo tengo todo, patas arriba.

_ ¡Oh, no te preocupes!

_ ¿Y que, como vas por Howarts?_ James la miró sonriente. Ese hombre era tan simpático.

_ Bien, nada especial. Estudiando para los TIMOS.

_ Oye_ Lily le ofreció limonada o cerveza de mantequilla_ ¿va a venir Harry después? ¿Te dijo algo?

_ No lo sé_ dijo _ Pero seguramente estará con mi hermano, espero que no esté la cabeza hueca de La-la… porque pobre Harry.

James rió, y Lily soltó una risita tonta sin querer que disimulara muy mal, con una tosecita falsa.

_ Así que no sé, creo que tenían que hacer un montón de trabajos para el lunes, así que a lo mejor no puede ni venir a Hogsmeade.

_ ¡Oh, pobres!_ se compadeció James.

Era muy agradable estar allí hablando con los Potter, James le hablaba de quiddith y Lily comentaba con ella ropa que quería comprarse.

_ ¡Espera, te enseñaré mi álbum del colegio! Ahí si que se ve mi estilo jugando al quiddith… yo era el mejor.

Su esposa puso los ojos en blanco y James se fue a buscar sus recuerdos.

_ ¡Oh, es precioso!_ suspiró al fijarse en una blusa que la mujer le enseñaba de un catalogo de moda.

_ ¡Si! Y además hace es de un color ideal ¿No crees?  
_ Si…pero jamás tendré dinero para comprármela.

Lily la miró un momento: espera aquí ¿quieres? Bajaré en un rato.

Ginny se sorprendió pero asintió, intentando no parecer encantado. Ahora que Lily se había ido y James le buscaba sus álbumes de cuando era jugador, tenía tiempo para buscar el pergamino.

Comprobó que no había moros en la costa y procedió a investigar.

Harry le había dicho que él lo había encontrado en el salón, pero después seguramente lo habrían guardado en otra parte.

Buscó por todos los cajones sin éxito.

__ Su habitación__ pensó_ Pero en ella debía estar James buscando sus recuerdos o tal vez Lily… no podía buscar allí.

Subió de puntillas y buscó en la habitación de Harry: "_aquí nunca hay nadie"_ a nadie se le ocurriría entrar aquí… pero aquí también es la habitación de visitas, a veces se queda Remus, y puede que no quieran compartir el secreto siquiera con él.

Después de un rato de búsqueda, con el estrés de temer ser descubierta, pensó que no lo encontraría nunca. Seguramente estaba en la habitación del matrimonio, esa en la que al pasar de puntillas pudo oír a Lily.

Sintiéndose fracasada bajó de nuevo a la salita.

Se sentó en el sofá intentado pensar y se fijó en la fotografía de la boda de James y Lily.

No era el cuadro típico, si no que se veía Lily reírse de alguna cosa y mirar a su recién estrenado marido con deseo y a James abrazándola por la cintura y al padrino murmurándoles algo que Ginny casi podía oír: _¡Iros a un hotel!_

Era preciosa. Se levantó y la observó más de cerca.

Y entonces, se le ocurrió.

Debía ser valiente, y rápida, así que sin pensárselo dos veces cogió el cuadro, pesaba mucho pero lo aguantó como mediana mete pudo, como no pudo mucho lo apoyó contra la pared, le dio la vuelta y ahí estaba… el pergamino con la famosa profecía y las palabras. No podía leer le profecía pero si las palabras que James y Lily habían conjurado para que fuera imposible despegarla del papel de detrás de la fotografía que en una esquina traía la fecha de la foto, de la boda.

_ ¡Un boli, un boli!_ pensó desesperada pero no tenía tampoco papel_ ¡que tonta soy!_ se recriminó a si misma.

Miró desesperada alrededor, pensando que bajarían en cualquier momento.

_ El lápiz de ojos! ¡Que lista eres Ginny!_ se felicitó a si misma_ apuntó las palabras con el lápiz de ojos en el brazo, con líneas fuertemente trazadas para que no se borrasen, luego bajó la manga de la camisa.

Volvió a colocar el cuadro y con el ego por los cielos por su hazaña, se volvió al sofá.

A los cinco minutos ambos bajaron.

_ ¡Mira! Mis fotos…esta son de cuando era capitán, era el mejor capitán de todos cuantos hayan existido, como Harry, claro_ James le enseño las fotos, rebosante de orgullo.

_ Toma Ginny. Esto es para ti_ Lily le pasó una caja de cartón con celofán pegado.

_ ¿Qué es?_ cogió la caja y la abrió, extrañada y algo azorada por el regalo.

Era ropa.

_ ¡Ropa!_ frunció el entrecejo_ ¡Lily Potter creía que ella necesitaba ropa! Pues no. No era ninguna indigente, podía comprase su propia ropa… o bueno, mucha menos de la que quisiera pero tampoco necesitaba la caridad de nadie.

Tal vez la mujer se dice cuenta de lo que pensaba porque dijo: Era mía, pero ya no me sirve… una ya no tiene quince años_ le sonrió afable_ y me da pena tirarla, esta toda en muy buen estado y pensé que te gustaría. Eso es todo.

Lily no se la daba por caridad, se la daba por amistad_ de repente se le bajó la fanfarronería por la hazaña del pergamino.

_ Vaya… muchas gracias_ le dio dos besos y un abrazo.

_ ¡Pues toda tuya, si hay algo que n te guste se lo das a una amiga! Mira, esta minifalda te quedará muy bien y esta chaqueta es súper caliente para el invierno.

_ Si, lástima que en Hogwarts siempre vayamos de uniforme.

_ Si_ Lily rió_ pero siempre hay ocasiones para ponérsela… oye, alguna cosa que le guste a Hermione dásela, si no te importa. Me sienta mal no darle nada a ella.

_ Ella es más feliz si le regalas un libro sobre elfos o le das algo para su fundación de la PEDDO_ dijo lo último con tono de reproche y Lily la riñó.

_ ¡No uses ese tono! Los elfos son muy importantes y los magos debemos de aprender a respetarles, no a recortar más sus ya de por si mermados derechos.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco. ¡_Otra obsesionada por los elfos, como Hermione_!

_ De todas formas a Hermione la moda no le gusta, pero si algo le gusta se lo daré, claro que si.

A las seis de la tarde, se despidió de los Potter, contenta con su caja de ropa, ya usada pero mucho más bonita que la suya y sintiendo la culpabilidad al lado del orgullo por haber realizado bien la misión.

ooOOoo

Tenían una pila de trabajos por entregar y unos cuantos deberes más por hacer, de forma que ese sábado Harry y Ron decidieron quedarse en el castillo en vez de ir a Hogsmeade. Se sentaron solos en una mesa de la biblioteca, lejos de Hermione, Padma, Parvati y Hanna Abbout, Hermione miró a Ron con odio y Harry, queriendo evitar nuevas discusiones le llevó a la parte más alejada de la biblioteca.

_ Bueno_ comentó Ron con desanimo_ Será mejor empezar.

Sacaron los apuntes y empezaron con el trabajo sobre antídotos para Slughorn.

A Harry no le salían las concentraciones que el libro indicaba que tenían que salir…

_ Haber, ½ litro, o sea 500 ml, si la masa molecular de los elementos es 103 en total… pero no me sale, luego la masa total de los pelos de dragón es de 0,02g. Si la velocidad de cocción es de 0,7m/s ¿Cuánto debería ser el tiempo?... me pregunto si Ginny habrá conseguido las palabras, seguro que si, por algo es tan lista y guapa… ¿Eh? ¿He pensando que era guapa? ¡Bueno, venga, céntrate!... ¡Pero que buena está!... ¡Oh, mierda! Se me olvidó pasar las unidades del volumen del aceite de ricino…me pregunto para que servirá esto en una poción del sueño eterno…

_ Mira ese idiota_ murmuró al rato Ron.

_ ¿De quien hablas?_ Harry le miró desconcertado.

_¡De Colin! Colin Creevy_ susurró Ron como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo_ Ayer mismo lo oí hablar con otro idiota de su curso, de huffleppuf creo.

_ ¿Y?_ preguntó Harry preguntándose que tendría eso de interesante.

_ Que hablaban de Ginny, decían que era guapa, bueno más bien_ Bajó aun más la voz como quien cuenta un secreto inconfesable_ Que estaba buena. ¿Puedes creértelo? ¿Qué le ven?... Y no solo ellos, hasta ese gilpoyas de Smith lo dice.

_ Ron_ Harry suspira y dice_ Tu hermana es guapa.

_ ¡Harry!_ Ron lo mira como si no diera crédito a sus oídos_ No, tu no por favor.

__ ¿Yo no que? ¡Yo ya quisiera! Si está con Dean… hacen mala pareja… seguro que Ron se alegra que Ginny tenga otro novio, o a lo mejor no. No quiero perderlos a ninguno__ el no pondría sus amistad con Ron en juego por nada del mundo.

_ ¡Harry!

_ ¿Qué?

_ ¿Qué piensas?

_ Yo, nada, nada _ rió nervioso_ será mejor que terminemos esto que nos queda mucho por hacer y mañana hay entreno a las seis.

_ ¿Y no puedes cambiarlo? Vamos a estar agotados, vamos tío, eres el capitán.

_ Lo sé, y el capitán dice que no se cambia el entreno.

Ron le pegó una colleja en broma.

_ Se siente, el capitán decide.

_ ¡Que cruel eres! _ Harry se aguanta la risa con el gesto de falso enfado de Ron.

_ ¡Esto es quiddith!_ le suelta Harry_ Y además dentro de una semana tenemos que…

_¡ Aplastar a esos inmundos reptiles de cloaca!_ corean a la vez y sueltan una risita tonta.

Madame Pince les mira con reproche y les suelta en un susurro alto (casi como un grito): ¡Bajad la voz o largo!

No puede ver a Hermione pero seguro que mira en esa dirección con el ceño fruncido.

_ ¡Está mujer está amargada!_ refunfuña Ron.

_ Si_ concuerda su amigo_ Necesita ver a Filch…

_ ¿Tú crees?_ Ron le mira con picardía_ ¿También has pensando que puede haber algo entre losa dos? No sé, feos, amargados, antipáticos ¿hacen buena pareja, no?

_ Si_ Harry se tapa la cara con las manos para no hacer ruido al reírse_ Muy buena.

_No, Harry no pondría el peligro su amistad con Ron por nada del mundo_.

El resto del tiempo lo pasaron ya más centrados, estudiando.

**Pues hasta llegó el decimo capitulo. Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Muchas gracias todos los que me leen, en especial a los que dejan rewiews como Jaimol, Francesca 8, Js 1408**, **Nat Potter W, fairy White etc…y muchas gracias a Anatripotter que me gustó mucho tu rewiew, me sirvió para darme cuenta que aun me queda por mejorar los errores gramaticales ante todo, y si, las palabras están desordenadas y ordenadas forman una frase pero antes de descubrirla muchos personajes pasaran por historia como la de Dumbledore y Kingsley que les llevara a planterase ciertas cosas.**

**Y por favor los que me ponen de favorita que algún día se animen y dejen uno que fastidia bastante eso de tener el doble de favoritos y de alerts historys que de rewiews.**

**Y ahora por una vez, y sólo una, voy a hacer una pequeña encuesta, ya que esa parte de la historia no la tengo clara como seguir:**

**_ ¿Queréis que Sirius vuelva a casa por navidad?**

**Si: eso significa navidad feliz y que Voldemort tendrá una triste navidad, y los Mlafoy correrán más peligro aún.**

**No: Eso significa mala navidad para "los buenos", intentar rescatarlo… problemas para los Potter etc… y una feliz navidad para Voldy.**

**Si eliges la opción a envía Sirius ****a**** al 5555, si tu opción es Sirius ****b****, envía b al 5555.**

**¡En serio, podéis votarlo! Lo que prefiráis.**

**¡Muchos besos!**

**Se despide, desde Gijón, Asturias, España. **

**Lavender 0002.**

**¡Por favor Rewiews!**


	11. De peleas y rupturas

La idea era buena y la misión clara, pero demasiado importante para el chico… no, el hijo de Lucius había tenido una gran idea pero carecía de cualidades para realizarla.

Para ello necesitaba a los mejores, el mismo, el señor tenebroso hubiera sido el indicado pero no podía ir, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Necesitaba alguien que no le fallara, alguien ágil con la varita, audaz, inteligente y atento… o tal vez no.

_ Colagusano, acerca más mi butaca al fuego.

Colagusano se estremeció pero hizo lo que mandaran, con la nariz gacha y los ojos hundidos de miedo.

_ Si_ acarició a Nagini, la enorme serpiente postrada a sus pies_ Si… puede resultar. Colagusano, vas a formar parte en una gran misión, una gran e importante misión.

_ Mi señor…

_ Calla Colagusano. Irás con Bellatrix y Rodolphus.

Colagusano se calló como si le hubieran amordazado.

_ Colagusano, Colagusano_ empezó Voldemort con voz suave_ esta será tu gran oportunidad de demostrarme que no eres tan inútil como pareces… una gran oportunidad que te ofrece Lord Voldemort ¿No pensaras desaprovecharla?

_ ¿De que se trata, mi señor?_ El hombre se había arrodillado en el suelo a una distancia prudencial de la serpiente.

_ Nada mas de que me traigas aquí a un miembro de esa pantomima de la orden del fénix, sólo eso.

_ ¿A que miembro, mi señor?

_ A Sirius Black.

Colagusano tragó saliva, siguió arrodillado en el suelo y se acercó a su amo arrastrando las rodillas.

_ ¡Pero mi señor yo… me matará!

La serpiente abrió la boca y sacó la lengua amenazadora, Voldemort le acarició la cabeza y se volvió a Colagusano al mismo tiempo que decía con las más dulce y fría de sus voces:

_ Procura que eso no suceda.

**ooOOoo**

Noviembre fue pasando, dejando con él un frío horrible, lluvias y tormentas de granizo, Gryffindor debía jugar contra ravenclaw pero estos pidieron aplazar el partido por enfermedad de tres de sus jugadores de modo que jugaron contra Slytherin, a los que ganaron, y ahora el equipo lo celebraba con la moral alta.

E incluso, al día siguiente del encuentro Harry seguía de muy buen humor.

Era un domingo lluvioso y ventoso y a pesar de ello fueron a Hogsmeade, Como Hermione se negaba a compartir el mismo aire que Ron, la chica se quedó en el castillo, cuando Harry se despidió de ella se quedó sentada en la sala común hablado con Ginny y Parvati.

_ ¿Y Lavender?_ preguntó a Ron, era raro que la chica no estuviera pegada a Ron como una lapa.

_ Con Padma. ¿No te quejaras de que no este con nosotros, no?_ bajó la voz.

_ En absoluto_ se despidió de las chicas con la mano y los dos salieron.

Pasaron por el detector de objetos tenebrosos de Filch y así, fueron los dos solos a Hogsmeade.

Mientras los carruajes los llevaban al pueblo afuera parecía escampar y cuando llegaron ya no llovía pero el suelo estaba tan lleno de charcos que era imposible caminar sin mojarse por zapatos.

_ ¿Y que hacemos? ¿Vamos un rato a las tres escobas?_ propuso Ron.

Harry asintió, hacia mucho frio.

_ Oye, ¿Tu crees que Rosmerta nos daría un whisky de fuego?_ inquirió Ron sentándose a la única mesa libre del local.

_ Lo dudo, pero pídesela.

_ No, tu.

_ ¡Ron! No seas tonto… No te atreves_ canturreó.

_ ¿Qué no? ¡Ya verás!_ siguió con la mirada a su admirada camarera.

_ ¿Qué esperas?

Ron le miró con mala cara, se levantó y fue hacia la barra.

_ Ejem_ se aclaró la garganta_ Dos whiskys de fuego, por favor.

_ No puedo ponértelo, tienes dieciséis años_ Madame Rosmerta le sonrió y se volvió a atender a otros clientes.

_ ¡Y trae mas hidromiel!_ dijo al otro dueño del bar.

_ ¡Por favor!_ insistió Ron, algo decepcionado.

_ ¡Bueno! Pero uno y no más ¿eh? No tengo tiempo para discutir con dos adolescentes.

_ Toma Harry_ Ron volvió a la mesa con dos copas y el pecho hinchado.

_ ¡Vaya! Realmente no me lo esperaba.

_ ¡Gracias!_ saltó su amigo irónico.

Los dos bebieron un trago y el alcohol les bajo por la garganta quemándosela ligeramente pero aun así sabía… bien.

Pasaron una tarde agradable bebiendo el whisky de fuego y comiendo trocitos de pastel de carne.

La tarde había quedado bastante agradable, al menos ya no llovía e incluso salió el sol, lo único es que hacia mas frio aun si cabe que antes. Estaba a punto de nevar de nuevo.

_ Son las cinco y media ¿el último carruaje sale a las siete, no?

_ Si.

_ Podríamos ir a visitar a mis padres, me mataran si se enteran que no les fui a ver y me apetece.

_ Vale ¿sabes que?

_ ¿Qué?

_ Tus padres me caen muy bien. Son geniales.

_ Si, si que lo son.

Echaron a andar en dirección a la zona extra-radial del pueblo.

Al torcer una esquina, para tomar un atajo, justo en un lateral de la plaza mayor del pueblo, se encontraron una poca grata compañía.

_ ¡Vaya! Mirad quienes están aquí, el cara rajada y la comadreja.

Malfoy tenía mal aspecto pese a su habitual forma de llamarlos.

_ ¡Malfoy! ¿Qué ocurre, te escondes como las ratas? Descuida, te entendemos, debe ser muy humillante perder 350-200.

_ Weasley, cierra la boca.

Harry se rio y Crabble y Goyle, los únicos acompañantes de Malfoy apretaron los puños.

_ ¿Que andáis tramando?

_ ¡A ti te lo voy a decir Potter! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿No tenis ninguna fiesta a la que ir? ¿No tienes que estar con tus papis, Potter? ¡Perdeos de vista!

_ Que mal perder tienes, yo si fuera tu ya estaría acostumbrado_ Harry miró a Malfoy y este sacó la varita.

_ Te crees muy bueno, Potter pero acabaras muy mal… y en el fondo lo sabes, no puedes ser tan estúpido.

_ El que no puede ser tan estúpido eres tu Malfoy, pero veo que cada día te superas a ti mismo.

_ Tu cállate comadreja, nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro.

Ron sacó su varita pero Harry le echó el brazo hacia atrás.

_ Y dime, Malfoy ¿Qué tal tu padre? El mío le envía recuerdos_ soltó Ron.

Malfoy le pegó un puñetazo en la cara y le partió el labio.

_ No se si soy muy bueno, pero si lo bastante para meter a tu padre en la cárcel.

_ ¡IDIOTA! Ellos saldrán enseguida.

_ Si, seguramente, pero al menos ahora el mundo sabe lo hijos de puta que son.

El chico no vio venir el puñetazo de Malfoy que le dio en plena nariz fracturándosela.

Después de eso, sacaron las varitas, Crabbe y Goyle crujieron los nudillos.

Harry pensaba pegarles para darles su merecido dos buenas tortas e irse, no tenía intención de meterse en problemas.

_ ¡No rompas nada que Potter lleve encima! Solo los huesos Crabbe, todo lo que lleve Potter encima puede servirle para comprarse a Wealey una casa en el futuro_ se burló Malfoy que sangraba por una pierna de una patada de no sabía quien.

_ ¡Eres un maniático idiota!_ le espeto Ron_ lame culos y…

_ ¡Y tu no tienes ni idea de nada ni clase ni dinero!_ Malfoy le echo una maldición a Ron que empezó a vomitar sangre.

_ Cierra la boca Malfoy_ Harry dirigió su varita contra él_ ¡Fregotego!. ¡Ron ¿estas bien?

_ Si, el que no estará bien enseguida es ese cerdo con peluca rubia.

_ ¿Sabes que Blaise Zabini se quería beneficiar a tu hermana? Yo le dije que allá él, buena está pero no sirve para otra cosa.

Ron apretó los puños de rabia y le dio un fuerte empujón a Malfoy que se reía a carcajadas.

_ Si, y yo le dije la verdad: Que tú hermana solo sirve para follar como una comadreja, que eso a los Weasley se os da muy bien_ al mismo tiempo que lo decía fue retrocediendo y echo a correr hacia el centro de la plaza.

Y a partir de ese momento ni Harry ni Ron vieron nada más, no vieron a los pueblerinos llamarlos a voces, ni los otros Slytherins que se unieron a Malfoy y los otros hasta que una maldición de Blaise le dio en el brazo, no vieron que estaban en la misma plaza del pueblo ni que la gente gritaba y se tapaba la boca con las manos.

Harry no vio nada hasta que vio una melena pelirroja por encima de los hombros, unos tacones altos y un vestido impecable.

Abrió la boca horrorizado, dejó car la varita, mientras su madre se tapaba la cara con terror al ver como un hilo de sangre le caía por el flequillo.

**ooOOoo**

Notó el olor a lluvia y tierra, a nieve. Era como si estuviera transformado en Padfoot, pero no, seguía en su forma humana.

Notaba el frío a pesar de la capa de piel de dragón, resistente a todo, olía el frío. Olía a hogar.

Ya estaba casi en casa y Sirius casi podía oler las castañas asadas que ponía siempre Lily por Noviembre, esas que se recogen en octubre y se guardan en la despensa. Espera que en Hogsmeade las haya.

Las afueras de Hangletton aun estaban muy lejos de Hogwarts, pero iba a aparecerse en Hogsmeade.

De repente oyó un ruido y se quedó quieto con los cinco sentidos alerta. Miró y al no ver a nadie, se transformó. Siendo padfoot tenía los sentidos mucho mas alerta.

Oyó algo a lo lejos y como un torbellino de luces negras, ya sabía lo que era.

Los mortífagos lanzaron un rayo al perro que se apartó a toda velocidad para acto seguido aparecer en su lugar un hombre, Sirius Black no tenía ni idea de que hacían esos malnacidos ahí.

Eran tres, los tres encapuchados y mirándole con desprecio desde detrás de unas mascaras horribles, ni la mitad del asco y el desprecio que sentía él.

_ ¡Vaya! ¡Cuánto tiempo!_ Sirius se hubiera estremecido si no fuera tan temerario. Esa voz, esa horrible y espeluznante voz de mujer.

El mortifago más cercano a él se quitó la mascara y una larga melena negra le cayó a la espalda, miró a Sirius sonriendo macabramente, tenía los ojos de una loca y se reía como tal. El fuerte viento agitaba su cabello y la lluvia lo pegaba contra la cara de facciones antaño hermosas.

Era Bellatrix lestrange.

_ Bella_ le dedicó la misma sonrisa a ella_ me gustaría decir que es un honor pero no quiero mentir.

_ Sirius, siempre consigues escapar de todo… de casi todo, la otra vez te me escapaste entre las dedos, pero esta vez no pasará.

Sirius se rió para enfurecerla aunque la situación era tensa, los cuatro tenían las varitas en alto listas para atacar, Bellatrix mas adelantada que sus dos compañeros, uno de los cuales miraba a Sirius fijamente, como si este fuera un cadáver andante.

_ Y… Veamos, ¿Qué habéis venido a hacer por aquí?

_ Capturarte… no te preocupes no te mataremos.

_ ¡Que generosa Bella! ¿Aprendiste a ser así en Azkaban?

Ella no contestó.

_ ¿Y a quienes os encomendó Voldemort esta grata misión? ¿Quiénes son tus compañeros? Me gustaría verles la cara antes de patearles el culo.

Les hizo un gesto y los dos se acercaron.

Sirius reconoció a Rodolphus, claro, su marido, casi tan sádico como ella.

El otro individuo estaba paralizado, como si le tuviera más miedo a Sirius que a otra cosa, Bellatrix le quitó la mascara por la fuerza y Sirius lo vio, la persona que mas odiaba del universo.

Todo en él era odioso, desde sus pies a su nariz de rata, Colagusano miró a Sirius sin poder moverse, paralizado del miedo.

_ ¿No es divertido? ¡Los viejos amigos juntos de nuevo!_ La mujer puso voz de bebé y miró a Colagusano con avidez.

_ Colagusano_ siguió con la voz de bebé_ ¿No os saludáis? ¿Qué tal un besito? ¿O un abrazo?

Sirius solo sentía arder la rabia en su interior, una rabia más fuerte que ninguna otra cosa, era odio, un odio que le impedía pensar.

_ ¡Crucio!

Colagusano cayó al suelo mientras se retorcía de dolor parecía chillar como una rata. Y Sirius lo miró impávido, ya no tenía que emborracharse como la primera vez para ver sufrir a esa rata, porque era una rata.

Ya no era más Pete ni Colagusano, no, tan solo era otro asqueroso mortifago. Uno que merecía morir.

Bellatrix parecía divertirse.

_ ¡Vaya! Yo pensaba que los buenos no usaban ese tipo de maldiciones. ¿No se enfadara Dumbly contigo? ¡Recuerdas Sirius, tú debes vencernos por la fuerza del amor!_ se rió sádicamente poniendo voz de bebé.

Sirius apartó la varita de Colagusano que se quedó temblando en el suelo: No te pienso matar a besos, Bella, descuida. Estas muy fea desde que estuviste en Azkaban.

Bellatrix le dedicó una sonrisa sardónica antes de lanzarle el hechizo.

El haz de luz roja de esa loca le pasó al lado por un mm, y entonces, comenzó de verdad la pelea.

Los hechizos iban a tal velocidad que resultaba difícil decir de que varita salían.

Pero ninguno se rendía, Colagusano cayó por una maldición de Rodolphus que Sirius invirtió con un hechizo espejo. Rodolphus se agachó y la maldición dio en Colagusano.

Sirius lo observó con odio, pero no había tiempo.

Si alguien hubiera visto la pelea desde fuera se quedarían sorprendidos de cómo ese hombre luchaba aun, sangrando y con posiblemente algún hueso roto.

Claro que sus oponentes nos e quedaban atrás si de heridas se trataba, los Lestrange sangraban y una maldición urticante le había dejado el cuello morado a Bellatrix.

_ Tengo que acabar ya_ Sirius sopesó sus posibilidades. No era muchas y estaba cansado, pero ellos también.

_ ¡Desmaius!_ gritó pero los dos se apartaron.

_ ¡Crucio!

Esquivo por un pelo el hechizo de la loca de su prima.

_ ¡Avada kedabra!_ Bellatrix no se cansaba, el hechizo que no alcanzo a Sirius si lo hizo con un Tordo que volaba a baja altura y cayó muerto.

Por alguna razón todos observaron al pájaro, muerto en el suelo como si durmiera en una extraña posición, pero pronto volvieron al mundo real.

Sirius agitó la varita y el hechizo dio a Rodolphus que se desmayó.

_ Bien, bien, sólo quedamos tu y yo, la verdad es que lo prefiero así ¿Tu no Sirius?

Él no contestó, intentaba que no se le notara el cansancio, el miedo… ¿Qué es eso?

_ ¡Crucio!

Esta vez si le dio, Sirius se arrodilló, apretando las mandíbulas para no chillar de dolor, era insufrible y esa loca, ahí… riéndose.

_ Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, tu te lo has buscado. Desde siempre lo has hecho, y en el fondo sabias que todo habría de terminar así. Cada cual en su lugar, yo triunfando, ayudando a gobernar un mundo mejor, uno en el que no haya lugar para los sangre sucia; y tu…tu estarás muerto.

Sirius comenzó a chillar, dolía demasiado.

_ Escogiste el camino equivocado y lo sabes, lo tenias todo y lo perdiste. Siemrpe fuiste un necio, pero eras un arrogante egocéntrico con aires de salvar el mundo de los malos ¿no? Y sigues siendo igual.

_ Eres una zorra_ consiguió decir.

_ Si, lo soy, pero tu tampoco eres mucho mejor… ¡Oh si! Tu estas en el lado "Bueno" ¿No? Pues te dire una cosa no hay bueno ni lado malo, sólo el correcto, y no es el tuyo.

Hubieras sido grande si hubieras querido, pero escogiste y escogiste mal. Y Hoy todo terminará; Aquí termina la historia del gran Sirius Black_ Chilló con voz neurótica_ Yo viva y tu muer…

_ ¡Incendio!

_ ¡¿Qué!?_ Sirius le lanzó el hechizo desde el suelo aprovechando que ella ya no realizaba el crucio con toda potencia.

Bellatriz quedó envuelta en una nube de fuego, Sirius se levantó sangrando:

_ Hoy no es mi día de morir_ y sin fuerzas para nada más se desapareció.

Apareció a las afueras de Hogsmeade, en cuanto se materializó allí se desmayó.

**ooOOoo**

**_ ¿**Pero como se te ocurre? ¿En que diablos estabas pensando si puede saberse? Anda toma, límpiate un poco la nariz.

Harry cogió el pañuelo que su madre le ofrecía y se limpió un poco de sangre de la nariz.

_ ¡¿Pero es que habéis perdido el juicio o que?! ¡Yo aun no me lo explico! Peleando como vulgares verduleras. ¡A puñetazos, ala! ¡Viva!_ Le apretó más la toallita con el cubito de hielo contra el brazo_ ¡Que vergüenza por Dios! Harry, no me esperaba esto de ti.

Harry no decía nada, aunque él solo había defendido a los suyos, estaba avergonzado. No le molestaba que le castigaran ni le gritaran, lo que de verdad le molestaba era la cara de decepción de su madre y ese: "No me esperaba esto de ti, Harry"

Lily más que enfadada (que lo estaba y un rato) estaba decepcionada. No había dicho nada de ningún castigo, y ahora, ya tampoco gritaba, sólo trataba de que bajase la hinchazón del brazo que la maldición de Zabini había provocado.

James si le había castigado y ahora miraba como su esposa le bajaba la hinchazón del brazo, ya los tres en silencio.

Pero su padre no le había castigado por la pelea ni por comportarse de una forma tan estúpida_ como había dicho su madre_ ¡_Que no somos animales!_. No, James le había castigado por asustar a Lily y porque era lo que Lily esperaba de él… si era sincero consigo mismo (y James siempre procuraba serlo) habría echo lo mismo, pero sabía que aun así no estaba bien y por tanto su deber como padre era castigarle. Pero sobre todo, porque Lily estaba asustada.

Habían encontrado a Neville junto a Luna Lovegood entre la gente que gritaba a los chicos y le dijeron que llevaran a Ron al castillo, el chico vomitaba sangre y ni Lily ni James sabían una contra-maldición para eso.

De forma que era mejor que lo atendiera la enfermera del castillo.

_ ¿Ya no te duele?_ la madre de Harry le movió el brazo malo.

_ No_ Harry lo flexionó y lo estiró ligeramente_ No, ya no duele.

_ Bien_ Lily guardó el botiquín_ Creo que esta todo en orden, no habrá que ir a Madame Prompfey.

De repente oyeron como la puerta principal se abría violentamente y antes de que pudieran hacer o decir nada Ginny Weasley apareció en el salón.

_ ¡He venido corriendo! Hermione…sangrando…mi hermano está bien… ataque…

La extraña entrada de Ginny Weasley en la casa dejó a los tres Potter paralizados.

_ ¡Estás sangrando! Hermione me dijo que estabas sangrando_ se acercó a Harry como si se hubiera materializado_ Bueno… si estás sangrando, pero no es para tanto.

_ ¡Por Merlin Ginny! ¿Te crees que esa es forma de entrar en mi casa?_ Lily, ya pasada la primera impresión, la miró estupefacta.

_ Yo…_ La jovencita cogió un mechón de pelo con nerviosismo y ella nunca se ponía nerviosa (o no lo parecía) _ Hermione me dijo que Harry estaba sangrando.

_ Mirad_ les pasó una nota.

El matrimonio leyó reconociendo la estilosa caligrafía de Hermione Granger.

_Ginny:_

_Yo voy a la biblioteca, si quieres te espero ahí. Harry no va a poder dejarte ese libro porque esta en casa de sus padres, curándose que estaba sangrando._

_La verdad es que a veces son tan gilipoyas, mira que pelearse con Malfoy y sus guardaespaldas. No se que sacaban con ello._

_Ya hablaremos._

_Te quiero guapa._

Ginny se quedó helada.

_ Yo sólo leí hasta lo de sangrando y… ¡que estúpida soy!

_ Bueno_ Lily le dio la nota de su amiga_ ya ves que no era nada, de todas formas agradecemos mucho tu interés pero eso de andar peleando es tan inmaduro, tan irracional, tan…

_ Y la próxima vez lee la nota entera_ James la miró con aires de suficiencia y Ginny se puso roja de la vergüenza.

_ ¡No Harry! Ya te echo yo el agua oxigenada, que tu a ti mismo no te ves_ Lily se volvió de nuevo a su hijo.

_ Oye Lily_ Ginny la llamó con suavidad_ Si tienes cosas que hacer ya se lo echo yo… no me importa ejercer de enfermera. Me gusta.

_ Bueno, pero hazlo con cuidado ¿Vale?_ está todo en el botiquín, ya había recogido pero sigue sangrando.

_ ¿Ni con un hechizo? ¿Contramaldición?

_ Nada, si necesitas algo estaremos en la cocina.

_ ¿Te duele?_ Ginny mojó el algodón el agua oxigenada y se lo puso en la nariz.

_ No, para nada... ¡auch! Escuece_ Ginny le miró divertida_ Bueno vale, algo duele.

_ Sujeta el algodón ¿quieres? Voy a buscar una gasa para poner debajo de la tirita, parece mentira que una herida así sangre tanto.

_ Será por la maldición.

_ Será.

Se quedaron callados un rato hasta que Ginny dijo, algo azorada:

_ Oye Harry, que no te he dado aun las gracias.

_ ¿Gracias?_ se sorprendió Harry_ ¿Por qué?

_ Parvati me contó lo que pasó, Ron y tu me defendisteis.

_ Bueno, no voy a dejar que llamen a una amiga mía: "Zorra traidora a la sangre" e irme tan pancho._ se explicó extrañado, para él estaba claro.

_ Lo sé, y también se que Malfoy empezó a lanzar maldiciones por todos lados y que luego se le unieron toda la pandilla esa de mierda de su casa de mierda.

_ Si, es que los tres no podían con nosotros, Crabbe y Goyle en todo lo que no sean puños son malos.

_ Si, pero no os fuisteis. Habeis sido tan valientes. Has sido tan valiente.

Y a pesar de saber que no lo merecía, Harry sonrió.

_ Pero tu madre parece enfadada.

_ Si, no le gustan las peleas y además_ confesó_ lo empezamos nosotros… bueno, no exactamente, sólo nos reímos de ellos un poco por el partido de ayer.

_ ¿Y por eso se pusieron así?

_ Pues si, y una cosa llevo a la otra pero cuando dijo lo que la pelirroja zorra traidora y que…

_ ¿Qué?_ apremió Ginny_ ¡Dilo!

_ Que te fueras a follar con una comadreja que para eso si sirves_ lo dijo muy deprisa como si así las palabras fueran a herirla menos_ cuando dijo eso ese hurón de Malfoy no se que me pasó… me da igual haberme pasado con él.

_ ¿Y le dijiste lo que me llamo ese malnacido a tu madre?

_ No ¿Cómo voy a decirle eso? Además intente explicarme, pero dice que pelear no se justifica bajo ningún concepto.

_ Ya.

_ Bueno, la cuestión es que nos los encontramos tramando algo y les dijimos algo del partido que perdieron y no sé, luego una cosa llevo a la otra y cuando quisimos darnos cuenta estábamos peleando el medio de Hogsmeade…encima con exhibicionismo dice mi madre, pero estábamos justo ahí cuando dijeron eso de ti, y lo de siempre, ya sabes, traidores a la sangre y eso.

_ Ya, toda esa mierda elitista ¿No? De verdad que los odio… Como si ellos fueran los salvadores del mundo además_ Ginny tembló de rabia.

_ Si, todo eso. Pero creo que lo de pelearse en medio del pueblo no era una buena idea.

_ No, no sabéis ser discretos. Yo lo hubiera echo mejor, les hubiera metido una culebra a cada uno en la cama.

Harry rió sin quererlo: Pero ganamos.

_ ¡Rayos! ¿Y como quedaron ellos entonces? Porque Ron estaba en la enfermería que vomitaba sangre, era mucho mas aparatoso que otro cosa pero…

_ Ya, es que cuando mi padre nos vio luego le dijo a Neville que lo acompañase a la enfermería porque eso mi madre no sabe curarlo. Era una maldición, pero no sé cual…

_ ¿Y no te quedaste en el castillo?

_ Yo no fui al castillo… oye, Ginny gracias por suspender la cita con Dean y venir a verme_ le dijo Harry avergonzado.

_ Oh, la cita duró poco_ dijo la chica intentando poner un aire casual a sus palabras_ lo que tenía que decirle se lo dije enseguida. Esas cosas son mejores así.

_ ¿Qué cosas?

_ Dean y yo hemos roto.

Harry procuró mantener el semblante serio aunque sus tripas bailaban la conga.

_ ¡Vaya!_ dijo con tono monocorde_ ¡Cuánto lo siento!

_ _¡Mentiroso!_ Bueno, es que no estábamos bien y prefiero cortar ahora que cuando ya sea tarde. Seguiremos siendo amigos.

_ Ya, buena idea.

_ Y ahora estoy soltera Harry.

__ ¿Eso es una insinuación? Na, no lo creo ¿o si? Pero acaba de dejarlo con Dean, no es justo para él… pero hacían mala pareja, eso ya lo presagie yo hace tiempo. Ginny necesita otro novio, uno mejor, pero Ron me matará…_

_ Bueno_ la chica les sonreía_ será mejor que me vaya ¿Tu te quedas hoy a dormir aquí?

_ Si, mañana por la noche iré al castillo, si no nos vemos a la hora de la cena, el lunes te veo ¿Vale?

_ Vale_ se acercó a él y le dio dos sonorosa besos en las mejillas muy cerca de la comisura de los labios_ cuídate ¿Si?

Harry asintió sonrojado.

_ ¡Adios James! ¡Adios Lily!_ Ginny se despidió de los padres de Harry.

_ Adiós_ James y Lily hicieron ademan de salir a despedirla pero la muchacha ya había salido al jardín y ya se había ido.

_ Tenía prisa_ la excusó Harry_ pero me dijo que os diera un beso a cada uno.

_ ¡Vaya!

Los dos lo miraron como preocupados por él. Harry sonreía con una sonrisa tonta de las que salen sin querer, James y Lily se miraron pero ninguno dijo nada.

Y así, Lily puso la mesa, James contestó varias cartas y Harry se quedó en el sofá con esa sonrisa tonta, con la venda apretada contra el dolorido brazo.

_¿Qué más daba que lloviera? ¿Y que si le sangraba un poco la nariz o estaba castigado hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad?_

_Era un día esplendido._

**Notas; Espero que os haya gustado, como siempre.**

**Dos peleas en un capitulo son muchas pero veréis que una es más transcendental que otra… o quizá no.**

**A Voldemort evidentemente le importa un pimiento que le pase a Colagusano pero si le importa el éxito de ese "secuestro".**

**Yo hubiera echo los mismo que Harry y Ron o mejor les hubiera metido una culebra en la cama como Ginny y creo que ellos no pudieron actuar de otra forma.**

**Harry no va a explicarle a Lily las palabras de Malfoy por varios motivos, uno de ellos es que les da vergüenza y otro que su madre no cree que las peleas estén justificadas bajo ningún concepto. Y Harry no usa ese tipo de vocabulario, solo esta trascribiendo las palabras de Malfoy.**

**Lily siempre aparece impecable, para ella es muy importante el aspecto físico, es guapa lo sabe y lo aprovecha. Son pequeños detalles pero siempre ira impecable.**

**Tengo planeada la ultima escena desde el prologo del fic, tan planeada que ahora me parece insulsa aunque en su momento me pareció buenísima.**

**Como veis Sirius vuelve para navidad, magullado pero pasará las navidades con los Potters.**

**En el próximo capitulo se reencontrara con ellos y todos se asustaran mucho al verlo con esa pinta.**

**Sin nada mas que decir, se despide.**

**Lavender 0002.**


	12. Poder

Cuando Harry se levantó el Lunes, al día siguiente de la pelea, notó el olor a café y tostadas recién echas. Miró el reloj y vio que no eran ni las ocho de la mañana, se vistió y bajó a la cocina. No tenía clases hasta tercera hora por el mal tiempo que había azotado al región últimamente.

_ Buenos días_ saludó reprimiendo un bostezo.

_ Buenos días_ por el tono de voz su madre seguía enfadada o peor, decepcionada_ Siéntate ¿quieres zumo delante?

_ Si, gracias.

_ ¿Qué tal dormiste?_ Su padre dejó el periódico en una silla vacía y le sonrió con una sonrisilla cómplice.

_ Bien.

_ Tomad, untarías vosotros las tostadas, que no voy hacerlo yo todo.

_ ¿No hay bacón, Lils?_ se quejó su marido.

_ No, no hay_ contestó la mujer cortante.

El desayuno no fue nada divertido, y el resto del día, Harry sospechaba que iba a seguir así.

Su madre recibió una carta de Molly Weasley hablándole del "incidente del viernes" en propias palabras de la matriarca de los Weasley, alegando lo avergonzada que se había sentido. Eso hizo sentir mal a Harry, le importaba mucho lo que la señora Weasley pensara de él… aunque no se arrepentía ni un poco de lo que había echo.

Aun no eran las diez de la mañana y Harry ya tenía asumido que ese seria un día horrible.

_ ¿Por qué no estudias o lees el periódico? ¿No te aburres ahí, sin hacer nada?_ James le sonrió, venía con la cara roja del frío de ir a comprar el pan_ O practicar hechizos o algo.

_ No tengo nada de deberes aquí… ¡hechizos!_ alzó la voz_ ¡Mamá! Que te quería decir una cosa.

Su madre que estaba ojeando distraída una revista de moda le miró.

_ Neville me dijo que quería que le dieras clase ¿podría ser?

_ Claro que si, el martes tenemos que ir a Hogwarts, ya le veremos y concreto un horario con él.

Y se fue.

Harry que esperaba que hablasen un rato, se quedó contrariado y se cruzó de brazos.

_ ¿De verdad no esperarías que se le pasara tan pronto el enfado, no?_ inquirió su padre como quien explica que dos y dos son cuatro.

Pero a Harry se le había pasado la alegría de la ruptura de Ginny y Dean, y además se sentía mal por alegrarse de algo malo. Sabía que si no fuera que estaban castigados, Ron y él estarían brindado por ello.

Y se sentía mal, después de todo, antes que novio de Ginny ( ya felizmente EX) Dean era su amigo.

_ ¿Y bueno, que fue exactamente lo que dijo Malfoy para que os pelearais así? Porque tuvo que ser algo fuerte._ Su padre le sacó de sus pensamientos y bajó a la tierra.

_ Lo fue, insultó a Ginny y a todos los que no son sangre limpia.

_ Eso no es nuevo. ¿Qué dijo de Ginny? Ella te dio las gracias_ no era una pregunta y Harry no supo negarla_ Anoche os oí hablar, pero no se que fue eso tan fuerte que dijo de la chica y que ella te dio las gracias. Gracias por pegar unos cuantos puñetazos.

_ Nada.

_ Harry…Te ordeno que me lo digas.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Que te mando que me lo digas.

_ Es de muy mal gusto, papa_ se excusó, y vaya que si lo era_ Que se fuera a la palabra que empieza por F…

_ ¿El que?_ James no entendió nada. ¿Qué palabra?

_ ¡Como que palabra! ¿Cuántas palabras empiezan por F?

_ Hombre, pues unas cuentas_ James aguanto la risa_ Fideo, fuga, fuego…

_ ¡No! Una palabra malsonante…

James se encogió de hombros: ¡dilo, lo que sea.

_ Es que…

_ ¡Lo que sea!_ insistió James.

_Yo no lo dije ¿eh? Yo no hablo sí. Fue Malfoy.

_ ¡¿Pero el que?!

¡Joder, que se fuera f-o-l-l-a-r_ deletreó la palabra bajando mucho la voz y solo movió los labios_ que para eso es lo único que sirve! ¿Ya lo entiendes?

_ ¡oye chaval! No me hables con ese tonito que no soy snivelly ni gilipoyas ni nada, si no me lo explicas como Merlin manda es imposible que lo entienda. Así que menos humos. ¿Y eso dijo de verdad el muy… mimado hijo de puta?

_ ¡JAMES!_ su mujer lo oyó y le gritó.

James no hizo caso: Yo le hubiera partido las piernas_ aseveró mirando a Harry.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió su conversación.

_ Voy abrir_ James abrió la puerta y lo que vio le hizo soltar un grito de terror que asusto a su mujer e hijo. Y mas se asustaron cuando vieron que o mas bien quien había picado en la puerta.

Con la túnica desgarrada, un ojo morado y aspecto de haberse aplastado alguna costilla y cojeando estaba Sirius Black.

Sirius entró en la casa y les sonrió con una mueca de dolor para tranquilizarlos pero ni Harry ni Lily ni James estaba tranquilos. Harry siguió a su padrino y le ayudó a echarse en el sofá y entonces los tres le miraron.

_ Estoy bien_ la voz le sonó pastosa, como a sangre.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado?_ preguntó Lily y Harry le sorprendió la entereza de su voz y que las manos no le temblaran a pesar de estar llorando_ ¿Que pasó Sirius?

_ Una trampa. ¡auch! Escuece_ Lily le limpió alguna herida superficial_ Bellatrix, su marido y Peter me sorprendieron en la última etapa de mi viaje. Fue ayer.

_ ¡NO!_ Gritó James_ ¿Y cola… Peter?_ Sirius no quería que se le llamara por su apodo de merodeador_ ¿El que…?_ Se calló.

_ Él nada, le alcanzo un hechizo poco después de comenzar la pelea_ simplificó.

Ahorrándose todos los detalles escabrosos y que estuvo a punto de morir de nuevo, contó que se desapareció en el bosque cerca dela zona de Hogsmeade, se desmayó.

_ Y al desertarme vi que había estado varias horas inconsciente, es una suerte que viváis aquí, si no habría sabido que hacer_ Miró a Harry que a su vez le observaba como si contemplara su lecho d muerte_ Estoy bien, Harry_ abrazó a su ahijado.

_ Al menos estas aquí.

_ Exacto, al menos estoy aquí.

_ Pero tendremos que llevarte a que al menos te vea la señora Prompfey.

_ ¡Vamos pelirroja! Estoy bien.

_ No, no lo estas_ Lily no respondió a la sonrisa del herido_ Ahora mismo iremos allí_ Miro a su marido y James asintió con la cabeza.

**ooOOoo**

Se paseaba por la habitación como el emperador supremo del universo.

_ Lord Voldemort está contrariado, muy contrariado_ pronuncio estas palabras con voz suave pero fue como si hubiera blandido su varita. Peter pettigrew se echo a temblar y miró con aprendió la puerta.

_ ¡MI SEÑOR!_ Bellatrix se dejó caer de rodillas y se arrastró a su amo en actitud de suplica.

La magnifica túnica que aun levaba puesta estaba manchada de sangre de traidores que un día, vergüenza le daba, fueron su familia, y a los que, por supuesto, había que matar.

Las heridas que ese malnacido le había echo aun le dolían, pero mas le dolía no haber podido acabar con él. Cortar una de las ramas putrefactas que llevaban infectado años en la noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

_ ¡Mi señor, perdonadme!_ le besó el dobladillo de la túnica.

_ ¡Aparta Bella! ¿Crees que tengo tiempo para oir tus penosas disculpas? ¿De veras crees que Lord Voldemort no tienes nada mejor que hacer?... ¡CRUCIO!

Bellatrix se lo tomó por sorpresa y cayo de bruces al suelo, gritó de dolor pero no apartó los ojos embelesada de aquel que le hacia sufrir tanto. Ella no era débil, había fallado y sabía que merecía un castigo.

_ Sólo era cogerla, erais tres ¿Tan difícil era?_ susurró con el mas peligroso de sus siseos_ tan difícil era_ siseó en lengua parsel y Nagini levantó su fea cabeza, sacándola lengua.

_ ¡Mi SEÑOR!_ Rodolphus miraba horrorizado estaba a punto de desmayarse_ En realidad Colagusano perdió al sentido al poco de empezar la pelea.

_ ¿SI? No se porque no me sorprende_ Lord Voldemort apartó su varita de Bella que se arrastró humillada y se dejó caer contra la fea pared.

_ Nagini_ acarició a su preciada serpiente_ mi querida Nagini, solo puedo contar contigo.

Tú realizarás la misión, la única capacitada, la única en la que puedo confiar.

_ ¡Mi señor!_ protestó Bellatrix desde el suelo.

_ Cálate Bella_ le ordenó con crueldad_ ¿Qué me has traído? ¡Nada! ¿Qué me has demostrado? Nada. Lord Voldemort esta muy decepcionado contigo.

Se volvió a Colagusano que aun temblaba.

_ Y tu clagusano, me has demostrado una vez más lo inútil que eres. La cobardía de tus actos es incluso mayor que tu estupidez. Lord Voldemoet es generoso y beneplaciente, os permito que llevéis a cabo una misión más, una última misión para vosotros si la hacéis mal. Avery os dará las instrucciones.

Y sin más, salió de la sala seguido por la imponente serpiente, dejándola envuelta en un halo de misterio y terror.

**ooOOoo**

Ron Salió de la enfermería el sábado por la mañana, para ir directamente al despacho de Mcgonagall donde recibió una buena reprimenda y le aseguraron que "tanto él como el señor Potter están castigados."

Por una vez, fue inteligente, como lo hubiera sido Hermione y no dijo: ¡¿Y ellos?! ¡Esos Slytherins dijeron cosas horribles de mi hermana!

Recibió una carta de su madre alegando su gran disgusto y otra de los gemelos felicitándoles. Ginny fue a darle las gracias por darle su merecido a esos cerdos, Neville, Seamus y Dean fueron a verle, y ahora que Dean ya no estaba con su hermana le caía de nuevo bien. Y Lavender le llevó una tarjeta con un corazón y se puso a hablarle de la injusticia de la situación, dándole dolor de cabeza. Luna también fue, y le llevó una especie de cebolla para que no volvieran a pasar esas cosas y Parvati un calendario con las posiciones de los planetas que le enseño mientras presumía:

_ Esto lo predije hace semanas, pero nunca me escucháis… un incidente ocurrirá_ puso voz mística_ Suele suceder cuando Venus y Martes se alinean en un angulo 90º

El chico puso los ojos en blanco y disimuló la risa con una tos.

Hermione no fue a verle, y cuando le preguntó a Neville tratando de que sonara como "¿Y hace frio?" El chico le dijo que a la muchacha lo que habían echo le parecía patético y fuera de lugar.

Pero su letargo apenas había durado un día. Y ya estaba completamente recuperado para dejar la enfermería, aunque no tanto para lo que sabía se le venía encima.

Le alegró que Malfoy aun no pudiera salir, el rubio oxigenado se quejaba de todo y se hacia el convaleciente, aunque probablemente todo fuera cuento.

Tuvo que volver a la enfermería para recoger la bufanda que había dejado olvidada, ni se preocupó de picar y entró.

_ ¡Vaya! Mira quien está ahí_ Lily Potter le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, sin duda alguna, enfadada.

_ Hola… Hola Harry. ¿Qué hacéis aquí…?_ Dejo la frase en el aire, acababa de ver a Sirius, los ojos se le abrieron con miedo_ ¿Qué…?

_ Ni se te ocurra gritar ahora Ron_ le advirtió James.

Ron cerró la boca: ¿Qué ha pasado?_ pregunto al poco con un hilo de voz.

_ ¡Nada!_ estalló con impaciencia Sirius desde la cama que dos horas antes había ocupado Ron_ ¡Que se empeñan en que venga! Pero estoy bien.

_ Estas sangrando_ observó Ron.

_ Eso no es lo peor_ mascullo macabramente James y Lily y Sirius le echaron una dura mirada de advertencia.

Harry no quería saber más y Ron parecía asustado para preguntar.

_ ¡No estas bien!_ decidió Lily con voz dura_ ¡vamos, Sirius! Al menos quedate una semana, que la señora Propfey te haga los chequeos pertinentes y estaremos mas tranquilos.

_ ¡Vale! Es imposible contigo pelirroja, me quedaré.

Lily le revolvió el pelo: ¡Eso es! Bien dicho.

Ahora que Sabia que Sirius no corría peligro estaba mucho mas tranquila.

_ Lo peor de todo es la compañía_ Sirius se movió con dificultad y observó la cama de Malfoy, donde el chico dormía_ ¿Quién le ha puesto la boca así? Parece que le hayan desencajado la mandíbula. Me gustaría enviarle flores.

_ ¡Flores!_ saltó Ron_ No, flores no.

_ A mi tampoco me gustan muchos las flores_ dijo Harry, sin dejar de mirar la cara de Malfoy.

_ ¡Vale!_ Rio su padrino que no parecía entender porque le daban su opinión_ ¿No habréis…?

_ ¡ya lo creo que si!_ saltó Lily que de nuevo volvía a enfurecerse por el tema.

_ ¡vaya! ¡Y como habéis dejado a ese cerdo!

_ Y otros tres_ puntualizó Harry, no quería que nadie llegara a pensar ni por un momento que se aprovecharon de una ventaja numérica_ Éramos menos y gana…_ Se calló. Su madre le miró con el ceño fruncido, parecía a punto de pegarle una torta a alguien.

_ ¿Y como fue la cosa? ¿Qué os paso? ¿Quién empezó?_ Sirius parecía entusiasmado por un relato de la pelea.

Lily le dirigió una dura mirada y James parecía hacer esfuerzo por no reír.

_ ¡Vale, ya me callo Lils!_ dijo Sirius.

_ Dijeron cosas horribles de mi hermana, Lily_ Se quejó Ron_ Y encima estamos castigados y ese cerdo oxigenado_ señaló la cama_ se libra de todo. ¡Ni siquiera le duele nada!

_ Ese cerdo oxigenado como tu dices, está en cama_ le reprendió Lily con dureza.

_ Ya, pero no me extrañaría que Ron tuviera razón y quisiera aprovecharse de la situación_ meditó James.

_ ¿Cómo que "estamos" castigados?_ inquirió Harry al poco rato.

_ Macgonagall… ¡ah, que se me olvido decírtelo! Toma_ le dio un papel_ aquí están todas las instrucciones.

_ ¡Rayos! ¿Necesitáis instrucciones?_ se rio Sirius.

Harry y Ron le miraron mal, Lily sacudió la cabeza y James le pegó en el hombro: ¡Cierra la boca chucho!_ le dijo en broma.

_ Pues me parece muy bien, íbamos precisamente después a Mcgonagall a comentar el tema.

_ Haber_ Sirius se incorporó en la cama, colocó bien las almohadas y miró la nota del castigo_ ¡Bah! Vaya mierda de castigo. Limpiar la sala de trofeos y catalogar los libros de la sección de astronomía de la biblioteca. ¡Castigos eran los de antes!... Como cuando tuvimos que limpiar todo el gran comedor. ¿Te acuerdas James?_ los ojos se le pusieron brillantes de melancolía_ O cuando estuvimos tres meses seguidos limpiando las cocinas.

_ Ya, pero es que eso fue porque tu_ James le señalo con un dedo acusador_ Casi quemas la sala común de Slytherin.

_ Yo… sólo quería ver, estaba tan oscuro.

_ Y como tu padrino es taaaan inteligente_ se volvió a Harry que los miraba cauto _ en vez de un "lumus" nooo, el tuvo que hacer un "Incendio"

Harry y Ron se rieron con ganas e incluso Lily.

_ ¡Menuda cosa!_ repuso Ron.

_ ¿El que, casi quemar la sala común de Slyherein?

__ Seguro que hay una cosa que nunca hicisteis_ repuso Harry_ Aunque el castigo no fue nada del otro jueves.

_ ¿El que?

_ Ir volando en coche de Londres a Hogwarts.

_ ¿Qué?_ saltó James _ ¡Anda ya!

_ Pregúntale a Mcgonagall_ insistió Harry_ es cierto papá.

_ Si, si lo es_ Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

_ ¡Dios mio! _ saltó Lily_ ¿Y Mcgonagall no os expulsó? Me alegro, me alegro claro que si, pero conociéndola…

_ Esta en baja forma_ rio Sirius.

_ ¡Vaya!_ James pareció impresionado_ ¿Y que coche? ¿Fue bien la cosa? ¡Yo quiero hacerlo!... Era broma, Lily cielo.

_ ¡Tu no tienes nada que envidiarle a nadie en castigos James!_ suspiró entre exasperada y divertida

_ Ya _ dijo su marido con tono petulante_ Mcgonagall aun debe conservar mi archivador, todo un archivador doble solo para mi y este_ señaló a Sirius. ¿A que es insuperable?

_ Ni los gemelos_ admitió Ron con envidia dando un silbido.

_ ¡Ahí esta chaval!_ le revolvió el pelo a Ron_ Y vale que irías volando a Hogwarts en coche pero a que no os detuvo nunca la policía muggle y tuvisteis a la vez una pelea con unos mortifagos y os escapasteis de todo volando.

_ Pues… no_ Harry los miró impresionado_ ¿es que… es que estabais mal de la cabeza o que?

Lily soltó una risita tonta.

_ Por cierto, ¿No tenéis clases? Ya son casi las once.

_ ¡Si! Mejor nos damos prisa_ Harry cogió a Ron por el brazo y le obligó a salir de la enfermería, donde se quedaron sus padres y su padrino, que ya estaba a salvo.

ooOOoo

Pasea por su casa como un alma en pena, como si fuera su fantasma y no la dueña de todo, ahora que Lucius no está. Se ha puesto el vestido verde, los tacones altos y se ha peinado, es lo que siempre hacia de pequeña cuando estaba desanimada, e incluso se ha pintado las uñas. Ahora ya no sirve de nada, pero lleva semanas sin arreglarse y si un día llega a Lucius quiere estar guapa, para que él no note que nada va mal. Como si todo fuera bien, como si su vida fuera aun perfecta.

Narcisa Malfoy nunca fue la ambiciosa de la familia pero le gustaba el poder ¿para que negar? Ella siempre tuvo mucho dinero pero Lucios le ofrecía confianza, seguridad, confort y… poder.

Ahora ya hay poder, y se conforma con sobrevivir.

Narcisa Malfoy besa la foto de su hijo, luego la de su esposo y las vuelve a depositar en su sitio.

Ha estado llorando toda la mañana, e incluso ha estado llorando toda la noche pasada, a espaldas de Snape que ha venido a informarle que el jueves liberarán a los presos de Azkaban. Siempre a espaldas, siempre a escondidas. No quiere ser una débil, una quejica y una blanda, pero no puede evitar llorar.

Bellarix nunca lo entendería. Ella no es una madre, como lo es Narcisa, Nymphadora… ella murió el día que se largó con ese muggle de venas roñosas.

Narcisa sabe que no debe de pensar en ella, y sin embargo lo hace.

Narcisa es fría, de piel casi traslucida, ojos azules y pelo rubio, de una belleza aburrida y con un papel secundario. Sabe y acata todas sus normas, pero a veces incluso ella se las salta, y se permite llorar un poco, e incluso pensar en esa hermana favorita, esa hermana traidora que un día la abandonó por un sangre sucia sin dejar siquiera una carta de despedida.

A veces incluso con el pensamiento insulta al señor tenebroso, ese que prometió poder y sólo trae problemas. Problemas para ellos, para su niño. Pero no lo hace muy a menudo.

Y no es que le importe el resto de la humanidad, ni los Potter por supuesto. Es mas si ellos, _todos ellos_, ya estuvieran muertos, su hijo estaría a salvo, en casa, Cuidado por su madre que mataría a quien hiciera falta por protegerle. ¿Qué importaba el bando? Narcisa mataría indistintamente a Voldemort o a Dumbledore por Draco, si con ello fuera a librarlo de la carga asignada.

Sólo se permitía diez minutos al día de turbios pensamientos, diez de llorar y soñar con la vida que realmente quisiera para su familia.

Sabe que la victoria del Lord es inminente pero no tiene un plan B como la última vez ¿Y si pierde? ¿Qué hará esta vez si pierden? Ya no tiene una tia Walburga viuda del influyente Orion Black, el nombre de los Malfoy está mancillado, ya no tiene más alguien con buenas influencias.

Narcisa se endereza, ya no es tiempo de llorar, y aun no lo es de lamentar. Se enjuaga las lágrimas y se aparta el rubio pelo de su cara pálida.

Su vida perfecta ya no era perfecta. Su marido estaba en la cárcel, y cuando saliera todo sería mucho peor, a su hijo le habían condenado y ella estaban empezando salirle arrugas.

Sabía que acabaría muriendo vieja, sola y arrugada, y cuando un día, entrasen sangres sucias y mestizos a la mansión Malfoy verían su cadáver en el suelo, examinarían sus joyas y algunos dedos codiciosos se las meterían bajo la túnica. Y todos se preguntarían:¿Y esta es Narcisa Malfoy?¿Seguro que es ella? Creía que era hermosa.

Si, Narcisa sabe que ese será su fin, como el de las grandes damas, como lo es ella.

_Ella ya no quiere poder, se conforma con sobrevivir, aunque no sabe si eso merece la pena._

**Espero que os hay gustado, no es gran cosa pero no debería nid e haberlo escrito que tengo parciales ahora, pero bueno tarde bastante poco y llevo las cosas bastante bien.**

**Haber, respecto a las palabras del pergamino ya tenemos cuatro palabras:**

**_ Oro: Kinsgsley.**

**_ Realidad: Dumbledore.**

**_ Tordo: salió en la pelea de Sirius vs mortifagos.**

**_ Poder: Narcisa.**

**La escena de la enfermería emula a las escenas que pudieron tener Sirius y James en la 1ª guerra, siempre se seguirán riendo, nunca se rendirán, aunque Sirius hubiera llegado sin un brazo sabría como hacer que James, **_**su hermano **_**no estuviera triste.**

**No saqué a Ginny pero para el siguiente lo hago.**

**La última escena es importante, puede que Narcisa nos de un susto.**

**SE que no es precisamente uno de los mejores del fic pero… Espero que os siga gustando.**

**La misión que el LV encomienda a sus súbditos será muy importante.**

**¡Besos!**

**¿Alguna sugerencia?**


	13. Clases particulares

**Lo primero de todo disculparme por tardar en actualizar, pero seguro que entendéis que la universidad va primero, lo segundo ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Y haber si os toco algo en la lotería de Navidad (que creo que solo se hace en España) y lo tercero ¿Alguien puede explicarme como se edita en ? Tengo algunos errores de argumento que me gustaría corregir.**

¡**Besos y Feliz Navidad, prospero año nuevo y sed felices!**

**"Don´t Worry, be happy"**

Diciembre había llegado sin que apenas nadie se diera cuenta de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, Ron y Hemione seguían sin dirigirse la palabra el uno al otro, Neville había comenzado unas clases particulares de hechizos con la madre de Harry, y ahora el mismo Harry se hallaba en sus propia casa el primer sábado del mes, descansando tras su clase de duelo y mirando como lo hacía Neville a quien la piel le brillaba del sudor del esfuerzo.

La temperatura externa estaba por debajo de los cero grados pero Lily había termotizado la capa bajo la que entrenaban en el jardín.

A su madre ya se le había pasado el enfado por la pelea con los Slytherins y a Sirius ya le habían dado el alta en la enfermería.

_ ¡Muy bien, Neville! _ oyó que lo animaba su madre_ Pero has de levantar un poco más el brazo…eso es… no así no, así…sí, eso: Muy bien. Vas aprendiendo ¿ves como no es tan difícil?

_ Es usted muy buena profesora señora Potter_ murmuró azorado.

_ ¡Oh, por Dios! Llámame Lily, los amigos de mi hijo pueden llamarme Lily.

_ Vale…Lily

_ Ahora vamos a ensayar un nuevo hechizo uno un poco mas difícil ¿sabes lo que es el confundus?

_ ¡Vaya! Ese no me saldrá se…Lily, lo siento. ¡Es muy difícil!

_ No seas idiota Neville ¿Cómo vas a saber si te sale si ni siquiera lo intentas? A mí no me lo enseñaste_ añadió como quien no quiere la cosa, mirando a su madre.

_ Harry Tiene razón_ le dio la razón su madre_ Pero no llames idiota a Neville. ¡Venga, al menos inténtalo!

Neville lo pronunció por lo bajo.

¿Envidia, cariño?_ Lily sonrió ampliamente a su hijo, volviéndose hacia él.

_ Para nada _Harry se encogió de hombros con arrogancia y Lily sonrió más ampliamente todavía.

_ ¿Listo Neville?_ inquirió Lily volviendo a atender a su alumno.

Neville asintió algo asustado pero cogió la varita con determinación.

_ Como seguramente ya sabes este hechizo sirve para confundir al enemigo, como bien dice su nombre_ Lily le sonrió y Harry puso los ojos en blanco_ Lo primero es la pronunciación. Haber, repite conmigo: "Confundus"

_ Confundus_ repitió Neville.

_ No está mal… Pero has de decirlo más fuerte y no pronuncies tanto la "fun".

_ Confundus_ repitió Neville.

_ ¡Bien! Mejor, pero me temo que esto es lo más fácil de todo; ahora viene lo difícil: Ese bonito movimiento de varita que es la verdadera marca del hechizo, la verdadera magia_ Lily se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara con el rostro iluminado _ Brazo arriba, apuntamos a la cara de nuestro enemigo y lo pronunciamos muy claro.

Neville resopló: Esto es muy difícil.

_ Primero lo haré yo; Tranquilo no te haré daño.

Neville se puso tenso y Lily le apuntó con la varita mirándole fijamente: Confundus_ dijo.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Cómo te sientes?_ le pregunto la madre de Harry, Neville supo que habían pasado unos pocos minutos porque todo seguía exactamente como antes, pero si le hubieran dicho que había pasado tres horas lo hubiera creído. Se sentía muy raro.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es Neville?_ inquirió Harry que aun seguía ahí mirándolos, con curiosidad.

_ Raro_ admitió el chico.

_ Ahora tu Neville.

_ Yo…_ Neville miró a Harry.

_ ¿Qué pasa?

_ Nada, es que ya sabes que me pongo nervioso cuando no me salen las cosas.

_ ¿Yo te pongo nervioso? No te preocupes, ¿Qué crees que me voy a reír o algo? ¡Si a mi seguro que tampoco me saldría a la primera! Ni a la cuarta siquiera.

Neville le sonrió pero negó con la cabeza: Lo siento, me pongo muy nervioso con estas cosas.

_ Bueno… Harry…_ empezó su madre sonriente como medio suplicando.

_ ¿Qué me vaya? ¿Qué te crees que los mortifagos van a cerrar los ojos cuando tú hagas un hechizo, Neville? ¡Que gilipoyez!_ añadió por lo bajo.

Lily y Neville se estremecieron.

_ Eso es una tontería_ concluyó Harry con altivez como quien dice la cosa más evidente del mundo.

Su madre le dirigió una mirada de advertencia y pregunto significativamente : ¿Por qué no vas a dar una vuelta? ¿Dónde están Ron o Hermione o Ginny? ¿O alguien?

_ Ron estará con Lavender_ Respondió con desanimo.

_ Ya. ¿Lo echas de menos, no? ¿Te gustaría que no estuviera con esa chica, verdad?

A Harry e daba vergüenza admitirlo, pero su madre había dado en el clavo: No soportaba que Lavender fuera con ellos a todas partes.

_ ¿Y Hermione? ¿Y Ginny?_ Le pareció que su madre lo miraba con suspicacia al nombrar a Ginny pero se encogió de hombros y dijo un: Por ahí.

_ Ya… Oye ¿Por qué no vas a ver si tu padre acabo de responder a las cartas? Debe de aburrirse mucho… ¡anda!

Harry los miró y se fue de allí no sin antes acercarse a su madre y susurrarle de advertencia:

_ A Neville esto… no se le da muy bien. Ten paciencia, acabara por aprender, supongo.

Su madre se puso muy rígida, se colocó bien la coleta y le dijo, con otro susurro: Estoy segura de que lo hará muy bien.

Harry miro a Neville que le guiño un ojo nervioso y entró en la casa.

**ooOOoo**

Al hacerlo casi tropieza con su padrino.

_ ¡Sirius!_ exclamó sorprendido_ No sabía que vendrías. ¿Hace cuanto que estás aquí?

_ Unos diez minutos_ contestó el hombre_ Ahora te iba a saludar, descuida.

_ Ya lo supongo. Mi madre está ocupada dando clases a Neville.

_ ¿Aun no terminaron?_ su padre acababa de llegar con un café en la mano_ ¿Seguro que no quieres nada Sirius?

_ Segurísimo. Ya lo cojo yo si eso.

_ No, si conociéndote…_ James se revolvió el pelo pensativo_ ¿Y tú qué?_ añadió volviéndose a su hijo.

_ ¿Yo que de qué?

_ ¿Qué si ya te aburriste de estar en el jardín?

_ No me dejan estar allí_ explico sentándose en el sofá delante del fuego de la chimenea_ Neville dice que le pone nervioso que le miran… ¡menuda chorrada!_ no pudo evitar añadir_ En los exámenes tienen que mirarte ¿si no como va saber cómo lo haces? Y en la vida real en enemigo no va a cerrar los ojos cada vez que abras la boca.

_ Pues ya_ dijo Sirius_ Su que es una chorrada, si, pero bueno, tampoco sería tan divertido ¿No? Puedes hacer otras cosas.

_ ¿Cómo qué? Encima ahora se ha puesto a llover_ dijo con tono pesimista_ Y no pienso pasarme la tarde metido en un local viendo como Lavender y Ron se lían.

_ También puedes quedarte aquí, ya que vine yo_ dijo Sirius con un tono más que molesto.

_ No será tan horrible ¿verdad Harry?_ preguntó su padre irónicamente.

_ No, claro que no_ contestó el chico con un tono de voz mucho más agradable y suave que el utilizado hasta ahora_ No lo será tanto.

Sirius se rió.

_ Desde luego eres la esperanza personificada_ dijo su padre al poco rato _ si, tu Harry. Tienes unas cosas a veces, parece que te guste estar de mal humor.

_ ¡Que tontería!

_ Vale, como tu digas_ James le sonrió ampliamente como quien da la razón porque considera el asunto tan trivial que ni gana de discutir tiene.

Harry le dirigió una mirada asesina pero se sumergió en lo que sin duda consideraba un digno silencio.

_ Molly y Arthur nos han invitado a pasar la navidad con ellos_ Informó su padre_ Pasaremos allí la Nochebuena y navidad, y luego volveremos aquí ¿Qué te parece?

_ Muy bien… ¿Qué quedan… tres semanas para navidad?

_ Si, exactamente.

_ Voy a ver cómo va Lily_ James se acabó el café de un solo trago_ ¡Brr! ¡Está helado!

Sirius y Harry se quedaron solo en el salón.

_Sirius…_ llamó Harry al poco rato.

_ Dime pequeñajo.

Harry frunció el ceño ante su forma de llamarle pero lo ignoró_ Si te digo una cosa no se lo dices a nadie… ¿me lo prometes?

_ Suelta por esa boquita pequeño_ Sirius se sentó a su lado y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo_ El tío Sirius te ayudará.

_ Vale_ El chico se retiró un poco a la esquina del sofá_ Haber…hay una chica…

_ ¡¿Una chica!?_ se emocionó su padrino_ ¡Ya me empezabas a preocupar! Cuenta, cuenta…

_ Verás, supongamos, en el hipotético caso, esa chica tiene un familiar cercano y ese familiar cercano para mi es…una persona también cercana.

_ ¿Te gusta Ginny?_ su padrino le miró sonriente.

_ ¿Qué? ¡Yo no he dicho nada!

_Mierda! Se creía que estaba siendo astuto y discreto y en realidad era más transparente que un libro abierto_.

_ ¿Y que pasa con Ron?

_ ¡Pues que es su hermano!_ saltó Harry como quien explica algo obvio.

_ ¿Y? No creo que Ron piense que su hermana no va salir nunca con nadie…además ya lo hizo ¿no?

_ Si, pero es muy sobre protector con ella.

_ ¡Vamos Harry! Eres su mejor amigo ¿Quién mejor que tu para Ginny? Además que la chica se metiese a un convento o algo por el estilo seria un autentico desperdicio para la genética.

_ ¡Ya lo creo!_ soltó Harry con tono soñador_ Es guapa ¿a que si?

_ Está muy buena.

_ ¡Sirius!_ Harry se puso Rojo.

_ Lo está_ sentenció su padrino. _ ¿Y con ella hablaste?

_ No… ¿No me oíste lo que dije de Ron?_ le dijo algo impaciente.

_ ¿Y ella? Yo creo que le gustas.

_ Eso ya lo sé_ respondió su ahijad mirando fijamente la tapicería del sofá_ Pero ese no es el problema.

_ ¿O sea que el problema es Ron? Pues lo siento mucho Harry pero me parece que son ganas de complicarse la vida, porque ese no es un problema.

_ ¡Es mi mejor amigo! Y yo no quiere tener que escoger…

_ ¿Escoger?_ Sirius ahogó una risilla_ ¡Que trágico!

_ ¿De que habláis?_ James había vuelto_ Lily y Neville ya están terminando. Están hablando de establecer un horario fijo de…

_ ¿Sabes que a Harry le gusta Ginny?_ interrumpió Sirius.

_ ¡Sirius! Me prometiste que no dirías nada.

_ No, yo te prometí nada.

_ ¿Qué?_ se sorprendió su padre_ ¡Bien hecho hijo! Un autentico Potter siempre se fija en una pelirroja.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

_ ¿Y cual es el problema? Invítala a Hogsmeade. Seguro que acepta.

_ No, si ese no es el problema_ Siruus cogió dos caramelos de una copa de cristal que había encima de la mesita de al lado del sofá y los metió a la vez en la boca.

_ ¿Y cual...?

_ Ron_ Sirius cruzó una pierna sobre la otra_ Si, Jimmy. Ronald Weasley. Aquí el chaval cree que se enfadara con el si sale con su hermana.

_ ¡Es tu mejor amigo! Seguro que lo entiende_ James le revolvió el pelo con cariño_ Habla con él.

_ No sé_ dijo Harry nada convencido… ¿Ya te vas Neville?

Su madre y Neville acababan de entrar en el salón.

_ Hola Sirius_ Lily le dio dos besos.

_ ¿Tu no vas a Hogwarts hoy, no Harry?

_ No, duermo aquí y ya mañana por la mañana voy, que tengo que acabar un trabajo.

_¡Vaya! …

_ ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Neville?

_ Ni idea_ el chico se encogió de hombros_ Igual iba con Hermione peor ella estará estudiado y yo no tengo ganas y no tengo gana de ver como Ron y Lavender no se despegan.

_ Lo siento_ Harry le sonrió_ pero me apetece quedarme aquí, también puedes quedar con Ginny.

_ Si….supongo, pero creo que va estar con Parvati y…

_ Te aburrirás, cierto. Y Dean y Seamus tenian planes.

_ Si, supongo que ire a ver a Hermione._ Neville se rascó la nuca_ No creo que ni siquiera ella estudie un sábado de noche…

_ Bueno, el próximo sábado ya haremos una fiesta_ Harry le sonrió.

_ ¿Y eso?_ preguntó confuso el chico_ ¿Qué hay?

_ El partido contra huffleppuf_ Harry le miró como si el pobre Neville hubiese cometido un delito y el padre de su amigo parecía querer asesinarle también.

_ No te preocupes_ le susurró Sirius Black_ Es el gen Potter maniaco obsesivo quiddith.

_ Ah ¿Y si no ganáis?- interrumpió Lily.

Harry la miro incrédulo: Pero vamos a ganar, seguro. Entrenamos mucho y somos mejores, y eso que ellos son muy buenos... vamos, yo creo que lo merecemos.

Su madre le sonrió enarcando las cejas.

**ooOOoo **

El anciano director entrecruzó sus manos, preocupado.

Los retratos murmuraron pero Dumbledore los ignoró, tenia otras cosas e la cabeza, otras mucho más importantes.

Estaba cometiendo un error y lo sabia, estaba de nuevo comportándose como un viejo que ama, y Dumbeldore sabía que Voldemort lo sabía.

Y ese era el peor error que puede uno cometer en la lucha contra Voldemort. Estaba retrasando lo inminente. ¿Qué le importaban a él cientos, tal vez miles o millones de personas sin rostros, nombre ni voz mientras Harry Potter no tuviera que hacer lo que ya sin duda alguna, Dumbledore sabía debía hacer?

Pero estaba siendo débil, dejando que el cariño que le profesaba al chico le impidiera actuar como debía; "Por el bien de todos". Le daba miedo, y sin embargo era la única salida.

¿Pero como hacerlo? ¿Cómo contarle la verdad? Sus padres habían sido muy explícitos respecto al tema, y no podía culparles, James y Lily solo querían ser felices junto a Harry.

Pero era Harry Potter y solo él, el elegido, él único que podía derrotarle. Tal vez cuando averiguasen el significado del pergamino…eso ayudase al elegido a luchar contra Voldemort….

Cada día estaba más cerca de saber la verdad sobre las palabras misteriosas…

**ooOOoo **

La noche era oscura y ventosa, la lluvia y el viento azotaban fuertemente los arboles que pegaban con sus ramas en el suelo.

Pero adentro, en la mansión, el fuego ardía en la chimenea, y de cualquier manera, las inlemencias del tiempo le eran indiferente a quien se encontraba descansando junto al fuego.

_ Pronto Nagini, muy pronto llevaré a cabo m plan_ Voldemort acarició la cabeza de su serpiente y esta se volvió a enroscar sobre si misma y se echó en la agujerado y victoriana alfombra.

_ Pronto…_ murmuró Voldemort para si mismo_ He de hacerlo yo mismo Nagini, no puede ser nadie más.

Hacia tiempo había aprendido que no se puede confiar en los demás para misiones importantes, y la ultima vez ; Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Colagusano le habían demostrado cuan cierta era esa teoría.

Esos inútiles ni siquiera habían sido capaces de atrapar a uno de los miembros de esa pantomima que era la orden del fénix. Pero Voldemort ya no necesitaba que Sirius Black le llevase hasta los Potter porque iba a ir directamente él hasta ellos, como la última vez, y todo acabaría por fin, la incomprensible amenaza, la profecía. Todo terminaría quince años después de cuando debiera de haberlo echo.

No se explicaba el porque de ese "milagro" Era imposible que James Potter y su encantadora esposa sangre sucia supieran de su mas ansiado secreto: los Horrocrux, y por otra parte realizar tal magia solo era accesible para los más dotados, y aunque la pareja lo hubiera sido serian demasiado escrupulosos, demasiado apegados a las ideas de innoble Albus Dumbledore para realizar tal hazaña. Imbéciles.

Les dejaría pasar una última navidad, que se creyeran a salvo y bajasen, su ya de por mermada, guardia. Y un día, el día menos pensado…Lord Voldemort volvería a visitarles.

**Espero que los haya gustado, lo de las palabras es una especie de acertijo que les ayudara en la lucha contra Voldemort, de cualquier forma Harry sigue siendo "El elegido".**

**El próximo contaré una de las historias de las palabras y Dumbledore irá a donmde encontró el anillo de Riddle porque cree que allí averiguara algo.**

**Este fue horrible, lo sé pero ¡eah! Que tengo unas vacaciones con muchos compromisos con gentes y con los apuntes de la facultad.**

**¡Muchos besos y un feliz 2010!**


	14. Los sueños perdidos

Seguramnete no esperabais que volviera, sinceramente yo tampoco. He estado muy ocupada este último año, por suerte todo va bien. Y espero poder continuar esta historia que me había planteado acabar. Aunque tarde otro año entero, claro, que entoces ya no le interesará a nadie.

He vuelto con algo de melancolía, misterio y comedio, todo en uno.

Espero que a menos alguien, nuevo o ya conocedor de la misma, se pase y la lea.

Un saludo de Lavender 0002

La navidad llegó antes de que se dieran cuenta, el lago estaba helado, la cabaña de Hagrid presentaba un aspecto de lo mas navideño, pues tenia una capa de nieve grande y espesa en el tejado.

Gryffindor habia ganado su ultimo partido frente a huffleppuff y slytherin había vencido a ravenclaw.

El castillo estaba helado e incluso algunos alumnos se ponían la bufada y la chaqueta para ir de clase en clase.

_ ¡Harry! ¡Harry!

_ ¿Eh?_ Harry salió de su ensimismamiento y vio a Luna que lo miraba con curiosidad.

_ ¿Qué haces?_ preguntó la chica soñolienta_ ¿te atacó un torplosoplo?

Harry, acostumbrado a las cosas de Luna, se encogió de hombros y dijo:_ si, seguramente sea eso, y trato de no reirse cuando la chica se puso a espantar a seres invisibles con mas ahínco que antes.

_Bueno, creo que ya está_ Harry levantó una mano_ oye, por cierto, ¿te vas casa o te quedas aquí?

_ Me voy, ¡papá me llevará a ver snorknaks!_ saltó entusiasmada_ hay un lago, al norte de Dinamarca que sarah weakesley los vio.

Harry no preguntó por Sarah Weakesley, se la imaginaba tan excéntrica como Luna…aunque Luna, se recordó, es una de las mejores amigas que tienes, y una gran persona.

_ Bueno, pues espero que lo pases bien_ le sonrió intentado no poner una gota de burla ni risa en su voz.

_ Si, y tráenos un recuerdo ¿eh? Que de Suecia se te olvidó_ Ron acababa de llegar con una bufanda de los Chudley cannons al cuello que le quedaba fatal y al contrario que Harry habia un tono mas que claro de sorna en su voz.

Sin embargo Luna decidió pasarlo por alto, y le dijo: a ver, porque son muy escurridizos.

Ron miró a Harry y ambos rieron.

_ Ejem_ el chico se aclaro la garganta_ ¿Cómo lograste la gran hazaña de librarte de La-la?

_ No la llames así_ saltó su amigo, mas por decirlo que por ninguna otra cosa.

_ Vale Ro-ro.

_No te pases tio_ Ron levantó una mano amenazante y se sentó a la izquierda de su amigo_ ¡me va a volver loco!- confesó.

Harry no dijo nada, solo le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro en señal de compasión, pero al ver su cara no pudo si no reirse con lo que se ganó una colleja.

_ Ro-ro se oyo una voz cantarina

_ Hablando del rey de roma…

_No pensarías en irte sin despedirte, verdad?_ Lavender miro a Ron con una caida tonta del pestañas.

_ ehm_ Ron intentó responder pero se vio imposibilitado al avalanzarse la boca de su novia sobre la suya como una abeja que no hubiese libado en tres meses a una flor.

_¿Nos vamos Luna?

_ Si_ la chica se levantó- diria pobre Hermione_ susurró_ pero esto realmente parece una chupoptería.

Harry se rio atragantándose.

Era su deber, tenia, no, _debia_ de hacerlo, era lo único posible y lo único lógico, ¿a fin de cuentas que le importaban a el los Potter? ¿Qué le importaban sus amigos? ¿y un monton de sangre sucia y muggles sin rostro ni nombre?

El joven de pelo rubio y rostro pálido clavó aun mas las uñas contra sus propias palmas.

Si eso lo que siempre había querido, demostrar lo que valia, ¿Por qué entonces ahora estaba tan asustado? ¿tal vez no era tan facil servir al señor tenebroso? El era el mejor, el mas grande desde el gran salazar slytherin y el solo un estudiante de 6º curso.

Draco malfoy se apretó tanto los labios que se hizo sangre.

Era su deber, o si no…bueno, si no todo acabaria. Asi de simple. Era o todo o nada, y Draco lo queria todo.

Tan solo…tan solo era robar esa profecia con esas extrañas palabras. Draco no tenia ni idea de lo que eran, y creia o mas bíen sabía, que lord Voldemort tampoco, aunque se guardo mucho de decirlo e incluso de pensarlo pues gracias a merlin tia Bellatrix le había instruido bien en oclumancia.

Pero si que para el señor tenebroso era muy importante y tal vez la clave de la destrucción, ahora si, para siempre de los Potter. Y era su deber conseguirlo. Sin posibilidad de fracaso.

Porque el fracaso significa el fin. Y el fin es la muerte.

James y Lily habían ido a buscar a Harry a Hogwarts con sirius para su segunda navidad de toda su vida juntos.

Lo encontraron en las escaleras del hall con Ron, Ginny Luna. La última parecia contarles una historia de cómo iria con su padre a buscar cristuras inexistentes y románticas pues gesticulaba y sonreía feliz, mientras Ron se reía, Harry trataba de no poner los ojos en blanco ( actitud adquirida de demasiado tiempo con Hermione) y Ginny, a pesar de intentar decirle a su hermano que no se riera, lo hacía, incluso mas que él.

_ ¡Eyy!_ saludó Sirius levantado una mano.

_ ¡Hola!_ saludaron los chicos a coro.

_ ¿Listos para las fiestas?_ inquirió Lily con alegria.

_ Si, claro_contestó Luna radiante_ Voy a Dinamarca con mi padre a ver snorknaks de cuernos arrugados.

_ Eh_ por un momento Lily pareció luchar consigo misma mientras el resto trataba, algunos con más éxito que otros, de contener la risa_ Pues mucha suerte cielo.

_ Gracias.

_ ¿Y vosotros que?_ James se dirigió a los dos Weasley.

_ Iremos a la madriguera como siempre, también estará Fleur_ Ron suspiró_ Fleuuuuur.

_ Si, e igual nos viene a ver la tia Muriel, serán unas navidades deliciosas_ Ginny hizo un mohín con sarcasmo.

_ Por cierto, ¿Y Hermione que tal?_ preguntó Lily.

_ Bien, bien, estudiando, ya sabes mamá, ¡solo quedan seis meses para los examenes!

Casi todos se rieron,y Lily se volvió a Ron:

_ ¿y tu que?_ le dijo sin andarse por las ramas_ ¿todaia andas enfurruñado con ella? ¿y la chica esta, Lavender, aun estais juntos?

_ Ehm_ Ron se puso colorado_ si, todavía.

_ Aaay, no puedo juzgarla no la conozco.

_ Es una zorra_ dictaminó Ginny.

_ ¡Ginny!_ saltó Harry.

_ De acueeerdo_ concordó la muchacha con desgana_ no lo es, no es mala chica, solo algo tontita, aquí en verdad, el culpable de todo es el lelo de mi hermano.

_ ¡Eh1_ se defendio este alzando los brazos_ Que yo no tengo la culpa de que esten coladitas por mi.

_ ¡Que modestia!_ ironizó Sirius.

_ Siemrpe hablan los mas indicados_ rió James_ pero si, estoy de acuerdo.

_ Y fuiste a hablar tu, cariño_ Lily sonrió, James fingió enfadarse sin éxito cuando ella le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

_ Ahora Hermione va a salir con Mclaggen, un idiota que se cree con derechos vip y se presentó a las pruebas de guardián de gryffindor_ explicó Ginny.

_ ¿Ah, si?_ preguntaron sorprendidos los adultos.

_ Si, es imbecil_ afirmó Ron con amargura.

_ Lo que no entiendo es como puede Hermione salir con el_ pensó Harry en voz alta_ yo nunca haría nada parecido para llamar la atención o molestar a alguien que me guste.

_ ¿Y lo de Justin que?_ preguntó Ginny impulsivamente y con un toque de picardia.

_ ¿Cómo lo…? Ehh, ¿de que hablas?_ se corrigió Harry deprisa.

_ ¡OH, por favor!_ hizo un además de impaciencia con la mano_ todo el mundo lo sabe

_ ah, ya_ Harry no supo que decir, pero para bien, o quiza no tanto Ron le ayudó.

_ Hicimos bien, imaginate saliendo con ese a una cita Ginny, te ahorramos un mal ás Es idiota,¿ a que si Harry?

_Si que lo es._Confirmó este.

_ ¿Cómo los de slytherin?_ intervino Sirius que encontraba ese giro de la conversación bastante divertido.

_ No, idiota de otro tipo, no se, no es mala gente pero no…

_ No es para Ginny: concluyó su hermano impertérrito.

_ Desde luego_ confirmó Harry.

_ La verdad que a veces también sois un poco idiotas, pero en otro sentido por supuesto- dijo Luna que encontraba esa charla aburrida.

James y Sirius rieron, y Lily también pero con mucha mas discrección

_ ¿Y para mi que se supone que es, entonces, adecuado?_inquirió Ginny que sabía debía enfadarse con su hermano y Harry pero estaba demasiado feliz para disimular enfado.

_ Algo mejor.

_ ¡ah, claro!, algo mejor_ se dijo Ginny en voz alta, ¿y que es algo mejor?

_ No lo sé_ su hermano se encogió de hombros con fastidio, a veces pensaba que ese podia ser Harry pero a el Ginny le parecia demasiado pequeña, o tal vez. De todos modos Ginny era un fastidio, como todas las hermanas. Pero a veces no le gustaba como su mejor amigo la miraba…demasiado en su opinión.

_ Justin es idiota_ sentenció Harry cruzado de brazos, sabiendose poseedor de la verdad_ aunque es buen chico_ admitio a regañadientes.

Sus padres y Sirus se sonrieron, Luna también lo hizo, Ron lo miro con cierta desconfianza y Ginny con ilusión preguntó: ¿Y porque lo de Justin?

Y Harry la miró, miró a Ron de nuevo, ella parecía ilusionada o tal vez era que Harry quisiera verla así, pero Ron estaba ahí, al lado, y sin saber porque ni quererlo, se encogió de hombros con una mal fingida indiferencia y le dijo con cierta altaneria; No lo sé, por nada en particular, ya te dijimos que es idiota.

Ginny se le quedó mirando, se le había borrado la sonrisa tonta de antes en su lugar lo miraba con frialdad que intentaba ocultar la rabia.

_ Bien, de modo que es todo_ murmuró para si misma decepcionada_ Bien. Excelente_ recalcó con sarcasmo- se volvió a Sirius, James y Lily sonriendo de nuevo tan rápido que casi se asustaron_ Felices navidades a todos_ le dio dos besos a cada uno- se giró sobre sus taloes y echo a andar.

_ ¡Ron!_ gritó al darse cuenta que caminaba sola_nos vamos a las cinco preparalo todo.

_¿Pero a esta tia que le pasa?_ protestó su hermano_ hace dos minutos estaba tan feliz, de verdad que nunca entenderé a las mujeres.

_ Pues no te queda nada chaval _Sirius se rió_ En fin feliz navidad Ron.

_ Si, felices fiestas.

Las vacaciones de navidad habían empezado ayer, realmente nunca le habían gustado esas fiestas. Demasiada hipocresia y demasiado decirse todos "felices fiestas" cuando el resto del año ni te dirian la mirada, claro que a él ni siquiera le deseaban felices fiestas.

_Afuera nevaba, pero el niño preferiría estar ah, ya no oía los gritos de su madre y el ruido del portazo de su padre le indicó que había salido por la puerta de atrás, seguramente a emborracharse. Mejor, ojala se muriera, Severus sabía que si su padre se iba su madre sería libre, libre por fin para volver a intentar se feliz, a ser de nueva una persona, antes al menos, trataba de que su hijo estuviera bie alimentado y vestido, ahora ya a la señora Snape no le quedaban fuerzas ni para luchar por lo que mas quería._

_Pero todo cambiaría cuando fuera a Hogwarts, un año solo, 9 meses, 2 semanas y 2 días. El niño escualido de pelo grasiento los contaba día tras día, año tras año, con paciencia sin igual, ilusionado por ese futuro cada vez mas cercano, donde aprederia magia e el mejor colegio del mundo y así, demostrarle a su padre que no eran los magos los malos, sino los muggles, muggles como él que merece morir… porque no dejan a las madres ser felices y las hunden en la miseria de creerse inferiores a esos seres inmundos sin poderes. Sus sueños eran eso._

_Apretó más la cara contra el empañado cristal, afuera paseaba la gente, no mucha, el suyo era un barrio no recomendable._

_Una familia que paseaba le llamó la atención, los conocía, o mas bien solo a las dos niñas, una feucha con cara de caballo y Lily…Lily, Lily, Lily_ no se cansaba de repetirlo desde que ella le dijera su nombre._

_Esa pelirroja de pecas, la niña mas bonita del mundo era su otro gran sueño, el niño no sabria explicar que era, pero se le aceleraba el corazón al verla, al sentirla cerca, al saberse su amigo era feliz._

_Lily era su sueño, y nadie se la quitaría._

No sabía como había pasado, no tenía consciencia siquiera de tener ese recuerdo, pero era peligroso, los imbeciles sentimentales que se jactan de ellos corren grave peligro.

Severus Snape cerró la mente a todo, incluso Lily, y entró con paso firme y seguro en el cuartel general de los mortífagos, donde Lord Voldemort ya le esperaba en una vieja butaca del siglo XV, flanqueado por Nagini.

**Notas**; las historias de las misteriosas palabras siguen, hasta ahora tenemos:

Dumbledore-realidad, tordo aparece en la batalla de Sirius contra 3 mortifagos, deber-draco malfoy y sueños Snape.

Besos.


	15. Simplemente digo que me perjudican

La nieve caía copiosamente afuera, había cubierto hace rato el césped del jardín de la nueva casa de Sirius, a las afueras de Londres, esa que se comprara hará unos seis meses para que Harry pudiera abandonar a sus horribles tíos.

Los Potter habían decidido al final, celebrar alli la navidad, junto a Sirius y Remus, del que hacía tiempo no sabían nada.

Afuera las noticias que les traía el profeta que compraba Lily todos los días eran muy poco halagüeñas, muertes extrañas y desapariciones sn resolver que la policía muggle no sabia a que achacar pero ellos por desgracia conocían muy bien los causantes y el movil de esos crímenes ( si es que un movil es la obsesión por la pureza de sangre claro está)

El día anterior, el 1º día de vacaciones James y Lily habían observado como algunas de las palabras del pergamino extraño estaban iluminadas por un extraño resplandor azul y habían cambiado de lugar.

Eso no podía ser bueno, significaban cambios y ellos no los querían, querían las cosas tal y como estaban. Exactamente como estaban ahora.

Por eso Lily cerró y guardó de nuevo el pergamino sin mencionar nada, apretó los labios y siguió haciendo el pastel de manzana con chocolate como si nada hubiera pasado, y James no dijo nada, porque también le hacia mas feliz no conocer que estaba pasando.

Por todo eso, ahora James Potter está sentado en el sofá verde, acosando a su hijo ayudado por Sirius Black, acechándole con preguntas acerca de cierta chica.

_ ¿Pero cuando se lo vas a decir?

_ Me tienes decepcionado hijo, un Potter nunca se rinde ante las adversidades, especialmente si hay una guapa pelirroja de por medio.

_ Eh, venga chaval, díselo…¿quieres que el guay tito Sirius te ayude?

_ No hará falta, un Potter no necesita ayuda_ contestó James con chuleria_ ¿verdad hijo?

Harry entre tanto solo deseaba mimetizarse, hundirse en el sofá hasta adquirir el tono verde claro de este, y desparecer.

Su padre y su padrino le llevaban sometiendo a un tercer grado mas de media hora.

_ Ey_ James Potter le pasó un brazo por detrás en actitud paternal y Harry tembló, ¡a saber!_ La niña es muy guapa es normal que te produzca ciertas reacciones aunque intentes ocultarlas.

_ ¿Qué?_ Harry no entendió nada.

_ Tu padre dice que es normal que te ponga cachondo…a cualquiera a menos que fuera gay.

_ Eres un pervertido_ le dijeron ambos Potter a la vez.

Sirius se encogió de hombros ¿miento?_ preguntó con socarronería y Harry se alejó lo más posible de él mirándole con mirada asesina.

_ ¡Ya estoy aquí! Lily no había pasas, lo siento.

_ ¡Remus!_ Harry se levantó al oir la voz del hombre_ Remus, ven aquí, por favor.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ inquirió este con amabilidad secando la capa llena de nieve con la varita

_ Nada_ rió James- solo quiere que le libres de nosotros.

_ Solo le preguntamos por Ginny_ Sirius se encogió de hombros con voz inocente pero una sonrisa maligna en la cara.

_ ¡Ah!_ Remus entendió_ ¿Y que? ¿ya le vas a decir algo?

James y Sirius rieron, y aun mas fuerte cuando Harry se levantó y se fue, maldiciendo a la cocina, donde Lily vigilaba el horno y se reía con disimulo al oír la conversación y ver el poco aguante de su hijo.

Lejos, muy lejos de ese ambiente festivo, el mas grande director que se recuerde de Hogwarts, leía un artículo del profeta, despues de todo, algo de verdad se podía sonsacar de tanta mentira.

…_continúa la busqueda de los 10 mortífagos fugados de azkaban hace un mes y medio, testigos oculares aseguran haber visto a Lucius Malfoy en los alrededores de Wellingtown, lo que coincide con una de las bases de reunión de los seguidores del que no debe ser nombrado- según informan fuentes secretas del departamento de seguridad nacional (contra las artes oscuras). Lucius Malfoy, uno de los hombres del país, ocupaba un cargo importante en el ministerio anterior (…) es uno de los más buscados, debido a su antiguo poder, y a que tal vez pueda aportar nueva información sobre los seguidores de ya saben ustedes quien. (…)_

_Sir Ryan Patterson-miembro de wizelgamont- se ha pronunciado al respecto: "Estamos tan cerca de coger a esos cerdos como de inventar alfombras voladoras con invisibilidad perfeccionada"_

_Tras estas declaraciones fue duramente criticado por el ministerio general, el primer ministro ha declarado que "Eso son ganas de intranquilizar mas a la gente ¡como si no estuviéramos todo bastante nerviosos!_

Por desgracia, Dumbledore estaba mucho mas de acuerdo con la visión pesimista de Patterson que con la visión más, digamos, _halagüeña, _del ministerio.

Pero esto no era lo que preocupaba a Dumbledore-aunque sin duda era para ello- no, él estaba preocupado por otra cosa, algo que cada vez se aproximaba más.

Desde hace tiempo había visto como en aquel pergamino con esas palabras extrañas estas se iluminaban.

Ahora con este desplegado sobre la mesa veía como las palabras _oro, poder, tordo, deber, realidad _se habían iluminado y cambiado de orden.

Dumbledore suspiro y pasó los dedos suavemente por encima, pensativo…

_Lucius Malfoy… más buscados …antiguo poder, y a que tal vez pueda aportar nueva información sobre los seguidores de ya saben ustedes quien._

_Poder_

_Realidad…"se encarnó la realidad en mi hermano…"_

_Kingsley le contaba casi todos los días la corrupción por el oro del ministerio… oro_

_Tal vez a eso se referían las palabras, a hechos que debían de pasar, ¿pero que hacer? Esperar a que se iluminaran todas para actuar…¿y actuar como?_

Dumbledore divagaba en sus pensamientos, ¿Qué hacer? Ni siquiera sabía que pasaría cuando todas se iluminaran, era demasiado inocente creer que cambiarían de posición y formasen una frase con instrucciones precisas sobre que hacer.

Por otra parte los Potter habían dejado muy clara su postura acerca de contarle nada a Harry sobre todo esto, aunque por supuesto sabía que el chico sabía de la existencia del pergamino, aunque por suerte- o no tanto- nada mas.

Miró su reloj, suspiró, no sabía que hacer.

_ No se me ocurre que puede significar todo esto, Fawkes_ admitió acariciando a su fénix_ aunque claro, tengo hipótesis.

_ Ah. Severus, ya has llegado. Excelente.

La voz fría y suave apenas se distinguía por encima del crepitar de las llamas. El magnífico salón de los Malfoy tenía un aspecto tan imponente como siniestro, y lord Voldemort estaba sentado en una butaca magnífica, acariciando con una mano huesuda su varita y la otra sobre la cabeza de Nagini, que acentuaba aún mas el aire siniestro de la estancia.

No había nadie mas.

_ Mi señor_ Snape hizo una reverencia, le besó él bajo de la túnica y se retiró hacia atrás

_ Severus_ repitió el señor tenebroso suavemente _ toma asiento, tenemos que hablar.

El hombre se sentó en el lugar indicado y esperó.

_Como sabrás tenemos infiltrados en el ministerio, dos personas de mi confianza… luego estás tu en Hogwarts y otros infiltrados en otros sitios.

Severus guardó silencio.

_Muy pronto el ministerio entero caerá en nuestras manos, al igual que el colegio_ se le iluminó la cara pero esto, curiosamente, le daba un aspecto mas sádico y amenazador_ mi colegio, controlado por ese endeble de Albus Dumbledore.

_ En breve el país entero, el mundo entero sabrá y respetará el nuevo régimen, pero aun tenemos un problema…

_ ¿Mi señor?_ inquirió Snape_ ¿Qué es?

_ Los Potter, Severus.

_ ¿Los..los Potter?_ tartamudeó.

_ Si, los Potter_ susurró el señor tenebroso_ hay alguna razón digamos, a falta de una palabra mas adecuado, para su regreso. Y puede perjudicarme.

_ No lo entiendo señor_ dijo Snape casi sin respiración, aunque lo entendía…demasiado bien.

_ ¿De veras, Séverus?

Snape le miró intentando no transmitir absolutamente nada_ señor.

_ Simplemente digamos que ellos, todos ellos me perjudican, las palabras esas de las que has hablado…todo. No es bueno para mi, ni por tanto para nuestro nuevo y mejor régimen. ¿Me sigues Severus?

Ahora si, Snape palideció.

El señor tenebroso sonrió sádicamente.

En la radio sonaba Celestina, la cantante de moda, y a la que ponían a todas horas hasta resultar cansina en los "40 magistrales", la cena estaba servida, lista y caliente en la mesa y toda la familia Weasley más Fleur estaban sentados alrdedor ese 22 de diciembre.

Mas Fleur, como siempre decían Ginny y Molly, pues aun la francesita y Bill no se habían casado… y quien sabe, de aquí a junio pueden pasar tantas cosas.

Bill y Fleur habían comenzado a salir hace seis meses cuando la chica volvió a Inglaterra a "pegfegcionag mi ingles", aunque ya se habían echado el ojo tiempo atrás.

No estaba siendo una navidad divertida, las constantes noticias de muertes y desapariciones y los interminables discursos del ministerio de que hacían grades progresos (falsos e inventados) llenaban los periódicos.

La señora Weasley se pasaba el día, mientras su marido y algunos de sus hijos trabajaban, mirando el reloj, y cuando se daba cuenta de que su hija la observaba fingía estar ocupada o se reía nerviosa: "Aun es pronto, sólo son las cinco"

Ron y Ginny también estaban todo el día en la casa, su madre no los dejaba ir siquiera al pueblo, y como estaba tan histérica y nerviosa por una vez no protestaron y se siguieron aburriendo en la casa, a fin de cuentas, el pueblo no tenía nada de especial.

Por otra parte Ginny estaba quisquillosa, sarcástica e irascible con Ron, sabía que él no tenía la culpa de interponerse entre ella y Ginny, pero eso daba igual, la cuestión es que, queriéndolo o no, ahí estaba él, su querido hermanito, fastidiándole de nuevo la vida.

Y no tenía a Harry para cantarle las cuarenta y decirle que era un idiota, que saldría con ella, no con su hermano… eso si aun quería salir con Harry, claro …pero claro que quería, era una idiota y quería salir con él.

A pesar de lo que despotricaba contra el y Ron en las cartas a Hermione, sabía que si ese idiota gafotas se lo pidiera de salir diría que si tan rápido que casi parecería desesperada, no, eso tendría que practicarlo.

Ron, por otro lado, también echaba de menos a Harry, aunque él no tenía ningún problema en admitirlo, es más, lo decía a menudo.

Puede que fuera porque desde que empezaran al colegio siempre habían pasado las navidades juntos, la primera navidad, cuando su amigo se sorprendió al tener regalos, la de la saeta de fuego, la de Grimmauld place, esa que empezó fatal y acabó siendo extrañamente divertida.

Lo único bueno es que al no estar ahí, Harry no leía las cartas cursis de amor que le escribía su novia Lavender, ya tenía bastante con que los gemelos se rieran de él, lo malo no era tanto Harry, eran James y Sirius.

Se reirían hasta el dia del juicio final.

_Querido Ro-ro_

_¿Cómo estás, cielo?_

_Te echo mucho de menos, ¿tú a mi? ¡seguro que si!_

_Ayer fuy de compras con mi madre para comprar los regalos de navidad, compré un vestido y unos zapatos preciosos… te van a encantar y un regalo para ti._

_Un beso muy grande._

_Fdo: Lavender, tu la-la._

Nota: Pues esto es todo por hoy, espero que os haya gustado.

_Un beso y comentad. _


	16. Esa forma estúpida de ser especial

La calle estaba alumbrada por luces de todos los colores, los centros comerciales llenos de personas comprando los últimos detalles de una de las noches más mágicas del año, nochebuena.

A pesar del ambiente de pesimismo general que se llevaba respirando desde julio ( para los muggles achacable a las caídas de la bolsa y cosas similares, para los magos sabiendo que era por los demetores)reinaba un ambiente alegre, como si los dementores no pudieran con los villancicos a todo volumen y la alegría esporádica de las fiestas.

Sin embargo su calle apenas tenía cuatro luces de colores. No era un buen barrio. De todas formas no le gustaban.

Severus Snape, miraba sin ver, desde la ventana de su pequeña casa a la gente, paseando feliz, despreocupados del porvenir.

¿Cómo iba a pensar él en la navidad? ¿cómo alguien sería capaz de hacerlo en sus circunstancias?

_Solamente digo que me perjudican_

Tragó saliva, sabía demasiado bien a que se referia el señor tenebroso, pero no podía hacerlo.

Creía haber olvidado ya a Lily, a ella y su pelo rojo, sus ojos verdes, A ella y su forma de ayudarle, su forma de defenderle, a ella y su sorisa. A ella y sus labios…a ella besando a Potter.

No lo había hecho.

Era un débil, volvía a sucumbir a los encantos de una mujer encantadora de pésimo gusto, y sabía que no podía realizar la misión encomendada, si fuera sólo Potter ni lo pensaría… claro que igual luego Lily se podria triste, pero ya se sobrepondría y puede, solo puede, que se diera cuenta de todo lo que la necesita Severus. Como el aire al respirar.

Cuando la misión fallase, lord Voldemort sabría el porqué, ni siquiera necesitaría la legeremancia, y entonces… le mataría.

Así de simple, y sabe que lo merece, porque los débiles que se enorgullecen de sus sentimientos acaban muriendo por hablar o pensar demasiado en ellos.

ooOOoo

Había dicho que le daba igual que Harry llegaría junto a sus padres, Sirius y Remus a las siete, también dijo que se arreglaba porque le apetecía y ya.

Nadie la creyó por supuesto.

Ginny se había puesto para la cena de nochebuena un vestido azul con bastante escote y vuelo por debajo de la rodilla con tacones altos del mismo color.

Su madre le dijo que estaba muy guapa, aunque se empeñó en ponerle una chaqueta "Demasiado escote", Ella se la quitó, o le parecía para nada estar indecente.

Los Potter, junto a Sirius y Remus llegaron a las siete, tal y como estaba previsto.

_ ¡Hola a todos!_ James alzó un brazo en actitud de saludo_ ¡Felices navidades!

_ ¿Qué tal todos?_ Sirius los saludó a todos.

_ Felices fiestas_ Remus también había llegado.

_ Hola_ saludó Ron que acababa de aparecer por ahí.

_ Hola_ Lily radiante en su vestido blanco y negro y sus tacones altos sonrió a todos_ Molly huele riquísimo..¡por favor dime que queda poco para cenar!

_ Una hora aún, me temo.

_ Oye Ginny, estás guapísima- Lily le dio dos besos_ ¿No crees Harry?

_ Supongo_ Harry se encogio de hombros aunque la miraba de reojo _¿guapa? ¡joder! Está preciosa._

_ Gracias- Ginny sonrió.

_ ¡Ey! Fred, George_ James les saludó al verlos entrar.

Tras los saludos verspectinos, todos pasaron a la cocina donde estuvieron charlando hasta la hora de cenar.

ooOoo

No lo habían planeado, a pesar de las miradas de los demás, de todo lo que se había arreglado Ginny, e incluso de estar sentados enfrente en la mesa, Giny y Harry se las habían arreglado muy bien (tal vez incluso demasiado) para ignorarse mutuamente.

Ahora sin embargo no podían, por una de esas casualidades de la vida demasiado "casuales" para ser no planeadas y demasiado bonitas para serlo, estaban solos.

_ ¿Y Bill y Fleur están siempre así?

_ Si_ La chica hizo un gesto de disgusto_ es casi asqueroso.

_ Ya, no os cae bien, ¿eh?

_ No es eso… es que Bill merece algo mejor que una rubita francesa de dos neuronas.

_ No es tonta, participó en el torneo de los tres magos.

_ No me…_ Ginny iba decir "jodas Harry" pero se calló, porque se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Estaban hablando. Normalmente.

Durante toda la cena tanto Sirius como Lily, James e incluso Molly habían intentado que hablaran, y ahora, sin más, volvían a hablar como amigos.

No necesitaban decirse que sentían la actitud de las últimas semanas, Ginny no necesitaba decirle a Harry que sentía haber estado tan estúpida y altiva, ni Harry reconocerle que impidió su prototipo de cita ( que ni cita era) con Justin, porque era él quien quería llevarla a dar un paseo por Hogsmeade.

Y tal vez, en un mundo paralelo, con un Ron menos protector o un Harry mas valiente para las chicas, besarla.

Todo eso ambos lo sabían.

Harry miró por la ventana del comedor la oscura noche sin luna para evitar la mirada de Ginny, el resto de la gente seguía en la cocina y gracias a Merlín, ya no lo les hacían caso.

_ Ginny_ murmutó sin dejar de mirar la ventana.

_ Dime_ la chica le miró la nuca.

_ No quiero que Ron me odie.

Ella se quedó parada, era tan ridículo, tan inverosímil, tan infantil que no sabia si reir, llorar ( aunque odiaba hacerlo, era una chica fuerte, no una llorica niña de mamá) pero no hizo ni uno ni lu otro.

En su lugar, mirando al suelo murmuró: _Mi hermano no te hará nada malo. Te lo haré yo como no me dejes de marear.

Y al fin Harry Potter lo entendió, entendió que a pesar de lo que él pensara Ginny no estaría ahí para él para siempre y que si no hacía algo se iría, y tal vez nunca volvería. O peor, no se iría de su vida, pero él desaparecería de la mente y el corazón de la joven Weasley.

Y que tal vez, si mereciera la pena arriesgarse por ella.

Cuando Harry Potter se dio la vuelta, ella ya estaba justo detrás, con el corazón acelerado y una sonrisa en la cara, y sin pensar más, Harry la besó.

Primero casi con miedo, luego con muchas más ansia y pasión.

_ ¡Vaaaaaaya!

Se dieron la vuelta asustados, en la puerta de la salita estaban Sirius y Ron, el primero miraba a su ahijado con evidente orgull, el segundo como si una buggler le hubiera golpeado la cabeza.

Durante un momento nadie dijo nada, hasta que Ron abrió la boca.

_ En fin, tenía que habérmelo imaginado, supongo que te prefiero a ti antes que a… que a cualquiera. Bueno..eh, Harry tienes que ver la maqueta de los Chudley que me han regalado tus padres, es genial…y lo de Lavender sobraba..

_ Ehm_ Harry se quedó algo anonadado ante esa forma tan madura e inusual de su amigo de tomarse las cosas pero reaccionó_ claro, ven Ginny.

_ Eso si, no os aficionéis a besaros en público o tendré que tomar medidas_ sentenció Ron.

_ ¡Mira quien habla!_ saltó Ginny.

Pero antes que pudieron discutir, Harry aminoló los ánimos:_ Oye Ron, ¿me dejas que te diga algo?

_ ¿Ajam?

_ Antes cuando entraste pusiste una cara que parecías Goyle, no si sé La-la le gustaría.

_ No te pases Potter, que acabo de darte permiso para salir con mi hermana.

Y así, sin peleas, ni nada que destacar entre los dos amigos se fueron a la cocina que el resto de contendientes.

_ ¿Y tanto jaleo para nada?_ resopló Sirius.

_ Si, es que son idiotas, pero los aprecio.

Sirius sonrió a la joven, le dio un abrazo y le susurró: _felicidades.

Ella sonrió resplandeciente, la noche era oscura, tenía que dormir con Fleuuuugr, y aguantas la histeria de su madre pero estaba feliz como no recordaba.

_ Gracias.

**ooOoo**

Sabía que era el indicado, el único capacitado para realizar la misión. El mejor. Y lo odiaba.

Siempre había odiado ser diferente, está la gente diferente especial, gente que lo era por capacidades que todos admiraban., él, en cambio, con su forma de ser "especial" ( que estúpida forma de llamar diferente) sólo hacía daño, daño a si mismo y al resto. Pero era parte de si mismo.

Remus Lupin era un licántropo, era parte de él desde siempre, o al menos así le parecía.

Recordaba como si fuera ayer el momento que había ocurrido la tragedia, el momento que ese cabrón ( a ciencia cierta que es lo peor) había cambiado y arruinado su vida.

_El pequeño Remus se había escapado._

_Papá llevaba una semana muy preocupado, y mamá estaba muy nerviosa, miraba mucho rato por la ventana, especialmente al llegar la noche como esperando algo._

_Y en una noche de luna llena, mientras sus padres estaban en el ático buscado no sabía que, el niño de seis años se escapó._

_Simplemente se aburría y quería vivir una aventura. Era un niño al que le encantaba explorar y conocer cosas nuevas. El mundo era tan grande, tan intrigante._

_Y así iba el niño, silbando una vieja melodía aprendida de su madre y esperando descubrir en cualquier momento algo fascinante_

_Por eso no oyó como se movían los arbustos, aunque de cualquier modo no le hubiera dado tiempo a huir._

_Remus sólo sintió un dolor terrible cuando la boca del hombre lobo Greybak se cerró en torno a su brazo, un daño superior a ningún otro, el niño agonizaba, ya creía llegado su final y lloró a sus padres, a los abuelos e incluso a su perrita.._

_Cuando ya creía llegado el fin, Greyback despegó sus fauces y desapareció tan rápido como había llegado._

_Y ahí se quedó el niño hasta que el médico del pueblo y una patrulla de búsqueda le encontró sangrando y sin sentido._

_Cuando se despertó horas después sintió un dolor, un daño terrible._

_Lo peor de todo es que el daño nunca acabó._

Y ahora tenía que tratar con ese loco que le arruinó su vida por orden de aquel genio loco de Dumbledore.

Y lo hacía, a pesar de saber de antemano que no serviría de nada.

**Bueno, pues esto es todo de momento.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Ya hay un monton de historias de las palabras, hoy daño- Remus.**

**Un beso y comentad.**


	17. Un plan B por si algo sale mal

La navidad había sido buena, sin más, estuvo con sus padres en casa disfrutando de unas agradables y tranquilas vacaciones. Por supuesto, estuvo estudiando y adelantó mucho trabajo escolar.

Recibió cartas y regalos de sus amigos y ahora, de vuelta a Hogwarts tenía muchas ganas de volver a verlos.

Además había estado trabajando en el misterio de las palabras, esas relacionadas con los Potter, que Ginny le había apuntado en un pergamino con un irritante lápiz morado de ojos. Sin sacar nada en claro.

Y no es que se pasara las navidades pensando en Ron…¡que va! Ni en como hacer que Lavender y él lo dejen, ¡valiente desfachatez!

Como si no tuviera nada más importante que hacer que pensar en novios, chicos idiotas y esas cosas tontas, superficiales e infantiles de las que no cesaban de hablar sus compañeros.

Tenía que estudiar, deberes, aquellas extrañas palabras, animar a Harry y Ginny en el quiddith, ayudar a Neville, sus deberes de prefecta, estudiar el ciclo reproductivo de las algas verde-azulados que crecían en la orilla del lago…

_ ¡Para nada me importa!_ se dijo furiosa en voz alta_ y no quería nada suyo, si me hubiera hecho un regalo lo habría tirado_ se dijo en voz alta y apretó tanto la pluma contra el pergamino en que escribía que la rompió.

Estaba sentada sola en la sala común. Era el primer día de después de vacaciones pero las clases no se iniciaban hasta el día siguiente.

Había llegado agotada del viaje en tren, (la noche anterior fue a cenar con sus padres y estuvo visitando galerías de arte y no habían llegado a casa hasta las 3, y apenas había dormido) con unas ganas inimaginables de darse una buena ducha.

Y eso había hecho, darse una larga y relajante ducha, ponerse su chándal de algodón muggle y las zapatillas rosas de conejito con unos pompones ( esas tan cursis pero tan calentitas) y esperar, a Ginny, Harry, Neville. Pero nunca, nunca al imbécil de Ron.

_ ¡Hey!, bonitas zapatillas Hermione.

La susodicha sacó la nariz del libro para encontrase con unos congelados, aunque sonrientes Ginny y Harry.

La chica, que era la que había echo el comentario sonrió y dijo: _ ¿Qué tal las navidades?

_ Bien, me alegra ver que os lleváis bien de nuevo, sinceramente.

_ Es mucho mas que eso, Hermione_ replicó Harry con cierta altanería y orgullo, y la chica notó que se le subían algo los colores, seguro por la bilirrubina.

_ Si_ la pelirroja rió tontamente.

_ ¡Vaya!_ protestó Hermione_ y no me diréis que…¡Oh! ¿en serio? ¡por merlín! ¿de verdad?_ la chica mas inteligente del curso entendió.

Los otros dos asintieron.

_ Si, exacto.

_ ¡Vaya!…¿Y estáis …saliendo?

_ No sé_ Ginny miró a Harry_ solo nos liamos, tres veces, no tuvimos mas tiempo, pero no hablamos de salir de verdad o no, ¿tu que dices Harry?

_ ¿Qué?_ Harry la miró_ creí que eso estaría claro, por supuesto que si.

_Correcto..bueno, si hubieras dicho lo contrario te habría lazado una maldición moco-murciélagos.

_ Por eso dije que si.

_ ¡Oye!, eso está mal- Ginny se le acercó y le dio un beso al que el joven Potter correspondió de buen grado.

Hermione apartó la vista_ estoy muy contenta por vosotros pero por favor, un poquito de discreción.

_ ¡joder!_ protestó Ginny_ otra como Ron, él…_ se calló al ver la mirada de Hermione_ esto…¿Y Neville? ¿No ha llegado todavía?

_ No, aun no_ contestó Hermione sin mirarla.

El resto de tiempo, hasta que progresivamente fue llegado la gente de vuelta al colegio, lo pasaron charlando de temas intranscendentes.

Poco a poco llegaron Neville y Seamus que les relataron sus respectivas navidades, Dean que, en contra lo que esperaban, los saludó amistosamente, aunque no se quedó a charlar, Parvati que se lució frente a todos con un modelito que le quedaba francamente bien.

Los miembros del equipo de quiddith, deseosos de empezar a entrenar para dar una paliza a su primer rival de enero, los empollones de ravenclaw.

La única persona que no apareció fue Ronald, sin duda estaría con Lavender.

Pero a eso Hermione le daba exactamente igual.

Claro que si.

No importaba en absoluto.

ooOOoo

La nieve caía lenta y pesadamente y el hombre alto de capa púrpura caminaba resueltamente por encima de la capa de musgo acolchado y nieve que ya casi lo cubría del todo, parecía saber exactamente a donde iba a pesar de que el serpenteante camino parecía llevar a ninguna parte.

Por fin Dumbledore llegó a su destino, una vieja y ruinosa cabaña en medio de la nada, si hubiera sido de día y brillara el sol a lo lejos vería una gran hacienda en ruinas comida por la hiedra y el paso del tiempo y puede que si ascendiera un poco más, en la colina de detrás de la destartalada cabaña, pequeño Haggleton.

Sin embargo era una noche cerrada, sin luna y sólo veía aquella cabaña cubierta de hiedra y con un árbol que pretendía echar raíces entre las piedra de la base.

Se había aplicado un conjuro de ojos de gato a si mismo, para ver sin ser visto, podría haber utilizado el iluminador pero toda precaución era poca.

Había llegado el momento, lo sabía desde hace meses, pero siempre había tratado de posponerlo. Ahora eso no era posible.

Se miró la mano aletargada por la maldición del anillo, había sido tan idiota de cogerlo.

Tan ignorante e ingenuo de pensar, por tan siquiera un momento, que así expiarían sus pecados…¿Y porqué no? Reunir de nuevo las reliquias.

Alejó de si esos pensamientos.

Había llegado la hora de enfrentarse a la realidad.

Sabía que en aquel lugar encontraría algo para acercarse mas a la resolución del misterio del retorno de los Potter y de su profecía, no sabía exactamente el qué, pero al igual que sabía que el anillo era ahora un horrocrux y lo puso igualmente en su dedo, sabía que allí encontraría algo que lo acercara un poco mas a la verdad.

De pronto un rayo de luz roja pasó fulgurante por su lado, el viejo director con una imperceptible muestra de su magia lo había detectado y desviado.

Fue a dar a un árbol que cayó calcinado.

No tuvo que esperar para ver el origen de aquel rayo.

_ Bellatrix_ saludó_ te esperaba.

No le veía la cara tapada por la capucha negra pero sabía que era ella.

_ El viejo Dumbledore_ soltó una risita histérica y se descubrió el rostro _ No pienses que tus buenos modelos te salvaran hoy.

_ No lo pensaba Bellatrix_ concedió con amabilidad.

Ambos hablaban tranquilamente pero sin dejar de vigilarse mutuamente.

Los dos acompañantes de la mortífago esperaban atrasados, como si pensaran que en todo aquello solo Bellatrix podía intervenir.

Uno de ellos, el mas alto, los miraba con ansia , el otro parecía acobardado.

_ ¿Tus acompañantes no piensan presentarse?

Bellatrix rió estridentemente y les hizo una señal.

Ambos mortífagos se acercaron y el director pudo reconocer al sádico marido de Bellatrix, el señor Lestrange y a Peter- colagusano.

De modo que esa era la misión encomendada por Voldemort a sus secuaces que habían fallado en la captura de Sirius Blak_ pensó para si el director.

Una última misión para ellos_ estaba seguro de que pensaba Voldemort_ el señor oscuro no creía de veras que ellos podían vencer a Dumbledore, pero si distraerlo, evitar que se concentre en lo que quiere.

Y, como finalmente, fracasarían, castigarlos.

Era una última oportunidad con la sentencia a muerte ya escrita.

Y Bellatrix no pensaba rendirse sin pelear.

De pronto, si saber muy bien como se vieron envueltos en una brutal pelea, Dumbledore peleaba contra los tres mortífagos a los que igualaba en fuerzas.

Pero Bellatrix peleaba con algo más que ansia, con odio, con desesperación.

No era sólo que si fallaba sería su última batalla, es que quería de verdad ganarla. Vencer a ese viejo loco amante de los muggles …y demostrarle al señor oscuro que ella era su mas fiel y valiosa sierva.

Con una gran muestra de su magia. Dumbledore había echo que Rodolphus y Colagusano cayeran desmayados, y ahora peleaba solo contra la loca de Bellatrix.

A pesar de sus poderes ser superiores a los de ella, le estaba costando doblegarla.

Los rayos iban y venían a una velocidad de vértigo, y nadie parecía ser el claro dominante.

Necesitaban un elemento desestabilizante.

_ ¿Sabes a que has venido hoy aquí, Dumbledore?_ Chilló Bella casi mofándose mientras le lanzaba un nuevo rayo verde_ Hoy has venido aquí a morir.

_ Lo dudo_ fue lo único que dijo sonriendo el anciano.

Eso irritó aun mas a la mortífago que lanzó otro conjuro, que fue a dar contra las paredes de piedra de la cabaña, estas se resquebrajaron y media casa cayó al suelo con un gran estruendo.

Y lo sintió…Dumbledore lo sintió al fin, era un muestra apenas perceptible de magia pero no podía explicar como se le había escapado, seguramente el fragor de la batalla.

Bellatrix no lo había notado ni lo sabía, pero Dumbledore estaba seguro de que lo único que pretendía Voldemort al mandarlos allí (aparte de castigarlos) era distraerlo para que no entrase a la cabaña y descubriera que se ocultaba en ella.

Pero Bellatrix Black Lestrange, sin quererlo, por supuesto, le había ayudado.

La batalla, pese a todo continuaba, ninguno de los dos se rendía… pero deseada de veras entrar a la cabaña, tenía que hacerlo. Pero estaba agotado, el mas grande mago de este tiempo se quedaba sin fuerzas.

Y entonces lo invocó.

Fawkes apareció de la nada, cualquiera diría que siempre había estado ahí, el elegante y esbelto fénix del director había llegado para ayudarle a vencer.

La magia de Bellatrix parecían inocentes juegos de niños frente al milenario pájaro inmortal.

_ Fawkes, ayúdame_ imploró Dumbledore.

Y el fénix lo hizo, con su magia innnata y antigua curó las heridas de Dumbledore (excepto su mano muerta, esa nunca se curaría) y la balanza se inclinó drásticamente a su favor.

Bellatrix estaba tan sorprendida y furiosa que no vio llegar el rayo azul que hizo que cayera inconsciente al suelo, en un sueño que tardaría mas de 24 horas en despertar, de paso les borró la memoria a los tres mortífagos.

_ Gracias Fawkes.

El fénix hizo un extraño sonido y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

_Y ahora, veamos que secreto guardas.

ooOOoo

Las clases habían empezado hace una semana.

Habían vuelto a la casa de Hogsmeade y la rutina volvía a sus vidas.

James la odiaba pero Lily la adoraba, después de todo rutina significaba tener a Harry cerca de ella sin magos tenebrosos a los que vencer ni profecías que descifrar.

A Lily le gustaba la rutina, le gustaba sentarse a leer un buen libro al amparo del fuego mientras la comida hervía burbujeante en la cocina. Nunca había sido una gran cocinera pero se las apañaba bastante bien. Le gustaban los guisos al estilo muggle, cocidos a fuego lento y sin esclavizar elfos ( cuando iban a casarse James quiso uno pero dijo que se largaría con Snape si lo hacía, de modo que nada de elfos en casa de los Potter)

Sin embargo algo le reconcomía la cabeza y no la dejaba estar todo en calma que deseara: Remus.

James y Sirius también estaban intranquilos por su amigo pero ninguno decía nada, como en una especie de pacto silencioso.

Estaban seguros de que si hablaban algo saldría mal.

Remus Lupin había marchado pocos días después del día de navidad a la misión encomendada, sabían que se las tendría que ver con Fenris Greyback, el sanguinario y cruel licántropo, ese que muerde con conciencia de causa a niños para transformarlos en monstruos, y que, por tanto, dada esa consciencia, era como el mas despreciable mortífago y según Sirius debía morir.

Lily se asustaba al oír hablar a su amigo así, creía de verdad que había que matarlo ( a él y a muchos otros) y al decir esas cosas se le cambiaban los ojos, pareciendose más a los Black, denotando su parentesco directo con esa familia de locos.

Aunque Sirius los odiara con toda su alma.

_ Ya estoy aquí.

_ ¡James!_ se levantó presta para darle un beso_ hola cariño, has llegado pronto, la comida aun no está.

_ No importa, ¿No hay novedades en el frente?

_ No, que va_ meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro_ ¿Y tú?

_ Nada especial, estuve un rato con Harry y sus amigos, suspendieron la clase de herbología por la tormenta así que tuvieron dos horas libres seguidas, era justo antes de comer.

_ ¡Ah! Que bien, ¿y como estan?

_ Como siempre, Hermione no quiso venir, todavía parece ofendida porque Ron este con la rubia esa…¿Parvati?

_ No cielo_ sonrió Lily_ Parvati es la morena indú, y esa si le cae bien a Hermione. Es Lavender Brown con quien sale Ron.

_ ¡ Cierto! Ya lo sabía_ sonrió James.

_ Si, si, claro_ coincidó Lily condescendiente y sonrió al ver como su marido se picaba.

_ El caso_ James hizo un esfuerzo por hacer caso omiso_ es que todos están bien.

_ Me alegro_ respondió su esposa de corazón.

ooOOoo

Estaba sola, por fin, desde hace meses nunca estaba sola …e irónicamente ahora era cuando menos soledad sentía, Lucius y Draco nunca estaban en casa, su marido había salido de Azkaban si, pero tal vez para peor y su hijo …su pobre y único hijo ya estaba condenado antes incluso de empezar sus planes- otorgados por el señor tenebroso- que Narcisa sabía sólo eran para castigar a Lucius. Pues jamás tendrían éxito.

Desde hace meses la mansión Malfoy era lugar de reunión de mortífagos o sino siempre había alguno por la casa, pero esa tarde Narcisa Malfoy estaba completamente sola.

Y había tenido tiempo de reflexionar, esta vez no era como la última, no tenían nada preparado si el señor tenebroso fracasaba_ por primera vez desde hace mucho se permitió pensarlo_ y no permitiría que nada le pasara a Draco.

En el fondo no le importaba de quien era la victoria ni quien tenía razón ( aunque era evidente que los magos de sangre pura son superiores y las muertes de los impura no suponen nada) pero en ese tiempo Narcisa se había dado cuenta que no importaba, siempre y cuando Draco saliera con vida de aquella guerra en la que meses atrás había estado tan orgulloso de formar parte… pero de la que ahora se arrepentía- como muy bien sabía su madre.

Por ello Narcisa Malfoy, la mujer que nunca pensaba por mi misma , el florero bonito de lo Black se puso a maquinar sus propios planes.

Sólo por si algo saliera mal.

**Notas: espero que os haya gustado, Dumbledore encontrará algo en la cabaña que les ayudara a descubrir que se esconde en la sala prohibida y también con la profecia**.

**Si os acordáis al principio del curso sale una sala prohibida para todos que solo conocen el director, James y Lily, pues saldrá de nuevo.**

**Y en el ámbito amoroso, Hermione sigue frustrada y celosa.**

**Y Snape está atrapado en una encrucijada, aun quiere a Lily y no tiene ni idea de que hacer.**

¿Quereis algo especial? ¿alguna petición?

Muchos besos


	18. una bola de crital brillante y azul

En interior de la cabaña estaba en ruinas.

Los escasos muebles que habría en su día habian sido roídos por los ratones y al fondo, en la parte que el hechizo de Bellatrix no la había destrozado se intuía una vieja cocina de leña y trastos metálicos que reflejaban la hiedra del techo.

Dumbledore sabía que estaba ahí, aquello que ansiaban tanto él como lord Voldemort y que en la carrera por conseguirlo Voldemort perdió.

El anciano profesor de concentró, necesitaba sentir la magia.

Lo localizó debajo de los escombros de la parte de la cabaña que había sido derribada.

Era una bola de cristal. Azul. Se mantenía suspensa en el aire a pocos centímetros del suelo sin que persona o hechizo conocido la ayudara.

Brillaba y vibraba al tocarla.

Dumbledore no sabía exactamente que era, pero sabía, a ciencia cierta, que aquella hermosa y brillante bola de cristal en esos momentos, era lo mas importante del mundo.

ooOoo

La vida era perfecta.

O al menos eso pensaba Harry Potter en ese mes de enero.

Llevaba casi un mes saliendo con Ginny, y, por primera vez en su vida le importaba un bledo los murmullos y cuchicheos del resto del colegio.

Es más, a veces hasta le gustaban, después de todo era un giro interesante a los hechos por los cuales siempre hablaban de él.

Era la mañana de un sábado, nevaba mucho y a casi nadie le apetecía ir a Hogsmeade, y Ginny y él no eran una excepción, sentados en la sala común, en el mismo sofá junto al fuego.

Hermione, después de reprocharles lo poco y mal que aprovechaban el tiempo se había ido a la biblioteca, intento arrastrar a Neville y Parvati pero ambos se libraron.

Ron estaba en un castigo de Snape y el resto del mundo dispersado no se sabía por donde.

Miraban el fuego como extasiados, abrazados el uno al otro, él notaba el olor a jazmín y fresa de su pelo y su cuerpo, ella revolvía aun más el ya de por si desordenadísimo pelo de su novio ( aun sonaba demasiado genial) mientras tenia su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de la pelirroja.

Nada hacía presagiar en ese ambiente tan mágico y maravillosos los acontecimientos que estaban a punto de sucederse.

_ Estáis aquí.

La voz de Hermione les sacó de su ensimismamiento, levantaron la cabeza y salieron de su estado de felicidad inconexión con el mundo.

Hermione Granger les miraba muy pálida, con los ojos abiertos y asustados.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ preguntó Harry con un mal presentimiento.

_ La sala de tus padres_ Susurró su amiga_ ya sé lo que hay ahí.

_ ¡¿Qué?_ Harry y Ginny se levantaron.

La gente que estaba en la sala común los miró con curiosidad y algo de morbo.

No les hicieron caso.

_ Ahí guardan una profecia relacionada con las palabras y las palabras forman seguramente una frase.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada.

ooOoo

Apoyado en la berja del jardin de la casa de sus mejores amigos Sirius Black piensa mientras ve nevar.

No es que lo haga muy menudo, y dirá que eso son cosas de empollones como Lily y Remus, pero si no lo hace es porque no quiere hurgar dentro de su propia mente por miedo a que encontrará..

Lo bueno está en la superficie, momentos con James, Remus, Lily, Harry…muchas chicas…e incluso a veces con Peter, quiero decir cuando Peter era colagusano, pero esos momentos también provocan dolor y son relegados por recuerdos mas verdaderos y recientes.

Es un mecanismo de defensa del cerebro, enterrar los malos recuerdos, los que nos hacen sufrir o pensar demasiado.

__Sirius._

_Sirius finge no oir, aprieta los ojos molesto por la luz que le acaba de inundar y no se mueve._

__ Sirius_ repite la misma voz, un poco mas fuerte que antes._

_No puede ignorarla, pero me encantaría, es una cualidad de Lily, sabe hacerse oir._

_Sirius Black abre los ojos y se encuentra echado en la cama, medio vestido y oliedo a tequila._

_Lily, la prometida de su mejor amigo le mira entre decepcionada y triste, y él no lo puede soportar, Le gusta que la gente le mire con admiración e incluso envidia, pero nunca con tristeza._

__ ¿Se puede saber que hiciste anoche?_ la voz de Lily es dura, fría y por alguna razón extraña Sirius lo agradece, pero hace que no la escucha._

__ ¿Se puede saber que hiciste anoche?_ repite la chica_ ¡Por dios Sirius! Soy tu amiga, me preocupo por ti._

__ Pues no es necesario_ al hablar se nota ronco y con un extraño y asqueroso sabor en la boca_ Soy mayorcito Lily, tengo 21 años, se cuidarme yo solo._

__ Desde luego_ Sirius odia cuando es sarcástica._

__ ¿ Qué ha pasado?_ repite Lily, pero esta vez cambia de estrategia_ se sienta al lado del mareado merodeador y le mira a los ojos, y en esos momentos la odia por ser tan jodidamente buena persona que quiera escucharle y no irse dando un portazo._

_Se hace el silencio hasta que finalmente sirius habla, sabe que Lily estará ahí hasta sacarselo todo. Él prefiere enterrar las heridas en alcohol, Lily hablar de ellas. ¡Que estupidez!. Pero sabe que no puede escapar ( probablemente si se mueve mucho vomitará hasta su última cena en Hogwarts)_

__ He oído ayer a Kingsley y Roberts hablar después de la reunión, al parecer han aparecido muertos tres muggles de las afueras de Manchester y creen que puede estar implicado Regulus_ habla con frialdad, como si contara algo ajeno a él, como si Regulus nunca hubiera sido su hermano._

_Lily no dice nada, solo le coge la mano._

_Sirius tampoco abre la boca, junto a la resaca y las ganas de vomitar siente que las tripas se le revuelven y cree que vomitará hasta el corazón, pero no por el alcohol si no por ese sentimiento que le come por dentro, esa icertidumbre si realmente Regulus estaría con ellos. Es mejor no saberlo_ dice otra parte de su cerebro_ la ignorancia hace feliz, mira a los niños pequeños que nada saben de la guerra, el odio o la sangre._

__ Ahora es un mortífago_ piensa en voz alta._

_Lily no dice nada, y lo agradece, agradece de veras que no diga "Tranquilo, ya recapacitará" "eso es por la educación que os han dado, pero se dará cuenta de que hace mal"_

_Por una vez la pelirroja no le sermonea ni intenta tranquilizarlo con palabras dulces y sin sentido._

__ Lo siento_ susurra su amiga tras un rato de silencio._

_En ese lo siento hay sinceridad, lo dice de corazón y los ojos de ella se llenan de lágrimas._

_Sirius no dice nada, solo asiente, si abre la boca vomitará alcohol y verterá lágrimas. Y aun tiene una reputación que mantener._

__ James dice que eres la oveja negra de la familia_ Lily trata de bromear al poco limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la manga._

_Sirius sonrie: Si, ese es mi sino._

__ ¿Sino?_

__ vamos pelirroja, que Moony y tu no sois los únicos que saben usar palabras rimbombantes._

_Ella sonrie, sabía que estaba mejor, la herida no había curado, pero había dejado de sangrar._

__ Voy hacer café, haz el favor de levantarte, ducharte y luego limpiaremos esta pocilga_ lo dice con voz de madre autoritaria y Sirius le obedece como un niño._

_ Sirius_ una Lily mucho mayor pero igual de guapa y dulce aparece en la terraza_ te estás helando, venga entra en casa, James acaba de llegar. Tenemos que hablar.

Sirius Black sonrie, no importa lo que vendrá mientras sus amigos sigan a su lado.

Espero que os haya gustado, en el siguiente Harry habla con Ron de la sala y van a ella, James les habla de las palabras y Lily se enfada con el.

De nuevo Snape y su "misión"

Y alguna cosa más

Siento que sea tan corto y algo soso, es q con la llegada de septiembre tengo mas cosas que hacer.

Muchos besos.


	19. La sala de los Potter

Sentado en su despacho de Hogwarts, veía su reflejo como un murciélago gigante reflejado en un pequeño espejo que había colocado para unexperimento.

Nada en la expresión de Severus Snape podía denotar como su corazón sufría y su mente estaba preocupada.

El tiempo se acababa, las horas los días y las semanas pasaban rápido, sin piedad. ¿Pero y que hubiera importado que el tiempos se hubiese detenido? Ni aun con todo el tiempo de este mundo, el pasado el presente y el que está por venir podría hacerlo.

Hace años, muchos años, se decía que preferiría a Lily muerta antes que con Potter ¡ah, mentira! Cuando ella dejó este mundo por quince años, él la lloró por otros quince.

La prefería viva, verla, sentir el frescor de su aroma y la sonrisa en sus labios, aun al lado de ese patán, arrogante y válgame aquí la redundancia engreido y presumido James Potter.

¿Y que podía hacer? En su mente no dejaban de sonar las palabras del señor tenebroso "Es solo que me perjudican"

¿Qué es lo que debía de hacer?

Sólo quedaba hablar con Dumbledore, odiaba recurrir a nadie a pedir ayuda, pero era lo único que podía hacer.

Como la última vez sólo le quedaba Dumbledore.

Sólo esperaba que esta vez saliera mejor que hace quince años.

**ooOOoo**

El mes de enero pasó más rápido de lo que hubieran querido, Harry y Ginny seguían juntos y la gente ya había perdido cierto interés en ellos ( es lo que pasa cuando te acostumbras), Lavender y Ron seguían cual anguilas en celo.

Y la vida parecía seguir su curso

Las clases cada vez eran mas difíciles y los profesores parecían haber echo una apuesta a ver cual ponía más y mas complicados deberes.

Harry le había hablado a Ron de las nuevas noticias de sus padres, y su amigo creyó que lo mejor era averiguar lo que pudieran en la sala prohibida.

Harry estaba de acuerdo, pero decidió no contarle sus planes a Hermione (seguro que lo rechazaba) ni a Ginny, le sentaba mal no decirselo a sus amigas, en especial a su novia, pero Ginny quizá lo dijera a Hermione y eso no debia ocurrir.

Además, no quería preocuparla.

A ninguna de las dos.

Ni siquiera debía de haber metido a Ron en esto, ahora a su amigo se le notaba intranquilo. ¿Qué estaría pasando en la sala prohibida?

Esa tarde, debido a la nieve la clase de herbología estaba suspensa, Ron había sido "secuestrado" de nuevo por Lavender y Hermione terminaba su trabajo de aritmancia en la biblioteca. Ginny tenía transformaciones, donde ya habían empezado el repaso para los TIMOS y él estaba solo.

Decidió ir hacerle una visita a Hagrid, hacía mucho que no veía a su gran amigo.

**ooOOoo**

Dumbledore los había citado a las once de la noche, confiaban en pasar desapercibidos.

James y Lily cenaron tarde ese dia para que se les hiciera menor el tiempo de hasta ir a Hogwarts.

No se fijaban por donde iba pero sus pasos los llevaban sin remedio hasta la sala número número 7 del ala derecha del cuarto piso. La sala prohibida.

Se aseguraron de no ser vistos por nadie.

_ Ahora_ susurró Lily.

Su marido sacó una extraña llave de debajo de la túnica, la puerra cedió como por arte de magia y el matrimonio entró en la sala, dónde ya les esperaba Dumbledore, con los dedos entrecruzados sobre el regazo y sentado en una vieja butaca.

Al entrar la luz, mucho mas fuerte que el exterior les cegó momentáneamente, cuando se acostumbraron, vieron una sala redonda.

Era muy amplia y sus paredes parecían tener un resplandor dorado.

En el centro de la misma, sobre una mesilla baja cubierta de terciopelo rojo descansaba ( o mas bien levitaba) la bola de cristal brillante y azul que Dumbledore había hallado en la cabaña de Ryddle.

Al fondo de la sala la luz ya no resplandecía y al acercarse uno podía notar como era absorbido por una energía desconocida hacía lo que parecía una extraño pozo, como de otra dimensión.

Nada más había en la sala.

_ Ah, me alegro de veros_Dumbledore hizo aparecer dos butacas y los dos Potter se sentaron_ Tengo noticias.

Esperaron mientras Dumbledore se desenvolvía un caramelo de limón.

_ Las palabras- empezó Dumbledore_ son sucesos, pasados, presentes o futuros que les ocurren a algunas personas. Cada palabra es, digamos, la historia personal de cada uno.

Y cada vez que alguno de ellos la recuerda se, digamos, iluminan.

_ Así es_ susurró James impresionado_ ¿Y todo esto que cree que significa?

Dumbledore le miró in momento, sopesando la respuesta, al final dijo: No estoy seguro, sólo podemos hacer conjeturas. Pero me temo que hemos de esperar a que se iluminen las palabras. Entonces será el momento.

_ ¿El momento de qué?_ susurró Lily nerviosa, inclinándose adelante con apreensión.

_ El momento en que todo este asunto se esclarezca_ Dumbledore los miró_ aun no sabemos que pasará pero en debemos de prepararnos para lo que quiera que vendrá.

Siempre dije que hay que vivir el presente, más en estos tiempos difíciles donde el mañana no es seguro, tan solo en Hogwarts, pero en esta ocasión debemos estar preparados para llegado el momento, hacer lo correcto.

_ ¡¿Pero que coño pasará en ese estúpido momento! _ James no pudo más y explotó.

Dumbledore miró en derredor, a donde estaba como levitando la bola de cristal brillante y azul, luego fijó sus ojos azules de nuevo en los Potter:

_Que todo cambiará.

**ooOOoo**

El paso a la cabaña de Hagrid estaba cortado por la nieve pero eso no fue problema, cuando Harry llegó a la cabaña, su amigo estaba dentro, calentandose junto a la lumbre.

Hagrid se alegró mucho de verle y le ofreció un torto de tarta que el chico rechazo, ya tenía experiencia con la cocina de Hagrid

_ ¿Y cómo va todo? Hace mucho que no te veía.

_ Bien, mucho trabajo…esto…ehm, Hagrid, siento no venir más menudo…es…

Pero Hagrid le cortó e hizo un ademán con la mano: ¡Tranquilo! Ya sé que estás muy ocupado, entre tus padres, el colegio y ahora Ginny.

Harry se puso algo colorado pero sonrió: Si, por ahora todo va bien… no se cuanto durará.

_ ¿Qué dices?

_ No sé Hagrid_ el chico acarició a Fang que se le metía entre las piernas_ Algo va a pasar, aun no el qué pero esto es todo… demasiado bueno.

_ Mira_ el guardabosques le miro con seriedad_ estamos en guerra y claro que va a pasar algo, pero por eso Harry, tenemos que disfrutar del momento, preocuparse en exceso significa el principio de su victoria, de la de quien tu sabes.

_ Y eso no lo podemos permitir_ Harry entendió a su amigo y una llama se le encendió dentro, ahora tenía a Ginny, a sus padres y seguía teniendo Hogwarts y por supuesto sus amigos, más que nunca había razones para luchar_ Gracias Hagrid.

Nadie sabía que pasaría mañana, lo que Harry Potter si sabía ahora, es que el presente quería vivirlo con las personas que amaba.

**ooOOoo**

_ Me habeis vuelto a fallar_ la voz fría y aguda se les metió por el oido hasta el mismo centro del cerebro haciédoles temblar de miedo.

Bellatrix se arrodilló suplicante: ¡Amo! Perdonadme, no soy digna de besaros ni el bajo de la túica, ¡ah señor! Gran señor tenebroso, os he fallado, por favor.

_ Silencio_ ordenó Voldemort con crueldad_ ¡Crucio!

Sus dos acompañantes, Colagusano y Rodolphus no podían apartar la vista mientras ella sufría lo que no está escrito. Estaban aterrados.

Habían fallado de nuevo.

_ Por favor señor_ Colagusano se humilló con la cabeza gacha y las rodillas en el suelo.

Por fin Voldemort apartó la varita de su vasallo, Bellatrix no hizo un gesto, sólo se arrastró hasta un oscuro rincón de la siniestra sala.

Todo se sumió en un horrible silencio, de esos silencios que parecen preceder a la muerte.

Al cabo de un rato, Bellatrix habló desde su rincón: Señor, se que le hemos fallado. Y no merecemos el perdón, pero hay algo_ tosió escupiendo algo de sangre_ algo que debe de saber.

_ Dime Bella.

_ La sala de Hogwarts, esa de los Potter_ escupió con asco_ tiene una especie de pozo , se lo oí al loco amante de los muggles, y el día que todo pase deben estar allí todas las personas implicadas en aquellas palabras del pergamino.

Voldemort casi sonrió.

Notas; hasta aquí, como veis os acercamos cada vez más.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Un besin.


	20. La petición de Snape

La lluvia caía torrencialmente afuera, pero dentro, el castillo permanecía seco y caliente.

Pronunció la contraseña y entró, una música de caámara inundaba toda la sala como una invitacion o más bien una burla a sus entrañas, el director, majestuoso en su vejez estaba de pie, de espaldas a Snape y parecía tararear la melodia que sonaba.

Dumbledore le oyó entrar pero no se giró de inmediato sino que dijo: ¡Severus!Estás aquí…me gustaría fingir sorpresa.

Snape no dijo nada.

Por fin Dumbledore se dio la vuelta: ¿y bien? ¿Mis temores han sido hechos realidad?

¿El señor tenebroso te ha ordenado terminar con todos los Potter?

Snape no abrió la boca, era una pregunta retórica, no necesitaba contestación, y tampoco sabía como Dumbledore había adivinado el motivo de su visita. Él siempre lo sabía todo.

_ Señor_ al final Snape habló y lo hizo con un voz que notaba ajena, como su garganta fuera usada por otro_ ayúdeme.

Le había costado semanas, meses pronunciar esa palabra _ayudeme_, no quería su ayuda pero la necesitaba. Cómo la última vez pero sólo que esta vez sabía, debía de haber un resultado diferente.

_ Creo que tengo un plan Severus, pero me temo que de nuevo debo pedirte que seas valiente, y me temo que algo más difícil.

Snape se volvió.

_ Debo pedirte que confies en mi ciegamente, de nuevo.

Snape, cuyo rostro estaba tan blanco que parecía que translucía hizo un gesto apenas inperceptible, como si fuera a decir algo, pero cambió de parecer: con tal de que salga bien.

Y se retiró sin añadir otra palabra, aun con las ideas ebulliendo en su mente no oyó como otras dos personas subían por las escaleras que conducían al despacho de Dumbledore que él estaba bajando, hasta que un : ¡Snivelly! ¿Qué haces asomando tu fea nariz por estos lares? ¿pides algun uevo juguetito de química?

Sirius Black estaba allí, con la misma soberbía que cuando tenían quince años, una de las personas que mas odiaba en este mundo. ¿_Porqué iría a ver a Dumbledore?_

**ooOOoo**

Eran mas de las doce cuando todos sus compañeros de cuarto se quedaron dormidos, tenían los ojos abiertos en la total oscuridad, oían a Neville roncar y a Seamus hablar algo en sueños.

_Vamos_ susurró Harry cogiendo la capa y el mapa.

La sala común estaba oscura pero no tanto como el cuarto, algunos resquicios del fuego de la chimenea iluminaban un poco.

Ron parecía nervioso cuando Harry le pasó la capa por encima, pero desde luego que no tanto como el propio Harry.

A pesar del miedo que tenían por lo que pudieran encontrar, a pesar de que en el fondo ambos deseaba fracasar y no descubrir la verdad de la sala, a pesar de todo y en medio del miedo, notaban la emoción de andar por el castillo en medio de la noche. Donde nada ni nadie les molestaba.

_Era un sueño, tenía que serlo ¿Cómo podía ser real? ¿Cómo podía ser un mago y estar en ese castillo?_

_¿Cómo su mente había creado esta fantasía tan real? El castillo era demasiado impresionante para haberlo imaginado, tan grande, lleno de secretos y misterios por descubrir._

_Harry Potter, cuando aun llevaba una semana en Hogwarts tenía miedo de dormirse cada noche, de cerrar los ojos y oir los golpes de tia Petunia en la alacena, de despertarse de ese sueño maravilloso y verse en Privet Drive, de nuevo._

_No, definitivamente Harry Potter está viviendo un cuento, uno maravilloso_

_Harry Potter aun se piensa que es un sueño,o tal vez un cuento de historias mágicas que tanto odía el tio Vernon, pero eso no importa, si lo es, es el mejor de su vida._

_Y ya se está empezando a acostumbra a escaleras que giran, paredes que fingen ser puertas y puertas que se creen paredes, a los fantasmas y las clases llenas de fantasía pero muchísimo más difícil de lo que ningún muggle se esperaría._

_Lo que aún no se cree Harry es que tiene amigos, ese chico pelirrojo llamado Ron, nunca creyó tener amigos y ahora tiene a Ron, a Neville y los otros dos chicos, Seamos y Dean que tambien le caen muy bien._

_A los gemelos Fred y George._

_Harry Potter ya no tiene miedo a despertarse en privet Drive pero se duerme cada noche con una sonrisa por tener sus amigos._

_Por seguir viviendo cada día su propio cuento._

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos Harry no se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a la sala hasta que Ron, un Ron bastante mayor que el que estaba recordando le dio un codazo.

Ambos, en total silencio, ocultos por la capa, contemplaron la sala prohibida.

_ ¿Tienes la contraseña?_ susurró Ron al oído de Harry.

_ Si_ Ron le miró apremiante pero su amigo no le dio contestación sobre como la había conseguido_ odarof xinef venci.

La sala de la puerta número siete te abrió lentamente, no se atrevían apenas a respirar cuando entraron.

Con los ojos cerrados, Harry entró en la sala prohibida, la sala del misterio del retorno de sus padres, aun con miedo por lo que pudieran descubrir los abrió.

La sala era muy bonita, muy amplia y no parecía tener nada extraño excepto una especie de pozo al fondo, donde la sala apenas estaba iluminada. Ron y Harry se acercaron, asomaron la cabeza por el pozo y no vieron su fondo.

_ Aquí no pasa nada_ dijo Ron medio contento medio desilusionado, se quedó mirando la bola de cristal brillante y azúl que parecía levitar, hizo el amago de cogerla y la rozó con los dedos.

_ "El retorno no es el camino"_ una voz cavernosa habló, los dos se sobresaltaron al ir la voz, parecía venir directamente del pozo, Ron por el susto tocó otra vez la bola sin querer y un grito desgarrador salió del fondo del pozo, como de las entrañas de la tierra, parecía un grito de otro mundo, de una criatura que seguramente estaría sufriendo indecibles dolores.

Harry y Ron se sobresaltaron, Ron se apartó con presura de la bola de cristal y ambos miraron al pozo con aprensión. Esperaron y esperaron pero nada pasó.

Al cabo de veinte minutos sin descubrir nada más, Ron propuso irse y Harry mientras volvían a ponerse la capa por encima tenía en su mente las palabras "_el retorno no es el camino"_

_En el pergamino la palabra cuento se iluminó, los Potter, en su casa de Hogsmeade se asustaron y Dumbledore en su despachó supo que faltaba poco para que todo este cuento terminará._

_Pero el final aun no estaba escrito._

**ooOOoo**

Como al día siguiente era sábado Harry y Ron aprovecharon para dormir y eran casi las once cuando bajaron al gran comedor.

_ ¡Hola cielo!_ Ginny le saludó con un beso a Harry y Ron miró adrede a otro lado.

_ ¡Ro-ro!_ al oir a Lavender Ginny soltó una risita tonta.

_ Ah, Hola Lavender_ dijo el chico sin demasiado entusiasmo pero eso no aminoló a su novia que se le echó encima sin perder un segundo más.

_ Nosotros nos vamos_ Harry habló al aire a ver si le escuchaban_ vamos a dar una vuelta.

Ron, sin poder decir nada, ocupado como estaba, hizo una señal de OK y le intentó mandar una mirada de "cuidado con mi hermana potter".

**ooOOoo**

Era una mañana fría pero soleada y Harry y Ginny decidieron pasear por los alrededores de los invernaderos.

No había nadie más, incluso ni siquiera parecía estar la señora Sprout.

Ginny miró adentro del invernadero número cuatro y vio las hermosas azaleas y orquideas allí plantadas, sin duda más bonitas que las plantas carnívoras del número tres.

_ Hace algo de frío, ¿vamos dentro? De todos modos, no parece haber nadie_ propuso Harry con las manos en los bolsos.

Ginny le dirigió una sonrisa picara, se cogió con firmeza de su brazo y dijo: ¡Vamos!

Adentro hacía mucho mas calor, tanto que ambos se despojaron de sus abrigos y bufandas y se sentaron en el suelo, encima de un césped seco que ni idea de cómo había crecido ahí.

_ ¿Y que tal las clases? ¿Mcgonagall ya está asediandoos con los TIMOS?_ inquirió Harry.

_ Si, pero eso desde 4º.

_ Y oye, Ginny, una cosa, Hermione…

_ ¡Merlin Harry! ¡Estamos aquí solos! ¿de verdad quieres hablar de clases o de los idiotas de mi hermano y Hermione?

_ No, claro_ Harry le acarició el pelo_ pero…

No pudo acabar la frase, Ginny se la cortó dándole un beso de película en toda la boca.

_ ¿Qué tal esto?- sugirió la muchacha con una sonrisa entre inocente y pícara.

_ Esto está bien- aprobó Harry, cogió a Ginny por la cintura y de nuevo se besaron.

Primero despacio, luego con mas pasión, incluso con una especie de necesidad, se acercaban el uno al otro como si se necesitaran mutuamente.

A pesar de que tampoco hacía una calor excesivo en el invernadero, se notaban que les sobraba la ropa, y les parecía que había 40º.

Sin decir nada ni hablar nada, Ginny se quitó la camisa y Harry bajó la cabeza hasta los pechos de su bonita novia.

Ahora notaban las respiración acelerada, se les había olvidado que en el invernadero podría entrar cualquiera y verlos, se les habia olvidado los problemas de la vida, que Ron y Hermione eran tontos, que Voldemort estaba preparando algún plan y la relación de la sala prohibida.

No podía pensar nada y aún menos cuando Ginny se desvistió del todo.

Entonces si que no pensaro nada de nada.

Notas: siento que sea corto, pero no tengo tiempo a más, espero que os haya gustado y algua sugerencia siempre será bienvenida.

Un beso.


	21. Obsesión

**Aquí estoy de nuevo, siento haber tardado.**

**Espero que les guste.**

Hacía años que no iba por allí y esperaba que pasasen muchos años antes de volver. A pesar del patronus que le rodeaba, podía notar el aíre nauseabundo que llenaba el lugar, Azkaban era incluso más horrible de lo que recordaba. Los dementores, guardianes de las celdas, movían sus rostros muertos sin ojos y con esas bocas sorbedoras de almas al visitante que pasaba a entrevistar a unos de los presos.

Dumbledore sabía que ahora Azkaban estaba en manos del enemigo, por mucho que el primer ministro se empeñase en seguir diciendo por la radio y los periódicos que estaba todo bajo control y que las nuevas fugas de hace meses eran " una tragedia inevitable de la guerra actual en la que nos vemos inmersos, pero hemos hecho algunas detenciones"

_ ¡Detenciones!_ pensó casi con sorna el viejo director. Dudaba que siquiera uno de los detenidos por el ministerio supiera algo de la fuga, de Voldemort o de cualquier cosa relacionada.

De todos modos, necesitaba ir hasta allí y hablar con alguien, no todos los presos se habían fugado.

Había algunos que tenían mas miedo a Voldemort que a la propia azkaban.

Al fin llegó donde deseaba, se quitó la capa que le cubría el rostro y miro al condenado de la celda que tenía enfrente. Nunca antes lo había visto pero ese rostro demacrado y la mirada perdida de Andersson eran sin duda obra de los dementores, de quince largos años a la sombra, recordando noche tras noche, día tras día , el terror.

Ese hombre, de casi 2 metros que sin embargo se veía empequeñecido, de rostro impenetrable y mirada perdida era quien podía acercarnos un poco más a la verdad, el director hace días había sabido que seguía vivo y supo desde, ese instante, que era preciso verlo.

Uno de los pocos traidores a Voldemort que había vivido para contarlo…. Si es que a eso puede considerarse vida , hace más de quince años había sido uno de sus más fieles seguidores, uno de los más entregados a la limpieza étnica, un sangre verdadera, pero esa vez, de hace 2 años, con la vuelta del que no debe ser nombrado, él , creyendose que su antiguo amo y señor tenía la partida perdida, decidió no volver.

Cuando meses atrás, asaltaron Azkaban recordó que era un mago, uno muy bueno, y supo pasar desapercibido ante los ojos de sus exaltados ex compañeros de matanzas de muggles y otras correría de su época de mortífago.

_ ¿Es usted William Albert Andersson?_ inquirió Dumbledore.

El susodicho hizo una mueca y asintió con la cabeza.

_Me gustaría hablar con usted, si es tan amable, se trata de algo importante…

Pero Andersson no escuchaba, miraba fijo al horizonte, de repente con una voz cavernosa y ronca, como si nunca la usara dijo con una risita extraña: Volverán por mí.

_ ¿Quiénes?

_ Ellos, él volverá por mi para matarme, en persona_ hablaba con una voz perdida y sin gana_ Nunca olvida a quien le traiciona o le abandona, sabe que estoy aquí pudriéndome en vida, cree que he tenido mas miedo de él que de este lugar… pero no se conforma con saber que me muero cada dia, que me pudro, él lo quiere ver, verme sufrir caer de rodillas humillado, hacerme perdonar y finalmente, liberarme de la carga con la muerte_ soltó una risa histérica que ponía los pelos de punta_ y usted quiere que le hable sobre él, lo sé. No hay nada que pueda decirle, usted ya sabe todo lo que debe saber sobre el señor oscuro. Solo hay una cosa que desconoce, es invencible, por mucho que lo intenten, él acabará ganando, míreme, creía hace dos años que él no volvería al poder, que enseguida acabaría con el señor tenebroso , que no estaba preparado y le abandoné, puede que alguien crea que le vencí escapando de sus garras, pero no. Mi castigo es esta prisión y mi penitencia esperar cada noche a que venga y me mate. Y lo deseo, el piensa que será mi castigo pero para mi esa será la salvación, porque al menos, podré irme de este lugar maldito y todo acabará. No debería haberme escondido hace meses… no sé porque lo hice…

Dumbledore quedó impresionado de que a pesar de los evidentes signos de locura del hombre, mantuviera esos retazos de su mente despejados.

_ Por favor, es importante que hablemos. Míreme.

Andersson le miró con desgana y cuando fijó sus ojos vacíos en los azules del director se vio atrapado, este saco su varita y el ex mortífago inexplicablemente por la magia.

Dumbledore, asegurándose que estaban totalmente solos realizó una serie de complicados sortilegios para entrar en la mente del hombre que tenía ante sí.

_La guerra se alargaba, ya no era un juego de perseguir muggles indeseables y débiles, ahora se las veían con aurores, fuertemente preparados casi cada día y no parecían avanzar y Andersson estaba empezado a cansarse._

_Creía en la supremacía maga y que triunfarian sobre esos cerdos y para él, era la máxima prioridad. La limpieza de sangre, pero no estaba tan seguro que lo fuera para su señor, últimamente había encomendado tan importante cometido a los reyes de los idiotas de entre sus seguidores, y ahora Andersson y otros tantos lo hacían por placer y no trabajo._

_Ahora el señor oscuro estaba muy preocupado por otro asunto, la mortalidad, él, el mejor mago de todos los tiempos, como humano seguía siendo mortal y eso, Andersson lo sabía, le obsesionaba y también sabía que esa obsesión no podía ser buena._

_El señor oscuro pasaba largas horas a solas, urdiendo planes desconocidos para incluso sus mortífagos más fieles._

_Bellatrix Black ( hace poco Lestrange) se jactaba de ser "su favorita", Andersson se reía, el señor oscuro no tenia favoritos, sólo fieles colaboradores que le debían toda su magia a él, y a su causa, sobre todo a la causa de la limpieza de sangre._

_Una noche oscura, después de una pelea perdida con el auror Moody y otros, Voldemort llamó a Andersson a su presencia._

_Con su habitual porte altivo y sus andares desvariados, se presentó frente al su amo y señor, hizo una reverencia y esperó:_

__ Andersson, dime una cosa._

__ ¿Señor?_

__ ¿Crees que algún día lograremos el objetivo fijado? ¿nuestro nuevo y mejorado régimen verá la luz?_

__ Señor… yo… no me cabe ninguna duda… sus deseos se verán cumplidos… y los de todos los magos que saben cual es su sitio._

__ Cierto. Nuestro mayor problema ahora es esa fantochada de la orden del fénix y su, ahh, lider, el encomiable_ Voldemort se levantó e hizo un ademán de burla_ defensor de muggles :Albus Dumbledore._

__ Pero mi señor_ dijo Andersson_ ¿Qué problema es para usted? El mas grande mago de todos los tiempos._

__ Dices la verdad mi fiel mortífago, pero incluso yo, me veré sometido a la ignominia de la muerte, no ahora pero si dentro de unos años… como cualquier ser humano vulgar y sin embargo, he estado investigando. Y he encontrado cosas, la mortalidad puede evitarse, pero ello supone ser valiente._

_Andersson lo miró, no lo entendía del todo. De repente le entraron unas extrañas ganas de largarse de allí cuanto antes , pero aguantó._

_Y cuando el señor tenebroso le dio permiso para retirarse, le hizo antes acercarse a él, y le dio una llave._

_El mortífago miró intrigado a su amo._

__ Esto, mi fiel Anderssón, es la llave de la inmortalidad._

_ Estaba obsesionado con la inmortalidad, no sé hasta donde llegó por conseguirlo, pero me temo que más lejos que nadie.

Dumbledore guardó silencio, él lo sabía, mucho más lejos que nadie. Y con eso, había condenado su alma por siempre, pero que estupidez, ¿Voldemort su alma? Ni siquiera tuvo nunca consciencia de la misma.

_ ¿ Y la llave?

_ ¿La llave? Aun la tengo, siempre la tuve conmigo. No sé porque nunca me deshice de ella _ se abrió la camisa y allí encima del pecho en los huesos brillaba una llave metálica, pequeña._ ¿es la llave de la inmortalidad?_ preguntó con sarcasmo.

_ No, pero abrirá una puerta mucho más importante. La de la verdad.

Andersson hizo un gesto de desprecio y dijo: ¿La quiere? Toda suya_ se quitó la cadena con la llave y la tiró afuera de la celda_ para donde tengo pensado ir en poco tiempo no me hará falta, ni me importará la guerra entre el bien ni el mal.

Dumbledore la cogió: ¿No pensará usted…?

_ ¿Y que le importa?_ dijo con agresividad_ Él volverá por mi y el resultado será el mismo, sólo que antes vendrá el dolor. Y ahora lárguese.

El director de Hogwarts no dijo nada más.

**ooOoo**

_En el pergamino se iluminó la palabra __obsesión_.

James y Lily lo vieron, se miraron asustados y decidieron ignorarlo, siguieron a sus tareas rezando porque ninguna palabra más iluminara.

Aunque sabían que era imposible.

**ooOoo**

Ajenos aun a todos estos acontecimientos, Harry y Ginny continuaban su vida de enamorados en Hogwarts, aprovechaban los pocos ratos libres en común que tenían para dar largos paseos y alguna que otra cosita.

Charlaban de todo, de lo mal que estaban los tiempos, del misterio del retorno de los Potter, de las clases, e incluso de encerrar a Ron y Hermione en un armario para que al menos hablasen.

Febrero había llegado y el frío y la nieve no parecían sentir ningún deseo de marcharse, y Hermione, Ginny y Luna estaban tomando algo caliente al amparo de las tres escobas.

Luna miraba distraida al personal mientras Hermione, seria, bebía, su cerveza de mantequilla y Ginny más relajada leía el último número de corazón de bruja.

_ ¡Eh Hermione!_ esta la miró_ ¿Hacemos un test? Para reírnos, ¿Cómo saber si estás enamorada? 10 cosas que te lo confirmarán.

Hermione fulminó a su amiga con la mirada: ¡déjate de chorradas!

Ginny sonrió, se aclaró la garganta y poniendo voz de tertuliana del corazón empezó:

**_1. No paras de discutir con él.**

_ ¡Ginny por Dios te lo pido!

_ ¿Qué?_ su amiga se hizo la inocente_ solo es una chorrada como tu dices.

_ Si, si claro_ Hermione recuperó algo su porte tranquilo.

_ O a lo mejor no.

Luna que estaba revolviendo su bebida con una extraña pajita con muchos enrollamientos las miraba, sin mucho interés.

Hermione fulminó la revista estúpida y a su amiga entrometida y bebió más cerveza de mantequilla.

**_1. No paras de discutir con él.**

_Lo cierto es que ahora casi nada, tampoco hablabais, si no hablas no discutes, pero en su fuero interno, muy muy dentro sin que nadie lo sepa echa de menos las discusiones con Ron, y el poder replicarle._

**2. Lo ves más guapo de lo que es**

_Ginny seguía en sus trece con esa estúpida lista, y bueno… Ron era bastante guapo, vale que algo desgarbado y una nariz larga pero el pelo rojo era bonito… y era alto, eso estaba muy bien._

_No es que lo viera más guapo de lo que era, es que era guapo, no como otros pero si estaba bien._

**3. Tienes celos **

_¿celos? ¿De que? ¿De esa dos neuronas rubia superflua y cuya mayor aspiración en la vida era ser guapa? ¡ja! Eso si que tiene gracia._

_¿Y qué si Lavender se divertía metiéndole la lengua hasta el esófago a Ron? ¿Y qué si a Ron le gustaba? ¡Pues bien por ellos! ¡VIVA!_

**4. Le dejaste de hablar por liarse con otra**

_Hermione rompió una servilleta y Ginny, impertérrita siguió hablando_

_Esto es redundante, es lo mismo que lo anterior. Yo estaba antes, no ella, no es que le dejase de hablar de buenas a primeras, él se lo buscó… claro que lo hizo. Toda la culpa es suya._

**5 A veces crees que te casarás con él y ya combinas nombres de los niños con su apellido**

_¡Esto ya es demasiado infantil! Combinar nombre y apellidos…bff, si claro y buscar ya fecha para la boda._

_Rose Weasley… mm… es bonito…¡NO! ¡ Que tonteria! Debería estar estudiando, se me está reblandeciendo el cerebro._

**6. Sus defectos son irritantes pero… te encantan**

_Hombre… tanto como encantarte, los soportas sin más… bueno vale, puede que eches de menos sus tonterias, su forma de ayudarte de pedirte ayuda de lo buen amigo que es… pero sobre todo echas de menos cuando acudía a ti para ayudarle a terminar sus tareas, te hacía sentir importante._

**7 Te gusta que te eche piropos**

_Lo sabrías si alguna vez te los hubiera echado, recuerdas esa vez que te dijo: "Hermione, tu eres una chica" ¡Menudo genio! Ni siquiera te dijo nuca que eras guapa, seguro que a su novia se lo decía siempre._

_Ella es más guapa que tú pero también más tonta, eso desde luego._

_Si lo piensas si te dijo muchas veces lo lista que eras, a su particular modo admiraba tu "sabelotodismo"… Aquella vez que te defendió de Snape… puede que eso valga._

**8. Le adoras por ser quien es y ya está**

_¿Un imbecil que te dejó de hablar por besarte con Viktor hace dos años, se fue con una tonta del bote con la que se morrea en cada esquina de Hogwarts? Si es así, deja de estudiar, guapa, porque lo tienes crudo. No tienes cerebro._

_Aun asi… antes de que se torcieran las cosas… todo parecía que podría salir bien._

**9. Quieres matar a las chicas que hablan con él**

_¡Otra vez! ¡Tanto como matar no! Por dios, que pesados con el tema._

**10 Te has identificado con todos los puntos.**

_¡Que falta de imaginación! No tenían ni idea de que poner… no me he identificado ni con la mitad… bueno, puede que la mitad si._

_ Hermione_ la voz de Luna la sacó de sus pensamientos_ Mira quien ha venido.

Se dio la vuelta y en la puerta vió a Harry y a Ron, quienes no parecían haberlos visto, se reían de alguna cosa, y se pusieron a charlar con Ernie Mcmillan que también estaba ahí.

Y ese Ron era el que le gustaba, el Ron divertido y despistado, ese Ron que seguramente debía estar estudiando, ese que ayudaba a sus amigos. El Ron sin Lavender.

_ ¡Harry!_ chilló Ginny al verlos_ estamos aquí.

Harry la sonrió y le dijo adiós a Ernie, Ron fue tras él, algo cohibido al ver a Hermione.

Ginny se levantó y besó a Harry, Ron miró adrede a otro lado.

_ Hola_ saludó Luna con voz soñolienta_ ¿Qué tal?

_ Bien, bien… sin novedad, por suerte_ le respondió Harry apartándose de su nuevo y cogiendo una silla no ocupada.

Ron mientras seguía mirando a Hermione de reojo, como si hacerlo de frente, le diera miedo.

Hermione, lo notaba y estaba tensa, se miraba fijamente el regazo y su mente echaba chispas con pensamientos contradictorios, por una parte no queria ver a Ron ni en pintura pero por otra deseaba que al menos, volvieran a ser amigos.

El resto observaba la situación con distintas posturas, mientras que Harry estaba arto de la tensión entre sus dos amigos, Ginny parecía dispuesta q resolverlo de una vez y Luna… bueno, Luna estaba en su mundo de birbbles maravillosos y torplosoplos voladores, mucho más interesante sin duda que la vida real.

_ Bueno_ Ginny se levantó de pronto_ Harry y yo nos vamos, prometimos a su padres ir a verlos pronto. ¿Vienes Luna?

Luna asintió con la cabeza: Encantada.

_ No podeis venir, lo siento_ se adelantó Harry_ no hay bastante comida para todos, mi madre hizo algo de cenar pero no dará para tanta gente.

Y sin más, se fueron, dejando solos a Ron y Hermione que apenas pudieron replicar.

**ooOoo**

El silencio era tenso, de esos que pueden cortarse con cuchillo, y ni se miraban. Hermione no sabía porque no se había marchado, pero se esperaba algo más… ¿Pero qué?

_ Ehm… Hermione_ la chica apenas levantó la cabeza_ como Bill estuvo aquí hace poco me dio dinero por mi cumpleaños, que falta pero puede que el tenga que irse… ya sabes… por ahí… me dio dos galeones, nunca había tenido tanto dinero. Pensé en empezar a ahorrar para comprarme unos guantes, pero eso del ahorro no sé si sabre y los guantes de guardián seguro que me los regala Harry… y bueno, si todavía sigues con la Pedo pues, puedo darte un galeón… no sé, puede ser.

La chica lo miró por fin, con ojos casi llorosos, un galeón, eso era muchísimo para Ro, se lo estaba dando para la PEDDO, por una vez no le replicó en el nombre. Tal vez era su modo de disculparse, quería seguir enfadada pero ya no podía, asintió con la cabeza: Si Ron, estaré encantada.

Ron la sonrió con nerviosismo.

**Estoy estudiando para los exámenes de enero y lo he estado escribiendo en algún rato que ya estaba harta del estudio.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, como veis se iluminó una nueva palabra: obsesión- Voldemort, evidentemente aquí se habla de los horrocruxes veladamente, Andersson no es nadie conocido, me base en lo que dice Voldemort a su vuelta en el 4º libro: "Y otro que creo que me ha dejado para siempre, ha de morir, por supuesto" Y está en Azkaban porque puede haber abandonado a Voldemort pero aun así cometió terribles crímenes.**

**Ya tenia ganas de la reconciliación Ron- Hermione y espero no se viera muy forzada.**

**Por otro lado la llave tiene algo que ver con la sala de los Potter ( como casi todo vaya)**

**Y… eso, espero que les haya gustado ¿Alguna petición especial?**


	22. La derrota de los licántropos de Shirlei

_ Toma más café Remus.

_ Gracias Lily_ el hombre, abrigado por su capa de viaje lo tomó entre sus manos para calentarla_ está bien os lo contaré todo.

Hacia aproximadamente dos horas que Remus había llegado al pueblo de Hosmeade, y había ido a casa de los Potter, el matrimonio estaba tranquilamente pasando la tarde jugando a cartas con su hijo y los amigos de este, Lily insistió en que se fueran pero ellos protestaron y Remus dijo que lo contaría a los chicos también, por eso ahora todos lo miran expectantes.

Hay mucha gente, están los Potter, Ron y Ginny, Hermione y Luna y Neville, nadie se acuerda de las cartas y todos miran a Lupin que se calienta las manos, hasta que al fin levanta la mirada y dice: pues bien, esto es lo que pasó

L_levaba ya varios días en el pueblo de Shirleik, la población más cercana al digamos, lugar de donde "vive" Fenrir Greyback, aunque él nunca esté mucho tiempo es el mismo sitio_ suspiró para tomar aíre_ Fui hablar varias veces con él, pero sin ningún tipo de resultado. No escucha. Está convencido de que debemos vengarnos de nuestra… anormalidad en la gente normal, y que tan solo Voldemort se pondrá de nuestro lado. Yo creo que nadie está de nuestro lado_ añadió con amargura y se sirvió más café_ bien_ añadió más suavemente_ siempre hay gente como Dumbledore o vosotros_ sonrió suavemente_ pero para la mayoria de la comunidad mágica somos escoria… y no los culpo con individuos semejantes como ese Greyback suelto por ahí._

_Por otro lado no puedo disimular ser como ellos, he vivido toda mi vida con gente normal, Greybak y su colonia, digamos así, de licántropos siempre vivieron aislados, mas como animales que como personas. _

_ ¿Entonces no sirvió de nada?_ preguntó James con decepción mal disimulada desde el sofá donde estaba comodamente repantigado, con una copa de hidromiel en la mano.

_Remus se ofendió: Aún no he terminado_ replicó con un gesto_ Si, de algo si que sirvió, No se pondrán de nuestro lado, eso es algo que ya sabíamos de sobra pero si embargo , casualidades de la vida, ha ocurrido algo, o bueno para ser más exactos , yo hice algo _ Remus hizo otra pausa y todos lo miraron expectantes, se aclaró la garganta y siguió._

_Resulta que no era yo el único que trataba de hablar, digamos con Greyback y sus allegados._

__ ¿Mortífagos?_ adivinó Hermione._

__ En efecto, mortífagos_ asintió gravemente el hombre_ algo ya esperable, y también algo esperable que Greyabak se pusiera de su parte. De la de Voldemort. Al igual que el resto, por supuesto eso si encuentran el camino._

__ ¿Qué?_ preguntó Sirius_ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Moony?_

__ Quiero decir_ dijo claramente el hombre y con una medio sonrisa de satisfacción_ que no se pondrán de nuestro lado, pero tampoco del suyo_ sonrió aun más_ Realmente no fue muy difícil, llevan mucho tiempo viviendo mas como animales que como personas y a muchos hasta se les ha olvidado que son magos, sólo muerden y eso en noches sin luna llena no es tan útil._

_James se levantó tirando un vaso que hizo un ruido estrepitoso al chocar con el suelo pero nadie hizo caso: _ ¿Y como fue?_ estaba exultante, respirando entrecortadamente_ ¿Cómo Moony? ¡Dinos!_

_Remus Lupin volvió a rellenarse de café la taza mientras todos lo miraban_

__ Nada especial, sólo algún encantamiento desmemorizante y otras cosas bajo la manga. _

_ ¡Vaya!_ a Ron no se le ocurría que decir_ ¡eso es genial! Menos gente al lado de esos cabrones.

_ ¡Habla bien Ron!_ le increpó Lily_ no creo que a Molly le guste esa lengua… pero si, es genial_ abrazó por los hombros a su hijo que estaba encantado y miraba a Remus como todos con orgullo.

_ ¡Yo no sabría!_ intervino nervioso Neville que no había hablado hasta ahora_ profesor Lupin ha sido tan valiente

Remus se sonrojó un poco e hizo un gesto con la mano: Hice lo que había que hacer_ se le veía que aunque no dijera nada estaba muy satisfecho de su trabajo.

_ ¡Bueno! Esto hay que celebrarlo_ Sirius dio una palmada_ ¿Qué te parece pelirroja si sacas el vino, hidromiel y el whisky y nos tomamos una copa?

Lily asintió, y se fue a la cocina con Hermione y Ginny que insistieron en ayudar.

******ooOoo**

Febrero estaba por terminar y los alumnos de sexto estaban todos muy ocupados con las clases, pero sin embargo había algunos alumnos a quienes las clases importaba poco. Tenían otros proyectos, otros más interesantes.

El momento estaba llegando, y Draco Malfoy lo sabia pero eso no lo tranquilizaba, como cabría suponer sino que lo ponía aún más nervioso, ¿Qué pasaría cuando llegase? ¿Su madre dejaría al fin de estar tan histérica? ¿Su familia recobraría de nuevo la confianza perdida del señor tenebroso? ¿Tal vez el señor oscuro le ascendiera… a un cargo mas importante? Estaba cumpliendo sus órdenes lo mejor que podía y aunque le había sido imposible coger el estúpido pergamino del traidor y la sangre sucia de los padres de Potter, pero si había logrado hallar un modo, para que llegado el momento, todos aquellos implicados en la sala de los Potter estuvieran en ellas.

El señor tenebroso insistió en que todos, y Draco Malfoy sabía como.

Estaba cerca de la gran puerta de roble, discutiendo con Crabbe y Goyle.

_ ¡No nos cuentas nada!_ Dijo Crabbe con su voz de gorila.

Y Malfoy se desesperó más: ¡Vosotros haced lo que os diga! Al final, os lo contare todo pero cuanto menos gente lo sepa mejor… no es que habléis mucho, a veces, de echo se me olvida que sabéis hablar pero por si acaso, no podemos arriesgarnos a que nadie sepa o sospeche nada de…

De repente se calló, había oído pasos, y tras la esquina apareció "el trío maravilla" , los estúpidos Gryffindors, San Potter el elegido de Dumbledore, la sangre sucia y el traidor pobretón que según parecía volvían a hablarse. No había ni rastro de la moscona rubia que llevaba meses siguiéndole a todas partes hasta al baño, especialmente al baño.

Al verse se miraron con cuidado, como la mirada previa a un duelo, Crabbe se rascó y Harry y Ron interpretándolo como una amenaza sacaron sus varitas, Malfoy lo estaba deseando, necesitaba descargar su tensión ¿Y en quien mejor que Potter Weasley y la sangre sucia Granger? Lástima que faltaran Longbothom y la zorra Wesley.

_ ¡No!- Hermione Granger cogió a sus amigos por los brazos_ No podéis pelear, es ilegal.

_ Es de cobardes, dos contras uno_ dijo Malfoy.

_ Bien, pues entonces tu y tus amiguitos_ Harry utilizó amiguitos despectivamente_ contra nosotros dos.

_ ¿Crees que nos podrás ganar acaso?_ se burló Malfoy.

_ Veremos_ contestó el chico con arrogancia.

Era evidente que los Gryffindors también les tenían muchas ganas a Malfoy pero también estaba claro que Hermione no lo iba a permitir.

_ ¡Escuchad!_ les decía en un tono apurado a sus amigos_ Os meteréis en un lío.

Pero no la escucharon.

_ ¡Bueno!_ dijo en voz muy alta al ver que nadie le hacía caso_ Yo me voy y allá vosotros.. Si queréis comportaros como niños pequeños pues muy bien… rebajarse al nivel de estos …energúmenos, duelos por nada cuando dentro de poco lucharemos de verdad por algo.. Que pocas luces… a veces no sé si es la testosterona o es que en concreto estos amigos míos tienen un defecto cerebral… que manera de perder el tiempo…_ Y así poco a poco dejaron de oír sus quejas.

Era evidente que no podían luchar ahí, en medio, donde todo el mundo los viera. Aunque en caso de victoria significase mayor humillación para el vencido y mayor gloria para el vencedor.

_ Detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid_ propuso Ron.

_ Como queráis Weasley_ dijo fríamente Malfoy_ Vais a perder.

******ooOoo**

No se veía a nadie; Hagrid seguramente estaría ya en el gran comedor para la cena, como la mayoría de la gente. Era ideal para luchar.

Harry miró con odio al chico palido, rubio que tenía enfrente, nunca, exceptuando a Voldemort y puede que a Snape, había odiado tanto a nadie. Recordó casi con un pensamiento sarcástico lo mucho que odiaba a Dudley, pero Dudley era simplemente idiota, Draco Malfoy no, Malfoy era mucho más. Era mala persona. Por infantil que suene decirlo así, era simplemente odioso.

_ Cuando cuente tres_ Dijo Malfoy y todos se prepararon.

_ Uno, dos… ¡incendio!

Harry que ya estaba preparado para las artimañas de su enemigo, dio un salto y el hechizo fue a dar a un matojo que prendió fuego, Ron se apresuró a apagarlo con su varita, pero Malfoy aprovechó para mandar un nuevo hechizo, esta vez a Ron que cayó al suelo con las piernas unidas como con pegamento.

_ ¡Ron!_ Harry se volvió hacia él.

_ ¡Déjalo Harry! ¡Acaba con ese cerdo oxigenado!

Harry asintió con la cabeza y se volvió a Malfoy, agitando su varita.

A Malfoy empezaron a darle temblores y espasmos y era totalmente incapaz de controlar la varita._ ¡Ayudadme idiotas!- chilló a Crabbe y Goyle, pero estos siguieron quietos, al parecer acababan de entender que en una pelea de varitas y no de puños tenían poco que hacer.

Y Malfoy también lo entendía, su aparente ventaja numérica, era solo eso, numérica.

Para entonces el hechizo de Ron ya había pasado el efecto, y Harry apartó su varita de Draco que respiró entrecortadamente. Entonces, todos a una, incluso Crabbe y Goyle levantaron sus varitas a la vez…

_ ¿Se puede saber que coño hacéis?_ Sirius Black estaba al lado de ellos, y miraba con cara de asco a Malfoy.

Malfoy por su parte le echó una mirada extraña y dijo: ¡Vaya! Si es Sirius Black.

_ ¡Largo!_ ordenó Sirius a los Slytherin.

Por un momento pareció que protestarían pero se lo pensaron mejor y se fueron, no sin antes hacerles un gesto feo a Harry y Ron.

_ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?_ inquirió el hombre.

_ No ha sido nada Sirius, sólo… sólo son idiotas, lo de siempre.

_ Si, nada nuevo_ apoyó Ron.

Sirius los miró con el entrecejo fruncido pero no dijo nada:.

Se produjo un momento de silencio hasta que el padrino de Harry habló otra vez: Lily y James están en el castillo también… han venido a ver al director_ frunció el ceño como si eso lo disgustara. Será mejor que vengáis también.

******ooOoo**

Diez minutos mas tarde, se encontraron efectivamente con la pareja Potter, ya en el interior del castillo.

Estaban cerca de la biblioteca hablando con Hagrid.

_ ¡Hablando de desaparecidos!_ gritó Hagrid y a Harry le extrañó que no saliera la señora pinces a reñirle_ ¡Aquí están!

_ ¡Harry!_ su madre le abrazó_ ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Hola Ron! Me he enterado que Hermione y tú volveis a ser amigos. ¡No sabes la alegría que me dio oirlo!

Ron saludó a la madre de su amigo con las orejas rojas y una sonrisa de satisfacción.

_ ¿Es que no fuisteis a cenar? Vimos a Ginny y dijo que no sabía donde os habíais metido_ James también había dado un somero abrazo a su hijo.

- Estabamos… fuera_ dijo Harry_ y pues, en realidad no..

_ En realidad no hacían nada, como mucho intentar coger una pulmonía porque hace un frío de mil pares de demonios_ interrumpió Sirius, guiñándoles un ojo.

Poco después llegaron Hermione y Ginny y pasaron una tarde muy agradable, charlando de cosas alegres, procurando olvidar, por un rato, el mal que se cernía fuera de los muros de ese castillo.

Ya eran más de las nueve cuando James, Lily y Sirius se fueron, la pareja Potter acompañó a su amigo hasta fuera de los límites del colegio donde se desapareció.

Los chicos se quedaron solos

_ ¡Ey mirad!_ dijo Ron_ tu padre se ha dejado el último catálogo de escobas aquí_ y se agachó para cogerlo y se puso a ojearlo.

_ Harry.

_ ¿Mmm?_ Harry le miró distraidamente y se fijó en que su amigo estaba pálido.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ preguntó preocupado.

_ Tu… tu padre… se le ha olvidado aquí… el pergamino.

_ ¿QUÉ?_ saltaron Harry, Hermione y Ginny a la vez.

Harry fue a toda prisa al lado de su amigo, y efectivamente, allí estaba, el pergamino con aquellas dichosas palabras.

_ ¡Vamos! Mejor vamos a otro sitio… aquí, no sé, son más de las nueve… alguien podría pensar que tramamos algo.

En el camino a la sala común, casi se encontraron con Filch pero por suerte, pudieron sortearlo a tiempo.

_ ¡Ro ro!_ Ron no se acordaba de Lavender, de que todavía era su novia y que habían quedado para "dar una vuelta por los jardines" esa noche.

_ Lavender… ehm, hola_ saludó nervioso, y miró de soslayo a Hermione pero esta se había introducido en una conversación con Ginny.

Luego miró a Harry que aguantaba con mucha fuerza el catálogo de escobas dentro del cual James Potter había olvidado su pergamino.

_ Esto Lavender… ahora no puedo…Harry tiene un problema, ¿sabes?

_ ¿Ah si? ¿Y cual?_ inquirió la chica con desconfianza.

_ Uno… es personal, soy su mejor amigo, debo hablar con él.

Por un momento pareció que iba a protestar pero cuado habló Lavender lo hizo muy pausada: ¡Está bien! Para mañana ya daremos esa vuelta_ le dio un morreo en toda regla y le dirigió una última mirada pícara y una amplia sonrisa disfrutando de la cara de asco de Hermione Granger y se fue hacia el otro lado de la sala donde estaba Parvati con su nuevo novio.

Harry y Ron subieron al cuarto, tras asegurarse que sus compañeros se hallaban en la sala común.

Harry hizo el hechizo mufliato y aun así, hablando muy bajito por si acaso sacaron el dichoso pergamino.

Algunas de las palabras habían cambiado de posición, y estaban iluminadas con un extraño resplandor azul.

_Oro, deber, sino, realidad, cuento, obsesión, daño, sueños, tordo…_ todas esas palabras brillaban, al igual que habían visto brillar la bola de cristal azúl de la sala de los Potter hace unas semanas.

Pero no estaban más cerca de saber que pasaba, lo que era seguro es que nada bueno.

De pronto picaron a la puerta y se sobresaltaron.

_ ¿Harry?_ el muchacho reconoció la voz de Hermione_ somos Ginny y yo, ¿podemos pasar?

Con un suspiro de alivio Harry eliminó el encantamiento protector y las dos chicas entraron.

Ginny se apresuró a mirar el pergamino: ¡vaya!_ exclamó_ ¿Qué significa?

_ Ni idea_ repuso Harry.

_ A mi lo que me extraña_ dijo Ron pensativo_ es que el padre de Harry lo dejara ahí.. No sé, quiero decir… es algo mue importante ¿no? Y dejarlo ahí… es un despiste demasiado grade.

_ No creo que sea un despiste_ intervino Hermione, se le acababa de olvidar que debía volver a enfadarse con Ron pero el olvido del pergamino por parte de James Potter le parecía cuando menos raro_ Creo que fue a proposito.

_ ¿Cómo dices?_ inquirió Harry_ ¿pero porqué…?

_ Porque tu padre sabe todo lo que hiciste estos años, lo que tu le hayas contado y lo que Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore le hayan dicho, y obviamente está orgulloso de ti.

Harry se puso colorado y sintió que se iflaba de orgullo.

_ Y debe de pensar que tienes derecho a intentar averiguar la verdad.

_ Vaya…

Después de eso nadie dijo nada más, se quedaron contemplando el pergamino durante un rato, nunca supieron cuanto, como atrapados por un encantamiento, y sólo cuando el chivatoscopio los avisó que alguien subía, salieron de su ensimismamiento, lo guardaron muy bien y Ginny y Hermione se fueron de allí.

******ooOoo**

Mientras tanto, a pocos Kms. De allí, en Hosmeade, Lily Potter estaba desesperada, había revuelto la casa, incluso probó con un encantamiento convocador olvidando que estaba protegido contra ellos pero nada… o encontraba el pergamino de las palabras que Dumbledore había dicho era importante para ellos.

James la llevaba mirado un buen rato, jamás lo encontraría, pero él sabía donde estaba, armándose de valor, un valor mayor que el requerido para enfrentarse a mortífagos y otras alimañas, el valor de decir la verdad, cogió una mano de su esposa entre la suyas y le dijo:

_ Lily, mi amor, no está aquí.

_ ¿Cómo que no está aquí James?

_ Yo…yo hice lo que Dumbledore sugirió… él dice que era lo correcto.

Lily se apartó de él como si quemara: ¡NO! ¡NO TENIAS DERECHO! YO SOY SU MADRE.

_ Pero cariño, Harry es fuerte ha pasado por tanto.

_ ¡Precisamente!_ saltó alterada la mujer_ ¡No se merece pasar por más! Te juro, James,_ dijo ahora con un tono más frío, como intentando calmarse_ que como algo le pase a nuestro hijo, te arrepentirás del día que acepté salir contigo.

Y sin más se fue a dormir, dejando a James lleno de dudas en medio de la salita.

**Holaaa, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Lily tiene una actitud muy de madre, algo comprensible creo yo, evidentemente Dumbledore quiere que Harry se entere de todo el asunto, y James piensa que su hijo tiene derecho a hacerlo.**

**Y lo de Remus bueno, para que se vea que la orden hace algún progreso.**

**¿Alguna sugerencia?**


	23. El plan de Narcisa

**Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, aunque es corto puesto que tengo mucho que estudiar de la universidad.**

_Afuera seguía nevando, llevaba nevando desde hace dos semanas sin pausa. __**Nieve**__, __**nieve **__y más __**nieve**__. Pero no era la nieve, el frío o el hielo lo que los aislaba, era ese loco fanático que ahora había puesto sus ojos en su hijo, en su niño. En Harry, por un estúpida profecía que él decidió creer._

_A Lily siempre le había gustado la __**nieve**__. De pequeña, ella y Tunney hacían muñecos grandes y fofos con botones de abrigos y narices rojas y se tiraban bolas de nieve y resbalaban por el hielo calle abajo._

_La miraba desde la ventana, nostálgica de tiempos mas felices, sin poder salir a la calle, esa casa donde James, Harry y ella estaban resguardados no sólo era su refugio, también era su cárcel, sin poder pisar la calle, condenados en vida por ,ese mal nacido, a odiar poco a poco cada trozo de una casa que, meses antes, era el sueño de tu vida._

_Pero hay otro mucho mas importante, otro que hace que todo sacrificio valga la pena, que deje de llorar y se permita soñar un mundo mejor. Ese es Harry, su hijo. _

__ Mi hijo_ se dice Lily en voz alta_ él es mi hijo._

_Oye las risas de Harry feliz, seguramente James le esté haciendo alguna tontería que le divierte, se aparta del alfeizar de la ventana y va junto a ellos._

__ ¡Lily! Mira como se divierte_ James le señala al bebé, que tiene entre sus manitas lo que parece ser __**nieve**__._

__ ¿De dónde la has sacado? ¿No habrás salido fuera, verdad?_ pregunta alarmada._

__ ¡Claro que no! No soy idiota, cielo. Sólo es magia, nada más_ y hace aparecer otra bola de nieve de la nada, pero esta es de color azul y se la da a su mujer._

_Lily la coge pero enseguida se derrite entre sus manos calientes._

_Y no sabe porque pero le entran ganas de reir y llorar ,de llenarlo todo de nieve y jugar a tirarse bolas, de hacer muñecos y no apartarse nunca de ese lugar, donde están a quien ama de verdad._

_Coge su varita del sofá y apuntando al techo hacer nevar, es una nieve que desaparecerá pronto pero a Harry le hace feliz._

_James mira a Lily y la besa mientras la falsa __**nieve **__les llena el pelo de blanco y afuera la nieve verdadera cubre aún más los prados y montes, mientras un loco no puede arruinar la felicidad de los Potter._

_Porque Lily no lo piensa permitir._

Lily se despertó sobresaltada… Se desperezó y fue a por café a la cocina.

No entendía porque había venido ese recuerdo a su cabeza, y tanta nieve… no recordaba que hubiera nevado tanto.

De pronto se paró en seco, porque lo entendió.

_Nieve_ otra palabra del pergamino, la suya. Se angustió al pensar que sería de su hijo cuando todo acabase. Ya no era un bebé al que ella protegería con uñas y dientes y con su vida, por supuesto. Era un adolescente que ella sabía, se metería en la boca del lobo a la primera oportunidad.

James le había dicho que se merecía la oportunidad y la verdad, Dumbledore también, como Sirius y Remus. Todos dijeron que era fuerte y valiente, que había pasado por mucho.

Y Lily lo sabía ¡claro que si! Era su madre, desde el momento que nació lo supo, no había en el mundo madre mas orgullosa que ella, pero era una madre a la que le habían privado de su hijo por 14 años, y si, Lily, egoiostamnete, lo quería para sí..

¿Qué le importaban ya las profecías, las palabras o los rostros sin nombre muertos bajo el nombre de Voldemort? ¿Y qué si Dumbledore había dicho que Harry debia de estar en la sala en el momento que todo fuera a terminar? Lily sólo quería a su hijo.

ooOoo

A pocos Km de allí en Hogwarts, algo totalmente distinto pasaba.

A un lado de la sala común estaba Lavender gritando a Ron que todo colorado aguantaba el chaparrón, mientras Harry se metía por entre la pared como si fuera atravesarla muerto de vergüenza.

Sinceramente se esperaba este momento, en que Ron y Lavender cortasen, Todos los esperaban, menos Lavender., pero hubiera preferido algo más discreto.

_ ¡Harry! Al fin te encuentro.

_ ¡Romilda! ¿Qué pasa?_ preguntó al ver a su cazadora correr hacia él.

_ Tengo un mensaje de Dumbledore para ti_ se lo tendió mientras trataba de ver a Ron y Lavender entre la gente que cotilleaba.

Harry cogió el pergamino fuertemente sellado. Gracias Romilda.

Miró a su amigo pero aún seguía siendo vapuleado por Lavender sin opción a retirada, buscó a Hermione con la mirada y la vio sentada entre Seamos y Neville, con una sonrisa radiante en la cara y buscó a Ginny pero no la encontró.

Salió de la sala común sin que nadie se percatara y cuando estuvo lejos abrió el pergamino:

_Harry_

_Reunete conmigo en mi despacho hoy a la ocho._

_Pd: Me gustan los helados de limón._

Miró su reloj, las seis, solo dos horas.

Emocionado lo cerró de nuevo y volvió a la sala común a ducharse.

ooOoo

Todavia faltaba media hora cuando Harry llegó a la escalera que conducía al despacho del director, pero estaba ansioso e intrigado por saber que quería Dumbledore de él.

No quería molestar al director antes de tiempo y le preocupaba que alguien lo viera ahí, como desesperado pero seguía nervioso.

Habría estado con Ginny pero su novia tenía que hacer un trabajo de Encantamientos para el profesor Flitwink muy importante, y apenas la había visto cinco minutos antes de que se fuera con sus compañeros a la biblioteca.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente pero al fin llegó la hora, Harry se levantó y tratando de hacer ver que estaba tranquilo y por supuesto no llevaba 30 minutos sentado en las escaleras las terminó de subir y dijo la contraseña a la gran gárgola:

_Helado de limón.

Se abrió y entró al despacho, no se sorprendió del todo al ver allí a sus padres, que le sonrieron, pero no pudo dejar de notar la tensión de la cara de Lily.

_ ¡Ah Harry! Muy puntual amigo mío, una buena virtud, excelente, excelente_ Dumbledore le sonrió desde su silla_ por favor, siéntate.

Harry se sentó donde le decía el director.

_ ¿Qué ocurre, señor?

_ Sólo queríamos hablar contigo Harry.

El muchacho arqueó las cejas incrédulo y Dumbledore lo debió de ver porque le guiñó un ojo.

_ Verás Harry, creo que es el momento de que sepas la verdad.

A su izquierda su madre hizo un ruidito raro pero la ignoró.

Con mucha parsimonio Dumbledore sacó de su cajón un pergamino gastado donde había escrito algo.

Harry se acercó y pudo leer del revés alguna palabra: oro, realidad…

_ Este es una copia, el original ya lo tienes tú_ ante esas palabras Harry se puso colorado y entendió por fin la mala cara de su madre, aunque no compartiera sus motivos.

Igual que en el pergamino que James se había olvidado a propósito , algunas palabras brillaban y ahora una nueva: nieve.

_ ¿Qué significa señor?

_ Verás Harry, este pergamino está claramente unido al retorno de tus padres, no sabemos exactamente su función pero lo que si sabemos es que se encuentra unido a la sala prohibida del cuarto piso.

Al parecer la palabras del pergamino son recuerdos de personas, cada palabra un recuerdo, y cuando ellos recuerdan, digamos que se activan, se iluminan sobre él. Cuando todas se hayan iluminado, todos los participantes de los recuerdos deben estar en la sala, dicen que en ese momento si todos están presentes, uno de ellos, el que derrote él solo a un monstruo que dicen vive en otra dimensión y solo se aparecerá en ese día, logrará la inmortalidad.

Harry oía la respiración acelerada de su padre y su madre le apretó la mano más fuerte.

_ Voldemort vendrá_ fue lo único que dijo Dumbledore y los tres Potter aguantaron las respiración, no sentían miedo, solo odio y tristeza por sentir que les empezaban a quitar tiempo juntos.

_ Pero señor, los horrocruxes_ empezó James pero no supo que más decir.

_ Me temo, mi buen amigo_ le dijo el director mírándole a los ojos tras las gafas de media luna_ que él vendrá de todos modos, es una gran oportunidad ¿entendéis? Y no sólo él, si no sus mortífagos.

_ ¡Pero es solo una leyenda!_ saltó Lily_ ¿Verdad que lo es?

_ No lo sé, mi buena Lily, no sé si existe tal monstruo ni tal magia que permita ser inmortal más allá de los terribles horrocruxes, es probale que sea una leyenda. Pero Voldemort decidió creerla, y por tanto, la convirtió en realidad.

-¿ Y el colegio? ¿Qué hará señor, lo cerrarán?

Dumbledore comprendió que Harry pensaba e la cámara de los secretos, pero esto era aun mas terrible que el basilisco de Salazar Slytherin_ De momento no veo necesidad, todavía no se han iluminado todas las palabras, y tened por seguro que hasta que la última no se ilumine, él último recuerdo tenga lugar, Voldemort no vendrá.

_ Entonces puede que nunca venga_ se dijo Lily para si misma_ puede que alguien nunca llegue a recordar lo que debe.

Dumbledore no le contestó.

En el fondo, todos sabían que eso era imposible.

ooOoo

_¿Pero como supo Dumbledore todo esto? ¿cómo averiguó las intenciones del señor tenebroso?_

Volvamos unas semanas atrás en el tiempo.

Narcisa Malfoy no sabía que tramaba el señor tenebroso, nada conocia de sus planes y nada preguntaba.

Solo rezaba porque su hijo se mantuviera a salvo, se desesperaba al verlo, en las vacaciones de navidad estuvo distante y apagado, no se emocionó por su nueva escoba de carreras ni por todo el oro que le dieron. Narcisa veía que el encargo del lord para su hijo lo estaba consumiendo por dentro, que le mataría poco a poco hasta el espadarazo final que le asestará la muerte, pues no creía que lograse su objetivo. Y ella misma se consumía en vida, ya no se pintaba ni ponía tacones. Solo deambulaba como alma en pena por una casa que ya no sentía suya, casi invisible a los mortífagos que ahora la ocupaban. Todos los dias se sentaba delante de la chimenea y allí se pasaba horas, aparentemente dormida, pero maquinando su plan.

El plan que salvase a Draco, sin importarle a quien perjudicará, o si ella misma moría en el intento.

Por eso, una mañana nublada de enero, sin que nadie reparara en ello volvió a pintarse, volvió a ponerse tacones y arreglarse el cabello, y con su capa de viaje salió erguida hacia el jardín y echó a andar colinabajo.

No quería aparecerse, o quería dar indicios de magia o desesperación, simplemente cambinó, como si fuera a dar un paseo. Un paseo muy que llegó a su destino, allí, ya lejos de la mansión y de otras miradas ya le esperaban.

_ Narcisa.

La señora Malfoy despreciaba a su interlocutor, sus ideas promuggles eran sencillamente humillantes, le irritaban incluso sus cansados pero vivos ojos azules pero el director de Hogwarts era su última esperanza de salvar a Draco.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí, Narcisa? He de reconocer que la tuya sería la última llamada que hubiera esperado recibir.

_ ¡Tiene que ayudarme!_ lo dijo sin rodeos, pero no como una petición, si no como una orden_ mi hijo está en peligro.

_ Todos lo estamos en estos tiempos.

Narcisa le fulminó con la mirada, torció la mandíbula un par de veces y replicó: ¡No lo entiende! Su peligro es real, es inminente, y está relacionado con su colegio_ le espetó.

_ ¿Voldemort tiene interés en Hogwarts? ¿algo en particular?

_ chhisst_ chitó ella_ no diga su nombre…¡no lo diga!… puede pasar algo_ tenía los ojos llenos de miedo ahora.

Pasados dos minutos dijo: Si, por supuesto que algo en particular, por eso estoy aquí para proponerle un pacto.

Dumbledore la miró con cierto interés: ¿De qué se trata?

_ Yo le ayudo a usted y usted a mi.

_ ¿Así de facil?

_ No se crea, si uno traiciona al otro, caemos los dos. Pacto con sangre.

_ ¿Pretede..?

_ Por supuesto, por mi hijo lo que sea.

_ Bien, así lo haremos.

Ambos cogieron sus varitas, produciéndose un pequeño corte en la muñeca, juntaron los rectos de sangre en el aíre con un extraño sortilégio y estos se espiral izaron para después desaparecer, sintieron algo recorriéndolos de arriba abajo. El pacto estaba sellado.

_ ¿De que se trata, pues?_ preguntó Dumbledore.

_ El señor tenebroso pretende que Draco encuentre el modo de entrar mortífagos a su colegio, pero no solo eso, también pretende entrar el mismo a la sala que usted llama " la sala prohibida" pues cree que así se hará inmortal, según dice una profecia muy antigua, por eso tiene mucho interés en que todos los que deban estar presentes lo estén. Y si lo consigue, mi hijo no podrá vivir nunca en paz, será su esclavo para siempre. Y ni pienso permitirlo. Si no lo logra, Draco morirá.

Dumbledore se fijó que tras su creencia de ser superior, sus rasgos fríos, su voz fría y su afán por tapar manchas de vida y desesperación con maquillaje, Narcisa Malfoy era una madre preocupada. Nada más.

_ ¿Qué pides a cambio de esta información?

_ Proteja a mi hijo, no permita que esté dentro del castillo cuando esto ocurra.

_Pero si Draco está entre los implicados, él querrá que esté en la sala.

_ ¡Pues protéjalo como sea! Sólo le pido eso, que Draco esté a salvo, y por supuesto, no diga ni una palabra. Nos jugamos la piel, tanto usted como yo.

_ Lo sé, hemos hecho el pacto. Así lo haré Narisa, juro por todo en lo que creo, que protegeré a tu hijo del destino que le ha asignado lord Voldemort.

**¿Qué les parece?**

**¿Raro lo de Narcisa? A mi antes de escribirlo támbien pero pensé que no lo es tanto, está desesperada por salvar a Draco.**

**Espero sacar algo de Snape para el próximo y a ver si vamos aclarando ya las cosas, que hay mucho lío.**

**¿alguna sugerencia? ¿algún personaje que queráis que aparezca para "las palabras" que quedan?**


	24. El secreto de Moony

**Hola a todos, ¿qué tal? Se que he tardado mucho en actualizar y realmente lo sintió, espero que les siga interesando esta historia.**

**He estado muy ocupada en la universidad, ya saben.**

**Lamento que sea corto, pero no hay tiempo de más.**

**Gracias de antemano por leer, espero que les guste y me dejen algún comentario.**

**Besos.**

La certeza del reencuentro con lord Vodemort cada día se hacía mas cercana para los Potter por mucho que Lily dijera, con cero convencimiento, que aquellas palabras puede que jamás fueran recordadas.

Todos sabían que era imposible, y tras unas semanas de depresión y tristeza decidieron, a la vez, sin consultárselo ninguno de los tres a los otros apartarlo a un rincón de su mente, si ,desde luego que estaba ahí, pero no permitirían que lord Voldemort arruinase sus vidas de nuevo, incluso antes de volver a entrar de nuevo en ellas

Por lo que James y Lily fingieron que no pasaba nada y Harry intentaba arrinconar a Voldemort lejos de sus pensamientos estando con sus amigos y Ginny.

Aunque por mucho que intentaran ser felices les era muy difícil no pensar en lo que estaba por venir.

Una cosa es intentar ser feliz y otra ser un irresponsable suicida por lo que Lily renovó sus clases de defensa a su hijo y tanto ella como su marido estaban mas que nunca a muerte con las actividades de la orden del fénix.

Esa mañana Lily se había marchado y aprovechando que Remus y Sirius estaban en el pueblo James organizó una comida como las de antes, como cuando eran realmente los merodeadores, aunque nunca dejaran de serlo, en espíritu.

Allí, sentado con sus dos mejores amigos de una infancia y una adolescencia despreocupada y feliz, donde todo su problema era que Lily no le dijera que si a una de sus innumerables peticiones de ir a Hogsmeade, James era feliz. Incluso era difícil en esos momentos pensar en Voldemort, ese era un rato para disfrutar, por lo que James Potter intentó no pensar en el maldito pergamino ni en inminente reencuentro con lord Voldemort ni en las peligrosas misiones de sus amigos.

Hablaron durante horas de travesuras del colegio, de días mas felices y cotilleos que son como un salvavidas donde ni los mortífagos ni lord Voldemort entran.

_ Mi prima te envia recuerdos Remus_ Sirius le guiñó un ojo repantigado en el sofá con una cerveza en una mano y un montón de cacahuetes en la otra.

Remus hizo un gesto apenas perceptible de que le importara, se limitó a decir: ¡Ah bien, dale también saludos!

_ ¿Sólo eso?_ Sirius se inclinó y cogió mas comida_ ¡venga ya colega!¡me tienes muy decepcionado!

_ ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué pasa Moony? ¿Qué dice este tarado?_ intervino James divertido.

_ ¡Oye gafotas! Tarado lo justo, es cosa de familia_ bromeó Sirius_ pues este tio_ señaló a Remus que negaba con la cabeza_ ¡que no quiere formar parte de la familia! Si los Black repudiados somos los mejores, los mas valientes y guapos y nobles.

_ ¡Que modestia!_ ironizó james_ ¿Y que es eso que dice? ¿Qué prima de Sirius? ¿la conozco? ¡no lo entiendo!

_ La viste en las reuniones de la orden del fénixo, se llama Tonks_ James arrugó en entrecejo tratando de recordar quien era.

_ Esa chica del pelo rosa_ le ayudó Sirius.

_ ¡Ah si! Esa que tiró el paraguero y tropezó con la mesa y cuando le pediste unas patatas las tiró, ¿no Remus?_ James miró a su amigo.

_ ¡Esa esa!_ saltó Sirius.

_ ¿Te gusta esa chica?, joder Moony, pues díselo, está claro que está coladita por ti, además la muchacha sabe tu pequeño secreto peludo, y sigue colada.

_ No puedo_ dijo Remus con un tono que sonaba a "esta conversación ha terminado" pero claro, es que para Sirius y James una conversación no acaba hasta que lo digan ellos.

_ ¿Por qué no?_ inquirió James.

_ ¿No esta claro? ¿no sois capaces de verlo?

_ Explicanoslo.

_ Ella es demasiado joven, tiene toda la vida por delante, mientras que yo… bueno, soy viejo y pobre pero sobre todo soy un licántropo, ahora me quiere pero se le pasará y encontrara a alguien mas adecuado.

_ ¿Qué tu eres viejo? ¡y nosotros que nacimos el mismo año que! Somos jóvenes Remus_ le espetó James_ y a ella no le importa que seas pobre o lo que seas, te quiere y por lo que veo tu también a ella.

_ Tiene 24 años_ le rebató Remus.

_ ¿Y qué?, mira Remus tu único problema de verdad mi prima lo sabe y lo acepta, así que deja de hacer el imbecil y díselo.

_ ¡Bueno! Ya valió, no? Hay demasiadas cosas por las que preocuparse, Voldemort planea atacar Hogwarts, no creo que sea lo mas apropiado hablar de esto ahora- y antes de que Sirius o James pudieran decirle nada, Remus Lupin salió de la casa.

Mientras, en Hogwarts los alumnos de sexto de gryffindor estaban en la sala común pero no descansando si no tratando de poner al día sus deberes.

Como Ron y Hermione volvían a ser amigos, de nuevo ellos y Harry se sentaban juntos en una mesa, en la de al lado Dean, Seamos y Neville lidiaban con la teoría de encantamientos desmemorizantes y sus posibles consecuencias si lo hacían mal.

Lavender, que sólo miraba a Ron o Hermione para recordarles todo lo que los odiaba prefería no estar ahí y ella y sus amiga Parvati se habían ido.

Y Ginny tenía clases de preparación para lo T.I.M.O.S con Mcgonagall.

_ Hermione, dejame tu redacción por favor_ A Ron le costaba entender lo que debía poner en lo de pociones.

_ ¡No! Has tenido tiempo para hacerla, además así nunca aprenderás Ron_ la chica volvía a tratar a Ron como siempre y eso era… bueno, eso era genial.

_ ¡Venga! _ insistió Ron_ Que eres las mas guapa, lista, maja…

_ No me hagas la pelota Ron_ se puso colorada_ ¡y he dicho de no!

_ ¿Harry?

_ Te lo dejaría, colega pero tampoco entiendo la mitad.

Hermione acabó, guardó la redacción a buen resguardo y se quedó viendo trabajar a los demás.

_ ¡Que mala amiga! ¿no nos podías ayudar?

_ Habeís tenido tiempo_ les espeto con voz de "que irresponsables sois"_ esta semana no ha habido quidditch. ¡Ah Harry quería decirte una cosa!

_ ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?_el chico levantó la cabeza marcando con un dedo un párrafo que le era útil.

_ Se trata de Ginny, va a tener su T.I.M.O en seguida y no la estás dejando estudiar.

_ ¡Si quedan meses Hermione!_ saltó Ron y a Harry le sorprendió que le defendiera en una cosa así_ Faltan 3 meses, apenas la semana pasada fue mi cumpleaños.

_ Exacto, además yo no la molesto, no molesto a tu hermana lo juro.

_ Tu lo que tienes que hacer es respetarla tio, porque si no, no necesitaré la varita para romperte la nariz.

_ Vale Ron, por supuesto. Eh, mirad quien está ahí.

Sus amigos levantaron la cabeza para ver a Mclaggen levantando a unos niños del sofá para sentarse él.

_ No sé si cabras ahí_ le gritó Ron y el chico se volvió: ¡Ah Weasley!_ dijo con desprecio_ ten cuidado no tengas un accidente.

Ron se levantó de la silla y le enfrentó con chulería: ¿me estás amenazando? Ten cuidado no rompas el sillón.

_ ¡Ron!_ le instó Hermione_ siéntate por favor.

Pero él no le hizo caso, estaba demasiado resentido con ese Mclaggen, ese idiota que por poco le quitó a Hermione, ese imbecil enorme con dos neuronas mal conectadas que por poco le quitó su puesto de guardián.

_ ¡Eh Potter!_ dijo entonces de repente Mclaggen_ para el próximo partido debería ponerme a mi, Huffleppuf son duros y este tío no tiene consistencia ni…

_ Voy hacerte una pregunta_ Harry no se movió de su silla pero miró al enorme chico_ ¿Quién es el capitán?

_ Tu_ dijo el otro a regañadientes_ Potter aunque…

Pero Harry lo interrumpió: ¡aunque nada! Yo soy en capitán, a ver si te entra en esa cabecita Mclaggen, que le cuesta lo sé, pero métetelo de una vez. Yo, yo Harry Potter, no tu, Nooo entonces quien toma decisiones soy yo, así que la próxima vez que vengas a decirme a quien debo poner o quitar de mi equipo o que tenga que hacer te lanzaré un hechizo.

_ ¿Qué, que no has oído al capitán? ¿O aparte de corto eres sordo?_ le espetó Ron_ Venga lárgate de aquí, tu presencia no nos gusta.

Mclaggen se fue no sin antes soltarles un montón de maldiciones por lo bajo y hacerles un corte de manga.

_ ¡Harry tio! Has estado genial, has puesto a ese idiota en su sitio.

Pero Hermione no estaba tan contenta: ¡No era necesario hablarle así!

_ Tu dijiste que era un idiota, Hermione _ le dijo Ron

_ Ya pero eso es rebajarse.

Viendo que la iban a tener enfadada para toda la tarde Harry y Ron cruzaron una mirada de comprensión, se sonrieron y se dispusieron a acabar los deberes de pociones.

Todo era encantadoramente normal.

Severus Snape estaba sentado en su despacho con los ojos cerrados, pero no dormía.

Pensaba en lo que le había pedido Dumbledore, era algo peligroso, pero todo fuera por salvar a Lily, si su marido y su hijo morían… eso ya… eso ya no importaba; pero si a ellos les pasaba algo Lily se moriría del dolor y eso Snape no lo podía permitir.

De pronto picaron a la puerta y a regañadientes soltó un aspero: Adelante.

Y la vio entrar, como cada vez que la veía se le cortaba la respiración, y algo se le removía por dentro, tantos años después todo seguía igual. Él pagando sus errores y ella despreciándole del brazo de Potter… ese Potter, ese ser inmundo, arrogante y engreído.

_ Snape_ Lily le saludó con sequedad y le tendió una mano_ ¿cómo estás?

_ Sientate Li…señora Potter_ pronunció el apellido con desprecio.

_ Gracias, quería comentarte unas cosas, si no te importa.

El hombre solo dio una seca sacudida de cabeza.

_ Se trata sobre las clases, te dije que vendría a verte si me enteraba que no seguían un curso normal… y no, antes de que digas nada Se…Snape no fue mi hijo o sus amigos, tengo otras fuentes de información. Y no es justo que los trates así por rencillas del pasado…

Mientras hablaba Snape la oía pero no la escuchaba, porque delante de él ya no veía la Lily adulta que sabía lo detestaba pero por la que seguiría dando su vida… y arrastrando todas las que hiciera falta en el camino, ante sí ahora veía a la niña con coletas de 10 años, esa que se maravillaba cuando le hablaba de los secretos de Hogwarts, a esa adolescente de trece años que a pesar de las criticas de los demás, le ayudaba, era su mejor amiga.

Su sueño.


	25. La captura de la rata

**Hola de nuevo, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, ojalá que alguien lo lea.**

_Creía que esta vez sería diferente, habría de serlo. La magia era apasionante, ¿entonces porque la gente no devoraba los libros como ella? ¿Por qué no estaban ansiosos por aprender?_

_¿Por qué sentía que nada había cambiado? Que todos seguían riéndose de ella y llamándola sabelotodo._

_Por eso sus primeros meses en Hogwarts fueron malos. La magia era apasionante pero anhelaba tener amigos._

_Quería con toda su alma compartir ratos de diversión sin importancia con niños de su misma edad pero sus compañeros de curso eran idiotas, niñaatos infantiles que solo pensaban en divertirse y niñas tontas haciéndose las mayores. _

_Pero por algún extraño motivo seguía a dos niños de su curso a cada poco, los mas idiotas por cierto, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, no los soportaba especialmente a Ron pero eran los únicos a los que hablaba aunque solo obtuviera contestaciones cortantes. Su madre le hubiera dicho que podría __ceder __un poco en su obsesión por la normas, pero no podía …no sabía ceder, las normas estaban para algo, si no , no existirían, no había que cuestionárselas, solo cumplirlas._

_Pero entonces, un 31 de octubre mágico algo pasó, esos dos niños tontos de su curso la salvaron de un troll enorme y desde ese momento, se hizo la magia, la magia de verdad. Desde ese momento Hermione y esos dos niños se hicieron amigos._

_Años después Hermione siguió siendo una chica cumplidora de normas, responsable y una sabelotodo, cosa que todos le dicen casi cada semana, especialmente Ron, pero ahora lo dicen con un tono jocoso casi siempre de broma y ya no se lo toma mal. (casi nunca)_

_Ha aprendido que a veces las normas son estúpidas y que en esas ocasiones lo correcto es romperlas._

_Y ella siempre hace lo correcto._

_Ha aprendido también a ceder, a dejar a sus amigos hacer alguna tonteria ( o varias) sin reprochárselo demasiado._

_Porque Hermione ahora tenía muchos amigos, y entre todos adoraba a Ginny, a Neville e incluso a la loca de Luna. Pero sobre todo adoraba a Harry y Ron, especialmente a Ron._

_Por ellos sería capaz de ceder hasta donde no se lo esperaba, de quebrantar mil y una reglas a las que antes reverenciaba._

_Y sigue torciendo el gesto, pero casi ya no le cuesta ceder._

_Porque por Harry Potter haría cualquier cosa pero por Ron… por ese chico idiota que la encandiló hace más tiempo del que admitiría por él no cedería ante nadie. Lo daría Todo._

Hermione Granger salió de su ensimismamiento, estaba en la sala común acabando unos deberes de aritmancia.

_ ¡Oh, dios!, que despiste, será mejor que me concentre si quiero hacerlo bien_ y se volvió hacia su asignatura favorita.

Abril había llegado y con el los de 5º cada día tenían mas deberes porque los TIMOS se encontraban próximos por lo cual Harry tenía menos tiempo de estar con Ginny.

Aun así sacaban momentos, momentos perdidos entre clases, a la hora de la cena o incluso de los desayunos.

Harry le había hablado a Ginny del plan de Voldemort de atacar Hogwarts, de los secretos de la sala y de la causa de las palabras del pergamino pero nunca le mencionó los terribles horrocruxes que Dumbledore le había explicado y que hacía ver el camino aun más escarpado.

Harry solo deseaba que Ginny no tuviera nada que ver en esto.

Eran cerca de las 8 de la noche y estaban los dos en los jardines, ya hacía buen tiempo de modo que era muy agradable estar ahí sentados, sin hablar. Ambos estaban preocupados, últimamente en el profeta cada día publicaban una nueva muerte de algún muggle o de algún familiar de algún compañero del colegio, que aunque no lo conocieran les producía una terrible consternación.

_ Y esto solo ha empezado_ dijo la chica con pesadumbre y Harry la abrazó.

_ Huy, huy huy, ¿Qué hacéis ahí?

Harry no necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber quien era, reconocería esa voz burlona en cualquier parte de todos modos ambos lo hicieron para ver a Sirius mirarlos con una sonrisa en la cara.

_ ¡Sirius! ¿Qué ha pasado?_ Ginny señaló el brazo del padrino de Harry. Estaba ennegrecido y asqueroso.

_ Gajes del oficio, nena_ lo escondió de su vista.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado, Sirius?_ le preguntó Harry_ Dinos por favor.

_ No es nada, ¡en serio, estad tranquilos!_ añadió al ver que los dos chicos lo miraban preocupados_ como dije son efectos colaterales.

_ ¿De que? ¿Has estado en alguna misión?_ le preguntó Harry bruscamente.

_ Eres un chico muy curioso; Harry, demasiado diría yo _ Sirius no le reñía, sino que amplió su sonrisa_ un brazo algo estropeado es un buen precio por haber conseguido lo que hice_ les miró con altanería.

_ ¿Y que has conseguido?_ inquirieron Harry y Ginny a la vez.

_ Una rata, las mas cobarde e inmunda de las ratas.

_ ¡No!_ saltó Harry_ no puede ser… pero eso, ¿es cierto?

_ Si_ una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en su cara_ he encontrado a Peter Pettigrew.

Era domingo por la mañana y Harry y Ron estaban en casa de los Potter desayunando. Sus padres le habían mandado una carta el día anterior invitándoles a pasar el día allí.

_ ¡La puerta!_ gritó James desde la cocina y Harry fue a abrirla.

_ ¡Luna!_ se sorprendió al ver a su amiga allí_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ Quería darle una cosa a tus padres_ dijo la chica con voz suave_ es algo muy útil.

_ ¡Hola Luna!_ saludó Ron_ ¿Qué tal?

_ ¡Luna!_ Lily Potter la saludo sorprendida y encantada_ ¿Qué te trae por aquí, querida? Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

_ Papá me ha regalado una cosa, y he pensado que tal vez lo necesiten ustedes más que yo.

_ ¡Ya se!_ la interrumpió Harry intentado permanecer serio_ un cuerno de Snornaks, para dar suerte.

_ Eso no da suerte, Harry_ Luna se rió ante la ignorancia de su amigo. Lily le lanzó una mirada a Harry de advertencia.

_ ¡No!_ dijo Ron, que encontraba eso bastante divertido_ un birbble invisible.

_ ¡Si!, eso seguro que da suerte, lo podremos en la salita_ le dijo Harry_ Igual es un gnomo, he oído que si te muerden adquieres capacidades increíbles, a lo mejor aprenderé a cantar.

_ No lo intentes_ se burló Ron.

_ ¡Ya vale!_ les riñó Lily poniéndose roja de mal humor_ pedidle perdón.

Y los dos chicos le pidieron perdón a Luna que lo aceptó sonriente.

_ ¿Qué nos traes Luna?_ preguntó Lily.

_ Esto, es un gursirraiz_ les enseñó una especie de cebolla extraña_ da buena suerte pero yo ya la tengo, así que es para ustedes.

Lily la cogió sorprendida_ ehmm, muchas gracias querida… la pondré en el salón y….James ven, ha venido Luna.

_ ¡Hola!_ el padre de Harry la saludó sonriente_ ¡¿qué es eso?

_ Pues algo para darnos suerte James_ le dijo su esposa con una mirada de advertencia que él no vio.

_ ¿Una cebolla? ¿Cómo va a darnos una cebolla suerte?_ James se rió alegremente.

_ No es una cebolla, es un gurdirraiz, aleja las malas vibraciones- le explicó Luna y James la miró sorprendido mientras Lily miraba a otro lado aposta y Harry y Ron trataban de no reírse ante la cara perpleja de James. El padre no Harry no estaba acostumbrado a las extravagancias de Luna.

_ Pues… bueno, gracias… ¿desayunas?

_ Es usted muy amable señor Potter_ Luna entró con todos a la cocina_ Y espero que os de suerte, realmente.

Nadie dijo nada en un buen rato hasta que Harry preguntó:

_ Si trae tan buena suerte, ¿porqué nos los das? ¿no quieres quedártelo tu?.

_ Yo ya tengo buena suerte_ le dijo la chica sorprendida por la pregunta.

_ ¿Ah si?_ inquirió Ron perplejo.

_ ¡Claro!, ahora tengo a mi amigos y es lo único que yo he querido toda mi vida, porque todo lo demás ya lo tenía. Lo único es mi madre, pero aunque ya no esté aquí, siempre estará conmigo de algún modo.

Harry y Ron se miraron algo avergonzados y Harry le dijo: me encanta el regalo, Luna_ se lo cogió a su madre que todavía lo tenía y lo puso en la repisa de la chimenea, bien a la vista, al lado de la foto de boda de sus padres.

_ Mi señor_ un encapuchado se arrodilló delante de un hombre sentado en una silla antigua en una sala enorme y aristocrática pero con un aire de penumbra que aterrorizaba.

_ Severeus, levántate_ ordenó Voldemort.

Y Snape se puso de pie y que quito la capa, se le veía el pelo grasiento y la cara pálida, los ojos fijos casi sin vida y sin ningún sentimiento que mostrasen.

_ Me han informado que me traes nuevas informaciones, mi fiel severus_ siseó Voldemort acariciando a Nagini que se enroscó en torno a su cuello, dándole un aíre aun mas siniestro.

_ Así es mi señor_ titubeó un momento_ cómo sabréis la orden del fénix ha capturado a colagusano. El animago Black le encontró.

_ Eso lord Voldemort ya lo sabe, Severus.

_ Por supuesto mi señor… por supuesto, pero… señor, he pensado, es peligroso… puede irse de la lengua.

_ Ciertamente, colagusano es un cobarde_ Voldemort le miró_ y sería conveniente terminar con él antes de que abra la boca.

_ Sé donde está mi señor.

_ ¿Lo sabes, Severus?

_ Si, señor. Está de prisionero en Grimmauld Place.

_ ¿Y puedes entrar ahí?

_ Si, mi señor, Albus Dumbledore ha compartido conmigo el secreto y puedo entrar en el cuartel, no olvidemos mi señor su único y gra defecto.

_ Si, Dumbledore, su gran defecto de confiar excesivamente a la gente. Bien, Severus, irás mañana mismo, debemos liquidar este asunto cuanto antes. No dejes marcas. Que parezca un accidente.

_ Si, mi señor.

_ Ah, y Severus_ Voldemort le llamó cuando Snape y salía por la puerta tras una reverencia, Snape se volvió_ Y luego vuelve directamente a Hogwarts; en pocos días recibirás instrucciones de mis queridos Potter.

Snape salió de la sala sin mudar en gesto.

_ Si, nagini_ siseó en pársel Voldemort_ muy pronto todo acabará, lo presiento. Lord Voldemort lo sabe, muy pronto.

**Hola! Espero que os guste. Snape debe informar a Voldemort de cosas, para seguir haciendo su papel de "malo" por eso le dijo lo de colagusano, y pensé en los capturara Sirius porque siempre pensé que tenía ahí las ganas de vengarse.**

**Las palabras del pergamino están por terminar, quería incluir a Ron y Neville y a Ginny pero es difícil de encajarlos, ya mes costó encajar a Hermione con ceder, parece que está co calzador pero bueno, creo que me quedo bastante bien.**

**Dejadme algún rewiew, que es bueno para la piel, ¿eh?**

**Muchos besos y gracias por leer.**


	26. La sorpresa de Harry

Esa mañana Harry se despertó más temprano de lo normal, notó algo extraño en el oído derecho y vio a Peeves reírse de él.

_ ¡No hagas eso!_ le dijo enfadado.

El portelgeis volvió a hacerle una pedorreta al odio y se marchó riendo, dando volteretas.

Miró el reloj de la mesita de noche , sólo eran las 5 y 30. Se dio la vuelta e intentó volver a dormirse pero no lo consiguió.

_ ¡Maldita sea!_ Después de dar vueltas media hora decidió levantarse. Era domingo y no tenían clase.

Fue a vestirse y cogió la capa y el mapa, por si acaso, nunca se sabe.

Salió silenciosamente del dormitorio tras dejarle una nota a Ron.

No sabía que hacer, de modo que decidió ir a ver el estado del campo de Quidditch. El domingo próximo sería la final y era importante.

Al salir a la calle, el frío le azotó en la cara, ni siquiera había amanecido, apenas empezaba a clarear y se metió las manos en el bolsillo para calentarse.

_ ¿Qué será esto?_ notó un papel en el bolso y lo sacó.

Y Harry vio la foto de su madre y Snape, esa que encontraran Ron y él hace meses. Ya la había olvidado.

Miró la foto, en ella su madre, de unos 14 años, con el uniforme del colegio sonreía a la cámara, el llamativo pelo recogida en una coleta se movía alegremente, era realmente guapa. Se apoyaba en actitud de amistad en un Snape que sonreía. Harry nunca habíha visto al amargado profesor sonreir. Ciertamente no era una sonrisa muy bonita pero al menos, sonreía. Pero sobre todo sonreía con los ojos.

__ Seguro que tu madre es tan buena persona que se hizo esa foto con Snape_ _había dicho Ron y él le había apoyada.

Sin embargo, cuanto mas miraba la foto menos sentido tenían esas palabras.

No podía explicar porqué, pero quería saber si de verdad su madre, la más guapa y dulce del mundo, y ese cretino de Snape habían sido amigos en Hogwarts.

Intentó imaginarse un Snape alegre, charlando de cosas mundanas o preocupandose por un examen de encantamientos. Pero le resultó imposible.

El camino a Hogsmeade por uno de los pasadizos secretos fue más rápido que de costumbre.

Se preguntó si Ginny se preguntaría donde estaba y Ron y Hermione lo mismo.

No podía explicarse el porqué pero quería saber como, como su madre, la mejor de las madres de este mundo, había sido amiga de ese odiosos profesor.

**ooOoo**

Llegó a su casa muy temprano, se había olvidado el reloj en casa pero apenas debían ser las siete. De un domingo. Entonces, cuando iba a llamar a la puerta se paró: ¿Qué podía decir? ¡era muy temprano! No, ya habría tiempo para explicaciones.

Para hacer algo de tiempo fue caminando despacio hasta Honeydukes, la tienda estaba recién abierta y se compró un montó de chucherías.

Cuando vio mas actividad en Hogsmeade pensó que ya podía ir hasta su casa, de modo que despacio e intentando darle un aíre casual a su visita, llegó hasta allí.

Sus padres ya estaban despiertos, habían abierto las cortinas y Harry podía ver el interior de la casa.

La portilla del jardín estaba abierta así que el chico pasó dentro y aguantando la respiración picó a la campana.

Le abrió su madre.

_ ¡Harry!_ Lily, en zapatillas y mandil le miró algo asustada_ ¿Ha pasado algo?

_ No, no, sólo me apetecía veros.

_ Ya_ dijo ella con una medio sonrisa, ya mas tranquila_ ¿Hoy no hay excursión a Hogsmeade, verdad?_ adivinó.

_ No_ el muchacho decició ser sincero_ ¿Y papá?

_ Ha salido. Sirius, ojo loco y él… bueno, ha salido.

_ Ya.

_ Pero pasa cariño, no debería de haber venido. Te van a castigar y tienes que estudiar_ añadió en tono de riña.

_ No pasa nada mamá, no se darán cuenta.

_ Mmmm, ya claro. El mapa y la capa.

Harry la sonrió con nerviosismo. Lily frunció el ceño y dijo_ no importa que no se den cuenta, estoy encantada de verte desde luego, pero no es nada responsable por tu parte venir hasta aquí por uno de esos pasadizos con lo que… con lo que está pasando.

Harry dejó la taza en la mesa de nuevo_ no pasa nada, mamá. Todavía no ha pasado nada.

Su madre le lanzó una dura mirada, mas bien de preocupación _ No me gusta, Harry. No me gusta nada todo este asunto.

_ Lo sé, pero estate tranquila. Nadie mas conoce esos túneles.

_ Eso nunca se sabe.

Harry la miró nervioso_ ¿Y si era cierto? En tercero, cuando él alguna vez los habia usado para ir al pueblo estaba convencido de que nadie mas que los gemelos, Ron Hermione y esos, por entonces misteriosos, merodeadores los conocían.

__ ¿Y si Sirius Black los conoce?_ había dicho Hermione con voz chillona de súplica_

Y tenía razón, los conocía pero al final, resultó ser inocente y uno de los merodeadores, de modo que no había problema. La única persona que podía atraer problemas que los conocía era Peter Pettigrew y estaba encerrado e Grimmauld Place, como había averiguado Hermione.

Pero su madre seguía preocupada.

_ Tranquila mamá_ le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla_ todo saldrá bien.

_ Lo sé cielo… es sólo que, ¡Oh, soy tan tonta! Hay días que me pongo tan nerviosa_ le sonrió y le acarició el pelo con dulzura mirándolo intensamente _ como te pareces a tu padre. Ya se que todo saldrá bien.

Estuvieron un rato callados, disfrutando de la compañía mutua hasta que Harry decidió hablar de lo que realmente quería.

_ Mamá.

_ ¿Mmm?

_ El otro día me he encontrado con esto_ Le pasó la foto a su madre.

_ ¿Qué es?_ Lily abrió los ojos al máximo al verlo y Harry creyó ver sus ojos verdes, (como los suyos) llorosos.

_ ¿Dónde estaba?

_ Se le cayó a Snape.

A Lily se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, ¿Porqué despues de tantos años? Después de todo lo pasado, ¿Por qué guardaba esa foto?

Su hijo la observaba atentatemnete.

_ Quieres saber si el profesor Snape y yo eramos amigos_ le dijo con voz suave, adivinando lo que Harry pensaba. Suspiró largamente _ Si Harry, Snape y yo eramos amigos. Él fue mi amigo desde los nueve hasta los dieciséis. Era mi mejor amigo.

_ ¿Y él…?

Su madre no le escuchó y siguió hablando_ fue quien me dijo que era una bruja ¿sabes? Estábamos Petunia y yo en el parque_ hizo un gesto entre enfado y tristeza al recordar a su hermana_ incluso seguimos siendo amigos en Hogwarts, a pesar de ser él un Slytherin y yo una gryffindor.

_ Era un buen chico pero las malas influencias y su ansia de ser mejor que otro le condujo por el peor de los caminos. Puede ser que fuera porque su padre los maltrataba.

_ ¿Qué?_ se sorprendió Harry_ ¿su padre le pegaba?_ se imaginó cuan horrible debía de ser eso, a él mismo le habían tratado mal sus tíos pero ¿su padre? No le entraba en la cabeza un padre tratando mal a su hijo. Snape le dio un poco de pena.

_ Si, él me lo negaba pero hubo un momento que me lo confesó. No sé porqué. Su padre era un muggle pero su madre bruja, pero eso no importaba, según creo estuvo años sin tocar una varita hasta su muerte. Su marido la había convencido de que estaba poseída y era una anormal.

Lily bebió un poco de agua, daba la impresión de que hacía años que deseaba decir todo eso.

_ Creo que por eso odiaba tanto a los muggles y le atraían las ideas de lord Voldemort. Sin embargo seguimos siendo amigos, yo negádome a ver en que se estaba convirtiendo mi amigo y él, obviando que yo era , según sus malditos amigos de su casa , su enemiga. Una roba- magia

Hasta un día de verano_ sus rsotró ensombreció y miraba al infinito con ojos llorosos_ acabábamos de tener nuestros TIMOS y tu padre y Sirius le hicieron una broma a Snape y él, cuando yo le defendí ; él me llamo sangre sucia_ terminó la frase con un nudo en la garganta. No podía hablar más.

Harry ya lo sabía, lo habíha visto en el pensadero el año pasado pero guardó silencio.

_ Eso es todo_ concluyó Lily ya más normal_ Y Harry, esto a tu padre… no se lo digas. En ese sentido ninguno de ellos parece haber madurado para olvidar rencillas pasadas hace tantos años.

_ Claro_ asintió con la cabeza_ lo siento.

Su madre hizo un gesto, ya con los ojos sin llorar pero aun borrosos y dijo con voz suave_ tu padre vendrá enseguida. Espera a que vengas y le saludas, luego te vuelves a Hogwarts.

_ Vale_ dijo Harry sin saber que mas decir, totalmente anonadado por lo que su madre le acababa de contar.

**ooOoo**

Snape entró fácilmente en grimmauld Place, Dumbledore le había echo participe de los secretos de la mansión.

No lametaba su misión, como tantas otras veces que si lo hacía. Deshacerse de Peter pettigrew sería un placer, pues creía que le odiaba incluso más que a James Potter, pues él había sido quien hubiera entregado a Lily Potter a Voldemort hace quince años, él y el arrogante de Black, creyéndose poseedor de un plan perfecto que salió al reves, habían tenido la culpa de la desaparición de Lily por quince largos años.´.

Por eso sería un placer deshacerse de él, al menos se vengaría en ese hombre, ese que seguía a Potter y Black a todas partes riéndoles las gracias, se vengaría en parte por esos quince largos años de dolor creyendo a Lily muerta.

El señor tenebroso lo había ordenado y él debía seguir el juego hasta el final. No creía que nadie le echara de menos.

La casa parecía vacia, silenciosa y siniestra como siempre.

Snape sin embargo sabía que el prisionero debía de estar vigilado. No le habían echo participe de donde pero sabía que ahí estaría.

Recorrió la siniestra mansión oculto por un hechizo de ojos indiscretos, pasó ante el retrato de la señora Black que dormía y subió las escaleras.

La mayoría de habitaciones estaban abiertas y a oscuras. Pensó donde podría estar colagusano.

_ ¿Ya ha dicho algo Ojoloco?_ dijo una voz de hombre y Snape la reconoció al instante y sintió un odio recorrerle por dentro, Black_ pesnó.

_ Algo ha dicho, pero nada transcendente_ oyó la voz a gritos de Ojoloco Moody_ ¿Y James?

_ Fue al baño un momento, ahora viene.

Por la voz de Moody, Snape adivinó que Colagusano estaba en el último piso de todos. Pero no podía entrar con esos dos idiotas rondando por ahí y con Moody también vigilante. Se escondió en una de las habitaciones desocupadas de la casa. Desde allí oía amortiguadas las voces de los otros tres. Estarían sonsacando a colagusano.

Entonces oyó una puerta cerrarse y más voces, pero mas cercanas, y supo que uno o mas de ellos habían bajado.

Y ya tenía un plan.

Siempre llevaba consigo un pequeño bote con armontensia, una poción de dormir tan fuerte que con solo olerla ya introducía a quien lo hicera en un sueño tan profundo, a veces confundido con la muerte.

Escondido en la habitación espero a que pasasen por delante y atacó al hombre con un pañuelo lleno de la armontensia , no podía usar varita o quedaría la marca. Era Black. No vio a su atacante y se sumió en un profundo sueño en menos de un segundo. Snape lo arrastró al interior del cuarto, dejándole ahí tirado.

Moody llegó al cabo de 20 minutos, buscando a Sirius, chillando de mal humor, eso sería mas difícil, pero oculto y aprovechando que Moody estaba absorto en tratar de averiguar mas cosas del señor tenebroso por parte de colagusano, hizo lo mismo que a Black.

_ ¡Ojoloco!¡Sirius! ¿dónde estaís?_ oyó la voz de Potter tan cerca que se sobresalto, ocultó el cuerpo y el mismo se metió en la habitación, espió por el ojo de la cerradura y vio a Potter pasar_ ¿Dónde cojones os habéis metido?¡ estamos trabajando! Joder… ¡¿dónde estáis?

Hizo lo mismo que con los otros dos, esperó que pasase de largo y le administró esa potente poción.

Snape creyó ver esta vez los ojos de Potter reconociéndole antes de caer como un plomo al suelo, pero desechó esa idea.

Subió las escaleras en busca de Colagusano. Una puerta cerrada al fondo de un gran pasillo cuyo techo parecía encogerse al avanzar, un olor extraño le indicó que Black lo había usado para tener al hipogrifo de Hagrid.

Estaba abierta y dentro, sin cadenas pero protegido por la magia y desposeido de varita estaba Peter.

Se asustó al verle.

_ Hola colagusano_ Snape entró y cerró la puerta tras de si_ cuanto tiempo.

_ ¡Snape! Has venido a recatarme, ¿no es cierto? Ah, gracias, te estaré eternamente agradecido.

_ Pues ya puedes dejarlo_ dijo el profesor fríamente y colagusano calló al instante.

_ Snape… Snape_ suplicó al poco_ Yo estoy de tu lado.

_ No, tu sólo estás del lado mas fuerte.

_ No… el señor tenebroso… él… confía en mi, yo le ayude a regresar, perdí mucho por él.

_ ¿De veras?_ Snape le miró, su rostro parecía de cera_ Yo lo perdí todo.

_ Pero conservé la vida, no quiero morir Severus, por favor, no me mates.

Snape le miró con odio.

_ Dime algo que no sepa.

_ ¿Qué… que quieres decir?

_ Algo que yo no sepa sobre el gran señor tenebroso, algo que el te hayha comentado para hacerte partícipe de sus grandes planes, algo para ayudarle.

_¿Porqué te lo tendría que decir?

_ Porque si no te torturare.

_ ¡No puedes hacer eso! Estamos en el mismo bando.

_ Colagusano, el señor tenebroso me ha enviado.

Peter abrió los ojos con terror.

_ Él te ha ordenado que me cuentes todo lo que te haya confiado.

_ ¿Y cómo se que dices la verdad?_ Colagusano le miró extrañado.

_ El señor tenebroso lo ha ordenado_ repitió Snape amenazante_ ¿Acaso cuestionas sus órdenes?

_ ¡Él me ha ordenado no decir nada! ¡Me matará si abro la boca!

_ No, Colagusano_ le negó Snape_ Yo te matare ahora como no digas nada.

El prisionero le miró con terro y supo que lo haría, pero estaba tan asustado que no podía hablar.

Snape levantó la varita y Colagusano retrocedió.

_ Dime que sabes_ dijo con tono amenazante_ ¿O prefieres que venga el señor tenebroso a sacártelo en persona?

_ Él no puede entrar aquí_ dijo Peter con miedo.

_ ¿Cuestionas sus capacidades?_ Snape levantó una ceja y la varita amenzante.

_ ¡Vale! ¡Vale! Te lo diré _ se rindió Peter al Snape ponerle la varita al cuello y apretarle la garganta_ lo diré._ estaba muy extrañado, sospechaba que "él" mandaría a alguien a matarle pero nunca pensó que mandaría a Snape para que le contara lo que le había confiado a Colagusano. Pero estaba demasiado asustado para razonar.

_ El señor tenebroso nos ordenó una misión a Bellatrix, Rodolphus y a mi_ empezó Peter mirando todavía asustado a Snape_ El señor tenebroso confía mas a ti que ninguno de nosotros_ añadió con cierta amargura_ Solamense te que tienhe pensado entrar en Hogwarts a finales de este año, al parecer el chico Draco Malfoy está buscando la forma de hacerlo…

_ ¡Eso ya lo sé! Dime algo que no sepa.

Colagusano sudaba en frío del miedo, al tener tan cerca la varita de Snape amenazante, siguió hablando_ nos ordenó a Bellatrix, Rodolphus y a mi que fueramos a pequeño Hangletton, porque teníamos que detener a Dumbledore… ¡ignoro totalmente porque!

_ ¿Eso es todo?_ amenazó Snape.

_ ¡No! ¡No! Espera, No me lo dijo a mi pero he oido que… bueno, un día… sin querer, lo juro, le oí hablar con uno de nosotros, al parecer piensa entrar en Hogwarts y una vez dentro mandar a matar a Dumbledore y el resto de profesores someterlos bajo control _ creo que quiere convertir Hogwarts en una especie de sitio donde controlar a todos y convertir a los niños en fieles desde el principio al nuevo régimen.

Todo eso Snape ya se lo imaginaba sin tener que interrogar a ese patán, levantó la varita… deseaba hacerlo, deseaba apagar la vida de esos ojos de rata odiosos, ese hombre que le quitó a Lily.

Se contuvo, matarle dejaría unas marcas demasiado evidentes, pensó en utilizar las varitas de alguno de los que estaban abajo pero no funcionaría.

Fue a por una de las varitas de los hombres encerrados, cogió la de Black, subió de nuevo y miró con odio al hombre que estaba arrinconado en una esquina: _imperius_

Y salió de la habitación con un fru-frú de su túnica.

Apenas oyó el grito.

**He vuelto! Espero que os haya gustado, ya sé que no salieron un montón de personajes pero para el próximo prometo algo de Ron, Hermion etc. **

**Besos.**


	27. Intrigas y secretos

Abril estaba por llegar eso significaba que los profesores cada vez ponían ams deberes de repaso para los de quinto, por lo que Harry tenía poco tiempo para estar con su novia. Y de cualquier modo Hermione velaba por que la dejara estudiar.

Era lunes por la mañana y mientras desayunaban, Ginny sentada enfrente de Harry, y dos amigas repasaban la tarea de pociones, Harry sabía que una se llamaba Natalie, la otra, nunca lograba acordarse de su nombre.

Era un lunes soleado y agradable pero por desgracia los de sexto tambien estaban muy ocupados.

_ ¡Que pretenden! Como siga trabajado como un elfo doméstico me va a dar un síncope_ Dijo Ron salpicando de leche a Harry y Seamus.

Hermione le miro mal y el chico se disculpó: Perdona Herbioneee_ tragó_ perdona Hermione, lo del elfo doméstico es un solo una expresión, solo bromeaba.

_ Desde luego, pero es muy tiste que existan ese tipo de expresiones, ¡pensadlo!_ añadió al ver que todos la miraban exasperados_ si existen es porque realmense te considera normal que sean esclavos.

_ ¡Bueno Harry, esta semana va a ser grande!_ interrumpió Dean la perrolata de Hermioe.

_ ya lo creo, tenemos que entrenar mas y mejor_ se volvió hacia Ron que volvía a tener a boca llena de comida_ creo que deberíamos de entrenar también el jueves.

_ ¿El jueves? No puedo, Mcgonagall nos da una clase extra por la tarde a las cuatro_ Ginny había levantado la cabeza.

_ Bueno, pues no sé, luego hablamos del horario, vale?

_ Vale, oye se hace tarde, nos vamos a clases, ¿ quedamos luego delante del aula de encantamientos a la 1, vale. Tenemos toda la puñetera mañana ocupada_ le dio un beso de despedida a Harry, Ron miró aposta para otro lado. Ginny y sus amigas se despidieron con la mano y se fueron.

_ Supongo que podriamos entrenar cuando mi hermana salga de clase.

_ Supongo… oye tío, tengo una nueva estrategia para comentarte a ver que te parece

Hermione bostezó con descaro.

_ Perdona que te hayamos interrumpido antes Hermione_ se disculpó Harry_ pero esto es importante, la final del domingo tenemos que ganarla.

_ ¡Tenemos que aplastarlos!_ añadió Ron.

_ ¡Viva la armonía entre casas!_ dijo la chica con ironia, que se había puesto a leer su libro de transformaciones.

_ No te confundas, ravenclaws me cae bien pero esto es…

_ ¡Esto es quiddith!_ saltaron todos los chicos a la vez con entusiasmo.

_ Claro, pero lo malo es que no es mas que un juego y levanta hostilidades entre las casas.

Todos la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

_ ¿Qué?_ se defendió ella_ es la verdad.

_ Hermione eres un genio para casi todo pero de quidditch no tienes ni idea, así que mejor cállate_ le dijo Harry.

_ Mejor_ dijo Ron meneando la cabeza en señal de desaprobación_ oye Harry si pierden y se apenan hay alguna ravenclaw que no me importaba consolar, como Padma o Kate Robins… esa si que está para…

Se calló al ver la mirada de Hermione: Es que cada día eres mas idiota Ronald, de verdad que debes entrenarte. ¡Eres un maldito superficial insensible!_ y antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada se fue de allí a buen paso.

_ Sinceramente, creo que has metido bastante la pata_ le dijo Harry a voz en cuello.

Ron asintió afligido.

Estuvieron un buen rato callados hasta que…

_ ¡Harry!_ dijo Neville de repente_ Mira esto, le pasó el profeta que estaba leyendo.

_ ¿Qué es?_ Harry lo cogió.

_ Aquí_ le señaló Neville, este artículo pequeño, sale el nombre de tu padrino.

_ ¡¿Cómo?!_ se sorprendió Harry_ y leyó el artículo que le decía Neville , un artículo en una esquina del periódico apenas visible.

_Esta mañana del domingo 30 de marzo ha sido hallado muerto Peter Pettigrew en una calle del centro de Londres._

_Peter Pettigrew fingió su muerte durante catorce años, en principio el ministerio, mediante lo que parecían pruebas fiables, culpó a Sirius Black._

_Este año pasado, reconociendo su inocencia, el señor Black fue exculpado de todo cargo._

_La muerte de Peter Pettigrew será investigada pero se cree que pueden ser represalias de su propio bando, se baraja la posibilidad de que el señor tenebroso haya ordenado su asesinato._

Nada más, Harry leyó el periodico sintiéndose muy extraño, por un lado ese hombre había sido el traidor que entregó a los Potter a Voldemort, ese amigo que decía admirar a Sirius y a su padre.

No sabía que sentir, de repente te le pasó por la mente si no tedría Sirus nada que ver…. No, su padrino nunca mataría a nadie, ¿pero y a Peter? Estaba bastante claro que le odiaba, hace casi tres años le odiaba tanto como para matarle. Lo merecía, pero Harry le había pedido que no lo hiciera… y para Sirius lo que le pidiera su ahijado era muy importate. Era sagrado. Eso seguro. ¿y si realmente había sido un mortífago? Eso significaba que habían burlado las defensas del cuartel de Grimmauld Place… Eso era terrible.

¿Y quien podía haberlo echo? Snape_ se le vino a la mente_ pero Dumbledore siempre confiaba en él… Dumbledore y su manía de creer que todas las personas son buenas.

Agito la cabeza, estaba mareado_ Toma Ron_ y le pareció que esa no era su voz al pasarle el periódico a su amigo que lo cogió con desgana, se había quedado mirando la puerta, por donde hace 15 minutos había salido Hermione, enfadada.

Cuando acabó de leer el periódio miró a su amigo, sin saber que decir.

**OOoOO**

_ ¿Estás seguro de lo que viste, James?

_ ¡Por Merlin, Lily!_ se desesperó James_ ¡Claro que estoy seguro! Reconocería a ese idiota grasiento en cualquier lado, sé que era él.

James había llegado la noche anterior, junto con Sirius y Ojoloco, contando una extraña historia. Los tres habian sido atacados sigilosamente y solo James habíha visto a su atacante, y volvió diciendo que era Snape.

Tras varias horas inconscientes, despertaron, asustados fueron a ver si el prisionero había huido, fueron a la buhardilla donde Colagusano estaba encerrado y no lo encontraron. Entonces Sirius se asomó a la ventana, y allí y en un charco de sangre en el suelo estaba Colagusano. Cuando bajaron a la calle, vieron lo evidente: estaba muerto.

Al examinarlo, Moody determinó que no había sido muerto por hechizo alguno, más bien parecía que se hubiera tirado por la ventana… ¿pero como? ¿El hombre que entregaría a sus amigos sin pensarlo a cambio de su piel? ¿el hombre que no pensó ni medio segundo en el bebé de sus amigos hace tantos años a cambio de salvarse? ¿El que entregó su vida al señor tenebroso a cambio de sobrevivir unos cuantos años más, se había suicidado?

No, no tenía sentido. ¿Entonces que había pasado?

Desde entonces James estaba muy raro, no sabía como sentirse, le habría gustado poder recordar al Colagusano del colegio, al merodeador patoso y fiel. Pero llevaba años siendo un mortífago y quiso destruir a su familia, los traicionó a todos, por culpa suya Sirius pasó doce terribles años en Azkaban.

Además estaba el echo de que estaba seguro que era a Snape a quien había visto aunque su mujer lo puso en duda.

_ ¡Venga nos vamos a ver a Dumbledore!

Lily suspiró_ Vamos, espera que coja el abrigo.

**OOoOO**

Cuando los Potter llegaron al despacho del profesor, ésse te encontraba escribiendo una larga carta al 1º ministro.

Fawkes, detrás de él les saludó con un lamento triste y Dumbledore les indicó tomar asiento, terminó su carta cuidadosamente y se la entregó a Fawkes que con una nota grave de su canto, se fue por la ventana.

_ ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

_ ¡Snape! ¡Snape claro está!_ Saltó James levantándose de su silla.

_ ¡Ay James, mi buen James!_ suspiró Dumbeldore_ ¿Alguna vez , vosotros dos, vais a olvidar esas viejas rencillas del colegio?

_ No se trata de eso señor_ James se obligó a tranquilizarse_ Se trata de algo que he visto.

_ ¿De veras?_ inquirió el director sin mucho interés.

_ Si señor, así es_ respondió fervorosamente James_ El otro día, cuando estábamos Sirius, Ojo loco y yo en Grimmaund place alguien nos atacó y yo lo vi.

Dumbledore ahora le miraba preocupado.

_ ¿Y no crees que tu mente te habrá jugado una mala pasada, James?

_ ¡No!, Claro que no, vi a Snape, era Severus Snape… reconocería a ese idiota pelo grasiento en cualquier parte. ¡Era él! ¿Y que haria ahí señor?

_ Suponiendo que tengas razón, mi buen amigo, y yo te creo eso habría que preguntarle a Severus.

_ ¡Claro! Y seguro que le dice la verdad_ dijo ironicamente James.

_ A menos que tenga una buena razón para ocultarla no veo porque no.

James movió la cabeza en señal de protesta.

_ Puede que si tenga una buena razón para ocultarla_ siguió habando Dumbledore al cabo de unos minutos de silencio.

_ No lo sé señor, ¿pero no es todo muy extraño? Snape aparece por ahí, Colagusano aparece muerto ¿Y si tenía alguna información importante y Snape quiso evitar que nos la dijera? ¿Y si no lo es fiel a usted si no a el? A fin de cuentas nunca nadie deja de ser mortífago.

_ Quiero que me escuches bien James, porque te lo diré una vez, yo confio en Severus Snape.

_ Pero señor…

_ Confio en él. Por otro lado, dudo que Voldemort haya puesto todos los huevos en la misma cesta, como dicen los muggles; y mucho menos que esa cesta se tratase de Colagusano.

_ Si señor, eso último tiene sentido desde luego pero puede explicarme porque esa confianza ciega en sny… Snape.

_ No James, odio decirte esto pero no puedo, y por supuesto no te pienso mentir.

_ Bien_ Suspiró_ bien, ya se verá., pero recuerde lo que le he dicho. Vamos Lily, hemos quedado luego.

Lily que habia estado toda la conversación callada, con lágrimas traicioneros cayéndole sobre el regazo tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

Dejó que su marido saliera antes y entonces se volvió al director: ¿ Soy yo la razón de su confianza en él?_ le preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

El director no le contestó pero Lily leyó la verdad en sus ojos, salió del despacho, se aferró fuerte al brazo de su marido, sintiendo unas ganas de llorar terribles y a la vez lamentando el dolor del que en el pasado, un pasado muy muy lejano ( en otra vida casi) había sido su mejor amigo.

**OOoOO**

_Todos los de 5º en la sala común de Ravenclaw estudiaban para el próximo examen, estaban muy nerviosos, ella no entendía porqué, encantamientos era una asignatura muy bonito y el profesor Flitwink un gran maestro, por eso ella no entendía ese nerviosismo._

_Luna estaba de nuevo en la nubes. Ese era un mundo mucho mas feliz y para ella más real que cualquier otro, un mundo donde soñar y donde nadie se reía de sus creencias, porque allí los Snornknaks se dejaban tocar y los birbles maravillosos te tiraban del pelo ¿Por qué irse de ese mundo feliz? ¿Por qué querer ser como los demás? Esos pobres compañeros suyos tan ignorantes los pobres, esos pobres incrédulos que sólo creen aquello que está bajo sus narices._

_Luna soñaba con __navegar__, embarcarse en un barco y buscar criaturas míticas, de esas en las que no creen las personas con los pies en la tierra y la imaginación limitada, __navegar __por esos mares de Dios hasta encontrarlas y mientras __navega __soñar como serán, pensar en su encuentro con ellas y cuando las encuentre se lo dirá a mamá que hace muchos, muchos años dejó de __navegar __por los mares de esta tierra y se fue a otro mundo, uno en el que Luna cree que está lleno de fantásticas criaturas y, por supuesto, todo el mundo cree en los Snorknaks de cuernos arrugados._

_**OOoOO**_

Pues hasta aquí, las palabras que tenemos hasta ahora son:

_Oro( Kingsley) Deber (Malfoy) Sino (Sirius) Realidad (Dumbledore) Cuento (Harry) Obsesión (Voldemort) Daño (Remus) Nieve (Lily) Ceder (Hermione) Sueños (Snape) Tordo_ (Batalla) Navegar (Luna)

Faltan tres palabras que será para James, Ron y Ginny pero se me hace muy difícil pensar una historia para ellos con esas palabras, espero que la historia de Luna les haya gustado, hubiera sido mas facil con palabras como Luna o soñar o locura pero es lo que tenía.

El resto de la historia espero que la entiendan como fue la muerte de Colagusano pero ya la explicaré en próximos capítulos. Espero no alargar la historia mas de 5 capítulos.

Besos


	28. La final

**Espero que os guste.**

_ Realmente sigo sin creerme que se tirara por la ventana, un hombre así es demasiado cobarde incluso para el suicidio_ Moody miró con su ojo de cristal a cada uno de los presentes.

_ Puede que se viera presionado… obligado_ opinó Tonks con desgana, presentaba un aspecto bastante triste y miraba fijamente a Remus Lupin, quien esquivaba su mirada.

_ O puede que alguien le tirara_ intervino Hestia Jones.

_ ¡Allí no había nadie!_ dijo un joven de pelo claro.

_ James dice que Snape estaba ahí_ se atrevió a opinar Tonks_ ¿ No es cierto, James?

Snape no estaba en esa reunión, se había tenido que ausentar por orden de Dumbldore, aunque naturalmente nadie sabía dicho motivo.

_ Si, eso vi. Estoy seguro_ James no había abierto la boca en las dos horas que llevaban de reunión de la orden. No sabía que sentir, por un lado ese hombre que acababa de morir hace una semana y del que hablaban, les había traicionado a todos, había dejado a Harry sin sus padres por quince largos años, condenado a un destino terrible de Azkaban a un hombre inocente y condenado a un vida solitaria por varios años a uno de los mejores hombres que nunca hubiera conocido… Por otro lado quería recordar al adolescente patoso que les admiraba en el colegio… no, eso no era admiración. Sólo era envidia.

James Potter nunca había llegado a aceptar del todo que Peter Pettigrew, ese hombrecito que decía admirarles a él y a Sirius, le hubiera traicionado. A veces incluso, durante el breve interrogatorio en Grimmauld place quiso ver en su mirada algo de arrepentimiento, escrutaba en esos ojos pequeños y llorosos tratando de encontrar una respuesta a lo inexplicable, incluso quería cogerle por la pechera, agitarle, ponerle la varita delante de su odiosa cara que ya no era la de un merodeador y gritar ¿Por qué Peter, porqué? Harry era sólo un niño, ¿porqué entregarle a un hombre que cuando le dejes de ser útil te matará sin pensarlo? Nosotros habríamos dado la vida por ti… por él, la hubieran dado de verdad, él, Sirius, Remus y Lily…su Lily.

No podía recordar las cosas buenas de Colagusano, todas habían quedado ocultas tras un velo de traición, quedando a la vista sólo aquella noche de hace más de quince años, con todas sus terribles consecuencias.

Tal vez algo se reflejara a su cara porque su esposa, sentada al lado, le apretó la mano. James se lo agradeció en silencio, apretándola más contra la suya.

_ Si Snape hubiera incitado a Pettigrew a tirarse por la ventana_ comenzó a hablar Moody y todos volvieron la cabeza para escucharle_ es una posibilidad, por otro lado Dumbledore confía en Snape y haber acabado con el enemigo sin sacarle la información requerida o es algo inútil o demasiado inteligente… según para quien_ terminó la frase con misterio.

Bill Weasley le miraba seriamente_ Puede que Pettigrew se tirara el sólo por la ventana, con alguna incitación por supuesto.

_ ¿De qué hablas, Bill?_ inquirió Sirius rentigádose hacía él.

_ Del imperius.

Varios aguantaron la respiración.

_ ¿Opinas que Snape obligó a tirarse por la ventana a Colagusano por la maldición? Si, tiene sentido ¿pero como demostrarlo?

_ No nos corresponde a nosotros demostrar tal cosa. Y en mi opinión lo importante del tema no es cómo murió, sino si realmente fue Snape quien le mató, y sobre todo el _porqué __ opinó Remus que seguía procurando no mirar a Tonks_ Ya son las ocho, creo que la reunión está concluida, por favor perdonadme. Tengo asuntos que atender. Pasad un feliz fin de semana.

**ooOoo**

_ He estado investigando_ Hermione irrumpió de repente en la sala común, donde solo había alumnos de 1º y 2º que la miraron curiosos y Harry Ron y Ginny, junto al fuego.

_ Chiist, no tan alto_ la advirtió Harry.

_ Lo siento_ se apartó la espesa melena de la cara_ He estado en la biblioteca.

_ ¡Que sorpresa!_ No pudo evitar decir Ron.

Hermione no se dignó a contestar, en lugar se giró hacia Harry_ Mira esto, leelo.

_ Ehh, Yo no sé runas Hermione_ Miró el libro con extrañeza.

_ No, no, he hecho una traducción… por supuesto no será perfecta pero creo que está bien, se entiende… al menos tiene sentido_ parecía algo nerviosa_ Pag 134.

Harry abrió el libro, Ron y Ginny se inclinaron para leer también, con tinta indetectable Hermione había traducido los extraños caracteres del libro.

_Y regresarán aquellos que enfrentaron tres veces la muerte,_

_Aquellos, que un día se alzaron vencedores; ilusos dueños de su vida y su destino._

_Aquellos, que no ignoraban su final y lo enfrentaron._

_Al final de la segunda era del segundo milenio, el equilibrio se romperá._

_Y ellos volverán a la vida._

Onimac le se on onroter le

El retorno no es el camino_ leyó Ginny mirándolo en un espejo de bolsillo.

Y abajo en un papel aparto sujeto con un clip estaba de nuevo la letra de Hermione.

_ Eso lo traen varios libros, no es…sólo es una leyenda pero leedla, yo…leedla.

_Cuenta la leyenda, que llegado el momento, todos los convocados por las fuerzas de las más oscuras profundidades se reunirán y un horrible monstruo, habitante de las entrañas de la tierra, aprovechará ese momento para pasar a nuestro mundo, a donde fue enviado por el héroe Eurimedes hace 3000 años, quien sea capaz de matarlo, logrará la inmortalidad._

_ ¿Eurimides?_ me suena de algo_ se dijo Ginny.

_ Si, claro, es un héroe clásico… pero nadie sabe si existió realmente_ añadió exceptica. Ni ese monstruo que sólo pasa a "nuestro mundo"_ hizo comillas_ en tan determinadas condiciones.

Hermione mostraba su escepticismo a creer en unas cosas tan poco demostrables, a menos a simple vista.

_ Esto es como la cámara de los secretos_ opinó Ron.

_ Creo que incluso peor_ dijo Harry_ "Logrará la inmortalidad"- volvió a leer despacio.

Se hizo un silencio tenso, los niños de primero y segundo ya no estaban, se abrían ido a cenar.

_ ¿Quien tu sabes…?_ empezó Ron.

_ Si, Voldemort vendrá_ contesto Harry con firmeza_ Estoy seguro y Dumbledore lo sabe.

_ No le llames así_ protestó Ron pero su hermana le interrumpió.

_ ¿Por qué quien vosotros…oh, está bien_ se corrigió ante la mirada de su novio_ Vol… Voldemort, porqué lo quiere convocar en Hogwarts?

_ Es el lugar con más magia del país, tal vez así el monstruo se desconcentre_ dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros _ y Voldemort tal vez piensa que tendría de su lado los poderes de Hogwarts.

_ ¿Y cuando será "el momento"?_ preguntó Ron.

_ Cuando se iluminen las palabras del pergamino. Todas_ contestó Harry sin pensar, pero sabía que era verdad.

_ ¿Cuántas quedan? _ preguntó Ron.

Harry tragó saliva, antes de contestar_ tres.

**ooOoo**

_A Ron le dolía mucho, se había caído y un moratón empezaba a asomar en la pelada rodilla, pero Fred y George siempre le decían que llamar a mamá era de niñas, y él era todo un hombrecito de 5 años. Eso solo estaba permitido a Ginny, además su hermana pequeña casi no lloraba._

_No, no debía llorar o Fred y George se reirían de él, además ahora no tenía a Bill ni Charlie para defenderle, ni siquiera al plasta de Percy, todos estaban en Hogwarts, Ron se moría de ganas de ir a Hogwarts, allí pensaba hacer muchos amigos y hacer grandes cosas, más grandes incluso que Bill que era prefecto y Charlie que era el mejor buscador de quidditch desde hace más de una década de gryffindor. Obviamente Ron iría a Gryffindor, como todos en la familia, la casa de los valientes._

_Y los niños valientes no lloran por caerse._

_Pero no tendría ningún merito si hacía todas esas cosas, seguro que sus hermanos las hacían antes, Bill era más guapo, Charlie más valiente, Percy mas inteligente, los gemelos mas divertidos y Ginny… con ser una chica lo tenía todo echo._

__ ¡Estas aquí Ron! Hazme el favor de contestarme, mamá estaba preocupada por ti_ su madre estaba delate de él, con las manos en jarras y el delantal manchado._

__ Perdona mamá, no te oí_ le dijo el pequeño._

__ ¿Qué tienes ahí? ¡OH mi pobre niño!_ le miró la rodilla con el golpe_ Deberías de haberme llamado_ le riñó con dulzura_ vamos, entra en casa, te curaré._

__ No hace falta mamá_ protestó._

__ Fred y George están jugando arriba_ dijo Molly adivinando que su hijo tenía miedo que sus hermanos pensaran que era "un niño de mamá"_

__ Te echaré esencia de díctamo dijo cogiéndole y sentándole en una silla._

_Se lo echo y escocía mucho pero Ron no dijo nada._

__ Eres muy valiente, Charlie siempre corría cuando tenía que curarle una herida_ Ron le sonrió sorprendido._

__ Anda, deja que te limpie. Hoy te lavas el pelo sin excusa, co ese pelo y esa carita tan guapa que tienes_ Ron la miró de nuevo sorprendido._

__ ¿Sabes que Ronald?_ le dijo su madre, mientras le obligaba a lavarse bien las manos y la cara_ Te pareces mucho a tu padre, tan atento y tan leal. Y cuando seas mayor y vayas a Hogwarts estoy seguro que harás grandes cosas, no las mismas que tus hermanos. Estoy segura que cada uno de mis hijos hará grandes cosas en la vida._

_Además, eres un niño muy guapo._

_Ron sonrió, la herida de la rodilla había desaparecido._

_Su madre si que sabía __curar __las heridas, las físicas y sobre todo las emocionales._

**ooOoo**

La noche antes de la gran final de quoddith contra ravenclaw llegó finalmente.

Harry cerró los ojos y se tapó mas con las mantas, Neville roncaba.

Debía de dormir, mañana era la gran final de quidditch pero todo lo acontecido con sus padres, con Colagusano no le dejaba concentrarse.

_Vamos, contrólate, ahora no sabemos nada seguro_ pensó. Pero había visto ayer a su padre, sonreía forzosamente y tenía la mirada perdida.

Harry suponía que su padre no sabía como sentirse respecto de la muerte de Colagusano.

_Sólo sonrió de verdad cuando Harry le pidió que viniera a ver la final de mañana._

**ooOoo**

Cuando Harry y Ron bajaron a desayunar al día siguiente la mesa de Slytherin les silbó al pasar, saludaron entusiasmados (Ron de un feo color verde) al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor que les recibió con una ovación.

El resto del equipo ya estaba ahí, Ginny le dio un beso a Harry y Ron gruñó por costumbre.

_ ¿Cereales?_ le ofreció Harry.

Su amigo negó con la cabeza.

_ ¿No te irás a poner nervioso, verdad?_ le preguntó Harry con acritud_ Porque no te lo pienso permitir, eres el guardián del equipo, una parte fundamental del equipo. Confío en ti. Todo Gryffindor confía en ti, en el equipo.

Ron levantó la cabeza_ Gracias Harry, si, creo que después de todo no soy un mal guardián.

_ No, eres muy bueno_ le corrigió Harry. ¿Habéis oído todos?_ se dirigió a los demás miembros del equipo: Vamos a demostrarles quien es el mejor equipo de este colegio.

Le respondieron con entusiastas !ARRIBA GRYFFINDOR! ¡ÁNIMO!

Unos diez minutos después , los miembros del equipo abandonaron la mesa y se dirigieron a los vestuarios.

Salieron afuera.

Harry y el resto del equipo montaron en la escoba y se elevaron de una patada.

Enfrente, el equipo de Ravenclaw hacía lo mismo.

Bienvenidos a la gran final de quidditch que enfrenta a los equipos de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor_ Harry miró hacia abajo y vio a vio al idiota de Smith, el imbecil del equipo de Huffleppuf.

Por parte de Ravenclaw tenemos a stretteton, Tisdale, Wells, Lovejoy, Martin, Ray-Patterson y… Chang.

Por el equipo de Ravenclaw tenemos a y por el de Gryffindor los dos hermanos Weasley, Bell, Peakes, Cootes, Robins y Potter.

Yyyy, comienza el partido, Bell para Weasley, esta para Robins, esquiva una buddgler lanzada por Martin, Tisdale se hace con la quaffle, el equipo de ravenclaw inicia una jugada.

Harry oía a Smith, mientras vigilaba en busca de la rebelde Snitch.

Justo por debajo de él volaba Cho, su ex novia, que era de las pocas personas que en el presente año le evitaba en vez de buscarle (aunque Luna le había dicho que estaba muy feliz que sus padres estuvieran aquí y había llorado por ello) Tanto Harry como ella se morían de la vergüenza por su tan extraña relación del pasado año.

Pero esto era quidditch y era importante, así que Harry no pensaba esas cosas, sólo en ganar.

Y Wells se acerca a la meta de Gryffindor_ oyó a Smith_ Weasley parece nerviosos, se queda paralizado_ Harry gruñó ante el comentario.

_ Y lanza… Weasley para.

Harry sonrió burlonamente_ paralizado_ se burló.

Al cabo de una hora de partido Griffindor ganaba 80 a 50, y Ron había echo unos cuantos paradones, y sus cazadoras habían realizado unas jugadas espectaculares, estaba especialmente orgulloso de una de Ginny en una jugada que esquivando una bugle lanzada por un bateador de ravenclaw había marcado un tanto después de un espectacular pase de Katie.

Y la Snith sigue sin aparecer, los dos buscadores sobrevuelan el terreno en su busca_ comentaba Smith.

Entonces Harry la vio, justo encima de uno de los postes de Gryffindor, Cho sobrevolaba cerca pero mirando al poste contrario, la chica se había tirado en plancha para hacer que Lovejoy marcara un tanto. El resultado era 80 a 60.

Giró su escoba hacia allí antes de que Cho se diera cuenta y a toda velocidad, esquivando una buddgler se tiró a por ella, en ese momento su rival se dio cuenta, giró su escoba y ambos jugadores quedaron a la misma distancia de la snith que seguía flotando.

Harry aceleró más estiró el brazo y… se hizo con la rebelde switch. Cho frenó en seco, pero no pudo ver si se puso a llorar o no, porque en ese momento el resto del equipo se le echó encima y en un abrazo colectivo bajaron al suelo.

Ron le levantó el brazo donde aún tenía la rebelde Snitch mientras gritaba como un loco: ¡Tenemos la copa! ¡Tenemos la copa! Ginny le besó y se abrazaba con Katie y Demelza que le dieron dos besos cada una, y Jimmy y Richie cantaban.

Vio a Hagrid saludarles, a Hermione, a todo Gryffindor celebrándolo y entre todos, vio a su madre y a su padre con Sirius( a Harry le encantó verle)… que volvía a comportarse normalmente, y ver a su padre dar saltos con la bufanda de gryffindor haciendo el tonto junto con Sirius que cantaba una canción que Harry no oía, seguramente grotesca y vulgar y sobre lo guay que era Gryffindor y los perdedores que eran los Slytherins.

Cuando Dumbledore le pasó la copa de las cosas por segunda vez en su vida ( nunca perdonaría a Umbridge haberle privado del quiddith en año pasado) sonrió ampliamente, le pasó la copa a Demelza que estaba encantada, y de nuevo, como aquella vez de 3º, pensó que podría materializar al patronus mas robusto del mundo.

**ooOoo**

Hacia tiempo que Harry no se sentía tan eufórico y disfrutó como nunca de la fiesta, estaba encantado de haber llevado a su equipo a una nueva victoria de Gryffindor y sólo a las 3 de la mañana, todavía celebrando la victoria los últimos Gryffindors se fueron a la cama.

Esa noche arrinconó a un lugar de su mente a Voldemort, la profecía y las extrañas palabras, la sala secreta y cualquier otra cosa misteriosa, porque esa noche era una noche feliz, de celebraciones en el lugar donde más feliz había sido, el primer lugar al que pudo llamar hogar. Y tenía la extraña sensación de que estando en guerra, todo debía de celebrarse el doble, casi como una obligación. Y eso habían echo.

Se metió en la cama y se durmió inmediatamente.

**Hola, se que no debería tener excusa, 9 meses sin actualizar son demasiados. En el capítulo de hoy sale una de las palabras del pergamino "curar" quise hace referencia a sus inseguridades.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y por favor, me dejen algun rewiew que animan mucho para continuar.**

**Muchos besos y feliz 2013.**


End file.
